Kurt's Baby Blues
by rodrytoxic
Summary: Kurt descubre que esta embarazado Que sucederá ? Como tomara esta noticia Blaine? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el club Glee se entere? Este es una historia muy tierna y romántica es una historia de Miss.Hummel y me dio permiso de traducirla :D
1. Chapter 1

**CAP****Í****TULO 1**

Sus brazos estaban perfectamente doblados sobre el pecho. Descansando, tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra mientras se hundía aún más en la silla.

"Kurt Hummel", murmuró para sí mismo. "Eres un tonto. tú sabías que tenías el gen de embarazo masculino. ¿Por qué no usaste protección?"

Se detuvo por un momento para poner su cara en sus manos.

"Tiene que ser imposible", murmuró. "Tiene que serlo. Así es. ¿Es así?" Se echó a reír. "Esto es ridículo."

"El señor Hummel?," llamó una enfermera. "El doctor Fielding lo verá ahora."

Kurt entró nervioso en la oficina.

"El señor Hummel" dijo el doctor Fielding alegremente. "Por favor. Siéntese."

Kurt se acomodó en la silla. "Bueno", dijo en una cuestión muy a tono.

"ya tengo los resultados".

Kurt se frotó las manos juntas. "Así que...", se rió.

"Estás embarazado".


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP****Í****TULO 2**

La mandíbula de Kurt, literalmente, cayó al suelo.

"Los hombres no se embarazan", afirmó

El Dr. Fielding suspiró, "Es raro, pero posible. Como usted sabe, lleva el gen de embarazo masculino, que puede permitir llevar a un niño."

"¿En serio?" dijo sarcásticamente.

El Dr. Fielding añadió: "Así que este embarazo no va a ser fácil ni está exento de riesgos para usted o su bebé. Es necesario tomar algunas decisiones difíciles."

"Yo no voy a terminar este embarazo".

"No estoy sugiriendo que usted lo haga, pero yo recomiendo un ultrasonido en combinación con la amniocentesis. Vitaminas prenatales, una dieta saludable, no actividades extenuantes y, sobre todo, evitar todas las situaciones de alto estrés."

Kurt se rió del doctor "¿Y cómo sugiere que menege esto? Soy la única persona abiertamente homosexual en mi escuela, tengo el solo principal en el coro para los nacionales y tengo…"

El Dr. Fielding interrumpió al niño, "Vas a tener que renunciar al solo y dejar que otra persona se encargue".

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro. Él había trabajado tan duro por lo que tenía.

"Voy a comenzar mandandote las vitaminas prenatales de inmediato."

El doctor le entregó a Kurt la hoja de papel, le temblaban las manos, cuando él la tomó.

"Podemos hacer una cita para la ecografía en algún momento en los próximos meses, pero ahora mismo, llego tarde a otra cita. Si usted tiene alguna pregunta, no tenga miedo de llamar". Dijo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta a Kurt.

El Dr. Fielding guió a Kurt a la puerta.

Kurt se cubrió la boca con la mano y se dirigió al ascensor. Suspiró profundamente dejando que el filtro de noticias viajara a través de su cerebro. Así que cuando entró en el ascensor vio un rostro familiar.

"Quinn?" Dijo, su voz se había ido hasta tres octavas.

"Kurt..." Quinn dijo confundida. ¿Por qué Kurt estaba subiendo en el ascensor en el piso de OB / GYN?

*¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kurt dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el abdomen inferior.

"Post visita prenatal y chequeo. Debo preguntar la misma cosa?" Quinn dijo con una voz muy cautelosa.

"Cita con el médico." Kurt dijo demasiado rápido.

Quinn le dio una mirada de "yo-no-te-creo", le arrancó el pedazo de papel de la mano derecha de Kurt.

"Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Ella dijo con voz petulante

Kurt respondió al mismo tiempo, "¿Qué demonios? Dame eso. Quinn esto no es gracioso. Eso es información personal."

Quinn se quedó mirando el papel. "Oh, Dios mío." Ella dijo con sus ojos muy abiertos. "Tú ... estás embarazado?" ella casi gritó..Kurt agarró la hoja de prescripción y la metió en su bolsa.

"Es cierto", murmuró Quinn a sí misma.

Kurt le dio un guiño sutil y le susurró: "Y tú, querida, no puedes decírselo a nadie."

Quinn se echó a reír: "Pero esto es demasiado bueno".

"Quinn, por favor," su voz temblaba y Quinn podía ver la desesperación llenar sus ojos azules.

"Como amiga y como alguien que ha pasado por esto", declaró Kurt, "te pido que guardes este secreto."

"Ahora que estás pidiendo devoción amistosa? Después de que me robaste el título de Reina del Baile" resopló Quinn

"Por favor, Quinn," dijo con sinceridad.

"Está bien. Mis labios están sellados... por el momento." Ella dijo cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja.

"Por el momento?" Kurt cuestiono.

"No se puede mantener esto en secreto para siempre, Kurt. Confía en mí. Me cansaba demasiado."

Kurt suspiró él sabía que ella tenía razón.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Quinn preguntó. "Tienes que decirle a Blaine".

"Blaine. Oh, Dios mío." Se le había ido ese detalle de su mente.

"Tu vas a decirle, ¿verdad?" Quinn preguntó.

"Disculpa", dijo Kurt mientras corría para su coche.

Blaine. Oh Dios mío. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar? ¿Va a salir huyendo de mí? ¿Y si no quiere tener hijos? O peor, ¿y si quiere tener niños, pero no conmigo?*

Kurt respiró hondo, mientras encendía el motor para volver a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP****Í****TULO 3**

Kurt irrumpió a través de las puertas de McKinley High. Se preguntó donde estaría Blaine mientras iba por los pasillos en busca de éste. Miró su reloj, 12:43, Blaine estaba en Cálculo.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la clase del Sr. Carlson de cálculo.

Kurt llamó a la puerta "Mr. Carlson, siento molestar, pero puedo ver al Sr. Anderson fuera de la sala por un momento?."

Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron al ver a su novio en la puerta.

"Hmmmm" dijo el señor Carlson mientras daba a Kurt una mirada de desaprobación. "Está bien. Pero que sea rápido." Afirmó.

Blaine se levantó de su asiento y corrió hasta donde estaba su novio a la espera. Kurt le dijo que tenían que hablar en privado. Así que la pareja deambulaba por los pasillos en busca de un aula vacía.

"Así que..." Blaine interrogó mientras estaba sentado en la parte superior de uno de los escritorios.

"Yo... Um... necesito decirte algo." Kurt alcanzó a decir.

"Suena serio" dijo Blaine

"Oh, no tienes idea," respondió Kurt y se frotó la frente.

"Entonces, ¿qué es?"

"Está bien. No hay manera fácil de decir esto, pero um-Oh ¿qué estoy haciendo?"

"Escúpelo, cariño. Yo sé que estabas en el médico. ¿Algo esta mal?"

"No, no estoy enfermo".

"Pues deja de mantenerme en suspenso." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa linda que apareció en su rostro.

"No puedo".

"Un secreto?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza "Umm recuerdas cuando estuvimos en la cabaña de tu padre?"

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Kurt podía sentir sus mejillas ruborizarse

"¿Por qué?" Blaine le preguntó después de que Kurt no respondió

"Porque...Yo"

"Tú...que?"

"Yo estoy..."

Blaine sorprendentemente gritó: "¡embarazado!"

"¡Maldita sea! Cállate". Kurt dijo casi empujando a Blaine de la mesa.

Blaine trago saliva. "Oh Dios, tú estás?"

"Shhh", dijo.

"Tú estas", se dio cuenta de repente.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Uh, sorpresa?" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa tonta todavía preocupado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Todavía no se manejar muy bien esto así que voy a ir un poco lento subiendo los capítulos**

**CAP****Í****TULO 4**

Una semana había pasado desde que Kurt le dio la noticia a Blaine sobre su embarazo. El sol brillaba a través de las ventanas del salón de coro, Kurt acababa de regresar de su cita con el doctor Fielding. Las fechas se habían calculado. Kurt ya estaba con ocho semanas de embarazo. Y necesitaba hacer algo, lo que sea necesario para borrar sus pensamientos, así que se dirigió a la sala de coro para sentarse en el piano, pero no esperaba encontrarse con la señorita Rachael Berry.

"Rachel", dijo. "Hola".

"Kurt! justo la persona a quien quería ver." Dijo ella

"¿Y por qué sería?"

"Tu me llamaste anoche".

"Ah, claro." Kurt se sonrojó ".. Ah .. te necesito pedir un favor"

"Suena grave. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Yo eh, bueno, tengo una propuesta para ti."

"Bueno, estoy intrigada". Rachel dijo mientras acercaba una silla.

Kurt dijo simplemente: "Tengo que renunciar al solo para los nacionales"

"¿Por qué?" sentía curiosidad.

"Los detalles son irrelevantes", respondió él, tranquilamente. "Pero pensé que tú, la estrella podría tomar mi parte en algún momento", dijo Kurt tratando de alagar a Rachel.

"Bueno, antes de considerar tu propuesta, me gustaría escuchar los llamados detalles irrelevantes. '", Dijo Rachel con aire de suficiencia.

"Siempre eres tan molesta? Escucha, Rachel. Tengo que renunciar. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir."

"Así que quieres que tome la iniciativa?" -Le preguntó.

"Precisamente", respondió con una sonrisa.

"Yo no te creo. tu nunca renunciarías a un solo en los nacionales."

Kurt aclaró, "no me estoy dando por vencido .llamémosle una transferencia para ti".

"¿Por qué una transferencia?

"Tierra a Rachael!? Recuerda detalles irrelevantes ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?" Kurt preguntó

"Bueno, yo soy muy capaz de hacerme cargo de tu parte", insistió.

"Sí lo eres."

"Pero esto parece demasiado increíble."

"Tal vez lo es," estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero no tengo ninguna otra opción."

"Así que cuando se va a anunciar esta gran noticia?"

"Grandes noticias?" Kurt sintió una ola de calor viniendo sobre él e inmediatamente puso los brazos sobre el abdomen. "Oh", sonrió.

"Cierto. Gran noticia." Recordando el solo.

"¿Todo está bien ahí? A caso Blaine es lo que te vuelve loco, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, eso es discutible", dijo riendo. "Espera. Así que tu aceptas?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

Kurt se rió, "Yo sabía que aceptarías."

Rachel sonrió ligeramente.

"Voy a convocar a una reunión de emergencia Glee en las próximas horas.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP****Í****TULO 5**

Dentro de una hora, New Directions, se reunieron en la sala de coro.

"Gracias a todos por reunirse hoy aquí", dijo Kurt cortésmente.

"No es como que tuviéramos que ir tan lejos", bromeó Puck.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Finn se preguntó.

"El club está en el inodoro", anunció Santana.

"Tenemos que ir a rescatarlo", dijo Brittany seguida por los pares de ojos de sus compañeros

"Hooooola. Yo soy la causa de esto", dijo Kurt tratando de llamar la atención de nuevo y que se centraran en él.

Cuando Blaine entró pasó junto a él y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kurt cuando él se sentó.

Kurt le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a Rachel.

"Está bien. Como todos saben me sentí muy honrado con la decisión de que me dieran el principal en los nacionales. Sin embargo, debido a algunos asuntos personales que prefiero no contar en este momento, he decidido renunciar."

Las respuestas llegaron de inmediato.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estás bromeando?"

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te estás muriendo?"

Quinn se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ella decidió seguir el juego,

"yo no lo creo."

"¿Por qué, Kurt, ¿por qué?" Preguntó Mercedes.

"Algo está pasando. Eso es seguro", señaló Artie.

"Bueno, ¿Ahora quién va a tener el solos? Yo voto por mí", dijo Santana.

Kurt se echó a reír. "No tan rápido, Santana,"

Ella insistió: "Pero yo soy tan talentosa como tu. Y yo trabaje muy duro."

"Sí, sé que lo eres, pero la canción está fuera de tu rango vocal."

Brittany habló: "Bueno, creo que Santana sería una buena opción."

Kurt hizo caso omiso de la rubia y siguio.

"Tengo todo bajo control. Sé quien puede cantar el solo".

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió Santana con un tono irritable.

"Rachel Berry", sugirió.

"¿Qué? A caso bromeas? ¿En serio? Esto tiene que ser una especie de mal chiste", dijo Santana, enfurecida.

"Santana, no lo entiendo. No tengo ni idea de donde sacó esa idea," mintió Rachel.

"Al igual que el infierno no es verdad." Santana escupió.

Quinn respondió: "Bueno, Rachel canta en la misma escala que Kurt"

"¿Por qué no nos arreglamos poniendo a votación?" intervino el .

"Suena como una buena idea. Yo voto por mí", dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, por supuesto que sí", señaló Mercedes.

Kurt dijo: "Yo voto por Rachel."

Blaine fue el siguiente: "Yo también"

"Cuenta conmigo", dijo Finn.

Kurt contado "Hmm... 4 a cero. Quinn?"

"Ya le di mi voto a Rachel."

Puck fue el siguiente en hablar "Yo voto por Rachel. A honrar Judios!".

"Yo voto por Rachel", dijo Sam.

"No tiene sentido esta votación. El solo es para Rachel." Mercedes señaló

"Claro que parece que es así, ¿no?" Rachel sonrió.

Artie recordó al grupo, "el resto de nosotros todavía necesitamos votar".

Mercedes se preguntaba: "¿Por qué? Rachel ya ha ganado".

"Debido a que es un tecnicismo. Mi voto es para Rachel"

"El mío es, obviamente, por mí misma" dijo Santana

Sam dijo, "Esto es tan absurdo."

"Las reglas son las reglas, por quien votas. Brittany?" preguntó Artie a la rubia.

"Santana", sonrió.

"¿Qué?"

"Debemos discutir esto ahora? Mercedes, Tina y Mike, para quien es su voto?"

"Mi voto va para Rachel", dijo Tina.

"El mío también", confirmó Mike.

"Conmigo son tres" anunció Mercedes.

Artie anunció los resultados, "La cuenta final es de 9 votos a favor de Rachel y 2 votos para Santana".

El Sr. Shue asintió con la cabeza. "El solo es tuyo, Rachel." Él le estrechó la mano.

Kurt se sintió aliviado. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se hundió en la silla junto a Blaine.

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt entre la suya y le dio una mirada comprensiva.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP****Í****TULO 6**

Una semana había transcurrido desde la reunión del Glee Club. Kurt vagaba solo por los pasillos de McKinley. Blaine había estado tomando clases de manera adicional y voluntaria para permanecer detrás de la última semana. Kurt había empezado a pensar que lo estaba evitando. Como él mismo se abrió paso entre la multitud contemplando su vida amorosa, vio un rostro en dirección a él.

Era nada más y nada menos que David Karofsky.

En las últimas semanas Kurt había logrado mantenerse alejado de los matones. O se esperaba por los pasillos para borrar o tomar el camino de regreso.

Hoy su mente debió haberse ido para otro lado. A medida que el atleta se acercó, Kurt trató de esconderse detrás de su libro de texto de Historia Americana. Al bajar el libro para ver si el atleta había pasado se encontró cara a cara con el agresor.

"Hey cara de mujer. Cuanto tiempo sin verte." Dijo Karofsky.

Kurt trató de alejarse, pero fue empujado de nuevo contra los armarios.

"Acaso no te alegra verme?" puso en duda.

Dijo mientras tomaba el libro de Kurt tratando de hacer contacto visual con el chico.

"Bueno, eso está mejor."Dijo Karofsky quien luego empujó a Kurt hacia los casilleros, con toda su fuerza.

Kurt cayó al suelo con un gemido y tras esto Karofsky salió furioso.

Quinn, que había sido testigo de la confrontación pasó por encima al muchacho que estaba acurrucado ahora en el suelo. Ella se agachó para estar a la altura de Kurt ya que éste estaba sentado.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó ella con sinceridad "Kurt?"

Él negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

La chica dio al niño un fuerte abrazo. Mientras Kurt lloraba en su hombro, ella le susurraba de manera suave al oído.

Después de que Kurt se había calmado, Quinn sostuvo su rostro por lo que la estaba mirando.

"¿Puedes caminar?" le preguntó

Kurt asintió con la cabeza tratando de contener más lágrimas...

Quinn pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura delgada.

"De acuerdo a la cuenta de tres. Uno. Dos. Tres." Quinn ayudó al muchacho a ponerse de pie, despues recogió su mochila del suelo.

"Vamos a ir a un lugar un poco más privado." Sugirió Quinn...

La joven rubia pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y lo ayudó a caminar hasta llegar a un aula cercana que se encontraba vacía..

"Te parece si vemos el daño?" Dijo Quinn mientras Kurt se instalaba en una silla.

"Estoy bien. En serio." Dijo el castaño.

"Hay calambres? Sangrado?, dolor?" Quinn preguntó.

Kurt pensó y puso su mano sobre su estómago. "No, yo no lo creo." Dijo moviendo la cabeza.

"Bueno". Quinn dijo con una sonrisa

"Gracias Quinn."

"No hay problema. Me imaginé que necesitarías de alguien que vigilara en los pasillos ya que Blaine está en el campo de fútbol.. ¿Seguro que estás bien?" Quinn preguntó preocupada.

"Sí. Sólo un poco avergonzado." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa. Miró su reloj. "Tenemos que ir al club glee"

Quinn ayudó a Kurt a ponerse de pie y agarró su bolso y los dos caminaron por el pasillo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Awww este episodio me gusto mucho esta bien tierno yo quiero un novio como Blaine pffff**_

**CAP****Í****TULO 7**

Eran las 5:30 pm cuando Kurt Hummel se encontraba fuera de McKinley en el pleno frío ya que se encontraba esperando a Blaine. Éste se había ofrecido a llevar a Kurt a casa desde que se había mudado después del verano.

Los padres de Blaine se encontraban en el extranjero en un viaje de negocios y Kurt no quería que el moreno viviese solo, Burt dejó que Blaine se quedase en su casa PERO tenía que llegar con Kurt a las 5:00.

Kurt estaba envuelto con su chaqueta estrecha y trató de calentar sus manos al respirar en ellas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de renunciar a seguir esperando a Blaine, lo vio saliendo de la biblioteca.

"Anderson, más te vale tener una buena razón para que me hayas dejado esperando!", Kurt murmuró para sí mismo.

"Hey bebe. Lamento llegar tarde debí haber perdido la noción del tiempo." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta de la expresión de enojo en el rostro de Kurt. Blaine le trató de dar un beso, pero Kurt se movió. "Eso no es una cara feliz." Blaine cuestionó.

"No, no lo es." Kurt confirmo.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?" Blaine dijo suavemente mientras tomaba a Kurt por el brazo.

"Estoy bien!. Estoy harto de que la gente me pregunte eso! ¿Es que acaso es la única cosa que pueden llegar a decir?" Dijo Kurt en tono enojado mientras se soltaba del brazo de Blaine

"Kurt me estaba preguntando. Puedo ver que las hormonas del embarazo han empezado a hacer su trabajo verdad?"

"Bueno, tu tienes la culpa!. Yo era delgado y ahora estoy engordando. Yo tenía esperanzas y sueños, ahora que estabas ausente, yo estaba caliente y ahora me estoy CONGELANDO porque tú me dejaste esperando. Ahora voy a dar a luz a un trozo de hielo!. ¿Estàs feliz?" Kurt le gritó.

"¿Por qué no vamos al auto?" Blaine dijo para evitar que alguien los viera en esa situación

"¿Por qué? Te avergüenzas de ser visto conmigo? ¿Soy demasiado gordo ahora? U hormonal, como tu dices?"

Blaine bajó la cabeza.

"Blaine, que es lo que te pasa? Desde que te enteraste del embarazo, me haz estado evitando, y tomas clases extra y estás en la biblioteca hasta altas horas de la noche."

"Kurt no es lo que piensas." Blaine dijo a la defensiva.

"¿En serio? Bueno, yo creo que tienes miedo de estar conmigo. Ahora que yo soy una bomba de tiempo por la responsabilidad a la espera de destruir toda tu vida perfecta." Kurt dijo sin romper el contacto visual.

Blaine sólo bajó la cabeza.

"¿Y bien?"

Blaine levantó la cabeza y se dirigió a sacar algo de su bolsa. Sacó un libro y se lo pasó a Kurt. Era **"¿Qué esperar cuando se está esperando?".** Kurt le miró perplejo.

"He estado leyendo los libros de maternidad Kurt. Quería estar ahí para apoyarte. Ya que yo soy hijo único y el bebé de mi familia, así que no sé nada acerca de los bebés y el embarazo. Decidí hacer una investigación. y me uní a la clase de crianza de los hijos y eh estado leyendo en la biblioteca. Yo sólo quiero tener la información para poder ayudarte y contestar cualquier duda que puedas tener" Dijo el moreno con sinceridad.

Kurt podía sentir las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar a su novio en un fuerte abrazo ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tan amable y cariñoso novio? La pareja se quedó en los brazos del otro unos cinco minutos antes de que Kurt le susurrara al oído.

**"Te amo"**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP****Í****TULO 8**

Pocas semanas habían pasado desde lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Era un día como cualquier otro y Kurt se encontraba sentado en una mesa en el café Bean, cuando Sam se acercó a él.

"¿Puedo?" le preguntó.

"Claro!", sonrió. "¿En que puedo ayudarte, señor Evans?"

"Quería preguntarte acerca de…" el chico no pudo terminar lo que decía tras caer en un pequeño pero gran detalle. "Tú estás bebiendo té?".

"Hmm? Ah, claro," se rió. "Uh, el café me daba nervios, Blaine fue quien me dijo eso" mintió, no podía creerse ese cuento, había utilizado a Blaine como excusa!, pero sólo porque estaba convencido de que la cafeína podría hacer entrar a Kurt en trabajo de parto prematuro. "Él dice que yo bebo demasiado café."

"¿Y tú?"

Kurt rodó los ojos. "¿Qué quieres preguntar?"

Sam sonrió. "Así! que, si en algún momento me vas a decir por qué renunciaste al solo?"

"Era algo que tenía que hacer." Dijo Kurt bajando su azulina mirada hacia sus pies.

"Podrías ser más específico?" Preguntó el rubio

Kurt sabía que librarse de Sam no iba a ser fácil, el chico no lo dejaría en paz hasta que obtuviera una respuesta así que, tomó la única salida que encontró en ese momento Él decidió mentir, "Se trata de Blaine".

"Blaine?" Preguntó Sam algo extrañado

"Sí"

"¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está enfermo?"

"Oh, está bien. ... Esto va a sonar ridículo", dijo riendo. "Y más viniendo de mí de entre todas las personas, pero yo, eh... Bueno,"- se le estaban acabando las ideas, así que puso a trabajar sus neuronas a todo lo que daban para poder hilar el resto de su excusa de manera coherente.

"Puedes dime."- Dijo Sam al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su amigo.

"De acuerdo. ... Yo Um, bueno, realmente no he sido el mejor novio. Realmente no puedo estar allí para Blaine y llevar el solo al mismo tiempo. Blaine ha tenido problemas desde que se cambió a la escuela y sólo quiero estar allí para él. "

Sam miró con extrañeza.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó.

Sam le lanzó una mirada sospechosa. "¿Por qué no me inclino a creer eso?"

Kurt miró su reloj. "Es tarde, debo irme!"

"A caso tienes que estar en alguna parte?" Sam le preguntó.

"Yo, en realidad," se puso en pie, pero la habitación empezó a girar y por un momento perdió el equilibrio.

"Vaya", Dijo Sam mientras lo sostenía para que no cayese. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí", sonrió. "Acabo de levantarme demasiado rápido."

Sam notó la mirada asustada en los ojos azules de Kurt.

"¿Estás seguro?" Le preguntó.

"Sí... yo... sólo que... yo... yo." se sintió mareado otra vez y cayó en los brazos de Sam.

"Alguien llame al 911!" , gritó


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP****Í****TULO 9**

Los paramédicos hicieron acto de presencia con Kurt en el hospital, al tiempo que daban algunos datos para lo que sería el informe médico

"Hombre, adolescente, BP es baja. 90 sobre 70. Se desmayo en Lima Bean. LOC menos de 1 minuto."

Finn vio a su hermano en la camilla. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó con duda. "Kurt, ¿estás bien?"

"Finn, estoy bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Puck se lastimó hoy en la práctica, el entrenador le trajo aquí para que le hagan unos Rayos X".

"Oh. Espero que esté bien", dijo Kurt

Finn dirigió su atención a Sam "Sam tu estabas con él?"

"Estábamos en Lima Bean. Sólo se desmayó". Sam dijo con cara de preocupación.

"Me levanté muy rápido!" Kurt insistió y trató de bajar de la cama.

"Sí, pero después de que recuperaras el equilibrio, te desmayaste mientras hablabas", añadió Sam mientras empujaba a Kurt para que quedase nuevamente en la posición anterior sobre la cama.

"Lo vamos a meter en una habitación", Dijo un médico afuera. "Estaré allí en un minuto."

Después de que los paramédicos trasladaran a Kurt a una habitación, Sam y Kurt se quedaron solos en la habitación del frio hospital. El Dr. Fielding dijo que estaría con ellos en un momento.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó.

"Bien".

"No te ves muy bien."

"Sam, ya no tienes que estar aquí. Llamé a Blaine en la ambulancia, y lo más seguro es que llegue como alma que se la lleva el diablo en cualquier segundo"

"Bueno, no me importa, yo me quedaré contigo hasta que Blaine llegue." Sam dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del castaño al tiempo que Finn entró en la habitación.

"¿Cómo está mi hermano?" él sonrió.

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Te vas a enfermar si sigues con la sensiblería repentina hermano"

Finn se echó a reír por el comentario de su hermano y luego dirigió su mirada a Sam.

"Sam, ¿podría darnos un minuto?"

"Oh, claro, no hay problema." Cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarme", y tras este comentario, Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

Sam estaba saliendo del lugar justo cuando Quinn, Blaine y el Dr. Fielding entraron en la habitación.

Kurt nunca había sido tan feliz de ver a Quinn o a Blaine como en ese momento.

"Blaine! Quinn!", dijo, con un tono de voz que sonaba demasiado emocionado.

Quinn podía ver el "Sálvame" en los ojos de Kurt.

Blaine corrió hasta llegar al lado de Kurt. "Kurt? Bebé? ¿Fue el consumo de café? Te advertí acerca de eso. ¿No te digo que es malo para ti y para el"

"Finn, tenemos que salirnos", interrumpió Quinn tratando de que Finn se saliera de la habitación antes de que Blaine revelara el secreto.

"Él es mi hermano. Merezco saber lo que está pasando", insistió.

"Y te diré después de que lo examine." Dijo el Dr. Fielding como intervención..

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono de Finn sonó, indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto, el cual revisó de inmediato, "Puck acaba de salir de Rayos X. Me tengo que ir." Finalizó Finn no sin antes dirigirle a Kurt una mirada de preocupación.

"Ve tranquilo. Nos quedaremos con Kurt", dijo Blaine.

"Voy a comprobarlo más tarde. Cuida bien de él." Con una última mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando se fue, Kurt suspiró.

"Perdió el conocimiento?" preguntó el Dr. Fielding, mientras le tomaba la presión arterial.

"Sí" Kurt asintió

"No hay calambres o algo?"

Kurt movió la cabeza negativamente.

"Bueno. Bueno. Hmm, fue un tipo de baja", dijo refiriéndose a su presión arterial ", pero eso es normal para esta etapa del embarazo."

"¿Cómo normal?" Kurt le preguntó. Quinn podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos así que ella tomó su mano y la apretó.

"La presión arterial muy normal. Disminuye de manera significativa desde 12 hasta 28 semanas." Blaine respondió.

El Dr. Fielding estaba confundido y a la vez, sorprendido, "Para ser un adolescente sabes mucho sobre el embarazo." Dijo levantando una ceja.

Tras esto, Blaine y Kurt se echaron a reír. "Larga historia" Blaine respondió.

"Yo, uh, sugiero que comas algo, y te llevaran a OB en un rato para un ultrasonido".

"Yo, uh, en realidad tengo mi cita de ultrasonido de 13 semanas hoy."

"Buen momento entonces, ¿eh?"

"Sí", respondió en voz baja. "Yo, uh," su voz se quebró y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules.

"Sólo relájate. Yo casi puedo asegurarte que todo está bien." Dijo el médico, tratando de calmarlo.

Y parece haber dado resultados, ya que el castaño sonrió un poco y el médico salió de la habitación

"Kurt, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo se puede mantener esto en secreto." Quinn dijo al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su hombro, mientras que Blaine asentía con la cabeza.

"Sí, lo sé. Es por eso que me voy por la ropa holgada esta temporada". Kurt dijo en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

Al escuchar semejante comentario, Quinn y Blaine se echaron a reír: "Esa no fue la respuesta que estábamos buscando."

"Por favor, yo aún no estoy listo todavía!." Declaró

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Blaine sostuvo su mano y la apretó.

Kurt se mordió los labios: "Gracias."

Quinn sonrió, y luego de esto, Finn volvió a hacer acto de presencia en la habitación.

"¿Cómo está?"

"La presión arterial es un poco baja, pero él va a estar bien." Blaine respondió

"Hoooooooola. Puedo oírte". Kurt dijo. "¿Cómo está Puck?"

"Está bien. No hay nada roto."

"Finn", dijo Kurt. "tu no tienes que estar aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

"No... Es sólo que...". Finn dijo

"¿Qué?"

Quinn volvió su mirada para ver a Finn "Puedes marcharte con calma, nosotros estaremos con él.". Dijo la rubia con toda la intención de convencer al chico y que éste los dejase solos

"¿Vas a estar bien?"- insistió

"Estoy bien", subrayó.

Finn parecía preocupado, pero sin más remedio, él salió de la habitación.

"Vamos. Tenemos que ir para que te hagan la ecografía". Quinn dijo al tiempo que ayudaba a Kurt a bajar de la cama.

Kurt estuvo de acuerdo y los tres se dirigieron con rumbo al ascensor


	10. Chapter 10

**CAP****Í****TULO 10**

A la semana siguiente, New Directions se comenzaron a reunir en la sala de coro.

Finn se encaminó hasta acercarse a Kurt, quien estaba tranquilamente sentado en una esquina.

"Kurt, no te importa que lo pregunte, pero ¿no haz estado usando la misma chaqueta desde hace unos días?". Y tras decir esto, se quedó en silencio para esperar la respuesta de Kurt.

"A caso le prestas atención a lo que Kurt viste?" Puck le preguntó.

"Solo fue algo de lo que me había fijado Ok". Finn dijo a la defensiva deseando no haber traído a colación el tema para empezar.

"Sucede que soy muy aficionado a esta chaqueta. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"Él es aficionado a esa chaqueta, porque la tiene como un regalo." Blaine señaló

"No!" Kurt insistió.

"Muy bien. Muy bien. ¿Debemos hablar del guarda ropa de Kurt?" Preguntó Santana.

Justo en ese momento, Sam entró en el salón de coro. "Kurt puedo verte a fuera por un segundo?"

"Seguro". Kurt dijo muy alegre, con un gesto que denotaba dificultad, visiblemente luchando Blaine preguntó en voz baja si podía echar una mano y Kurt sacudió la cabeza mientras él se levantaba de la silla y seguía a Sam al exterior.

"¿En que puedo ayudarle?" Kurt le preguntó cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. "Por favor no me digas que golpeaste a alguien."

Sam sonrió "No, yo no. Sin embargo, no debes preocuparte por algo así." El chico rubio había cambiado su tono de voz de broma a uno serio.

"Me preocupa? ¿Por qué dices eso?" Kurt dijo tirando de la chaqueta hacia su parte inferior del abdomen.

"Yo sé por qué le diste a Rachel el solo."

Kurt bajó la cabeza para mirar hacia el suelo "¿En serio?" dijo con su voz que sonaba triste.

"Yo lo sé". Dijo acercándose a Kurt. "¿Estás embarazado?"- preguntó

"Embarazado?. No Sam!. ¿Haz perdido la cabeza?"- preguntó el castaño, tratando de cubrir lo que era obvio

"Cada vez eres un mejor mentiroso"

"Bueno, supongo que el gato está fuera de la bolsa ahora. Y tú ya sabes esto, ¿cómo? Es obvio?"

"Simplemente tiene sentido. El té, el solo, el desmayo..."Se prolongó

Kurt parecía agitarse.

"El club Glee no sabe ¿verdad?"

"No, no lo sabe nadie. Bueno," inclinó la cabeza-. "A excepción de Quinn y obvio Blaine"

"Por supuesto", dijo Sam. "Um, felicitaciones!", sonrió.

Kurt se echó a reír. "Gracias. Creo."

"Si necesitas algo, no tengas miedo de decirme".

"Yo sólo puedo tomar esa oferta."

"Tienes mi número", dijo.

"Si lo tengo", sonrió. "Eso es todo?"

"Sí, eso es todo", dijo Blaine que apareció justo detrás de Kurt.

"Blaine! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kurt preguntó algo sorprendido

"Bueno, yo he venido para ver si estaban bien, pero luego veo que tu y la boca de trucha están aquí en una actitud muy sociable".

"¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa? Tu novio te necesita ahora". Sam dijo.

"Bueno, yo voy a volver a la sala de coro. Traten de no matarse entre ustedes." Kurt dijo claramente mientras caminaba hacia el interior.

"Vuelve aquí Sam!" Blaine amenazo.

"Ve detrás de él Blaine", dijo Sam. "Ve detrás de él o yo…", amenazó el chico

Blaine se burlaba mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala de coro, Y detrás suyo Sam lo siguió.

"Bueno, muy amable de su parte el unirse a nosotros", comentó el Sr. Shue mientras daba un paseo entre los dos y se sentó.

New Directions se pusieron a la práctica de sus canciones para los nacionales. Como Rachel emprendió su camino hacia el centro para hacer su solo. Kurt, por su parte, no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste.

Cuando finalizó la canción, Kurt comentó: "Bueno, es bueno ver que mi solo está en buenas manos"

"En mis manos sería mejor", señaló Santana.

"Oh Santana, tú y Kurt no podrían hacerle justicia a esta canción, ni aún si su vida dependiera de ello." Rachel dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Por qué?, gracias por el voto de confianza, Rachel. No es que yo originalmente gane el primer lugar con respecto a los solos." Kurt dijo con sarcasmo.

"¿Es posible tener un ensayo pacífico de vez en cuando?" Preguntó el Sr. Shue, ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia. .

"¿En serio? Este es el New Directions, no se puede estar por 5 segundos sin necesidad de gritarle a alguien en su cara." Blaine comentó

"Blaine!" Kurt gritó.

"Ven lo que quiero decir?"

"Kurt", dijo Finn como diciéndole un "cállate".

"¿Qué? Es parte de nuestro club Glee ahora. No se le debe insultar a sus miembros".

"Bueno, tú eres su novio, Kurt", declaró el Sr. Shue.

"Yo no he dicho nada!" Kurt le gritó.

"Tú no tienes que hacerlo!" Santana lanzó un grito.

"¡Hey! Satanás, deja a mi novio tranquilo! No necesito que me defiendan!" Blaine dijo a la defensiva poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de su novio.

"Espere. Esta pasando algo? ¿Por qué no necesito esto?" Finn se preguntó.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Tina le preguntó.

"¡Nada!" gritó Kurt al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

"Claro no parece como si nada", dijo Finn. "Quinn, tu dijiste que Kurt tenía la presión arterial baja y no alta, ¿verdad?" Finn dijo, mientras pensaba que pondría en Google los síntomas al llegar a casa.

"De echo". Quinn confirmó.

"Kurt tiene presión arterial alta?" Brittany dijo a la audiencia equivocada.

"Todo lo que sé es que Rachel es responsable de generar la mía", dijo Santana.

"¿Qué pasa con la presión arterial de Kurt", preguntó Sam con preocupación.

"Todo está bien!" Kurt le gritó, y acto seguido, se desmayó en brazos de Blaine.

"Kurt!" Finn dijo en voz alta.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP****Í****TULO 11**

Nuevas Direcciones se reunieron alrededor de Kurt.

"Dale un poco de aire", dijo el Sr. Shue.

"Voy a llamar a una ambulancia", dijo Finn. "Yo les diré dónde estamos".

"Kurt, ¿estás bien?" Quinn preguntó.

"Kurt?" Blaine le preguntó acariciando la mejilla de su novio con el pulgar.

"¿No dijo el Sr. Shue que se hagan a un lado para darle un poco de aire?" Mercedes dijo tratando de espantar a la gente.

Kurt se sentó. "Estoy bien".

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás ocultando algo?" Finn le preguntó.

"No tienen ni idea." Kurt dijo frotándose la frente.

"Quinn, por favor. Algo está mal con mi hermano, y si tu sabes lo que es, es necesario que nos digas, para que podamos salir de esto juntos".

"Por lo tanto, algo realmente está pasando con Kurt?" Tina le preguntó.

"¿Va a estar bien?" Artie preguntó cuestionado

Finn estaba preocupado: "Ustedes actúan exageradamente, ya hasta parece como que se está muriendo", se detuvo. "Tu no moriras ¿verdad?"

Kurt se rió, "Por supuesto que no, Finn".

"¡Está bien!" Quinn dijo, mientras aplaudio.

"Ustedes nos van a decir?" preguntó Santana.

"No hay nada que contar", dijo Kurt. Se puso de pie. "Disculpen".

"Yo voy detrás de él", dijo Blaine.

"No, yo lo haré", dijo Finn.

Finn siguió a su hermano fuera y dentro de su coche.

"¿Te importa?" Kurt dijo groseramente.

"Necesito hablar contigo." Finn dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero.

"No tienes que estar listo para el fútbol?"

"Uh, Kurt", dijo Finn, confuso. "La temporada terminó hace un mes."

"Oh. Rayos. Um, ¿por qué estás aquí entonces?"

"Necesito hablar contigo, ¿recuerdas?"

Suspiró. "Finn, de verdad. Estoy bien. Te lo juro. No me estoy muriendo." Kurt dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente

"Kurt, eh, no te asustes, pero..."

"Rachel está embarazada? Oh mi Dios," Él se sorprendió.

Finn se rió, "No Kurt. No es nada de eso. Yo, uh... Oh, esto es un poco extraño para mí."

"Finn, estás teniendo algún tipo de problema de rendimiento no? Que yo ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que tú y Rachel hacen en tu habitación..."

"¡Ah, Kurt! ¡Basta!" se tapó los oídos.

"Así que...?" Kurt dijo mientras golpea el pie con impaciencia.

"Te vi en el hospital el otro día. Yo estaba um, ya sabes..."

"Esperando a Rachel para recogerla y así podrías llevarla de vuelta a tu habitación?"

"¡Ah, Kurt!"- volvió a exclamar Finn

"Bueno, ¿no?" -le preguntó con impaciencia.

"Mira, Kurt. Ese no es el punto. El punto es... realmente no te había visto de cerca en mucho tiempo, no desde Glee el otro día, y me di cuenta... Bueno... Con todo lo que ha ocurrido recientemente... "

Kurt se dio cuenta, "No me digas que sabes! ..."

"¿Saber qué?" Finn le preguntó.

Kurt hizo lo que pudo para remediar aquel pequeño error, "Tu no sabes?"

"Kurt, acaso estás embarazado?

Kurt dejó escapar un gran suspiro: "Ya lo sabes".

Finn abrió la boca. "Eso sí que era fácil de obtener de ti. Espera. ¿En serio? Oh, Dios mío! Kurt! ¿Cómo... ¡Oh, Tú y Blaine? Eww".

Apretó un dedo a los labios, "Shhh".

"De acuerdo. El resto de New Directions no lo saben, ¿verdad?"

"De lo que sucedió antes? Yo diría que no."

"No les puedes decir?" Finn dijo mirando el estómago cada vez más amplio de Kurt.

"Muy divertido, Finn. Blaine es el único que sabe. Ah, y Quinn y Sam también."

"¿Estás seguro?" -le preguntó.

"Nadie ha dicho nada", le dijo. "Y yo no quiero que digas nada."

"¿Ya se lo dijiste a Burt? Y ¿Qué pasa con mamá?"

Kurt movió la cabeza y miró a sus pies.

Finn hablo con la verdad. "Ellos lo van a descubrir, tu sabes. Muy pronto. Y no va a ser bonito."

Kurt sólo pudo suspirar. Él estaba retrasando lo inevitable


	12. Chapter 12

**CAP****Í****TULO 12**

"¡Oh, si yo sabía que iba a llover, yo nunca habría aceptado que nos viéramos aquí!" se quejó, mientras Kurt sacudía el agua de su paraguas.

"Me disculpo. Por favor, toma asiento." Sam dijo y después sacó una silla para él.

"Yo puedo sentarme, gracias." Kurt dijo tratando de recuperar algo de su dignidad después de desmayarse en el Club Glee.

"Como quieras".

Suspiró. "Sam, lo siento. Yo... Tú..."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Yo... Bueno, tengo una pregunta para ti".

"Estoy escuchando", le tocó los dedos por sobre la mesa.

"En este, eh, bueno... el coro... que..."

"Ellos son mi familia. Que pasa con ellos?" se puso a la defensiva.

"Creo que... Bueno, el club... No es el mejor lugar para que tú estés... en este momento."

"En este momento?"

"Teniendo en cuenta tu embarazo."

Su quijada cayó. "No lo puedo creer!."

"¿Qué hice?"

"No actúes como un estúpido", dijo con tono cortante.

Sam podía ver la ira en su rostro, "Kurt…-"

"No, Sam, la respuesta es no. No me voy de Glee. Dejé mi solo es que acaso no es suficiente?"

Se puso de pie y recogió sus pertenencias.

"Kurt, espera. Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar."- dijo el rubio

"¿Ayudar?" -le preguntó con dureza, cuando se disponía a retirarse.

Sam suavemente lo agarró por el brazo.

"Pensé que me lo agradecerías."- dijo con un tono triste en su voz

"Suéltame".

"Kurt?"

"No me iré, Sam. Yo quiero seguir en Glee. Ahí es donde yo pertenezco, en Glee, con mi", suspiró. "Con mi familia. Todos los que aman y se preocupan están ahí"

Los dos se quedaron fuera, la lluvia continuaba cayendo fuertemente. Kurt estaba jugando con su paraguas, tratando desesperadamente de conseguir que se abriera.

"No estoy muy seguro de entender. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera saben sobre el, uh-"

"Cual es tu punto?"

"Entonces, ¿por qué los necesitas?"

"No tengo que explicar a eso... acabo de hacerlo Yo... yo también...Maldita sea!" tiró el paraguas hacia abajo.

"¿Qué pasó?" -Preguntó Sam, mientras se agachaba y recogió el paraguas.

"El paraguas, está-"

"Atascado, pero eso no es lo que quise decir, y tú lo sabes."

"Sólo necesito a Blaine! Él no confía en nosotros juntos! Tú y yo, parece que no le gusta." Espetó con firmeza y en voz alta. En ese momento, Sam logró abrir el paraguas.

"Ya veo", dijo mientras se lo entregaba a él.

"Oh, sí, una gran cantidad de este bien me va a hacer ahora. Ya estoy empapado" Hizo una pausa. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí. Yo, eh... Me puedes llamar si necesitas algo."

"No sé". Kurt dijo mordiéndose el labio.

"En ese caso, ¿por qué no vamos hacia el interior donde está seco?" Suavemente le agarró por el brazo.

"Yo ya estoy empapado!" insistió.

"Buen punto".

"Y la lluvia se está desacelerando de todos modos", dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Luego, bajó la cabeza y se enfrentó a Sam "Y para que quede claro, me niego a salir de Glee. ¿Lo entendiste?"

"Ya entendí".

"Bueno".

"Nunca debí haber sugerido eso."

"No, tu no debiste haberlo sugerido", habló con rudeza.

"Me disculpo. ¿Estoy perdonado?"

Él suspiró, "No hay tiempo como el presente."

Kurt sonrió.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que un par de ojos los habían estado observando.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAP****Í****TULO 13**

Al caer la tarde, Finn Hudson entró en la casa Hummel. Al entrar, encontró a Blaine en la parte inferior de las escaleras con una de sus maletas.

"Uh, Blaine? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Mi hermano te saca a patadas?"

"No".

"¿Por qué te vas, entonces?"

"Tu hermano y yo... Bueno... este... Nosotros," negó con la cabeza.

Finn se rio antes de tomar una postura en serio ", no creo que tengas que irte".

"Aww, Winny Finny me vas a extrañar?" Blaine dijo apretando sus mejillas.

"Está bien, Blaine, tú sabes que yo creo que son cool y esas cosas, pero esto no es sobre mí. Además, te encanta Kurt".

"Así que, ¿por qué no me he de ir ir? Tu hermano no me necesita. A Sam…si" Blaine dijo con amargura

"Esto es tan obvio. Vas a dejar a mi hermano, por lo que está sucediendo con Sam para que luego se arrastre de nuevo a ti."

"Finn-"

"Bueno, mi hermano ha hecho bastante bien con el rastreo Karofsky y la intimidación, y ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a él? Sobre todo ahora."

"¿Ahora?"

"Me enteré de su um, secreto".

"Ah, cual secreto" Finn asintió con la cabeza.. "Bueno, Finn, odio tener que decírtelo, pero tu hermano no tiene ningún interés en mí, ahora que tiene a Sam."

Finn tartamudeó: "Yo... yo... Espera... ¿De verdad crees que Kurt tiene sentimientos por Sam?"

Blaine no respondió.

"Vamos, Blaine digo;. Honestamente, no puedo creer que él en serio sienta algo así. Sam ama a Quinn."

"Él ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con él últimamente."

"Porque él es un amigo," hizo una pausa. "De todos modos!" dijo con enojo. "Blaine, eres mucho más inteligente que eso. ¿Estás seguro de que esto no es un juego? Porque yo no quiero ver a mi hermano herido. Tu tampoco"

"Es por eso que me marcho."

"No puedes hacer eso."

"Acaso no puedo?"

"Kurt no querría que lo hagas."

Blaine se echó a reír.

"Lo digo en serio. Yo, yo... lo vi en El Lima Bean esta tarde. Con Sam."

"Mientes".

"Él no me vio bien. Él estaba demasiado distraído por algún motivo u otro. Y estaba lloviendo mucho", dijo él rápidamente. "Pero de todos modos, Sam lo estaba convenciendo a Kurt de dejar Glee".

"¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes el discurso, Va a ser mejor para el bebé, bla, bla, bla, bla. " Kurt dijo que no. Y luego viene la mejor parte. "

"La mejor parte?"

Finn habló en voz baja, "dijo que necesitaba a su familia. Dijo que te necesitaba."

"Todo esto es muy interesante." Blaine dijo para re-pensar su decisión.

"Y todo esto es muy cierto. Será mejor que las maletas vuelvan arriba antes de que mi hermano vuelva a casa."

Blaine se sintió culpable. "Yo sabía que Kurt me amaba. No sé en qué estaba pensando", dijo con una sonrisa. "Oye, ¿dónde está tu hermano de todos modos?" Blaine dijo al darse cuenta de que podría estar en un montón de problemas si Kurt llegaba en ese momento.

"Bueno, después de esta tarde, sabemos que no está con Sam otra vez. Fué de compras?" Se encogió de hombros. "Blaine, no sé. Solo saca todo eso de aqui"

En ese momento, oyeron tocar a alguien el pomo de la puerta.

"Kurt ya llegó!", dijo Finn, alarmado

Él y Blaine se miraron con nerviosismo.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAP****Í****TULO 14**

"¡Rápido! ¡Fuera de aquí. Yo me encargaré de esto!", dijo Finn.

"Ooh, eso me gusta. ¿Crees en los pies. Al igual que tu hermano?".

"Muévete!", insistió Finn.

Blaine se estaba por retirar, justo cuando Kurt entró por la puerta.

"Finn"

"Uh, hola Kurt. ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Fuera".

"Sí, yo-"

"¿Qué pasa con las maletas?" Kurt interrumpió.

"Yo, um, voy a una fiesta de pijamas el fin de semana, ya sabes un montón de ropa y esas cosas."

"¿Qué?" Kurt se cruzó de brazos.

"Con Puck, ya sabes los chicos, juegos de video, pizza, revistas sucias y basura".

Kurt levantó una ceja. "Espera un segundo," posó sus ojos en el equipaje sospechoso. "Esas son las maletas de Blaine".

"Sí, bueno, se las pedí prestadas."

"Tu tienes las tuyas, y son mucho más de moda. Yo las elegí."

"No me importa si son de Blaine. No pude encontrar las mías, y él me dijo que me prestaba las suyas."

"Ya veo. ... Yo voy a estar en mi habitación. Disculpa".

Blaine volvió a unirse a un Finn asustado.

"Buen trabajo".

"Ojalá me lo pareciera"

"Cres que él no lo creyo?"

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir."

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?"

"Tengo que quedarme con Puck el fin de semana ahora, su casa está al otro lado de la ciudad y su mamá siempre me hace comer por dos." Finn miró con enojo a Blaine.

"Está bien. Te debo una".

"Me debes más de una. Puedes empezar por cargar tu basura, ya que Kurt subió sospechando algo si no es que lo hace ya."

"Oh, muy tarde, ya lo hice", dijo una voz.

Blaine se dio la vuelta y vio la delgada figura de su novio en la puerta.

"Um, sí, así que… creo que voy a darles a ustedes dos un tiempo a solas." Dijo Finn dirigéndose hacia la puerta.

"Esto no es lo que parece", dijo Blaine a su novio.

"Es exactamente lo que parece. Finn tus cosas no es lo que está en esas maletas verdad?"

"Sí, estan." Finn dijo interponiendo

"Pensé que te habías ido", señaló Kurt.

"Buena suerte para salir de ésta". Finn le susurró a Blaine al salir corriendo de la habitación.

Blaine se acercó a tocar el brazo de Kurt, "Kurt, Yo-"

"No me toques y vete!"

"¿Por qué no nos vamos a nuestra habitación, aquí. Déjame que te ayude."

"Yo no necesito ninguna ayuda, y yo te dije que te fueras!" Kurt le gritó.

Blaine no se movió. Él sólo miraba solemnemente a su novio.

"Blaine Anderson ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Fuera!"

"En un minuto".

"No, ahora, maldita sea!"

"Kurt, por favor, calma!"

"No me digas que me calme!"

"Es fácil ahora con la actitud", dijo Blaine mientras le daba un poco de agua Kurt. "Toma esto bebe"

El muchacho tomó el vaso de agua.

"Toma un poco de agua. Te sentirás mejor."

"Beber esto no va a hacer que me sienta mejor, pero podría tirártelo a la cara."

Antes de que Blaine pudiera responder, su cara y la camisa estaban empapadas de agua. Kurt sonrió ligeramente. Blaine también sonrió.

"Este momento de locura, no cambia nada", se volvió serio. "Quiero que te vayas esta noche."

"Que al menos te puedo explicar mis razones?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no? Miedo a que me puedas creer?"

"Así que tu estás admitiendo que no es verdad!"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Kurt", suspiró. "Yo estaba causando problemas innecesarios con Sam. Dijiste que era un amigo. Yo no te creí".

"Tú creíste…."

Y continuó: "Pensé que sería mejor irme antes de que hiciera algo de lo que me arrepintiera. Yo... yo... yo"

"¿Tú?" dijo con impaciencia.

"Yo no quiero hacerte daño". Con su dedo, suavemente apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de Kurt y lo puso en su lugar. "Pero supongo que ya lo he hecho. Yo, uh, lo siento."

Kurt apretó los labios. Él fue a servirse un vaso de agua.

"Creo que me voy ahora".

"Supongo que sí", dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"No tienes que hacerlo."

"Sí, lo sabes. Disculpa. Oh, mira," dijo alegremente. "Tus bolsas todavía están aquí. Ahórrame la molestia de tener que tirar tus cosas por la ventana."

"Vamos, Kurt! Espera!."

Kurt enojado subió las escaleras.

Se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Será mejor que no se te ocurra seguirme a mi habitación."

"Aw, Kurt, Yo sé que me quieres allí." Blaine dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"El único lugar en el que tú debes estar, es fuera de esta casa."

"Nos podemos olvidar por esta noche lo que ha pasado nos podemos meter bajo las sábanas, nos mantendriamos mutuamente calientes -".

"Todavía es verano"

"Y si quieres, voy a darte un masaje en los pies. ¿Qué tal, ¿eh?"

"¿Cómo es eso?" dijo al tiempo que dejaba caer su vaso de agua sobre la cabeza del pelinegro.

"No es agradable, Kurt. No es agradable. Dos veces en dos minutos?"

Siguió caminando por las escaleras. "Diablos solo déjame solo."

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" -le preguntó con rudeza.

"Perdón? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Tú eres el que empezó todo esto!."

"Y te pedí disculpas!"

"Y todavía te pido que me dejes! Yo no quiero ni verte ahora mismo!"

"Kurt" su voz era grave.

Se volvió una vez más, para gritarle en la cara ", Blaine Anderson! Por última vez, quiero que..." Perdió el equilibrio, y trató desesperadamente de agarrarse de la barandilla.

"Kurt!" Blaine dijo desesperadamente.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAP****Í****TULO 15**

Kurt tenía los ojos bien cerrados. Cuando los abrió, se encontró en la comodidad de los brazos de su novio.

"Te atrape", dijo Blaine.

Kurt se reía nerviosamente. "Um, gracias", tragó saliva.

Blaine seguido de Kurt se dirigieron a su habitación.

"Te dije que no quería que me sig..."

"Hey, espera un segundo. Salvé tu vida y la del pequeño paquete de una mala caída, creo que me gane algo".

Kurt no dijo nada

"Bueno, entonces," dijo Blaine con suavidad. "Creo que puedo retirarme."

"Supongo que sí", señaló Kurt, mientras se mordía los labios.

Los dos chicos estaban indecisos.

"Bueno, hay una cosa más...", dijo Blaine.

"Hmm?" Kurt miró a su novio.

"Estoy embarazado". Blaine dijo completamente en serio.

Kurt se echó a reír. "¿Qué? ¿En serio?"

"En realidad no. No puedo respaldar eso. Yo sólo quería escuchar tu risa." Dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros seguido por unos grandes ojos de cachorro

"¿Qué? Ah, no importa. Bueno, eh", El castaño solo atinó a tragar saliva al tratar de resistirse a mirar a Blaine con aquella mirada de cachorro, "Es hora de dormir para mi."

"¿Qué?. Si a penas son las 8!"

"Pero yo estoy embarazado" Kurt rodó sus ojos.

Blaine tras escuchar eso último esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Él ayudó a Kurt a acostarse en su cama y lo cubrió con una manta. Kurt no sabía por qué, pero le permitió hacerlo.

"Estás jugando al novio amoroso? ¿Por qué?" -le preguntó con desconfianza.

"Con la esperanza de que tú decidas que no me echen después de todo."

Kurt sonrió un poco y se sentó en la cama: "Yo, uh, nunca quise que te fueras. No permanentemente, de todos modos."

"¡Lo sabía!"

"No presiones", advirtió. Su voz se volvió tranquila, "yo sólo... Realmente quiero que estés aquí."

El pelinegro se sentó al lado de Kurt en la cama, "Voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo que me quieras aquí".

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Kurt suspiró de nuevo, "¿Sería posible pretender que nada de esta noche ha pasado?"

"Creo que el genio en mí ya se ha sugerido eso," señaló Blaine antes de besar a su Kurt en la frente. "Bueno, podemos recordar una parte", le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Qué te acabo de decir de no presionar…ohhh" no pudo seguir, puesto que algo sucedió. Con pánico en sus ojos puso sus dos manos sobre su estómago.

"¿Qué pasa?" Blaine dijo cada vez más preocupado.

"El bebé", sonrió, ya que inmediatamente tomó el brazo de Blaine y puso su mano sobre su estómago. "Se acaba de mover por primera vez. Quiero decir que lo eh sento moverse antes, pero esta fue su primera patada. ¿Puedes sentirlo?" Hizo una pausa.

Blaine colocó ambas manos sobre el estómago de Kurt. Él esperó. Nada. "Oh, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Por supuesto, tú no puedes sentirlo. Tiene que ser más adelante. Yo tengo tan sólo cuatro meses." Kurt dijo, sintiéndose estúpido.

Blaine no se movió. Él puso su rostro contra el vientre de Kurt, la oreja y la mejilla se tocaban y las manos a cada lado. Nada.

Blaine tuvo una idea. Mantuvo sus manos en el estómago, pero Kurt fue sorprendido por su novio que lo beso.

"Que estas..." Kurt fue interrumpido por los labios de Blaine. Él se apartó. Ambos esperaron en silencio, Blaine apoyó la cabeza contra el estómago de Kurt de nuevo.

"Ella me dio una patada. Es suave, pero ella lo hizo. Ella en realidad me dio una patada. Bebé sentiste eso?" Blaine dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por supuesto que lo sentí." Kurt rodó los ojos. "Espera. Ella uh? ¿Tienes esperanzas en que sea Sr. Anderson?"

"Tal vez", sonrió tímidamente Blaine, "Creo que al bebé le gusta cuando te beso".

Kurt también sonrió, mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y se dispuso a dormir apoyado contra el cuerpo de su novio, cuyas manos todavía acariciaban la parte del estómago de Kurt, donde sabía, se encontraba su bebé.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAP****Í****TULO 16**

Al día siguiente, Rachel entró en la habitación de Finn.

"¡Hey! Me alegro de que estés aquí." Finn dijo mientras invitaba a Rachel a sentarse en un lado de su cama.

"¿Vas a decirme qué pasa? Sonabas desesperado por teléfono."

Finn se frotó las manos. "Yo no debo. O por lo menos creo que no debo."

"Bueno, sea lo que sea, debe ser bastante grande. Nunca te he visto tan nervioso." Rachel sonrió.

Finn sólo suspiró. "Yo podría decirte, pero me tienes que prometer no decirle a nadie."

"Está bien, Finn, lo prometo."

"Es que, realmente, tengo que decirle a alguien, ¿sabes?"

"Bueno, yo estoy aquí."

"Bien, aquí va. Kurt... Oh, no puedo hacer esto".

"Se trata de Kurt? ¿Está bien? Me acuerdo que estaba en el hospital el otro día hace unas semanas, pero pensé que todo estaba bien. Y él renunció a su solo para los nacionales, pero pensé que era porque no podía soportar la presión. Sólo una estrella puede tener el punto estrella tu sabes. Pero él está bien? "

"Todo está bien", Finn suspiró. "Más o menos."

"Y eso es…porque?"

"Kurt está embarazado!", Finalmente dijo con incredulidad.

"Oh, Dios mío Finn!" Ella colocó sus manos sobre su boca.

"Shhh..."

Se quitó las manos y le susurró: "¿Estás seguro?"

"Él lo admitió."

"Y Blaine es el padre?"

"Bueno, sí,"

"¿Cuándo se lo va a decir a todo el mundo?"

"Creo que Kurt le dirá al club Glee cuando esté listo."

"¿Cuando será?"

Finn se rió, "Tiene que ser pronto. Quiero decir, ¿lo has visto? Quiero decir, realmente si le echas un vistazo... ¡Oh Dios mío!. No te acabo de decir eso. Ughhhh. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero, ¿verdad? "

Rachel no podía reír.

Kurt logró terminar otra semana, sin que el Club Glee o sus familiares se enteraran de su secreto... o eso pensaba él. Era tarde cuando Kurt y Finn se reunieron en la cocina.

Kurt dijo bruscamente: "¿Qué quieres? No me gusta ser llamado en mi propia casa".

"Estás algo de malas, no es así, Kurt?"

"Es culpa de las hormonas", insistió Kurt.

"No. No. Yo creo que es cosa tuya", replicó Finn.

"Ha. Eso es gracioso. En serio, Finn, ¿qué quieres?"

Finn se puso serio de un momento a otro, "Creo que es hora de que la familia y el Club Glee se enteren de tu ejem... secreto."

Kurt se echó a reír. "Yo no lo creo."

"Cuanto más crees que esas chaquetas lo pueden ocultar?" Finn dijo mirando a la chaqueta que Kurt había estado usando durante toda la semana. "Ya tienes, casi 4 meses de embarazo. Así que, ya les puedes decir". "Caramba, gracias Finn". Kurt contesto

Finn se mordió los labios lamentando haber dicho el último comentario. "Estoy tratando de ayudarte!, lo creas o no. Kurt, escúchame. El grupo coral se va a enterar tarde o temprano y así será igual con Burt y Carole".

"Sí, es cierto, pero eso es solo una posibilidad. No hay que apurarse", dijo Kurt bruscamente.

Finn tomó una respiración profunda. "Alguien más en el coro ya sabe."

Kurt se enojó ", Finn, a quien se lo dijiste?-

"A Rachel".

"Rachel sabe que estoy embarazado?"

Finn asintió con la cabeza. "Y pronto todo el mundo va a saber. Es por eso que necesitamos decirle al resto de ellos tan pronto como sea posible. Especialmente Burt es quien tiene que saberlo."

"Finn, no puedo. No puedo decirle a mi padre", dijo Kurt bajando la cabeza.

"Si no les dices tu, entonces lo haré yo", advirtió.

"No se", exclamó Kurt.

"Yo si lo haría. Tienes hasta mañana para tomar una decisión." Finn advirtió al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Finn no sería capaz de decirlo. No lo haría. ¿O si? No, no lo haría. Maldita sea! Yo...rayos, Rachel... ¿por qué Finn le dijo?" Él miró a su abdomen. "No estoy tan gordo. ¿O si?".


	17. Chapter 17

**Pff que nervios ! de que**** Kurt le diga sus padres que esta embarazado :s**

**CAP****Í****TULO 17**

Fue al día siguiente, que Finn y Kurt se encontraron en la cocina.

"No puedo creer que convocaras a una reunión familiar." Kurt dijo, con rudeza.

"Bueno, Burt y Carole necesitan saber."

"¿Por qué?" Kurt se reía. "Así que todo esto es para poder humillarme?"

"Tu sabes, Kurt, no veo el problema con esto", hizo una pausa, mientras miraba el bajo vientre de su hermanastro, "A menos que tal vez".

Kurt ladeó la cabeza, "¡qué gracioso me saliste!." Dijo sarcásticamente.

Justo en ese momento Blaine entró en la cocina. "Ah, es posible que puedas salir Kurt?. Tus padres han pasado por todas las posibilidades por las que tendrías que hablar con ellos. Estoy seguro que ahora piensan que eres un asesino en serie o algo así."

Kurt respiró hondo y entró en la sala, donde Burt y Carole estaban sentados.

"Ya era hora,. Kurt. De qué se trata? ¿Por qué Finn dijo que tenías algo que decirnos a los dos? ¿Qué noticia es? ¿Has matado a alguien Kurt ¿Fue esa chica Rachel la que tiene el solo?" Burt dijo en una rápida sucesión.

"Kurt, ¿estás enfermo? sabes que nos puedes decir ¿no? Carole añadió.

"Te irá como en la Inquisición española aquí." Finn, bromeó.

"Gracias Finn. No papá no maté a Rachel. Carole, no, tampoco estoy enfermo, pero es bueno saber que podría decirles." Kurt sonrió.

"Bueno, ¿qué es entonces? ¿Cortaste a alguien con el cuchillo?" Burt preguntó.

"Papá. Yo no maté a nadie. Punto Final". Kurt dijo lentamente para que quedara claro.

Burt y Carole lo miraron preocupados

"Amigo, pienso que sólo debes decirles." Finn sugirió. Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo estoy... Yo... Estoy oh, yo no puedo hacer esto". Kurt salió corriendo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

"Kurt. Detente! Kurt!. Kurt!", dijo Blaine mientras corría detrás de él.

"Blaine no puedo hacerlo. No se los puedo decir. Yo no puedo!", dijo Kurt, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"Tengo una idea." Dijo Blaine. Kurt levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. "¿Todavía tienes la prueba de embarazo que hiciste como una broma para ver si podía salir positivo?" Blaine le preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Kurt en voz baja, mientras trataba de suprimir sus sollozos.

"Ve por ella. ¡Espera! La conservas? Esa cosa tiene como dos meses de antigüedad y measte en ella." Blaine dijo poniendo un gesto que pretendía ser de asco.

"Cállate. Tu la besaste cuando salió positivo". Kurt dijo a la defensiva.

"Sí, bueno... ... pero era reciente entonces." Blaine dijo completamente en serio.

Los dos muchachos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

"Está bien. Está bien. Está bien. Tiempo e ponerse serios". Blaine puso su mejor cara seria. "Kurt ve a buscar la prueba de embarazo, se lo daremos a Burt y Carole".

"Bueno... Creo que puedo hacerlo".

Kurt corrió escaleras arriba y volvió a bajar con un palo pequeño con un poco de color rosa, más en él.

"¿Quieres dársela a ellos? ¿O quieres que yo también lo haga?" Blaine le preguntó poniendo una mano en el hombro del castaño.

"No puedo por lo menos hacer esto. Yo no podría ser capaz de decir esas palabras, pero creo que puedo manejar esto".

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y lo llevó de vuelta a la sala donde los dos adultos estaban sentados muy confusos.

"Oh, gracias a Dios. Kurt por favooooor diles lo que está pasando!. Burt está convencido de que fueron secuestrados por extraterrestres", dijo Finn mirando angustiado.

"Y lo sigo sosteniendo!." Burt dijo. "Los cambios de humor, lo extraño de los alimentos que se come Kurt, y no creas que no me di cuenta del banano, el tocino y el sándwich de jarabe de arce que había ayer oh y Kurt, y también tienes un brillo sobre tí. Sé que estoy en lo correcto. Eres un extraterrestre no es así?" Burt dijo en serio.

"No papá no fui secuestrado por los extraterrestres." Kurt dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Pero pero pero la comida y el resplandor." Burt dijo más confundido que nunca.

"Kurt... por favor, sólo dinos". Carole dijo dulcemente

Miró a Blaine. Blaine asintió con la cabeza y puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura del niño.

Kurt les entregó la prueba de embarazo y se alejó un paso de distancia.

Burt se quedó mirando el palo blanco. "Se trata de un-"

"Sí", interrumpió Kurt

"Es positivo?" Burt dijo, para luego girar la prueba hacia abajo e inclinando la cabeza.

"Sí", respondió Kurt.

"Está bien quien te dijo que hicieras esto….Finn?" Burt dijo.

"Finn, ¿En serio? ¿No aprendiste de Quinn el año pasado? ¿Tengo que mostrarte a caso el condón y el plátano otra vez?". Dijo Carole

"Ah. ¡Mamá! Para!. Kurt ¡Ayuda!" Finn dijo tratando de evitar que Burt y Carole continuaran.

"La prueba de embarazo no es de Finn, es mía." Kurt dijo en voz baja.

Hubo risas en primer lugar. Burt y Carole se reían hasta que vieron que Kurt, Blaine y Finn no se estaban riendo.

"Oh Dios". Carole dijo poniendo su mano sobre su boca. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Dieciséis semanas", dijo Kurt silencio

"Espera. Tuyo?. Kurt ya haz tenido relaciones sexuales con una chica?" Burt dijo aún, todavía confuso.

Carole rodó los ojos y le dirigió a Kurt una mirada de "yo me ocuparé de esto" 'Mira. "No. no. No. Burt?, Cariño? Mírame. La prueba de embarazo es de Kurt", dijo señalando al muchacho.

"Yo no lo entiendo"

"Burt. Kurt está embarazado." Carole dijo un poco lento.

Burt se rascó la cabeza "Todavía no lo entiendo."

Blaine trató de explicar lo que pasaba "Mire. Señor. Hummel. Puedo-"

"Pero tu sólo tienes dieciséis años! Un bebé? Dios, Kurt! ¿En qué estabas pensando y tu también Blaine?" Burt dijo, siendo protagonizado por la pareja pero aún algo confundido.

"Oh, Burt, ¿de verdad quieres saber?" le hizo un guiño.

"Basta Blaine", dijo Kurt dándole una palmada ligera en el pecho.

"Pero tú eres un niño y Blaine es un niño! Todavía no lo entiendo." Burt dijo mientras veía a Carole.

"Vamos cariño. Yo te lo explicaré arriba." Carole dijo tratando de sacar al aún confundido hombre de la habitación. Burt no se movió. Él se quedó mirando a la prueba de embarazo.

"Bueno, al menos eso explica el cambio de humor, el comer raro y bueno, ya sabes", dijo Burt apuntando al estómago de su hijo.

"¿Saber qué?" Kurt dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"Creo que tu padre se refiere a la ganancia de peso." Carole dijo tratando de usar su mejor tono dulce de voz.

Blaine y Finn se rieron pero trataban de cubrir sus risas con sus manos.

Kurt estaba sin palabras, con la boca abierta, cuando sus padres se fueron arriba. Él apenas podía creer que Burt siguiera diciendo que no sabía como Carole le hizo subir a su habitación.

Finn le susurró a Kurt, "Te dije que les podías decir."

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro, colocó su chaqueta sobre su estómago y salió de la habitación...


	18. Chapter 18

**La canción de este capitulo es la de "I'll cover you" del musical RENT**

**CAP****Í****TULO 18**

Kurt, ahora con 19 semanas de embarazo tenía problemas un poco más grandes, tratando de ocultar su estado. Sólo había unas cuantas prendas y chaquetas que podían hacer ese trabajo. El chico pálido se sentó en el piso de su cuarto de baño, y al instante, las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro.

Blaine entró en la habitación de su novio, miró su reloj. Sí, estaban atrasados e iban a llegar tarde.

"Kurt?" Blaine esperó una respuesta. "Kurt? Bebé Yo sé que estás aquí." Blaine esperó una vez más una respuesta. Luego oyó un sollozo pequeño que venía desde el baño.

Blaine caminó con cautela a la puerta del baño. "Kurt?" Llamó a la puerta. "Kurt? Te encuentras bien?." Sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

Blaine se encontraba extrañado. Podía oír todavía sollozos suaves que provenían de su novio a través de la puerta. Intentó abrir la manija de la puerta. Pero se topó con que esta, se encontraba bloqueada. Genial, "Just My Luck", pensó. "Kurt? Bebé déjame entrar" Todavía no había respuesta. "Kurt si no me dejas entrar voy a tirar la puerta" Todavía nada. "Está bien, entonces. Uno... dos... Tre-" Blaine oyó el abrirse de la puerta.

Caminó, encontrándose a su novio sentado en la alfombra de baño todavía en pijama, rodeado de ropa de diversos diseños. Estaba llorando, con la cara roja y se negaba a mirar hacia arriba.

"Kurt? Bebé? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Blaine dijo en cuclillas al lado del chico pálido colocando un brazo alrededor de su hombro. "Kurt?"

"Estoy tan gordo!" Kurt dijo rompiendo en llanto.

"Oh, Kurt". Blaine dijo tirando de él en un abrazo. Kurt sollozó en su hombro.

Blaine puso su dedo en la barbilla de su novio e inclinó la cabeza para que se miraran entre sí. "Kurt, vamos. Vamos, ponte de pie. No puedes permanecer en el piso del baño."

Kurt asintió y Blaine le extendió las manos para poderlo levantar. Kurt tomó las manos y trató de ponerse en pie. Se encontraba a mitad de camino cuando Blaine le dijo que parara. Podía ver a Kurt visiblemente luchando y no quería que se lastimara. Así que con cautela, Blaine colocó al muchacho a su anterior posición, y, tan pronto como Kurt estaba de vuelta en el suelo una vez más rompió en llanto.

"Esta maldita grasa que no me deja ni siquiera que me levante!" Dijo aun con las lágrimas.

"Kurt. Bebé puedes verme a los ojos?" Pero no sucedió nada. Kurt miró hacia otro lado.

"No, no me mires! Soy gordo! Gordo y horrible." Kurt sollozó. "Yo soy una vaca gorda. Yo no entro en ninguno de mis pantalones, camisas ni en nada!. Voy a tener que vagar por los pasillos del McKinley desnudo porque no tengo nada que ponerme!"

Blaine trató de no reírse por la imagen de Kurt, caminando desnudo por los pasillos, lo que Karofsky pensaría de eso? "Kurt. Eres hermoso, y tú no estás gordo, estás embarazado. Hay una gran diferencia."

"No no hay. Yo soy sólo una burbuja gigante, y se va a poner peor. Ni siquiera puedo levantarme del piso ahora! ¿Qué demonios se supone que haré, ahora que estoy hinchado como una ballena?" Kurt dijo sollozando fuertemente.

Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt. El chico se había quedado sin ideas hablando con Kurt, no estaba ayudando, si no podía hacer que se moviera no había nada que puediera hacer. A continuación, Blaine tuvo la mejor idea, así que se acercó lo más que pudo a Kurt, sujetó las dos manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos y empezó a cantar.

_Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter_

Blaine puso su dedo en el mentón de Kurt y le levantó la cabeza para que ambos estuviesen uno frente al otro.

_Just pay back  
With one thousand kisses_

Blaine besó a Kurt en la mejilla.

_Be my lover  
And I'll cover you_

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y miró al suelo otra vez.

_Open your door  
I'll be you tenant_

Blaine se puso de pie y se enfrentó a Kurt.

_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

Blaine tomó las manos de Kurt y lo levantó del piso rápidamente.

_I'll be there  
And I'll cover you_

Blaine se acercó a Kurt, envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de éste y agarró la mano del castaño para que ambos estuvieran en posición de vals. Mientras seguía cantando Blaine empezó a balancearse lentamente.

_I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love_

Blaine empezó a balancearse un poco más rápido y vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Kurt.

_Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life_

Blaine miró aquellos ojos azules mientras seguía cantando.

_Be my life_

Blaine tomó a Kurt de la mano y lo llevó fuera del cuarto de baño a su habitación, envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura del castaño nuevamente mientras giraban alrededor de la sala de estar. Blaine sólo podía sonreír mientras Kurt se echaba a reír. El ojiazul se unió a Blaine mientras cantaban la siguiente parte de la canción a dúo.

_Just slip me on  
I'll be your blanket_

Blaine estaba por detrás de Kurt, mientras que sus brazos los tenía por sobre el estómago del chico

_Wherever whatever  
I'll be your coat_

Kurt cantó la siguiente parte por si mismo.

_You'll be my king  
And I'll be your castle_

Kurt pretendía poner una corona sobre la cabeza de Blaine, al tiempo que el moreno comenzó a cantar la siguiente parte.

._No you'll be my queen  
And I'll be your moat._

Blaine pretendía hacer una reverencia como si Kurt fuera de la realeza. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt para que estuvieran de pie uno frente al otro, al tiempo que ambos seguían cantando.

_I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love_

Ellos se acercaron.

_Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
All my life._

Ambos siguieron con su baile improvisado alrededor de la habitación mientras ellos cantaban.

_I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is_

Blaine tomó la iniciativa y Kurt cantó la respuesta.

_So, with a thousand sweet kisses  
(If you're cold and you're lonely)  
I'll cover you_

Luego se cambiaron los papeles, y esta vez, era Kurt quien estaba a la cabeza y Blaine era quien respondía.

_With a thousand sweet kisses  
(When you're worn out and tired)  
I'll cover you_

_With a thousand sweet kisses  
(When you're heart has expired)  
I'll cover you_

Luego, dejaron de bailar, para agarrarse de las manos sin soltarse y cantaron juntos.

_Oh, lover  
I'll cover you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Blaine volvió a tomar a Kurt y comenzó a balancearse con él, al tiempo que cantaba las últimas líneas.

_Oh lover  
I'll cover you_

Mientras cantaban la última nota Blaine se acercó a Kurt en un beso.

"Mejor?" Blaine pregunto

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y fue a cambiarse de ropa para ir la escuela.


	19. Chapter 19

**En este capitulo tengo tantas ganas de golpear al maldito karofsky **

**CAP****Í****TULO 19**

Kurt y Blaine habían tenido un día bastante bueno en la escuela McKinley a pesar de tener que ir a detención porque llegaron tarde a clase. Ahora era justo después de el tercer período, Blaine estaba en cálculo y Kurt tenía una hora libre que compartía con Mercedes. Ella y Kurt caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba camino a la biblioteca.

"Bueno, yo digo que la segunda temporada fue la mejor temporada de Grey's Anatomy, estaba Denny y el Código Negro y todo." Kurt dijo con los brazos entrelazados con Mercedes.

"Oh, muchacho necio. Te digo que la sexta temporada por ahora. Hola?, o sea sale un loco con un arma que disparaba por todo el lugar, no se puede superar eso!." Mercedes dijo completamente en serio.

Ambos se detuvieron a mirarse el uno al otro y se echaron a reír. La pareja siguió caminando por los pasillos riendo entre sí. La risa podría haber sido un poco fuerte ya que atrajo a unos visitantes no deseados.

Al momento que Mercedes y Kurt dieron vuelta en la esquina vieron a Karofsky y Azimio y caminar hacia ellos. Kurt jaló a Mercedes un poco antes de la esquina y perderse de vista. Kurt oró por que no lo hayan visto, o a Mercedes. Estaban allí y permanecieron pocos minutos en silencio, al igual que Kurt pensó que estaban fuera de peligro se encontró cara a cara con Karofsky.

"Hola cara de muñeca?" Karofsky dijo mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la cara de Kurt.

"Hola Dave, tendrás que perdonarme, Mercedes y yo estábamos en camino a salir", dijo Kurt tratando de seguir su camino. Karofsky agarró el cuello de su camisa y tiró de él y lo estrello contra los casilleros

"Kurt!" Mercedes gritó al momento en que Azimio la agarró para que no pudiera correr hacia donde estaba su amigo.

"No Mercedes, está bien. Dave, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?" Por lo general, Kurt hubiera dicho algo ingenioso, pero ahora, no fue sólo su seguridad lo que le preocupaba.

Karofsky sonrió "Bueno, mira, estás muy cooperativo hoy en día? Hmmm ¿qué puedes hacer por mí? Bueno, puedes comenzar por darme ese sombrero afeminado". Karofsky se burló cuando arrancó el sombrero de la cabeza de Kurt y lo tiró al suelo. "Ahora está mejor. ¿Qué más hay aquí que podemos sacar. Una chaqueta Quizás?"

Kurt jadeó él sabía que esto podía suceder, había tantas prendas que llevaba encima y sabía que Karofsky podría quitarle todas y cada una y así llegar a notar su embarazo, lo cual, si llegaba a ocurrir, sería dolorosamente obvio.

"Ese sombrero es de época. ¿Te importa?" Kurt dijo tratando de evitar que se llevaran más de su ropa.

"¿Por qué? ¿A ti si?"

"Sí. De hecho me importa." Kurt dijo cruzándose de brazos y girando porque Karofsky lo estaba buscando para verlo directamente a los ojos.

"Bueno, si te gusta tu sombrero tanto ¿por qué no vienes a buscarlo?" Gritó mientras Kurt era empujado a los casilleros, para luego agarrarlo de la camisa y tirarlo al suelo.

Kurt cayó directamente sobre su coxis con un gemido. Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para detener las lágrimas que caían. Mercedes trató de liberarse de las manos de Azimio, pero se aferró a ella con fuerza.

"Levántate, maricón!" Karofsky gritó.

Kurt trató de levantarse, pero sintió un calambre agudo venir a través de su abdomen. Se sentía como si alguien hubiera clavado un cuchillo del lado derecho en su estómago. Él volvió a caer con un gemido.

"Te dije ¡levántate!" Karofsky gritó al momento de golpear a Kurt en el estómago. Kurt gritó, un grito espeluznante que, obviamente, se oía por las aulas vecinas. Kurt siguió gritando de dolor y llorando como Karofsky empezó a sentir que el pánico se apoderaba de él cuando notó que la gente había empezado a salir de sus clases para ver lo que estaba pasando antes. Se dejó caer al suelo y trató de callar a Kurt.

"¡Cállate! ¿Me oyes? ¡Cállate!" -gritó, sin éxito Kurt seguía llorando y gimiendo.

"Oh mierda, ¿qué hiciste con él?" Azimio dijo todavía tratando de controlar a Mercedes.

"No sé. Yo ni siquiera le di una patada tan fuerte!." Karofsky dijo ya con todo y pánico.

El grito que venía al lado no era de Kurt fue de Mercedes. Tanto los chicos se volvieron hacia ella. Ella estaba gritando y apuntando a Kurt.

"La sangre, mira la sangre. Oh, Dios mío!." Mercedes dijo mientras casi rompía en llanto a la vista de su mejor amigo en un charco de su propia sangre, mientras que el castaño seguía gimiendo y llorando.

"Oh hombre, demonios!. ¿Qué diablos hiciste con él?" Azimio dijo en estado de shock.

"Oh mierda!. Oh mierda!. Oh, Dios mío!. Oh, mierda!, mierda oh, oh mierda!. ¡Mierda! Vamos a salir de aquí amigo". Dave dijo mirando a la sangre que estaba en sus manos. Los dos muchachos corrían en dirección contraria.

Mercedes pasó por encima a Kurt. Ahora estaba muy pálido, las lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro, pero estaba cada vez más débil a cada segundo. Mercedes se sentó en el suelo y agarró la mano de Kurt y le dijo que se aferrara a ella, también le levantó la cabeza para colocarla en su regazo.

"Ayuda!" Ella gritó. "Alguien que nos ayude!"

"Mer-Mercedes, Mercedes". Kurt jadeó tratando de llamar su atención.

"Ayuda!" Ella volvió a gritar hasta que se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba tratando de hablar con ella. "Kurt. Aquí estoy, de acuerdo? No ire a ninguna parte. Vas a estar bien." Se las arregló para decir al tiempo que lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

"Mercedes estoy embarazado. Estoy embarazado Mercedes. Yo tengo diecinueve semanas de embarazo." Kurt alcanzó a decir antes de que se desmayara. Mercedes dejó escapar un grito de asombro y luego de esa impresión, ella empezó a llorar.

Mercedes había prestado tanta atención a Kurt que no se dio cuenta de la multitud que se había congregado alrededor de ellos. Ella vio a una chica al azar en el teléfono pidiendo una ambulancia, diciéndoles que se dieran prisa. Ella vio las caras de sorpresa, la gente llorando, gente gritando, gente diciendo "Oh, Dios mío", la gente corriendo a buscar docentes, pero entre todos esos rostros no había nadie conocido, nadie lo sabía. A los segundos, algunos profesores habían llegado a la escena de lo ocurrido, la mayoría de ellos también volvieron a la vista para hacer cualquier cosa.

Lo que pareció una eternidad antes, para Mercedes el sonido de los paramédicos corrieron por el pasillo. Al tiempo que los maestros habían ahuyentado a la mayoría de los otros estudiantes de la zona a sus aulas. Sólo unos pocos profesores de ciencias se quedaron a tratar de hablar con Mercedes, pero ella seguía susurrando cosas suaves al oído de Kurt. Los paramédicos llegaron y trataron de apoderarse de Kurt para colocarlo en la camilla. Mercedes gritó, cuando su amigo al tenerlo lejos de su alcance, el maestro trató de ayudar diciéndole que debía dejar que se lo llevaran, que se le ayudaría. Tan pronto como Mercedes se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba con el cuerpo de Kurt salió corriendo después de los paramédicos.

"No, Alto!. Déjeme ir con él!" Ella gritó aún con las lágrimas. Los paramédicos asintieron con la cabeza, ya que necesitaban su historial de todos modos. Ella se aferró a la mano de Kurt mientras corrían por los pasillos a la espera de la ambulancia. Un paramédico subió al asiento del conductor y otros se encontraban con Kurt y Mercedes en la parte posterior.

"Señorita? Señorita?" El paramédico dijo a Mercedes tratando de llamar su atención. La chica solo volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Señorita, ¿puede decirme quién es?"

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza. "Kurt Hummel, de diecisiete años, es alérgico a la penicilina y los camarones, y él ... él ... él." Mercedes no podía decirlo, no podía creer que Kurt estaba embarazado.

"El que señorita?"

"Él está embarazado. Él tiene diecinueve semanas de embarazo. Eso es lo que me dijo justo antes de perder el conocimiento. Yo no lo sabía. Él no me dijo. Y yo solo vi que ese chico lo tiró al suelo y lo pateó en el estómago. No pude hacer nada. Traté de detenerlo. . Pero él era demasiado fuerte. Por favor, ayúdelo!" Mercedes estaba histérica. "Por favor no lo deje morir. Por favor. Por favor, sálvelo!. Salve a su bebé!." Ella lloró tras decir esto último.

Los paramédicos dijeron que iban a hacer todo lo posible. Mercedes se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a decir las cosas tranquilizadoras hacia Kurt, a pesar de que estaba inconsciente. Ella le sostuvo la mano y habló con él el resto del viaje en ambulancia hasta estar en la sala de emergencias cuando cuatro doctores llegaron corriendo a la ambulancia y Kurt ya se encontraba a una distancia lejana. Los médicos no perdían tiempo y comenzaron a conectarle a diferentes máquinas mientras corrían.

Mercedes fue escoltada a la sala de espera aún en estado de shock. Después de todo ella solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, o mejor dicho, una sola persona..

"Blaine".


	20. Chapter 20

**CAP****Í****TULO 20**

Mercedes se quedó mirando al teléfono de Kurt. La enfermera le había dado los objetos personales de Kurt a Mercedes y de inmediato sacó su teléfono. Mercedes ya sabía que el padre de Kurt y su madrastra habían sido informados por la escuela, ya que les habían llamado, pero Blaine no. Ella había marcado el número de Blaine, pero simplemente no tenía el corazón para llamar. ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría que Kurt estaba en la sala de emergencias del Hospital de Lima?

Se quedó mirando el teléfono durante unos minutos antes de armarse con el valor de llamar. Comenzó a sonar y Mercedes sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con rapidez. Y tras esperar dos tonos de marcado, la voz de Blaine se hizo escuchar por el otro lado de la linea.

"Hey Bebe. Estaba a punto de llamarte"

"Blaine" Mercedes logró ahogar.

"Mercedes, ¿verdad? ¿A caso Kurt se quedó dormido en la Biblioteca de nuevo?" Blaine se echó a reír.

"No... yo... Um... yo" Mercedes trató de hablar pero se echó a llorar otra vez.

"Mercedes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Kurt? ¿Por qué tienes su teléfono?" Blaine pregunto tras darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

"Yo... yo estoy en el hospital de Lima... Con Kurt. Ocurrió un problema hoy, Karofsky y Azimio y nos atacaron. Traté de detenerlos, pero... pero eran muy grandes... y um Karofsky daño a Kurt y él... yo... ambulancia"

"Voy para allá!" Blaine dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono y corrió hacia la puerta.

Burt y Carole corrían por la puerta de Urgencias. Pronto vieron a Mercedes. Ella estaba sentada, tenía su rostro entre las manos aún llevaba la ropa empapada de sangre con la que había llegado al hospital.

Burt se acercó a la niña. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se había enterado sobre el embarazo. Ahora Burt estaba a favor de la idea, que incluso había comenzado a arreglar varias cosas de Kurt para la nueva llegada. Nunca pensó que esto podría suceder, cuando le llamaron de la escuela y le dijeron que Kurt había sido llevado al hospital de Lima, el hombre estaba aterrorizado, asustado por su hijo, su nieto y aterrorizado de que la felicidad que había visto en los ojos de su hijo se perdiera.

"Mercedes?" Burt dijo cuando se acercó a la chica más joven. Mercedes miró al hombre, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella trató de hablar pero no podía, solo se cubrió la boca con la mano y empezó a sollozar.

Burt consoló a la niña mientras le frotaba la espalda. "Mercedes, donde está Kurt?" Burt preguntó. Mercedes podía ver la ansiedad en sus ojos.

"No sé. Cuando la ambulancia llegó aquí a Kurt se lo llevaron los médicos. No sé dónde se encuentra." Mercedes lloró mientras hablaba. "El OB / GYN, dijo que me avisarían cuando supieran algo." Mercedes dijo entre lágrimas.

Carole fue la siguiente en hablar. "Mercedes, que fue lo que pasó? La escuela nos dijo que acababa de ocurrir un percance y que Kurt estaba siendo trasladado en ambulancia al hospital".

"Estábamos caminando por el pasillo para llegar a la biblioteca y estos dos deportistas, Azimio y Karofsky nos tomaron por sorpresa. Karofsky agarró a Kurt y lo arrojo contra los casilleros. Luego tiró su sombrero al suelo, luego le dijo a Kurt que si lo quería, fuese por él y fue ahí donde lo tiró al piso. Pero cuando Kurt no pudo levantarse, le dio una patada en el estómago" Mercedes rompió nuevamente en lágrimas y se estremeció al ver a Carole y miró hacia otro lado.

"Traté de detenerlos. Traté. Pero Azimio era tan grande. No sabía que Kurt estaba embarazado. Me habría esforzado más de haberlo sabido. Yo no sabía!." Mercedes continuó llorando y Burt siguió consolando a la joven.

"Oh, mierda!" Burt se dio vuelta y miró a Mercedes y a Carole. "¿Alguien ya le avisó a Blaine. Ya debería estar aquí."

"Sí, yo lo llamé hace unos diez minutos." Mercedes dijo tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

Media hora había pasado. Y Burt iba a ir a donde se encontraba la enfermera de guardia a pedir informes, pero justo cuando se había puesto de pie, un médico entró en la sala.

"Hummel?" Puso en duda.

Burt, Carole y Mercedes se dirigieron a donde el médico estaba de pie y empezaron a bombardearlo con preguntas, todos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Dónde está mi hijo?"

"¿Cómo está el bebé?"

"¿Está bien?"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Por qué estaba sangrando?"

"Éntró en lavor de parto?"

"Él perdió el bebé?"

"¿Dónde está Kurt?"

"Whoa, cálma. Muy bien Kurt ha sido trasladado a la sala de maternidad. Lo más probable es que esté allí por los próximos tres o cuatro días. Tanto el padre como el bebé están bien." El doctor hizo hincapié y Burt dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

El médico continuó. "Tenemos que vigilarlo bastante es por eso que va a permanecer en el hospital. El trauma que Kurt tuvo en el abdomen condujo a una hemorragia placentaria menor. No había trabajo antes de término o contracciones detectadas. Él va a estar bien, un poco sacudido y adolorido, pero está bien. Usted puede ir a verlo si gusta, aunque lo más probable es que esté inconsciente por algunas horas más.

Burt lanzó un "Gracias a Dios", por su parte Carole corrió y abrazó al doctor, dándole las gracias por todo lo que hizo por su hijo.

"Usted dijo que estaba en la sala de maternidad, donde es eso?" Burt cuestionó.

"Oh, sí Kurt está en la sala 6B Norte, en la cama 36. Sólo tiene que ir hasta el sexto piso y es a la derecha."

"Gracias". Burt dijo y tras decir esto, los tres se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

Blaine irrumpió por la puerta de la sala de emergencias, pasó la vista por la sala en busca de Mercedes, pero no pudo encontrarla. Corrió hasta la ventana de información.

"Um... Hola... yo... ah... Mi novio fue traído aquí desde McKinley High su... ah... Um... su nombre es Kurt-"

"Blaine?"

Blaine se dio la vuelta para ver a Carole al otro extremo de la habitación. "Gracias". Él le dijo a la enfermera mientras corría hacia ella "Carole. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verlo?"

"Cálmate. Cariño. Él está bien." Carole dijo tirando de él en un abrazo. "Mira. Kurt está bien. El bebé está bien. Se lo han llevado hasta la sala de maternidad para tenerlo en observación. Probablemente estará allí durante tres o cuatro días. Él está bien." Carole subrayó.

Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Pero, ¿qué pasó?"

"Bueno, que tanto te dijo Mercedes?"

"Um... No mucho Ella sólo dijo que Karofsky y Azimio los atacaron y Kurt tuvo que ser trasladado en una ambulancia." Dijo Blaine con los ojos algo llorosos.

"Oh, cariño?" Carole dijo tirando de él para darle otro abrazo. "Él está bien. En serio. El bebé también". Ella dijo frotándole la espalda. "vamos con los demás. Mercedes y Burt están esperando."

La pareja se dirigió hacia el ascensor

Cuando se acercaron a la sala 6B Norte - La sala de maternidad, Blaine se puso cada vez más nervioso. Blaine miró a su alrededor, había mujeres felices con sus bebés, cunas un poco apiladas contra las paredes, el sonido de la risa y felicidad llenaban los pasillos. Toda la atmósfera era feliz. Blaine quería ir ahí por algo feliz. Luego vio a alguien que no parecía feliz de estar allí. Burt estaba de pie frente a una puerta, con una mano tapándose la boca, mirando hacia abajo y el rostro algo desencajado.

Carole se acercó y le acarició la espalda.

"¿A dónde fué Mercedes?" Carole le preguntó.

"Ella se fue a casa a cambiarse de ropa, había una gran cantidad de sangre y luego se iría a ensayar con el Glee Club y les diría a Finn y los demás lo que pasó." Burt señaló.

Carole asintió con la cabeza y miró por la ventana. "¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Uh las enfermeras me pidieron que saliera por un momento, le están poniendo una IV." Burt dijo mientras se sentía algo preocupado, y Blaine a su vez, sentía miedo.

Burt debe haber notado el miedo en los ojos de Blaine porque luego centró su atención en el niño más joven.

"Blaine. Está bien. Está bien. Los médicos sólo lo tienen aquí para vigilarlo a él y a su bebé."

Fueron interrumpidos por dos enfermeras que salieron de la habitación.

Las enfermeras mayores empezaron a hablar "Está bien. Señor y señora Hummel. Kurt está estable, al igual que el bebé. Tendremos que volver en unas cuatro horas para hacer más observaciones, pero eso es todo por hoy. Puede pasar a verlo, el chico debe despertr en un rato más. "

Burt dijo "Sí".

"¿Puede usted y su esposa ir a la facturación en el nivel 3 y co-firmar los formularios?" La enfermera le preguntó amablemente.

"Sí, seguro." Carole dijo tomando a Burt por el brazo y lo llevó por el pasillo.

"Hey, Blaine" Burt llamó justo antes de entrar en el ascensor.

"Sí?", respondió Blaine.

"Cuida de él y recuerda, está bien." Burt dijo antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia las enfermeras.

"Oh, así que tu debes ser Blaine?" La enfermera más joven preguntó.

"Sí. ¿De donde me conoces?" Blaine estaba confundido.

"Cuando Kurt fue traido por primera vez estaba murmurando tu nombre." La enfermera confirmo.

"Oh", se sonrojó Blaine. "¿Puedo verlo?" -le preguntó.

"Sí, claro. Todavía está dormido. Pero tengo que advertirte, que está conectado a un montón de máquinas y tiene algunas contusiones por lo que sólo no te tomes demasiado tiempo con él ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo la enfermera más joven.

"Oh, y él está en reposo absoluto en cama por un lapso de 24 horas. Así que no dejes que se levante aunque te luche demasiado". Las enfermeras de más edad le dijeron mientras caminaban de regreso a la estación de enfermeras.

Blaine respiró profundamente, para acto seguido entrar en la habitación.

* * *

_**owwww no me quiero ni imaginar la cara de Blaine cuando entro ala habitación .**_


	21. Chapter 21

**CAP****Í****TULO 21**

Nada podría haber preparado a Blaine para lo que vería al entrar. Había maquinas por todas partes, Kurt estaba conectado a un carro de observación, una vía intravenosa, había otras cuatro máquinas que Blaine no tenía ni idea de lo que hacían, y un Doppler fetal al lado de la habitación. En el centro de la habitación llena de maquinas estaba Kurt. "Oh, dios" Blaine dijo poniendo sus manos en su boca. El se tambaleo hacia atrás unos pasos.

Rezó para que no fuera Kurt el de la cama, ese no era su novio atado a todas esas maquinas, ese no era Kurt que había sido atacado y pateado al caminar por el pasillo, no era su hijo el que había estado en peligro anteriormente

Blaine camino cautelosamente hacia Kurt, agarro la mano del chico y susurro "Lo siento tanto bebe"

De regreso en la escuela Nuevas Direcciones estaban reuniéndose en el salón de coro cuando unos notaron que faltaban miembros

"Hey donde esta Mercedes?" Tina pregunto mirando alrededor del salón

"Si! Y donde esta KLAINE?" Artie dijo

"KLAINE?" Rachel pregunto

"Si Kurt mas Blaine es igual a KLAINE" Artie sonrío

El grupo rio al unísono

Hay fue cuando Mercedes entro en el salón. Las risas callaron cuando vieron la expresión de su rostro

"Mercedes que pasa?" Quinn pregunto

"Si Mercedes parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma" Añadió Finn

Finn se levanto cuando vio la urgencia de sus ojos. La siguió de cerca mientras salían de la habitación.

"Finn necesito que conduzcas al Lima Memorial subas al sexto piso y vayas a la sala 6B norte. Tus padres te están esperando" Mercedes dijo tranquilamente

"Que? Lima Memorial? Porque? Que paso?" Finn estaba confundido

"Finn es Kurt…" Mercedes dijo mirándolo a los ojos "Mira Azimio y Karofsky nos atraparon y Karofsky lo tiro al suelo y lo pateo. Entonces el empezó a sangrar. Lo llevaron a Lima Memorial para observación. Pero él está bien. "

Finn no se movía

"Finn?" Mercedes pregunto

"Él te dijo algo?" Finn dijo muy serio

"Si. Ah Yo…descubrí el secreto…y el también esta bien. Muy saludable" Mercedes confirmo

"Yo…Yo…Yo" Finn no podía hablar seguí confundido hasta que reacciono "Dijiste 6B norte verdad?" Fin pregunto

"Si, 6B norte" Mercedes confirmo. Finn miro hacia la sala de coro. Mercedes comprendió que quería decir

"Ve. Tu vete yo les diré" Ella dijo empujándolo a la puerta ya que Finn se había quedado sin poder correr

Mercedes miro la sala del coro toma una gran y profunda respiración y entro.

(En el hospital)

Blaine estaba sosteniendo la mano de Kurt cuando se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Kurt había pasado de ser pacífica a inquieta. Él comenzó a moverse en la cama y Blaine notó una de las máquinas empezar a sonar un poco más rápido.

"Kurt, cariño? Kurt puedes escucharme?" Blaine dijo mientras se levantaba para acercarse al muchacho hora despierto.

"Kurt bebé? Kurt abre los ojos cariño. Está bien." Blaine dijo sin soltar la mano de Kurt con una mano y con la otra cepillando suavemente el cabello de Kurt lejos de su cara.

"B... Blaine?" Kurt dijo en voz baja luchando en su cama. "No... no escuela Blaine... Temprano para la escuela..." Kurt dijo tratando de darse la vuelta.

Blaine rio un poco. "Kurt necesito que intentes y no te muevas mucho bebe ok? Voy a conseguir a alguien esta bien? Solo agárrate fuerte" Blaine agarro el control para llamar a la enfermera y lo presiono.

"Blaine…regresa a la cama" Kurt dijo tratando de moverse en su cama de hospital. Kurt hizo una mueca cuando trató de moverse un dolor punzante que irradiaba desde su abdomen, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró a su alrededor al ambiente desconocido.

"Blaine? Blaine dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando?" Kurt miró asustado. Trató de acercarse a Blaine, pero sentía el mismo dolor punzante, por lo que Blaine lo acerco a él. Para agregar a la confusión de Kurt dos enfermeras irrumpió en la habitación.

"Hola Sr. Hummel. Soy Anna y ella es Mallory seremos sus enfermeras que cuidaran de ti esta noche." La enfermera más joven dijo con una sonrisa mientras la enfermera mayor empezó a organizar los equipos.

"No no no no no" gimió Kurt mientras ponía a Blaine aún más cerca de él. Parecía aterrorizado, sus grandes ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Kurt bebe estas en el hospital. Ellas son enfermeras. Todo esta bien" Blaine dijo tratando de calmarlo

"Hospital? ¿Por qué? Oh mi Dios. El bebé. Le sucedió algo ¿no? Perdí el bebé". Kurt comenzó a llorar.

Blaine miro a las enfermeras por ayuda "Sr. Hummel fue traído de la escuela por una pequeña hemorragia pero todo esta bien. Puedo asegurarle que usted y el bebe están sanos" La enfermera mas joven dijo tratando de consolar al niño.

Kurt seguía llorando histéricamente, lo que rompía el corazón de Blaine verlo así. La enfermera más joven trató de decirle que el bebé estaba bien, pero no estaba funcionaba. Blaine le acariciaba el pelo tratando de calmarlo, pero nada funcionaba.

La enfermera más grande rodo los ojos y agarró el Doppler fetal de un estante. Puso un poco de gel sobre la parte superior del Doppler miró a Blaine como diciendo "mantenlo distraído".

"Kurt bebe mírame. Kurt mírame" Blaine dijo mientras colocaba sus manos a cada lado de la cara del muchacho. Kurt lo estaba mirando, mientras corría una lagrima por su rostro.

"Lo siento Blaine. Lo siento mucho. Perdí a nuestro bebé. Lo siento." Kurt dijo a través de sollozos.

Mientras esto ocurría la enfermera mayor se había acercado a Kurt sin que él se diera cuenta. Ella bajó cautelosamente la manta que cubría el abdomen de Kurt, y luego levantó su camisa muy suavemente. Blaine estaba abrazando a Kurt que había enterrado su rostro en su cuello todavía sollozando y pidiendo disculpas.

Kurt se estremeció y se alejó de Blaine tan pronto como el Doppler se puso en contacto con su piel pálida. Kurt iba a gritarle, gritar, pero todas esas emociones fueron cortadas, por el latido fuerte y estable que llenaba la sala.

Los sollozos alterados de Kurt pararon tan pronto como escucho un latido del corazón. Miro a Blaine que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro lo que lo hizo sonreír también. Los dos se agarraron de la mano escuchando los latidos del corazón durante unos pocos minutos hasta que la enfermera mayor empezó a hablar

"¿Mejor?" Kurt asintió. "Está bien." Volvió a apagar el Doppler y secó el gel del estómago de Kurt. "Ahora que Anna te dijo, que fuiste traído aquí desde McKinley High con una pequeña hemorragia. Vamos a mantenerte aquí durante los próximos tres o cuatro días sólo para observación." Dijo dulcemente

"Perdón por mi pequeño colapso" Dijo Kurt mirando hacia abajo "Solo estaba asustado"

"Oh, no te preocupes, casi todas las mujeres prenatales que vienen aquí tienen la misma reacción". Mallory dijo con una sonrisa mientras Kurt se sonrojaba color escarlata.

"Ahora. Siento ser grave, pero la policía va a venir dentro de una hora para una declaración tuya, ya habló con su amiga y um las horas de visita terminarán a las seis. Pero ya que sólo tienen diecisiete años y tienes una habitación privada en la que te permitirán tener a alguien para pasar la noche Bueno eso es todo por nosotras. Nos vemos a las siete para las observaciones". Anna dijo dulcemente como las dos enfermeras salieron de la habitación.

Kurt y Blaine se sonrieron el uno al otro hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo tomando a ambos por sorpresa.

Cuando Mercedes entro en la sala de coro la conversación se había vuelto a por que había habido una ambulancia en la escuela

"Cinco dólares a que la entrenadora Sylvester por fin mato a un estudiante" Puck dijo como el Sr. Shue entro en la sala de coro. Había oído lo que había pasado y toco suavemente el hombro de Mercedes, cuando ella se iba a sentar.

"Ok Gente". Mercedes dijo después de silbar para llamar su atención. "Tengo algunas noticias acerca de Kurt." Mercedes tomó una respiración profunda. "Está bien la ambulancia fue para Kurt." Todo el mundo en el club dejó de hablar, algunos pusieron su mano sobre su cara. "Azimio y Karofsky nos atraparon cuando estábamos caminando a la biblioteca. Karofsky tiro a Kurt al suelo y lo pateó en el estómago...".

Quinn tuvo la primera reacción cuando supo que estaba embarazado. "Oh, Dios." Ella dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cara.

Rachel miró como si estuviera a punto de vomitar y Sam empezó a llorar en silencio.

Para los miembros del Club Glee que no habían oído aún la noticia ellos no entendieron qué era gran cosa.

"¿Por qué llamaron una ambulancia para eso?" Puck pregunto

"Sí, si Karofsky sólo le dio una pequeña patada no necesitarían una ambulancia." Santana añadió.

"El esta…esta embarazado imbéciles" Sam escupió

Fue entonces cuando llegaron las reacciones. Brittany no entendía.

Tina se tapó la cara.

Mike estaba diciendo "Oh, Dios. Oh dios" en varias ocasiones.

El resto de los miembros Artie, Puck y Santana estaban riendo hasta que se dieron cuenta de las reacciones de los demás.

"Oh, mierda" Puck dejó escapar. "Yo ni siquiera sabía que eso podía pasar. Oh mierda"

Santana acaba de cubrir su boca y cuando Artie se puso blanco rígido y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Quinn fue la siguiente en hablar "¿Está bien? ¿El bebé está bien?" Se las arregló para decir, sin llorar.

"¿Entro en labor de parto?" Preguntó Rachel.

"¿Perdió el bebé?" Sam cuestiono

Entonces todo Nuevas Direcciones empezó a hacerle preguntas al mismo tiempo a Mercedes

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chicos solo déjenla hablar" Mr. Shue dijo tratando de controlar a la multitud

"Ambos están bien. El médico mantendrá a Kurt en Lima Memorial los próximos tres o cuatro días". Mercedes dijo con calma

Todo el mundo dio un suspiro de alivio al saber que Kurt estaría bien.

"Por Dios Mercedes no has podido empezar con eso. Casi me dio un ataque al corazón." Sam dijo con una sonrisa.

La habitación empezó a reír al igual que Mercedes.

"¿Cuándo lo podemos visitar?" Preguntó Quinn.

"Ummm acaban de ingresarlo así que probablemente mañana por la tarde después de la escuela. Pero probablemente seria mejor esperar al hasta el sábado" Mercedes verifico.

"Tenemos que ir como un grupo y darle una sorpresa?" Tina sugirió.

"Sí, podríamos cantar algo." Artie añadió.

"Chicos buena idea." Mr. Shue dijo mientras se acercó a la pizarra. "Asignación de esta semana es pensar en una canción para cantar a Kurt." Dijo mientras escribía el nombre de Kurt en el pizarrón.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAP****Í****TULO 22**

La puerta se abrió de golpe como Finn corrió con velocidad hacia Kurt en la habitación del hospital.

"Oh-por-dios-Kurt-vine-directo-de-la-escuela-que-diablos-paso" Finn se encogió sin respirar, hasta el punto en que ahora estaba jadeando.

Kurt y Blaine se echaron a reír al ver la expresión frenética de Finn "Finn ahora en español?" Kurt alcanzo a decir antes de echarse a reír de nuevo.

Blaine se río y dijo: "Está bien tranquilo Finn. Toma una respiración profunda. Ahora, ¿qué estabas tratando de decir? En español esta vez por favor."

"Kurt ¿estás bien? Las enfermeras dijeron que estabas aquí. Estaba tan asustado." Finn dijo corriendo a la cama de Kurt y agarrando su mano.

"Finn estoy bien lo prometo" Kurt dijo apretando la mano de Finn.

"¿Estás seguro. Quiero decir podrías estar en labor de parto. El bebé puede caerse." Finn parecía tan asustado. Blaine tuvo que darse la vuelta para dejar de reír.

"Finn estoy bien, no estoy en labor de parto, el bebé no se va a caer." Kurt trató de ser lo más serio que pudo.

".. Pero pero pero te sacaron en una ambulancia, Mercedes dijo que había sangre, que estabas en urgencias;. Kurt no te puedo perder" Finn se puso a llorar. "Simplemente no puedo. ¿Quién más va a poner a Rachel en su lugar? ¿Quién me va a vestir? Somos hermanos". Finn estaba sollozando. "Por favor no me dejes Kurt." Finn todavía estaba llorando y sosteniendo en la mano el de Kurt.

Finn estaba en cuclillas junto a la cama de Kurt sollozando en sus sabanas. Kurt trató de acariciar su espalda, pero olvidó de que tenía una vía intravenosa, cuando él inclinó su brazo jalo la aguja causando a Kurt una mueca de dolor. Por suerte Finn estaba demasiado ocupado sollozando para notarlo, Sin embargo Blaine lo hizo, él se acercó y miró a Kurt con ojos preocupados, Kurt sacudió la cabeza como diciendo "no te preocupes".

Al igual que Finn estaba empezando a calmarse la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Burt y Carole entraron a la habitación.

"Hey amigo es bueno ver que estás despierto por fin ¿Cómo -.. Finn ¿qué estás haciendo?" Burt dijo cuando notó al muchacho llorando de la mano de Kurt.

Finn sólo lloraba más. Burt y Carole miraron a Kurt preguntándole por qué estaba berreando Finn, Kurt sólo rodó los ojos.

Carole fue la siguiente para tratar de consolar a Finn. "Finn? Cariño ¿Por qué estás llorando?"

"Yo no quiero perder a Kurt" Finn dijo entre sollozos.

"Finn, Kurt va a estar bien" Carole subrayo.

"Pero el bebe podría caerse" Finn intento decir otra vez entre sollozos

Burt y Carole trataron de no reír, Burt en realidad tenía que salir de la habitación para contenerse.

Carole se acercó a su hijo. "Vamos Finn. Vamos. Vamos Cariño. Vamos a regresarle la mano a Kurt de nuevo." Carole prácticamente arrastrado Finn lejos de Kurt.

"Finn vamos. Podemos ir a la cafetería, tienen hoagies". Carole dijo todavía tratando de arrastrar a su hijo lejos de la cama de Kurt, pero tan pronto como ella dijo la palabra "hoagies" la cabeza de Finn giró bruscamente.

"Hoagies?" Dijo mirando a su madre.

"Si. Tienen algunos de los mejores hoagies que he comido". Blaine añadio bastante poco convincente.

Finn miró a Carole y Blaine. "okay" vamos". Finn saltó del suelo y trató de arrastrar a Blaine y Carole fuera de la habitación.

"No, no, no. Finn puedes ir por los hoagies con tu mamá. Yo me quedaré aquí con Kurt. "Blaine trató de apartarse de las manos del chico mas alto.

"Bueno, si tu no quieres ir. No pueden ser tan buenos. Yo también me quedo." Finn dijo volviendo a sentarse cerca de la cama de Kurt. Kurt apenas puso los ojos en Blaine y Finn.

"Blaine no as comido nada desde el desayuno. Ve a comer" Burt dijo.

"Pero no tengo hambre" Blaine gimoteo.

"Ve. Ambos. Eso significa que tu también Finn". Burt dijo señalando al chico alto en el suelo.

Blaine suspiró admitiendo su derrota y Finn se levantó e hizo lo mismo. Carole intentó sacar a los adolescentes fuera de la habitación y bajó al comedor. Así como Carole tenía a los chicos en el pasillo Finn volvió corriendo a la habitación de Kurt.

"Kurt!" Finn grito

"¿Qué?" Kurt le preguntó un poco irritado.

"No te mueras Ok." Finn dijo como Carole lo sacó de la habitación.

"Hare lo mejor que pueda" Kurt dijo agitando la cabeza viendo como se iba.

Burt movió la cabeza y rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba en la silla más cercana a la cama de Kurt. El hombre se sentó a lado de su hijo, mientras sostenía su mano.

Kurt fue el primero en hablar. Era la primera vez que había estado a solas con su padre desde que se enteró del bebé. "Es extraño estar en el otro lado de la cama." Dijo en voz baja.

"Hmmmm?" Burt miró a su hijo.

"Se siente raro estar en el otro lado del hospital. En primer lugar, fue mamá y luego fuiste tú el año pasado. Es simplemente extraño." Kurt seguía hablando en voz baja mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto.

Burt dejó escapar una risa ronca. "Sí. Creo que deberíamos solicitar un descuento para la familia."

Kurt dejó escapar una risita tranquila.

"Estoy casi seguro que no tenía muchas máquinas, comparado con la cantidad que tu tienes". Burt dijo mirando a la gran cantidad de máquinas y monitores que rodeaban la habitación.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Kurt dijo pretendiendo hacerse el sorprendido. "¿Viste acaso tu habitación? Ni siquiera me podía mover con todas las máquinas que habían ahí!." Kurt se echó a reír.

"¿En serio? Echa un vistazo niño". Burt dijo señalando la sala repleta de artefactos. "Vamos a echar un vistazo de acuerdo?" Burt dijo tras levantarse de su silla.

El hombre caminó alrededor de la sala, mientras hacía un conteo de todos los monitores y las máquinas. "Cinco, seis, siete. ¿Qué diablos es eso?" Burt dijo mirando a una máquina bastante grande, con varias cosas que ni conocía.

"Ni siquiera quiero saber." Kurt se echó a reír.

"Nueve, diez en serio? Diez?" Burt dijo mirando sorprendido. "Ah, mejor dicho, once si contamos el doppelganger."

"Doppelganger?" Kurt preguntó mirando confundido.

"Sí, ya sabes esa cosa que parece un pulgar, el pulgar, el pulgar". Burt dijo tratando de imitar la cosa mencionada.

Kurt se echó a reír. "Doppler papá".

"Oh, tu sabes lo que quise decir con lo de "cosa que golpea." Burt dijo aun tratando de imitar el Doppler, sin éxito.

Ambos, padre e hijo se rieron durante unos pocos minutos, hasta que Kurt se detuvo abruptamente. "Oh", dijo poniendo las manos sobre su abdomen y arrugando el rostro.

Kurt empezó a frotar su estómago con una mueca de dolor.

"Ay", dijo Kurt todavía frotándose el estómago cuando miró a su padre muy preocupado.

"Kurt te encuentras bien?. ¿Es necesario que llame a la enfermera? ¿Es el bebé? Oh dios mio!" Decía Burt a punto de pulsar el botón de emergencia. Pero en ese justo momento, Kurt le dijo que no lo hiciera.

"No papá, estoy bien. El bebé está pateando muy duro eso es todo." Kurt se encogió de hombros todavía frotándose el estómago con la mano.

Burt lo miró sin convencerse.

"Aquí", Dijo Kurt señalando con su mano. "Dame la mano".

Burt miró la mano extendida del chico. Él suspiró y luego tomó la mano de su hijo y se colocó a su lado.

Kurt cuidadosamente colocó la mano de su padre en su estómago, justo en el lugar donde minutos antes, se habían sentido las patadas del bebé, y solo se dedicaron a esperar.

Una enorme sonrisa se encontró en la cara de Burt, en el momento, en que el bebé dio a la mano del hombre un golpe bastante fuerte.

"Oh, wow. Um. Wow. Yo ni siquiera sé qué. Wow. Eso fue genial." Burt tartamudeó manteniendo su mano en el mismo lugar.

Kurt se rió hasta que el bebé le dio otra patada fuerte.

"Maldita sea Kurt, creo que tienes una superestrella del fútbol ahí dentro!." Burt dijo al tiempo que siguió manteniendo su mano en su lugar. "O un baterista?" Burt se encogió de hombros.

Entonces los dos se echaron a reír. Kurt luego se cansó y empezó a quedarse dormido, mientras que Burt todavía se mantuvo en la misma posición.

Cuando el hombre estuvo completamente seguro de que Kurt estaba dormido colocó ambas manos, una a cada lado del estómago de su hijo. Y entonces comenzó a susurrarle al bebé.

"Hey criatura. ¿Me oyes allí?" El bebé le dio una pequeña patada a la mano izquierda de Burt, acto que hizo a Kurt removerse.

"Hey, bájale un poco a las patadas, que tu papá tiene que dormir." Burt miró a su hijo dormido al tiempo que sonreía. "De todos modos. Yo sólo quería decirte que ya no puedo esperar para conocerte. Oh y yo quiero que te quedes ahí dentro. Nada de querer llegar antes como lo hizo tu padre." Burt miró a su hijo dormido otra vez recordando cuando él nació nueve semanas antes. Era tan pequeño, sólo tres libras cuatro onzas. Burt continuó su conversación. "Tu te quedarás ahí dentro hasta que llegue el momento de nacer, señor o señorita."

Burt retiró las manos para luego bajar la camisa de Kurt y luego sacó las mantas para colocarlas sobre su hijo dormido.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAP****Í****TULO 23**

Blaine abrió lentamente la puerta que daba a la habitación de su novio. Kurt estaba profundamente dormido contra la almohada, mientras que Burt se había dormido sobre la cama, sosteniendo una mano de Kurt y teniendo la otra mano en el estómago de su hijo.

Blaine intentó pasar de puntillas desde la puerta tratando de no molestar, Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla, Blaine oyó la voz tranquila de Kurt.

"Blaine?" Preguntó Kurt en medio de todo ese silencio fijado su vista hacia la puerta.

"Sí, cariño?" Blaine preguntó, al tiempo que logró pasar de puntillas a la habitación. Con cautela se acercó a la cama de Kurt y lo besó en la frente.

"justamente te iba a pedir que te quedaras a mi lado, pero creo que ya no será necesario." Kurt sonrió tras decir esto último.

"Vuelve a dormir si?, que mis dos bebés necesitan descansar. Yo me quedaré aquí." Blaine dijo sentándose en la silla que yacía junto a la cama de Kurt.

"De acuerdo", dijo Kurt después de bostezar y volver a hundirse sobre la almohada.

Blaine sólo se instaló mejor en la silla y siguió velando el sueño Kurt.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos Burt comenzó a despertar. Se sentó, bostezó luego se rascó la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que uno, Kurt todavía estaba dormido, y dos que Blaine estaba en la habitación.

"Oh, Blaine!" Burt dijo casi en un susurro. "En que momento regresaste?" Burt cuestionó después de mirar su reloj.

"Aproximadamente una hora. Carole está todavía con Finn. Él está en su quinto Hoagie". Blaine dijo a modo de respuesta

"Hmmm", Solo asintió con la cabeza Burt como respuesta, moviéndose ligeramente en su asiento. "Ahora Blaine," Comenzó Burt.

"Sí, señor?" Blaine dijo cortésmente, a pesar de que había estado viviendo con la familia Hudson-Hummel durante más de cinco meses, todavía se sentía intimidado por Burt. Era un hombre grande y muy protector de Kurt.

"Burt, por favor, ahora sé lo que tu tienes con Kurt va más que en serio." Burt dijo tras apunta al cada ves más creciente abdomen de su hijo. "Ustedes ahora viven juntos, están esperando un bebé y sé que lo amas." Burt dijo mirando a Blaine.

"Sí, mucho." Blaine dijo mirando a Kurt quien todavía estaba dormido.

"Yo iba a darles la 'charla'." Burt dijo remarcando entre comillas la última palabra. Blaine se movió incómodo en su silla. El joven moreno, sabía que en cualquier momento, eso iba a suceder.

Burt continuó: "Eso fue hasta que te vi el día de hoy, fuera de la habitación de Kurt. Estabas tan asustado, estabas tan atento a lo que podrías ver allí y entonces supe que… que lo amabas más que a nada en el mundo". Burt dijo con sinceridad. "Tu tenías la misma mirada en los ojos que yo tenía cuando la madre de Kurt estuvo por primera vez en el hospital. Es una combinación de miedo y amor." Burt dijo sin dejar de mirar a Blaine. La pareja se sentó en silencio hasta que Burt miró su reloj.

"Oh, vaya, son casi las seis de la tarde!. Uno de nosotros se deberá ir pronto". Burt dijo a modo de queja. Blaine había tomado eso como una señal para retirarse ya que según él, Burt debía pasar la noche con Kurt, él era el padre después de todo.

Tan pronto como el hombre más alto, lo vio en movimiento, le hizo una seña a Blaine, como indicando que volviera a sentarse, acción a la que Blaine lo miró confundido.

"Tú te quedarás, serás mucho mejor compañía para él que yo. Además tengo que ir a rescatar a Carole o ella estará con Finn toda la noche." Burt dijo justo cuando trató de levantarse en silencio. El camino de puntillas a la puerta. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarla detrás de sí. Burt asomó la cabeza a la habitación.

"Blaine?" Burt preguntó.

"¿Sí?" Blaine sintió que vendría un deja vu.

"Más te vale cuidar bien de él." Burt advirtió para acto seguido, cerrar la puerta.

Blaine sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Esa fue la segunda vez en el día que Burt había dicho esa frase exactamente igual.

A eso de las seis y media, el carro que llevaba la cena de Kurt, entró en la habitación. La anciana abrió la puerta y sin la más mínima discreción, dejó caer la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa que se encontraba a lado de la cama de Kurt. Blaine se había quedado dormido junto a Kurt y fueron sorprendidos por el fuerte ruido. Blaine giró su cabeza para ver qué era ese ruido y luego volvió su atención a su novio. Kurt estaba pálido y temblaba. Al parecer, estaba aterrorizado.

Blaine lanzó una mirada diabólica hacia la mujer. "¿Te importa?" Escupió furioso hacia la mujer que había perturbado el sueño de Kurt, se trataba de un hospital, Que se cree entrando y azotando la bandeja en las mesas mientras la gente está durmiendo? La señora se quejó en voz baja al tiempo que ella salía de la habitación en una rabieta.

Blaine después volvió a mirar a Kurt. "Kurt bebé ¿estás bien?" Blaine le preguntó acariciando su mano. Kurt hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, antes de relajarse de nuevo en su almohada.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Blaine le preguntó mientras jalaba la bandeja un poco más cerca de la cama.

Kurt miró a la comida sospechosamente. "¿Qué es?" Quiso saber mientras paseaba su mirada en la bandeja.

Blaine tomó la pequeña hoja de papel. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar con un ligero acento francés. "El menú de la noche consiste, en, lasaña de carne acompañada de verduras tiernas." Dijo Blaine y luego levantó la tapa que cubría la comida. "Esto va a ser servido con-" Blaine se volvió para mirar otro contenedor pequeño de jugo "jugo de manzana... yo creo." Kurt estaba riendo tras ver el intento de su novio por ser un camarero. "Y para terminar servimos de postre…una cosa color marrón que supongo, en una vida pasada, era arroz con leche" Blaine dijo tras mover la cosa color marrón con una cuchara.

Había una sonrisa en toda la cara de Kurt, tras haber visto aquella escena, Blaine, por su parte, picoteaba lo que parecía ser el dichoso postre con un tenedor "Sabes?, creo que esto mejor, lo tiramos a la basura, que no me da buena espina"

Kurt y Blaine se reían entre sí, hasta que se oyó un golpe pequeño en la puerta.

"Mira, es como abrir una puerta." Blaine se burló.

Kurt solo atinó a rodar los ojos. "Ven", dijo en voz baja.

La joven enfermera Anna entró en la habitación. "Perdón por interrumpir." Dijo la joven con una sonrisa. "Sólo tengo que hacer unas observaciones."

La enfermera tomó un termómetro, esfigmomanómetro, estetoscopio y la máquina de saturación de oxígeno y con ruedas a Kurt. Blaine se acercó al otro lado de la cama para dar a Anna un poco de espacio para trabajar.

Trabajó de forma rápida y todo lo llevó a cabo en menos de cinco minutos.

"Bueno". Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Todo está normal".

Kurt sonrió y Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Ahora, necesita mantenerse en cama Señor". Dijo señalando a Kurt. "No caminar, no estar de pie por mucho tiempo, si usted necesita ir al baño se lo pide a Blaine que está aquí para ayudarle." Anna dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine.

Kurt se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien, yo me encargo, lo mantendré atado a la cama." Blaine dijo guiñando un ojo a Kurt.

Anna se río "Bueno muchachos tengan buenas noches", dijo Anna mientras salía de la habitación.

Tan pronto como la joven enfermera había salido de la habitación. Blaine se movió de nuevo a su lugar original. Empujó la comida hasta el último rincón de la habitación.

Volvió a mirar a Kurt quien ya se estaba quedando dormido. "¿Estás seguro de que no tienes hambre? Puedo ir al comedor o conseguir algo para llevar." Blaine dijo sentándose junto a Kurt.

"No, estoy bien." Kurt contestó mientras se echaba hacia abajo en la cama, así se sentía más cómodo. Blaine apagó la luz de la habitación por lo que sólo la lámpara proporcionaba luz. Se recostó en la silla y continuó sujetando la mano de Kurt, acariciándola con su pulgar.

Kurt pasó al borde de la cama, apoyado en la barandilla. Luego miró a Blaine, que lo miraba con confusión en sus ojos. Kurt luego bajó la barandilla que estaba más cerca a Blaine.

"Kurt qué estás-" Blaine fue cortado por Kurt quien daba pequeñas palmaditas en la cama, indicándole a Blaine que se acostara con él.

"Bebe No creo que deba hacer eso." Blaine trató de mantenerse fuerte, pero Kurt entonces lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules del perrito y empezó a gemir como un perro herido.

Blaine no pudo resistirse a él, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama de hospital. Kurt le sonrió y tiró de él en un abrazo.

Kurt y Blaine se acurrucaron, hasta que Kurt se quedó dormido con la cabeza contra el pecho de Blaine y sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el. Blaine estaba todavía despierto tratando de llegar al interruptor de la luz sin molestar a Kurt. Se las arregló para apagar la lámpara pequeña. Kurt había cambiado su posición un poco más cerca de Blaine y cayó de espaldas para dormir.

Blaine no podía creer la suerte que había tenido, ¿cómo se consiguió a ese novio increíble, y ¿qué hizo para merecerse a alguien como Kurt?. Blaine se quedó mirándolo hasta que el castaño se quedó dormido.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAP****Í****TULO 24**

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, cuando Burt llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Kurt. Blaine se dio cuenta de su presencia acostado desde la cama de Kurt, el ojiverde se encontraba ya despierto y estaba muy enfrascado en la lectura de un libro sobre el embarazo, Y Kurt, por su parte, se encontraba dormido encima de Blaine con la cabeza sobre el pecho de éste. Quien a su vez le acariciaba suavemente el brazo del castaño con la mano que tenía libre.

Burt se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y sonrió, eran tan lindos juntos. Blaine no se dio cuenta de la otra persona en la habitación hasta que Burt cerró la puerta.

"Hey", susurró Blaine tras poner su libro a un lado con cuidado de no molestar a Kurt.

"Oye muchacho. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado leyendo?" Burt preguntó mientras caminaba en silencio hasta la silla al lado de la cama.

"He leído ya 147 páginas de este gran libro", sonrió Blaine.

"Wow. Eso es dedicación." Burt dijo tras pensar que no podía leer esa cantidad durante tanto tiempo.

"Lo sé." Blaine se rió. "Pero ahora tengo dos problemas encima. Uno me muero de hambre y dos, realmente tengo que hacer pis". Blaine dijo tratando de no reírse.

"Oh hombre, no veo el problema. Sólo levántate y ve,". Burt dijo tras notar que Kurt aún dormía.

"Yo simplemente no quiero molestarlo mientras duerme, pero ahora estoy desesperado!". Blaine dijo mordiéndose el labio.

"Bueno, tengo una idea", dijo Burt tras abrir la bolsa, muy grande que había llevado con él. "Me acordé de lo mucho que odié la comida de hospital cuando yo estaba aquí, así que le pedí a Carole que preparara el desayuno favorito de Kurt." Burt sacó una caja de comida para llevar. "Waffles con fresas frescas y toneladas de jarabe de arce". Burt dijo sonriendo.

"Eso es realmente dulce Burt. Pero, ¿cómo es que va a ayudar a mi situación?" Blaine dijo con una cara cada vez más desesperada.

Burt se limitó a sonreír. "Mira y aprende." Burt lentamente levantó la tapa del contenedor. Blaine podía oler los Waffles y así como se dio cuenta del olor, vio los grandes ojos azules de Kurt abiertos que luego lo estaban mirando.

"¿Quién tiene los Waffles?" Kurt dijo mirando a Blaine.

"Bravo, señor!". Blaine le dijo a Burt mientras fingía quitarse el sombrero.

Kurt volteó a ver a su padre sonriendo y sosteniendo un contenedor de Waffles.

"Hola papá!" Kurt miró el contenedor. "Oh, Dios mío!, es que a caso Carole hizo waffles? ¿Igual le puso las fresas y el jarabe?" Kurt parecía estar a punto de saltar de la cama para llegar a la comida.

"Está bien, tranquilo". Burt dijo tratando de calmar a Kurt y tratar de acomodarlo en su antigua posición. "Ahora siéntate y te daré todos los Waffles, pero primero, tienes que soltar a Blaine".

Kurt prácticamente empujó a Blaine de la cama y se sentó solo en un rápido movimiento.

"Gracias!". Blaine le dijo a Burt mientras salía disparado hacia el baño.

Kurt sólo parecía estar confundido y miró a su padre, que seguía aún con los recipientes.

"Bueno ya está." Burt dijo jalando la mesa que estaba por sobre la cama y acercándola hacia Kurt.

En el momento en que Blaine volvió del cuarto de baño, Kurt ya había devorado casi todos los waffles. Burt solo atinó a sentarse en la silla aún muriendo de la risa al ver la cara de asombro de Blaine tras notar que Kurt ya había acabado con casi todo.

"Wow!", dijo Blaine al ver que de haber podido, Kurt se habría comido incluso el contenedor vacío. "Puedo ver que ya te sientes mejor." Blaine se echó a reír tras esto último.

"Cállate!" Kurt trató de decir con la boca llena de Waffle.

"Los modales de Kurt, son de muy alta clase" Burt se rió y Kurt sacó la lengua.  
"De todos modos. Vengo trayendo regalos." Burt sonrió. "Bueno tenemos pijamas, DVD portátil, dulces, tarea." Kurt arrugó la cara. "Se lo puedes agradecer a tu hermano, ropa elegida por Carole, zapatos, cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes, bla, bla, bla, libros y iPod." Burt dijo para luego poner todo en el mueble que estaba junto a la cama de Kurt.

"Gracias papá!". Kurt sonrió.

"Y para el Sr. Anderson tenemos ropa elegida por Finn, gel, la mochila con los útiles de la escuela, así como la tarea de ayer, una vez más cortesía de Finn, cepillo dental, el almuerzo y la tarea que dejó en su escritorio."

"¿Por qué Blaine tendría la necesidad de hacer la tarea? ¿A dónde va?" Kurt preguntó en voz alta.

"Es viernes Kurt. Blaine debe ir a la escuela." Burt dijo en un tono muy de madre estricta.

"Nooooooo." Kurt se quejó al tiempo que jalaba a Blaine hacia él. "Necesito a Blaine aquí conmigo!." Kurt dijo tratando de usar sus ojos de cachorro.

"Oh vamos Kurt. Tu puedes ver a Blaine después de la escuela." Pero Kurt no se había rendido todavía, trató de usar los ojos de cachorro nuevamente ante su padre. "y deja de mirarme así, tú sabes que yo soy inmune a esa mirada!."

"Maldita sea", murmuró Kurt.

Blaine tomó la bolsa que Burt le había entregado y fue a cambiarse de ropa al baño. Kurt aún seguía pidiéndole a Burt que Blaine se quede con él, que él no quería estar solo, pero Burt no cedió por mucho que se tratase de su hijo. Blaine no quería separarse de Kurt, pero también sabía que no debía ir contra las decisiones de Burt.

Blaine salió del cuarto de baño para ver a Kurt y a su padre discutiendo todavía.

"Pero papá, Blaine no quiere irse!. Verdad que no Blaine?"

"Blaine quiere ir a la escuela ¿no es así?" Burt cuestionó.

"Yo ... ah .. um" Blaine intentó hablar, pero no sabía qué decir.

"Mira papá!. Ves que no quiere!". Kurt dijo triunfalmente.

"Deja que el pobre niño hable primero Kurt". Burt dijo apuntando hacia Blaine.

"Tengo el plan perfecto. Voy a ir a la escuela, pero tengo un tiempo libre después del almuerzo y después del Club Glee, ya que el Sr. Shue me excusó de modo que puedo regresar a tiempo para el almuerzo." Blaine sonrió tras haber planteado su idea.

"Buena idea Blaine. Ahora vámonos ya. Kurt debes permanecer en la cama." Burt dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Bueno me voy." Blaine dijo, mientras iba a lado de Kurt. "Quiero que me envíes un mensaje de todo lo que suceda está bien?" Blaine dijo mientras sostenía la mano de Kurt.

"¡Oh, estoy seguro que será una lectura interesante." Querido Blaine acabo de escuchar la banda sonora de malvados y ahora estoy pensando rodar". Kurt dijo con sarcasmo.

"Hablo en serio Kurt quiero saberlo todo. ya sea bueno o no". Blaine dijo besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt. "Ah, y quiero que te portes bien". Blaine dijo besando a Kurt el estómago lo que hizo reír a Kurt.

"Está bien enamorados, es hora de separarse. Digan adiós, adiós Kurt". Burt dijo mientras que jalaba a Blaine hacia la puerta.

"Bye Bebe, te quiero", dijo Blaine justo antes de que Burt lo sacara por la puerta.

"Yo también te quiero." Dijo Kurt antes de perder de vista la imagen de su novio

Kurt dejó escapar un fuerte resoplido, ahora, que se suponía que debía hacer?. Agarró su iPod de la mesita que estaba a su lado y se puso a escuchar su lista de reproducción. Justo cuando estaba a punto de conectar su teléfono a los auriculares, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Kurt se rió "Bueno, eso fue rápido. ¿Qué se te olvidó Blaine?"

Pero sin embargo, la risa fue de corta duración. El rostro que el había pensado que vería por la puerta no era de Blaine si no, que era el rostro de David Karofsky.

"¡Aléjate de mí!", dijo Kurt mientras echaba la manta sobre su estómago ya golpeado y tratar de alcanzar el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

Karofsky corrió hacia él y arrancó el cable fuera de la pared antes de que Kurt pudiese alcanzarlo.

David se acercó a Kurt. Él puso su dedo sobre sus labios y dijo: "Shhhhhh." Dave caminó un poco más y Kurt trató de cubrir su estómago con una manta tanto como sea posible.

David cogió una silla y se sentó junto al muchacho, a la par que éste se encogía lo más que podía. "Ahora escucha Hummel. No quiero hacerte daño. Yo nunca lo hice." Karofsky dijo mirando directamente a Kurt.

"Si tu no quieres hacerme daño, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo diablos pudiste siquiera encontrarme?" Kurt dijo tratando de alcanzar el botón de emergencia que estaba detrás de su cama sin que Karofsky se diera cuenta.

"He seguido a tu papá." David se encogió de hombros. "Vine a pedir disculpas y para asegurarme de que no hayas dicho nada." Dave dijo acercándose cada vez más a Kurt.

"Nunca quise hacerte daño Kurt". Dave dijo mirando a sus pies. Kurt todavía estaba tratando de alcanzar el timbre de emergencia, pero no pudo llegar a el con la cercanía de Karofsky.

"Yo no sabía que estabas embarazado." Dave dijo con un tono de voz que sonaba como si fuera culpa de Kurt el hecho de haberlo atacado. "Yo nunca lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido. Quiero decir que podrías haber dicho algo, que pudiste haber dicho que estabas embarazado cuando te empecé a atacar!" Dave comenzó a levantar la voz. "Pero, ¿qué dijiste Kurt? ¿Qué le has dicho a la policía?"

Kurt no sabía qué hacer. Él se movió por lo que estaba más cerca de David, pero también era capaz de alcanzar el timbre de emergencia. Pero a cada que Kurt se esforzaba más por llegar a la alarma sintió un calambre que pasó a través de su abdomen.

"Ahhh!" Kurt se inclinó hacia adelante y se agarró el abdomen. Kurt comenzó a respirar fuertemente por el dolor.

Tan pronto como Karofsky vió que Kurt sufría, se levantó de la silla y se sintió tan conmovido que estaba por encima de Kurt. Esto hizo que Kurt se pusiera peor, trató de alejarse de Karofsky y esto solo le causó más dolor, hasta el punto en que estaba llorando.

"Mierda!" Dave comenzó a sentir miedo. "Respira!. Tienes que respirar, Kurt, respira!. ¿Me oyes?" Dave dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Kurt causando que el castaño se alejara y se encogiera en su sitio.

El calambre se fue haciendo menos intenso, pero Kurt trató de no dejárselo saber a David. Kurt movió una mano de distancia desde el estómago hasta llegar detrás de él. Comenzó a tantear alrededor de la pared para dar con el botón, mientras que Dave estaba todavía casi sobre él, al tiempo que le decía que respirara y estuviese tranquilo. Kurt encontró el botón y lo presionó con fuerza.

De repente hubo alarmas sonando, las luces exteriores intermitentes rodeaban la habitación de Kurt, las luces dentro de la habitación de Kurt eran intermitentes y Dave oía a la gente corriendo hacia el lugar

"¿Qué hiciste?" David le gritó a Kurt.

Kurt comenzó a encogerse debajo de su manta mientras Dave continuaba gritando.

"Idiota, ¿qué demonios hiciste, yo estaba tratando de disculparme!," Al decir esto, una bofetada proveniente de Dave le cayó a Kurt en la cara.

"Eres un idiota Hummel, yo te voy a matar!". Dave estaba gritando y agitando a Kurt por los hombros, y justo en ese momento, todo el equipo de emergencias médicas entró en la habitación con el carro de reanimación de emergencia.

"Alguien llame a alguien de seguridad!". Uno de los médicos pidió y acto seguido, una enfermera salió corriendo de la habitación.

Dos de los médicos separaron a Karofsky lejos de Kurt y una enfermera corrió para ayudar al pobre castaño. "Yo te voy a matar. Suéltenme!". Karofsky luchaba contra los dos hombres que lo arrastraban lejos de Kurt. Karofsky consiguió soltarse y volvió corriendo hacia Kurt.

La enfermera que había estado asistiendo a Kurt, se colocó sobre la cama para protegerlo, Karofsky trató de luchar, pero fue en vano. En ese momento, cuatro guardias de seguridad entraron en la habitación, con todo y las armas listas.

"¡Alto!" Uno de ellos gritó. "Ponga sus manos detrás de la cabeza."

Karofsky se quedó hecho piedra. Los guardias de seguridad le pasaron por encima y lo esposaron y luego lo sacaron de la habitación.

"Te voy a matar Hummel!." David gritó mientras lo arrastraban fuera de la habitación desde el pasillo.

Kurt estaba temblando, estaba pálido y tenía hiperventilación. La enfermera que estaba en la cama se levantó rápidamente tras darse cuenta de que Kurt estaba luchando por respirar.

"Esta bien cariño se ah ido. Vamos respira". Ella levantó las manos. "Vamos. Puedes hacerlo. A través de la nariz y exhala por la boca."

Kurt todavía estaba temblando mientras respiraba con la enfermera.

"Bien. Mantén esa respiración. Correcto.."

Después de unos cuantos minutos Kurt se había calmado lo suficiente como para hablar.

"Gracias", dijo a la enfermera quien lo tenía refugiado entre sus brazos. "Por todo". Kurt dijo con una sonrisa débil.

"Es un placer." Ella dijo con una sonrisa. "Ahora descansa un poco y concéntrate en mantener a ese pequeño a salvo ¿de acuerdo?" La enfermera dijo, y se levantó de la cama justo cuando dos agentes de la policía entraron en la habitación.

"Hola Sr. Hummel, soy el detective Todd y este es mi compañero, el detective Marshall".

"Hola y por favor díganme Kurt." Dijo el joven quien todavía se aferraba a la mano de la enfermera.

"Se suponía que íbamos a tomarle ayer una declaración, pero estabamos en la oficina" Dijo el Duo. Todd mientras caminaba cerca de Kurt.

"Está muy bien... um, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" Kurt le preguntó haciendo una mueca ligeramente incómoda cuando trató de moverse.

"Oh mi amor sé cuidadoso!", dijo la enfermera algo preocupada y apretando la mano de Kurt.

"¿Está seguro que se encuentra bien como para hablar?" Preguntó el Det. Mariscal.

"Sí, estoy bien, sólo un poco tenso." Kurt dijo tratando de fingir una sonrisa débil.

"Está bien, así que sólo necesitamos una declaración suya sobre lo que pasó en la escuela y lo que pasó aquí hoy."

"Bueno... Um." la enfermera le dio a la mano de Kurt un apretón tranquilizador. "Eran alrededor de las 12:30 y mi amiga Mercedes Jones y yo estábamos caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca. Luego Azimio Adams y David Karofsky dos futbolistas fueron caminando hacia nosotros. Nos tratamos de ocultar, pero nos vieron. Azimio agarró a Mercedes y Karofsky centró su atención en mí. Tomó el sombrero que llevaba y lo arrojó al suelo. Fue entonces que trató de quitarme la chaqueta, pero yo no lo iba a permitir, porque no le había dicho a nadie que estaba embarazado aún. Yo le dije que el sombrero era de época y a su vez me dijo que fuera a buscarlo si lo consideraba importante. Él me azotó contra los casilleros y luego me tiró al suelo. Me dijo que me levantara, pero tuve un calambre y no pude así que él me dio una patada en el estómago. Recuerdo gritos, recuerdo a Karofsky diciendo que me calle, entonces igual recuerdo a Mercedes gritando y a los dos muchachos corriendo, Mercedes fue hasta donde yo estaba y yo le dije que estaba embarazado y eso es todo lo que recuerdo. "

"Muy bien. Gracias. ¿Y ahora qué pasó hoy?" Preguntó el Det. Todd.

"Pues bien, hoy después de que mi novio se fue, escuché un golpe en la puerta, y pensé que se le olvidado algo, pero era Karofsky. Entró en la habitación y justo cuando iba a oprimir el botón de llamada arrancó el cordón de la pared. Se sentó en la silla y empezó a hablar conmigo. Él decía que quería pedir disculpas y que si él hubiera sabido que estaba embarazado, no me habría atacado. Yo estaba tratando de alcanzar el timbre de emergencia, pero no podía llegar a él. Me acerqué un poco para poder llegar a él, pero me vino otro calambre y tuve que detenerme. David se levantó de la silla y empezó a hablarme de respirar. Después de que el calambre se moderó fingí que el dolor seguía y tante la pared y presioné el botón de emergencia y todas las alarmas y sirenas se activaron. Karofsky preguntó lo que había hecho, me llamó idiota y me golpeó en la cara, me agarró de los hombros y me empezó a agitarme violentamente y dijo que iba a matarme. En ese momento, dos médicos y dos enfermeras corrieron hasta aquí, los médicos trataron de tomar el control sobre Karofsky mientras que una de las enfermeras corrían a llamar a seguridad y esta enfermera encantadora vino a ver si yo estaba bien. Karofsky se logró liberar y corrió tras de mí de nuevo, momento en el cual, la enfermera se puso delante de él para protegerme. A continuación, los guardias de seguridad llegaron corriendo y se lo llevaron, pero primero me dijo que me mataría." Kurt parecía asustado cuando terminó la historia.

La enfermera le dio a su mano un apretón tranquilizador.

"Bueno, gracias por su tiempo Kurt. Hemos arrestado a David y con la suya y las declaraciones de Mercedes, le puedo asegurar que estará encerrado en el tutelar de menores por un largo tiempo." Dijo el Det. Mariscal confirmó.

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias a ambos detectives", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa más genuina en esta ocasión.

"Está bien. Bueno, vamos a estar en contacto, pero aquí está nuestra tarjeta. Llame si necesita algo o tiene algún problema o pregunta."Dijo el Dueto. Todd al tiempo que le tendió la tarjeta.

"Gracias", dijo Kurt ya que los dos salieron por la puerta. Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro cuando habían salido de la habitación.

"Hay cariño, haz tendido un mal día." La enfermera dijo mientras acariciaba la pierna de Kurt. "Bueno, tengo que ir a atender el cambio." La enfermera dijo mirando su reloj.

"Bueno, gracias." Kurt dijo mientras veía que la chica caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Está bien, es mejor que tomes un buen descanso". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Kurt dejó escapar un gemido cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó dormida.

Kurt fue despertado por el fuerte zumbido procedente de la mesita de noche. Kurt gimió cuando se dio la vuelta para parar el ruido molesto. Agarro el teléfono presionando la pantalla varias veces para detener el zumbido. Se frotó los ojos para ver quién lo llamaba. Miró el teléfono y se dió cuenta de que eran las 12:45.

"Mierda" Kurt dijo tras darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de enviarle mensaje a Blaine.

Desbloqueo el telefono para mostrar 24 mensajes nuevos y 13 llamadas perdidas.

"Maldita sea!". Kurt dijo para sí mismo.

Blaine Anderson 09:03 - Hey bebe, ¿cómo te va?

Blaine Anderson 09:13 - Kurt bebé. Responde

Blaine Anderson 09:33 - Kurt ¿estás ahí?

Blaine Anderson 09:35 - Me estoy preocupado

Blaine Anderson 09:48 - En serio Kurt dime algo, cualquier cosa

Blaine Anderson 10:01 - Kurt voy a llamar a tu padre si no me respondes

Blaine Anderson 10:23 – Está bien, tu lo pediste

Papá 10:37 - Kurt mejor respóndele a Blaine que me está volviendo loco

Blaine Anderson 10:47 - Me estoy preocupando aquí muy seriamente

Blaine Anderson 11:09 - Por favor, respóndeme. Kurt necesito saber de ti!, que me estoy volviendo loco!

Blaine Anderson 11:17 - Muy bien estoy asumiendo que estás durmiendo o muriendo. Corrijo ambos deben estar muertos de cualquier manera… está en un gran problema Señor.

Mercedes Jones 11:21 - Kurt mejor respóndele de una buena vez a Blaine… que ya está por tener un ataque de pánico!

Blaine Anderson 11:31: Bebé por favor, mándame un mensaje, una llamada telefónica, cualquier cosa!

Blaine Anderson 11:35 - Estoy abandonando la clase y llegaré a verte si no hay respuesta en los próximos cinco minutos.

Blaine Anderson 11:36 - Uno

Blaine Anderson 11:37 - Dos

Blaine Anderson 11:38 - Tres

Blaine Anderson 11:39 - Cuatro

Blaine Anderson 11:40 – Cinco!,, estoy yendo para allá.

Blaine Anderson 11:45-Estoy por lo menos una hora de distancia todavía, puedes responderme

Blaine Anderson 11:51 - Señorito es mejor que tenga una buena razón para no contestar el teléfono, por que no haz respondido el teléfono?

Blaine Anderson 11:59 - Estoy sentado en el auto volviéndome loco.

Blaine Anderson 12:15 - Es mejor que sigas embarazado para cuando llegue

Blaine Anderson 12:35 - Estoy a 15 minutos estate preparado para la ira de Blaine.

Kurt rodó los ojos y llamó a Blaine.

Blaine se encontraba atrapado en medio de un embotellamiento. "Oh, Dios mío. Kurt me llamaste. ¿Qué diablos."?

"Te llamo para hacerte saber que si estoy vivo, y sí, todavía estoy embarazado".

"Bueno, es bueno saberlo. ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Por qué no me habías llamado o enviado un mensaje?" Blaine dijo para después dejar escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

"La historia es larga, te la contaré con calma cuando llegues aquí." Kurt dijo antes de dejar escapar un suspiro

"Bueno Bye bebe te veré en cinco minutos." Blaine colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia el hospital. Ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo porque sabía que Kurt estaba seguro, pero aún estaba preocupado.

Blaine iba corriendo hasta llegar a la sala de maternidad para poder llegar hasta Kurt. Él abrió la puerta para encontrar a su novio sentado en su cama con una gran sonrisa, mirando a su teléfono.

"Bueno, hola". Blaine dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"Hola!", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba el borde de la cama.

Blaine se acercó a la cama y se acostó con su novio. Kurt comenzó a acurrucarse contra Blaine poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro, Blaine, a su vez apoyó suavemente la mano en el estómago de Kurt.

"Sólo estás haciendo la comprobación de si todavía estoy embarazado no?" Kurt le preguntó en el momento en que Blaine comenzó a acariciar su estómago.

"Sí. Ahora señor." Blaine volvió la cabeza para que pudiese estar mirando a Kurt. "Explíquese".

Kurt gruñó en señal de protesta. "Dime, porque razón no contestabas, sucedió algo?"

"Está bien, pero tienes que prometerme que no te vas a enojar, ni harás una locura". Kurt dijo y luego miró a Blaine.

"Sí, sí, te lo prometo." Blaine dijo antes de impacientarse.

"Bueno, es que después de que te fuiste, recibí a un visitante." Blaine miró intrigado. "Fue Karofsky".

"¡Qué!" Blaine comenzó a enojarse.

"Me prometiste que no te enojarías!". Kurt dijo al tiempo que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

Blaine exhaló. "Continua". Dijo con la mayor calma posible.

"Bueno, primero cuando lo vi quise presionar el botón de llamada, pero arrancó el cable de la pared. Luego quiso tratr de pedir disculpas." Kurt rodó los ojos. "Yo seguí tratando de alcanzar el botón de emergencia, pero yo estaba demasiado cerca de Karofsky. Yo me estaba estirando mucho para llegar y sentí un calambre muy fuerte." Blaine se preocupó.

"Estoy bien. Pero cuando fingí estar todavía con el dolor y alargué la mano y apreté el botón. Cuando hice eso, todas las alarmas y sirenas se activaron de inmediato y David enloqueció. Él me dio una bofetada y luego dijo que me mataría. Fue entonces que los médicos y enfermeras entraron corriendo en el momento en que Karofsky me sacudía por los hombros, pero los dos médicos lo agarraron y lo alejaron. Una enfermera fue a llamar a alguien de seguridad y la otra vino a verme. Entonces Karofsky se soltó y la enfermera saltó sobre la cama para protejerme. Luego los guardias de seguridad llegaron y arrestaron a Karofsky pero primero me dijo que me iba a arrepentir. "Kurt dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se acurrucó más cerca de Blaine.

"Blaine di algo." Kurt dijo mirando al joven.

"¿Qué pasó con Karofsky?" Blaine dijo de una manera muy seria.

"Bueno, llegó la policía y tomaron mi declaración y me dijeron que iba a ser encerrado en un centro de detención durante mucho tiempo." Kurt dijo mientras jugaba con el pelo de Blaine.

"Ves, esto es lo que pasa cuando te dejan solo. Yo nunca te dejare solo de nuevo Kurt. Nunca me alejaré de tu lado. Yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte". Blaine dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda del castaño.

Kurt se echó a reír.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es divertido?" Blaine cuestionó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nada", sonrió Kurt. "Yo estaba esperando conocer la ira de Blaine". Kurt se rió nuevamente.

"Bueno, eso todavía se puede arreglar." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

"No me gustaría ver eso, prefiero al Blaine feliz". Kurt dijo tras acurrucarse aún más junto a Blaine.

"Bueno, entonces estaré de buenas." Blaine finalizó, para luego besar la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt.

* * *

_**Pff este episodio si esta algo largo jajaja pero me dan algo de risa todos los mensajes q le mando Blaine a Kurt jijijiji**_


	25. Chapter 25

**CAP****Í****TULO 25**

Blaine y Kurt se encontraban todavía abrazados cuando el moreno miró su reloj.

"Hey Kurt, son 01:30 ¿quieres algo de comer?" Blaine preguntó mientras aún acariciaba la espalda de su novio.

"Sí, pidamos comida China". Kurt dijo emocionado.

"Bueno, bueno ¿cuál es el número de Mr. Chow?" Blaine le preguntó sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.

"614-785-1836", dijo Kurt simultáneamente.

"Oh, eso es sorprendente!." Blaine respondió con una sonrisa.

"No, no lo es. Esto si te sorprenderá. Dame el teléfono. Sí. Hola. Se trata de Kurt Hummel. Sí ya es costumbre que siempre pido el paquete normal, pero pueden entregarlo en el hospital. Piso número seis, sala 6B Norte, cama número 36. Bien, gracias" Kurt colgó el teléfono.

"Ellos saben cual es tu pedido?" Blaine dijo mientras pretendía estar en estado de shock.

"Sí. ¿Y qué?" Kurt dijo levantando una ceja.

Blaine y Kurt se echaron a reír.

Eran las 4:30 de la tarde cuando Burt Hummel regresó a la habitación de su hijo. Blaine estaba nuevamente, acostado en la cama leyendo un libro con Kurt mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de él.

Blaine levantó la vista de su libro y saludó a Burt quien todavía estaba parado en el umbral.

"Hey" caminó Burt a una silla y se sentó. "¿Hace otra cosa además de dormir?" Burt preguntó mirando como su hijo dormía.

"Tuvo un día bastante loco." Blaine dijo al tiempo que jugaba con el pelo de Kurt. Bajó el libro y miró al hombre mayor.

"¿Cómo estuvo eso?" Burt preguntó.

"Bueno, él tuvo una visita después de que nos fuimos."

Burt levantó una ceja.

"Karofsky". Blaine soltó tras ver el semblante de Burt.

"¿Qué? Oh, ahora si…voy a matarlo. Voy a matarlo yo mismo!" Burt estaba de pie y caminaba por la habitación.

"Eso es lo que me dijo.", Dijo una voz.

"Lo siento, Kurt no quería decir eso y mucho menos despertarte. Pero ¿cómo diablos siquiera te encontró?" Burt estaba como loco tras escuchar todo aquello.

"Papá está bien. Tranquilízate recuerda tu granja." Kurt dijo acurrucándose más a Blaine.

"Calmar mis qué?" Burt se dio la vuelta.

"granja. papá". Kurt dijo con una sonrisa. Blaine estaba tratando de no reírse por la cara de confusión de Burt.

Burt miró a Kurt confundido por un segundo antes de que los tres comenzaran a reír.

"No habías oído eso antes?" Kurt le preguntó.

"No lo he hecho." Burt confirmó. "Ahora, de vuelta a la hoy ¿qué diablos pasó? Te hizo daño Te hizo algo?"

Kurt sólo gemía y se acurrucó en Blaine.

"¿Quieres que le diga?" Blaine le preguntó a Kurt mientras acariciaba su espalda. Kurt se limitó a asentir.

"Bueno, Karofsky se presentó poco después de que nosotros nos fuimos. Al parecer, quería pedir disculpas". Blaine rodó los ojos. "De todos modos Karofsky comenzó a hablar de cómo no hubiera atacado a Kurt si hubiese sabido que estaba embarazado y algunos otros asuntos. Kurt estaba tratando de alcanzar el timbre de emergencia, pero no pudo llegar a el. Con el tiempo llegó a él después de fingir un calambre y todas las alarmas y las luces se encendieron. Karofsky le dio una bofetada y lo sacudió por los hombros mientras le decía que iba a matarlo. Entonces, todos los médicos y enfermeras corrieron para traer a personal de seguridad quienes se llevaron arrastrado Karofsky fuera. Entonces la policía le pidió a Kurt su declaración y dijo que Karofsky sería encerrado por bastante tiempo. "

Burt estaba casi temblando de rabia. Kurt apenas miró a su padre, quien ya casi se ponía rojo de ira.

"Mira papá. Estoy bien. Todavía estoy embarazado. Puedes estar tranquilo con eso." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

Burt lo miró y sonrió.

"Pero en serio papá. Tómate un calmante". Kurt volvió a sonreír y de igual modo lo hizo Burt y Blaine.

"¿Estás mejor?" Burt preguntó a su hijo.

"Sí creo que sí, si no quieres que te diga alguna otra locura?" Kurt le preguntó.

"Nah. Así estoy bien gracias." Burt dijo frotándose la frente. "No puedo dejarte solo tanto tiempo ni una vez sin que pase algo extraño?"

Kurt movió la cabeza. "No".

"Yo ya dije que no me separaré del lado de Kurt nunca más." Blaine dijo todavía acariciando la espalda de su novio.

Burt asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Al parecer fuera de eso, había sido un buen día. Justo e ese momento, la enfermera entró a la habitación.

"Hola señor." Anna sonrió. "Parece que has tenido un día interesante? No podemos dejarte solo por un segundo." La enfermera dijo moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisa. "De todos modos, estoy aquí para sacar ese IV y colocar una cánula."

Anna se lavó las manos y se puso un par de guantes.

"Está bien, esto es algo que no querrán ver, así porque no se retiran?" Nadie se movió. "Bueno, al menos lo intenté. Nop, por lo que veo, no se irán. De acuerdo".

Se acercó a Kurt, que estaba abrazado a Blaine. "Lo siento mi amor voy a tener que pedirte que te sientes y endereces el brazo."

Blaine se levantó de la cama y Kurt lo miró suplicante.

"Es sólo por dos minutos." Blaine confirmó.

"Bien". Kurt se acomodó en la cama para que pudiese quedar sentado y extendió su brazo.

La enfermera aflojó la cinta que sostenía la aguja en su lugar. Kurt arrugó la cara. Blaine inmediatamente agarró su mano y se la apretó.

Kurt estaba mirando a la enfermera que con gran facilidad se deshacía de la cinta, estaba empezando a ponerse un poco pálido y aturdido. No es que no le gustara la sangre, lo que no le gustaba era la idea de que alguien tirara de una aguja fuera de su brazo y luego pusiera otra

"Kurt bebé. Mírame. No mires". Blaine trataba de animarlo. Kurt se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Blaine, pero era muy difícil el no ver, sus ojos seguían posándose entre Blaine y la enfermera. La enfermera retiró la IV y Kurt jadeó un poco de dolor. Blaine sabía que era sólo momentáneo lo que Kurt estaba sufriendo.

"Lo siento cariño. Ahora sólo necesito que mantengas la mano quieta mientras inserto la cánula que tardará unos dos minutos." Anna dijo mientras echaba el IV en una bolsa de color amarillo que decía objetos punzantes.

Kurt miró a Blaine, sus grandes ojos azules lo estaban mirando petrificado.

"Kurt bebé, míra aqui, mírame a mí." Blaine dijo acariciando el dorso de la mano de Kurt con el pulgar.

Kurt miró a Blaine, pero aún estaba temblando ligeramente.

"Kurt, cariño aún necesito que mantengas el brazo firme." La enfermera declaró.

Blaine respiró hondo y comenzó a cantarle a su novio.

_Wish enough, wise man'll tell you a lie  
Window broke, torn up screens  
Who'd have thought that you'd dream  
Of a single tragic scene_

Kurt estaba mirando a Blaine y también lo hacía la enfermera y Burt pero él no se dio cuenta, lo único que le importaba era mantener en calma a Kurt y que éste mantuviera los ojos fijos en él.

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just want to take it off of you_

Blaine y Kurt todavía estaban mirándose el uno al otro, mientras que Blaine cantaba. Los otros dos adultos sólo contemplaron con profunda admiración la situación y el tono de voz de Blaine.

_Cause Blue Eyes  
You are all that I need  
Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the sweet to my mean_

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Kurt, pero no a causa del dolor, eran lágrimas de alegría. La enfermera había estado tan atrapada en el momento, que se había olvidado de poner la cánula. Ella sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a centrarse en la mano de Kurt la cual era como porcelana fina.

_Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand  
I can help you to stand  
Saved it up for this dance  
Tell me all the things you can_

La enfermera continuó trabajando mientras que Blaine se acercó a Kurt al tiempo que él siguió cantando. Blaine sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con él secó algunas de las lágrimas de Kurt mientras cantaba.

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna be the one that's true_

La enfermera miró a Blaine porque estaba a punto de insertar la aguja en la mano de Kurt. Blaine tomó el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos y cantaba mirándole a los ojos

_Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes  
Oh oh oh_

Kurt ni siquiera se enteró cuando la enfermera puso la aguja y la golpeó con su mano, se perdió también en el momento de Blaine.

_All the lights on and you are alive  
But you can't point the way to your heart  
So sublime, when the stars are aligned  
But you don't know  
You don't know the greatness you are_

Kurt sonrió y siguió llorando mientras la enfermera continuó a unir el tubo de la cánula de Kurt y engancharla a la bolsa de fluido que estaba colgada de otro tubo. Burt se quedó mirnado a los dos chicos delante de él, él los miraba con la boca abierta. Era más que obvio, que nadie podría amar a Kurt tanto como él, pero obviamente si lo había y esa persona era Blaine.

_Cause Blue Eyes  
You are destiny's scene  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna be the one_

La enfermera terminó de conectar la bolsa de líquido a la tubería y la medicina estaba corriendo libremente por el tubo y llegando hasta el brazo de Kurt. La enfermera se quedó mirando la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Blaine estaba cantándole a Kurt y limpiándole las lágrimas con el pulgar.

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna get it on with you_

Blaine miró a la enfermera para ver si ella había terminado, no sabía muy bien lo que él haría porque se estaba quedando sin cantar. Ella le dio un guiño y Blaine volvió su atención a Kurt mientras cantó la última parte de la canción.

_Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna sing a song with you_

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna sing a song with you…_

Cuando Blaine terminó la última nota atrapó a Kurt en un beso. Continuaron besándose hasta que recordaron que no estaban solos en la habitación. Kurt miró a su alrededor para ver a su padre, sonriente y a la enfermera tratando de tranquilizarse para dejar de llorar.

Kurt sonrió y volvió a mirar a Blaine.

"Te amo", susurró Blaine mientras tiraba de Kurt en un abrazo.

"Te amo demasiado", dijo Kurt tras borrar la última de sus lágrimas que caía por su mejilla. "Malditas hormonas", murmuró en voz baja.

Blaine, Burt y Ana se rieron un poco.

"Ahora Blaine. Tengo que poner otra cánula en diez minuetos. ¿Puedo tomarte prestado?" Anna preguntó con una sonrisa.

Blaine y Kurt se echaron a reír al unísono. "Bueno, supongo, pero tienes que preguntarle a el si quiere compartirme". Blaine dijo señalando a Kurt.

"No. Es todo mío!" Kurt se reía mientras rodeaba a Blaine en la cama con su brazo libre. Tan pronto como Blaine estaba en la cama, Kurt ya estaba prendando de él.

"Lo siento. El maestro ha hablado." Blaine rió mientras acariciaba la espalda de Kurt y le plantó un beso en la cabeza.

"Bueno, hasta más tarde niños." Anna dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Burt miró su reloj. "Bueno, son casi las 05:30 Finn y Carole deben venir en cualquier momento con la cena."

Y justo en ese momento hicieron acto de presencia, Finn y Carole entrando por la puerta llevando platos, bebidas, vasos y algunos de los famosos espaguetis y albóndigas de Carole con un poco de pan de ajo.

"Justo a tiempo", dijo Burt levantándose de su lugar para ayudar a su esposa con las bolsas y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La familia se reunió alrededor de la cama de Kurt y comenzaron a repartir los alimentos y bebidas.

Blaine y Kurt comían juntos en la cama, Burt y Carole estaban sentados juntos en las sillas y Burt tenía su brazo alrededor de Carole mientras comían. Finn estaba sentado en el escritorio al lado de Kurt y Blaine. Él entretenía a la familia con historias de la práctica de Glee y de la escuela.

Kurt era feliz comiendo sus spaghetti y el bebé se decidió a hacer acto de presencia.

"Yo estoy comiendo", dijo Kurt enojado mientras bajaba el tenedor en un arranque de genio.

"¿Qué?" Blaine le preguntó con simpatía mientras colocaba un brazo por los hombros de su novio

"Tengo que orinar de nuevo! Gracias a este niño terco." Kurt dijo señalando su estómago.

"Whoa, demasiada información amigo." Finn dijo bajando el tenedor de su boca.

Blaine dejó escapar una risita y Kurt le dio una bofetada a la ligera en el pecho.

"No es gracioso." Dijo dejando escapar un resoplido exacerbado.

Entonces toda la familia se rió incluyendo Kurt. Entonces el bebé se movió golpeando su mano y dando patadas a la mano de Kurt que tenía puesta sobre su estómago.

"No aguanto. No aguanto!." Kurt se quejó mientras ponía su cena a un lado. "Blaine". Kurt le miró suplicante puesto que, todavía estaba en reposo y no se debe mover demasiado, razón por la cual es necesario que tuviera a Blaine para ayudarle a ir al baño.

Blaine puso su comida en la mesa que estaban usando y la empujó lejos, y luego bajó de la cama para que pudiera ayudar a Kurt fácilmente.

Kurt se deslizó por el borde de la cama hasta donde estaba Blaine. Él tenía las piernas colgando sobre el borde y Blaine estaba listo para que Kurt pasara su brazo por el cuello.

"¿Estás listo?" Blaine le preguntó amablemente. Kurt se limitó a asentir.

"Está bien. Uno. Dos. Tres." Blaine levantó a Kurt suavemente y puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura del muchacho delgado. Blaine era más o menos de apoyo para todo el peso de Kurt y lentamente se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

"Bien bebé Buen trabajo. Eso es tranquilo y lento." Blaine le animó para caminar.

Blaine abrió la puerta con su mano libre y con cuidado se separó de Kurt para poder ensender la luz y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Ellos son la mas bella pareja." Carole dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo sé." Burt dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Blaine. "Blaine es perfecto para él. Deberías haber visto lo que sucedió cuando la enfermera tuvo que poner la cánula en el brazo de Kurt."

"¿Qué?" Finn pidió unirse a la conversación.

"Kurt se asustó y Blaine optó por tomar su mano y le cantó. Hizo llorar incluso a la enfermera." Burt dijo con una sonrisa.

"Awwww. Él es tan lindo." Carole dijo imaginando la escena.

"Saben que puedo escucharlos hasta aquí ¿verdad?" Kurt dijo aún desde el baño.

"¿Cómo?" Finn le preguntó.

"Es un baño Finn. No una cabina insonorizada." Blaine respondió.

Tras bajar la cadena y escuchar el agua del lava manos correr. Nadie más dijo nada.

La puerta se abrió y Blaine llevaba a Kurt de vuelta a su cama.

Blaine colocó a Kurt en la cama para que el castaño se volviera a instalar, traía la comida encima, sacó las mantas y luego se acomodó junto a Kurt quien ya estaba devorando su plato de comida de nuevo.

Burt, Carole y Finn se quedaron hasta que la enfermera mayor Mallory llegó a la sala a las seis y ahuyentó a todos. Todos se despidieron de ambos jóvenes y se fueron.

Blaine y Kurt leían la revista Vogue que Carole había traído para Kurt. El castaño comenzó a dormirse y Blaine lo ayudó a ponerse su pijama y luego el moreno se cambió para ponerse su propio pijama que Carole había traído también. Blaine se metió en la cama con Kurt y apagó la lámpara. Kurt se acurrucó en Blaine y se quedó dormido.

Fue alrededor de las 10:30, cuando Blaine despertó y vió a Kurt sollozando y temblando entre sueños. Blaine encendió su lámpara de noche para ver a Kurt temblar violentamente y luchar contra las mantas. Blaine sacudió suavemente su hombro para despertarlo.

"Kurt bebé? Despierta mi amor. Es sólo un sueño." Blaine dijo tratando de tranquilizar al muchacho quien todavía seguía temblando.

Kurt abrió de golpe sus ojos azules y miró fijamente a Blaine.

"Kurt, ¿estás bien?" Blaine preguntó para luego acariciar su espalda.

"No, acabo de tener una pesadilla. Era Karofsky que estaba tratando de matarme." Kurt dijo con sus ojos llorosos.

"Shhh, baby". Blaine dijo tirando de Kurt en un abrazo. "Sólo tienes que volver a dormir. Está bien."

"No puedo Blaine". Kurt dijo aún con la tristeza en su voz.

"Cálmate cariño. Está bien." Blaine dijo mientras movía su dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el brazo de Kurt. Kurt se agitó aún más, por lo que Blaine tuvo otra idea que lo podría calmar. Blaine jugó con el pelo de Kurt y le acarició la espalda mientras cantaba.

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

Kurt empezó a relajarse y se acurrucó nuevamente a un costado de Blaine. Mientras acariciaba el brazo de Kurt, Blaine siguió cantando.

_Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me_

Kurt se estaba quedando dormido mientras Blaine le cantaba. El ojimiel continuó para calmar al castaño, acariciando su brazo, frotaba suavemente su espalda y cantaba en voz baja.

_Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me_

Blaine ya tenía su mano sobre el estómago de Kurt frotándolo suavemente. Kurt estaba dormido, pero Blaine decidió terminar la canción para el bebé.

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be_

Blaine besó a Kurt en la cabeza y apagó la lámpara y se acurrucó en la cama con su novio. A continuación, habló en voz baja.

"Buenas noches, mis ángeles"

* * *

**Pfff mucha miel klaine jeje bueno las canciones de este capitulo son**

**Blue eyes de The Cary Brothers **

**Lullabye de Billy Joel.**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAP****Í****TULO 26**

Era sábado por la mañana a las 9 cuando Blaine y Kurt estaban caminando por los pasillos de la sala. Era el primer día de Kurt de reposo en cama y Anna había sugerido que Blaine lo llevara a dar un paseo alrededor de la sala. Kurt estaba en pijama de raso azul marino con zapatillas a juego y Blaine en pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de Finn.

Kurt caminó lentamente sosteniendo a Blaine y su polo IV. Blaine tenía la mano en la cintura de Kurt mientras caminaban lentamente.

Blaine estaba llevando a Kurt, caminaban lentamente por el pasillo. Blaine sabía a dónde iba, él tenía un plan.

"Blaine, ¿a dónde vamos?" Kurt se preguntó mientras miraba alrededor del pasillo.

"Ya verás". Blaine dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía conduciendo a Kurt por el pasillo.

Blaine caminó con Kurt y lo condujo atravesó de las puertas a la habitación de los padres.

"Blaine, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? No lo puedes haber notado, pero no somos los padres todavía". Kurt dijo mientras entraba en la habitación. Era una habitación bastante sosa que tenía una pequeña cocina, dos sofás y una habitación separada para el lado de la lactancia materna.

"Vamos". Blaine condujo a Kurt a un sofá que estaba situado en medio de la habitación. Kurt lo miró con recelo. "Vamos". Blaine se sentó en el sofá y le palmeó el asiento a su lado.

Kurt rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Kurt le preguntó poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

Al igual que Kurt había terminado de hablar Kurt escuchó un cantar procedente de la habitación de al lado. Eran niñas cantando y aplaudiendo.

Ohhh ohh

Oh hey eh ay

Ohhh ooo

Eh eh ay

La puerta se abrió y Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel y Tina salieron de la habitación, cantando y aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo. Se acercaron a Kurt y formaron un semicírculo alrededor de él. Kurt miró a Blaine que estaba sonriendo y luego de vuelta a las chicas.

"¿Sabías acerca de esto?" Kurt cuestiono.

"Sí un poco." Blaine dijo sonriendo.

"Y dejaste que viniera en pijama?" Kurt dijo arqueando una ceja ante su novio.

"Yo. Uh ... Vamos a ver el espectáculo." Blaine dijo señalando a las chicas.

Ohhh ohh

Oh hey eh ay

Ohhh ooo

Eh eh ay

Rachel fue la primera en cantar un solo, mientras que las otras dieron una palmada y pisotearon en el fondo.

_Take all my vicious words  
And turn them into something good_

La siguiente en cantar fue Tina.

_Take all my preconceptions  
And let the truth be understood_

Quinn cantó al lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla de Kurt mientras terminaba

_Take all my prized possessions  
Leave only what I need_

Mercedes fue la siguiente en cantar, ella se acercó a Kurt, se agachó y levantó la mano mientras ella cantaba.

_Take all my pieces of doubt  
And let me be what's underneath_

Mercedes volvió a levantarse y se unió al grupo mientras cantaban el estribillo. Cuando estaban cantando el resto del Club Glee salió de la habitación de al lado y se unió a ellas formando un semi círculo grande alrededor de Kurt y Blaine en el sofá.

_Courage is when you're afraid  
But you keep on moving anyway_

Todo el mundo en el coro se unió a las niñas durante las últimos dos líneas del coro.

_Courage is when you're in pain  
But you keep on living anyway_

El club entero cantó las líneas comenzando el paso al unísono y aplaudiendo con los demás.

Ohhh ohh

Oh hey eh ay

Ohhh ooo

Eh eh ay

Sam fue el siguiente en tener un solo, él entró en el centro del semicírculo y cantó directamente a Kurt.

_We all have excuses why  
Living in fear something in us diez_

Sam dio un paso atrás y Mike entró mientras Puck empujaba a Artie en el centro y los tres cantaron las siguientes líneas juntas.

_Like a bird with broken wings  
It's not how high he flies but the song he sings_

Regresaron de nuevo a sus posiciones y entonces todo el mundo canto el coro juntos.

_Courage is when you're afraid  
But you keep on moving anyway_

Todos giraron en un círculo y luego señalaron a Kurt cantando la segunda mitad en el coro.

_Courage is when you're in pain  
But you keep on living anyway_

El siguiente en cantar fue Finn se acercó a Kurt y se agachó. Él tomó las dos manos de Kurt y le sonrió mientras cantaba.

_It's not how many times you've been knocked down  
It's how many times you get back up_

Finn abrazó a Kurt antes de entrar de nuevo en su lugar. Brittany y Santana fueron las siguientes en salir. Brittany cantó la primera línea.

_Courage is when you've lost your way_

Entonces Santana cantó la siguiente línea.

_But you find you strength anyway_

Ambas dieron un paso atrás y todo el grupo se puso a cantar de nuevo.

_Courage is when you're afraid  
Courage is when it all seems gray  
Courage is when you make a change_

Mercedes cantó la parte de estilo libre mientras el resto del grupo cantaban juntos.

_And you keep on living anyway_

_Ohhh ohh  
Oh hey eh ay  
You keep on giving anyway_

Rachel y Mercedes cantaron la última parte freestyle juntas como un dúo.

_Ohhh ohh  
Oh hey eh ay_

Todos miraron a Kurt como Finn canto la última línea

_You keep on loving anyway_

Antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo una fuerte ronda de aplausos llegó desde la puerta de la habitación de los padres.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que fueron vistos en este momento, pero una multitud de personas se habían reunido alrededor de la habitación. Había enfermeras, médicos, pacientes y visitantes todos viendo el espectáculo.

New Directions se dio la vuelta para ver donde los aplausos venían y cuando vieron a la multitud todos se inclinaron y se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

"Así que". Finn preguntó volviéndose en torno a Kurt que aún no había dicho nada. "¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Yo... yo" Kurt comenzó a llorar. Hundió la cara entre las manos y Blaine le frotó la espalda.

"Aww mira lo hizo llorar." Puck señaló.

"Cállate". Kurt dijo tratando de borrar rápidamente las lágrimas. "No soy yo, son las hormonas ok." Kurt dijo abanicándose la cara tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

"Claro las hormonas." Puck dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en su rostro.

Kurt miró a Puck antes de hablar. "Eso fue hermoso. Gracias." Se las arregló para decir.

"Awww. Abrazo grupal". Rachel anuncio. Todo New Directions se amontonó en Kurt y Blaine en un fuerte abrazo.

"Está bien. No puedo respirar." Kurt dijo en tono de broma y el grupo comenzó a alejarse de la pareja en el sofá.

"Entonces, ¿qué han hecho hasta el día de hoy?" Mercedes pidió.

"Bueno, tenemos un día fascinante planeado verdad cariño?". Blaine dijo con una sonrisa mientras sostenía la mano de Kurt.

"Oh, claro. Consta de caminar de regreso a mi habitación. Después tomar mi presión arterial, umm qué más, probablemente tenga que orinar doce veces cada hora. Entonces tener una consulta con el obstetra / ginecólogo para ver si él me permite ir a casa mañana y lo que es probable" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ah, y vamos a reservar el ultrasonido de la semana 20 de Kurt para la próxima semana. Vamos a ver si el bebé es un niño o una niña." Blaine dijo emocionado.

"Tal vez", añadió Kurt.

"Kurt no sabe si quiere saber el sexo." Blaine añadió al cabo de pocas miradas confusas.

"Yo quiero un poco que sea una sorpresa". Kurt sonrió.

"Pero piensa en la decoración. Sé que odias el amarillo". Blaine se rio.

"Sí, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a saber que color de ropa comprar si no sabemos si es niño o niña?" Mercedes pidió.

"Hey, 5 dólares a que es una niña." Puck dijo Artie.

"Oh estas en un." Artie dijo con confianza.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" Kurt preguntó

"Puedo decir por la forma en que lo lleva encima." Puck dijo con certeza en su voz.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kurt preguntó mirando su estómago.

"Bueno, si lo estás llevando en alto es una niña y si lo está llevando abajo en las caderas y las nalgas es un niño. Duh". Puck dijo.

"Bueno, entonces es definitivamente un chico." Blaine intervino esto fue seguido por una mirada de Kurt.

"No, es una niña. Kurt párate", dijo Puck. "Vamos de pie." Puck ordeno de nuevo

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Kurt que seguía sentado.

"Voy a probar mi punto. Ahora vamos. Arriba". Puck dijo caminando hacia el sofá. Blaine lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y Puck se acercó.

"Ves. Está sentado en lo alto como con Quinn. ¡Es una niña".

"Ahora espera espera un segundo". Artie dijo levantando la mano. "Kurt, date la vuelta." Artie dijo señalando con el dedo a la vuelta.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y miró a Blaine, que se encogió de hombros.

"Ves mira allí lo está llevando en el culo, por lo tanto, es niño." Artie se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Perdón?" Kurt dijo dándose la vuelta para hacer frente a Artie. "No creo que llevo algo en mi culo." Kurt dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El grupo estalló en carcajadas incluso Kurt.

"Nop va hacia abajo. Es por lo que es una chica." Puck confirmo.

"No. Es un chico. El culo de Kurt no miente." Artie dijo en serio.

"Está bien me sentare ahora para que todos dejen de mirarme el culo." Kurt dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Blaine.

"Me dicen 20 dólares que es una niña" Santana dijo en alto

"No, tengo 50 dólares en el culo de Kurt. Es así que es un muchacho". Mike añadido.

"Oh, es así." Puck respondió.

El grupo continuó a reír como Puck escribió todas las apuestas en un trozo de papel.

Blaine miró a su novio de arriba abajo con sus ojos.

"Hey me dejó por 20 dólares en que es niño". Blaine dijo después de examinar a su novio.

"Blaine" Kurt le golpeó en el pecho.

"¿Qué?" Blaine dijo inocentemente.

Kurt sólo miró.

Luego, otra voz se oyó cuando la puerta.

"Anótame por 20 en que es niña". Burt dijo con una sonrisa.

"Papá". Kurt hizo una mueca y miró a su padre.

"¿Qué?" Burt dijo con una sonrisa.

Kurt apenas puso los ojos como todos los demás siguieron para colocar allí las apuestas.

Pocas horas habían pasado y Kurt estaba apoyado en Blaine, con la cabeza en su hombro. El grupo seguía hablando sobre la escuela, los nacionales y otras cosas cuando Blaine notó a Kurt un poco cansado. Este había sido su día más ocupado por un rato y no quería que Kurt se exacerbara.

"Hola chicos siento ser el portador de malas noticias, pero tengo que llevar a Kurt de regresó a su habitación." Blaine dijo a la multitud.

"Noooo", protestó Kurt, pero él volvió a bostezar en medio de su intento de "no".

"Blaine tiene razón chicos". Finn dijo. "Si queremos volver a ver a Kurt en la escuela tenemos que dejarlo descansar". Finn se puso de pie y empezó a espantar a la gente de su hermano.

"Bye Kurt." Tina dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Mike

"Nos vemos Kurt." Mike dijo que Tina lo sacó por la puerta.

"Bye Kurt. Llámame si necesitas algo." Sam dijo saliendo.

"Bye boo". Brittany gritó como Santana la arrastró fuera de la habitación.

"Ta ta". Santana saludó con la mano mientras ella y Brittany salieron por la puerta.

"Bye Kurt." Artie dijo mientras Puck lo sacaba de la habitación.

"Si nos vemos en la escuela la próxima semana." Puck dijo cuando se despidió.

Rachel se levantó. "Bye Kurt." Dijo ella con un abrazo.

"Llámame si necesitas algo", dijo Quinn mientras salía de la habitación.

"Bye Kurtie". Mercedes dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza. "Bye Blaine. Bye Mani". Mercedes dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Mani?" Kurt cuestiono.

"Sí, es mi apodo para el bebé. Bye, bye pequeño maní". Mercedes dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Lindo" Finn sonrió. "Bye Kurt. Bye maní. ¡Oh, se le va a quedar así". Finn dijo mientras salía dejando sola a la pareja

Kurt se rió y luego bostezó.

"La hora de dormir bien por ti." Blaine dijo de pie. "Y para maní". Blaine sonrió.

Kurt se rió. Blaine llegó a donde Kurt estaba sentado y lo recogió como un bebé y tomó su bolsa de medicamentos fuera de la pole.

"Sabes Blaine puedo caminar." Kurt dijo mirando a Blaine.

"Lo sé." Él sonrió. "Toma puedes sostener la bolsa IV?" Preguntó Blaine tratando de pasar la bolsa a Kurt sin derribarlo.

"Creo que puedo." Kurt sonrió.

Blaine caminó a través de las puertas y la parte posterior a través de la sala. Kurt tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine. Cuando pasaron por la estación de enfermeras cuando Anna vio que Blaine estaba llevando a Kurt.

"Hey" ella salió tras ellos. Blaine se volvió y la miró.

"¿Sí?" Blaine preguntó Kurt se limitó a sonreír.

"¿Por qué llevas a Kurt?" Preguntó ella.

"Yo sólo quería". Blaine sonrió.

"Yo le dije que podía caminar." Kurt tomó la palabra.

Anna sólo se rio "Está bien sigan. Sólo estaba comprobando que no se había desmayado o caído."

"Gracias" Blaine gritó por encima de su hombro mientras él continuó llevando a Kurt por el pasillo.

Blaine abrió la puerta, él entonces procedió a poner a Kurt en la cama, acobijarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Blaine se acercó a la ventana y bajó las persianas para que la habitación estuviera a oscuras. Luego apagó todas las luces y ocupó su lugar habitual en la cama. Kurt se arrimó a él y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine.

"Buenas noches Blaine" Kurt dijo abrazándolo un poco más fuerte.

"Buenas noches Kurt", dijo él besando la cabeza de Kurt. "Buenas noches Mani" Blaine dijo acariciando el estómago de Kurt.

"Oh Dios. Así se le va a quedar ahora no es así?" Kurt dijo mirando a Blaine.

"Sí", dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Fue alrededor de las 4:30 cuando Blaine oyó un suave golpe en la puerta de la habitación de Kurt.

"Entra", dijo Blaine en voz baja.

Anna entro por la puerta sin hacer ruido se acercó a la cama donde Kurt seguía durmiendo alrededor de Blaine.

"Yo no quiero despertarlo", dijo la enfermera mirando a Kurt que estaba tan tranquilo.

"Tengo el mismo problema." Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. "Y es un verdadero problema porque realmente tengo que hacer pis." Blaine sonrió.

"Bueno, yo tengo que despertarlo", la enfermera dijo caminando hacia Kurt.

"No, yo lo haré", dijo Blaine. Blaine suavemente se acomodó de modo que estaba casi sentado.

Blaine puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kurt y le habló en voz baja. "Bebé Kurt. Necesito que despiertes ok." Blaine suavemente le besó la cabeza. "Kurt vamos. La enfermera está esperando." Kurt se dio la vuelta un poco y miró a Blaine.

"Hey, dormilón". Blaine sonrió. "Ahora, si me disculpas antes de estallar". Blaine se alejó de Kurt e hizo una carrera loca hacia el baño.

Kurt sólo rodó los ojos. Cada vez que se ha despertado en el hospital Blaine ha tenido que correr al baño.

"Él es un buen tipo". Anna dijo apuntando al baño.

"Sí, lo es" Kurt sonrió pensando en Blaine.

"Está bien necesito un brazo, un dedo y una axila". La enfermera Ana dijo tendiéndole varias máquinas.

Deslizó el termómetro bajo el brazo, la máquina de control de O2 en el dedo y el manguito de presión arterial en el brazo. Ella terminó en menos de dos minutos pero ella miró el termómetro curiosamente. Ella apretó unos cuantos botones y reprodujo la cubierta y preguntó a Kurt para deslizarlo debajo de la lengua.

Blaine salió a ver a Kurt tratando de mirar a los números en el termómetro.

"Deja de hacer eso. Te vas a dar un dolor de cabeza". Blaine se rió.

Kurt sólo lo miró y Blaine se rio más porque se veía tan lindo tratando de mirarlo con un termómetro en la boca.

El termómetro sonó y Anna lo miró.

"Eso está mejor." Ella sonrió. "Ahora" llegó a ella por el Doppler "muéstrame un poco de piel", ella sonrió conseguiendo la tapa del gel y colocando una pequeña cantidad de gel en la parte superior de la varita de Doppler.

Kurt bajó las mantas y se levantó la camisa.

"Lo siento esto va a estar frío. Ahora dónde se sientes la mayoría de sus movimientos?"

"Um .. Creo que por aquí." Kurt dijo señalando el lado izquierdo de su estómago

"Sí maní estaba pateando la parte izquierda hoy", confirmó Blaine estando cerca de Kurt.

"Mani?" Anna cuestiono.

"Si uno de mis amigos bautizo como maní al bebé hoy y creo que es pegajoso." Kurt rodó los ojos.

"Eso es muy lindo." Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Colocó el Doppler en la piel pálida de Kurt y él se estremeció ante la frialdad. Anna lo encendió y comenzó a moverse hasta que oyó el latido del corazón.

Ella estaba cronometrando el latido del corazón hasta que un golpe fuerte puede ser oído a través del Doppler.

"Oye, realmente no me gusta esto. Mani no pates mi Doppler". Anna dijo tratando de cambiar la posición del Doppler alrededor del estómago de Kurt.

"Lo tengo", dijo Anna cuando el latido del corazón, una vez más radiada a través de la habitación.

"Bien. Eso es un bebé feliz." Ella sonrió mientras azotaba el gel en el estómago de Kurt.

"Buen Mani". Blaine dijo besando el estómago desnudo de Kurt y Kurt se rio.

Anna se limitó a sonreír y poner el Doppler en el. "Está bien, tengan buena noche chicos", dijo Anna dejándolos solos.

"Bueno, Cariño". Blaine dijo besando a Kurt y como en una vieja película de Hollywood. "Al fin solos", sonrió Blaine. "¿Qué quieres que haga?" Blaine dijo subiendo de nuevo a su lugar habitual en la cama.

"Vamos a pedir una pizza." Kurt dijo emocionado.

"Bueno, no hagas bragas en un nudo." Blaine se rio cuando sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Pizza Dominos. "Sí, espero. ¿Qué es lo que quieres en ella?"

"Queso, piña y anchoas con pimiento". Kurt respondió.

"Ew es repugnante." Blaine dijo arrugando la cara.

"Bien. Más para mí." Kurt dijo sacando la lengua.

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Si. ¿Puedo pedir una pizza grande con queso, anchoas y piña por favor un sprite grande?" Blaine dijo por teléfono

"Y pimiento". Kurt añadido.

"Ah, y puedo añadir pimiento a eso. Sí. Sí, eso es todo. Bien puedo hacer el pedido a Lima Memorial, piso 6, sala 36. Sí genial. Gracias." Blaine colgó el teléfono.

"Va a estar aquí en quince minutos." Blaine dijo mientras colocaba el teléfono en la mesilla y se movió por lo que estaba más cómodo.

"Canta para mí". Kurt dijo acurrucándose cerca de Blaine.

"¿No has sido cantado bastante últimamente?" Blaine dijo frotando la espalda de Kurt.

"No. No lo creo." Kurt dijo dulcemente.

"Te canté dos veces anoche. ¿Y tú me cantas?" Blaine dijo con descaro.

"Hey estoy en el hospital". Kurt dijo haciendo pucheros con el labio inferior.

"Oh No ojos de cachorro". Blaine dijo tirando de la manta sobre su cabeza. "No, no puedo verte. Soy inmune". Blaine dijo de debajo de la manta.

"Blaine, salir de ahí abajo". Kurt dijo tratando de encontrar a su novio bajo la manta.

"Nunca". Blaine dijo tirando de la manta adicional sobre su cabeza.

"Oh. Eso es todo." Kurt dijo mientras se zambulló bajo la manta.

Los dos chicos estaban ahora bajo la manta como una tienda de campaña.

"Hola" dijo Blaine chocando con la cabeza de Kurt.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Kurt preguntó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Blaine respondió. "Estás en mi fortaleza."

"Estás en mi cama." Kurt respondió.

"Mierda". Blaine murmuró.

"Blaine te ves como el fantasma de la ópera". Kurt dijo al darse cuenta de que una sabana cubría la mitad del rostro de Blaine.

"Vamos Christine. Voy a llevarte lejos a la fortaleza del Fantasma". Blaine dijo fingiendo ser el fantasma mientras sostenía su mano.

"Hey fantasma, tengo una gran pizza de queso con anchoas, piña y pimiento y un sprite grande". Una voz desconocida, dijo desde la puerta.

"Mierda". Kurt dijo mientras Blaine se quito las mantas de la cabeza y saltó de la cama y agarró su cartera.

"Van a ser $ 17.50", El muchacho dijo entregando la pizza y el refresco a Blaine.

"Bueno, aquí están $ 30. Quédate con el cambio." Blaine dijo convirtiendo una sombra brillante de color rosa.

"Gracias hombre". El muchacho dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

"Oh dios mio". Blaine dijo estando avergonzado, obviamente. "Bueno, eso fue vergonzoso." Blaine dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Hey fantasma. Entregue la Pizza." Kurt dijo sonriendo.

"Eso no es tan divertido." Blaine dijo entregando la caja a Kurt y vertiendo dos tazas de sprite.

"No, no es gracioso. Es muy gracioso". Kurt dijo mientras comía la pizza.

"¿Alguna vez he dicho lo adorable que eres cuando comes?" Blaine dijo mirando a su novio con ojos de adoración.

"No." Kurt dijo todavía burlándose por lo de la pizza.

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla y agarro un trozo de pizza.

Blaine tomó un bocado y arrugó la cara. "Oh dios mio, Kurt esto es asqueroso". Blaine dijo tratando de tragar.

"No, no lo es." Kurt dijo tratando de hablar con la pizza en la boca.

"Eww es asqueroso. No besare esa boca." Blaine dijo alejándose de Kurt.

"Oh, sí que lo harás." Kurt dijo lanzándose sobre Blaine y lo besó.

Kurt se apartó y miró a Blaine.

"Tal vez esa pizza no es tan mala después de todo." Blaine dijo relamiéndose los labios.

"Te lo dije". Kurt sonrió.

Entonces ambos muchachos se rieron y siguieron comiendo su pizza.

* * *

**Jajaja que pena lo de la escena de la pizza pero solo imaginar a Blaine con la mitad de su cara tapada y fingiendo ser el fantasma de la opera me dan ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo **

**La canción de este episodio es **

**Courage**** de ****Orianthi Feat. Lacey Sturm**


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

Era la madrugada del domingo y Kurt estaba sentado en su cama, mientras que Blaine estaba empacando su maleta. Blaine y Kurt seguían abrazados cuando Blaine miró su reloj.

"Está bien tenemos iPod, Laptop, ropa, artículos de tocador, tarea, teléfono y DVDs. ¿Se me olvidó algo?"

"Yo no lo creo." Kurt dijo recorriendo la lista en su cabeza.

"Está bien, supongo que está todo listo." Blaine dijo comprimiendo la mochila negra.

"Si todo lo que necesitamos es que el Dr. Fielding firme esta hoja de papel así podre irmeeee!". Kurt dijo agitando el papel en el aire.

"Sé paciente Kurt, apenas son las 9: 30." Blaine dijo sentado junto a él y dándole palmaditas en la rodilla.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tu has dejado el cuarto al menos en los últimos cuatro días." Kurt dijo rodando los ojos.

"Una vez", Blaine se rio.

"Estoy tan harto de estas paredes", dijo Kurt mirando alrededor de la habitación. "Quiero decir quien en su sano juicio podría tener muebles naranja y menta con paredes verdes. ¿En serio?" Kurt se burlaba mientras Blaine se reía.

Burt entró por la puerta justo cuando Kurt y Blaine se reían de la decoración de la habitación.

"¿Por qué cada vez que entro en esta habitación se están riendo o Kurt está dormido?" Burt dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Porque eso es en lo que Kurt se ha convertido, En una máquina de comer, dormir y sarcasmo" Blaine dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hey". Kurt dijo golpeando el hombro contra Blaine. "Es una maquina adorable de comer, dormir y sarcasmo", dijo Kurt agitando un dedo.

"Oh, lo siento." Blaine dijo poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

Luego los muchachos se rieron y Burt se limitó a sacudir la cabeza hasta que oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

"Bueno, eso es lo que me gusta escuchar." El Dr. Fielding dijo mientras entraba en la habitación. "¿Estás listo para ir a casa Kurt?" Dr. Fielding pregunto hojeando su carta.

"Sí. Estoy muriendo aquí. He olvidado como luce la luz del sol." Kurt dijo con impaciencia empujando el pedazo de papel en el doctor.

"Aquí Kurt es un poco propenso a la exageración". Blaine dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de Kurt.

"Ya me di cuenta". El Dr. Fielding, dijo. "Ahora Kurt. No puedo dejarte ir. Tengo que hacer unas observaciones y escuchar primero al bebé".

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y Blaine saltó de la cama a la otra parte para que el médico tuviera más espacio para trabajar.

Se evaluó la presión arterial y tomó la temperatura de Kurt. Luego puso el Doppler contra la piel pálida de Kurt, él contó los latidos.

"Bien. Todo es súper normal". El médico sonrió envolviendo su estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello.

"Me puedo ir?" Kurt preguntó sonando un poco demasiado emocionado.

"Sí, te puedes ir. Solo ve con Anna para conseguir tu plan de alta y eres libre para irte". Dr. Fielding.

"Sí", chilló Kurt mientras se levantó y abrazó al doctor. "Gracias." Kurt estaba aplaudiendo.

"Ok te veré en unas semanas. Ah, y no olvides reservar tu ultrasonido de la veinteava semana". El médico dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Kurt pulsó el botón de llamada y dentro de cinco minutos Anna camino a través de la puerta con un montón de papeleo.

"Bien sé que da miedo pero sólo debería tomar alrededor de media hora." Anna dijo colocando la pila de papeles en la mesa a lado de Kurt.

Kurt arrugó su nariz en todo el papel.

"Oh, no es tan malo. Simplemente espera a ver las formas que tienes que llenar cuando nazca maní". Anna dijo señalando hacia el estómago de Kurt.

"Mani?" Burt preguntó muy confundido mirando a Anna y Kurt.

"Sí, es el apodo del bebé". Blaine confirmo.

"Oh. Me gusta. Mani". Burt repitió mientras asentía.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

"Bueno aquí está tu diario de salud del embarazo, es necesario mantenerlo contigo y llevarlo a todas tus citas médicas. Está bien aquí", Anna dijo apuntando un número en la segunda página del libro. "Este es el número de la Suit de nacimiento, puedes llamar a cualquier hora del día o de la noche y una enfermera o partera responderá. Llame si se rompe la fuente, tienes cualquier sangrado, y severos calambres, contracciones, si maní deja de moverse o dar patadas, cualquier cosa. ¿De acuerdo?" Anna preguntó. Kurt asintió y continuó. "Esta bien entonces, ahora Kurt quiero que lo tomes con calma, no correr por las escaleras, en realidad sólo tratar de evitar las escaleras, no hacer ejercicio, nada que te canse demasiado".

Anna continuó yendo a través de los papeles, explicando lo que no debía hacer, qué evitar, qué evitar comer y cómo relajarse cuando estuviera estresado.

Le entrego a Blaine el diario del embarazo de Kurt y todo el otro papeleo, Blaine lo puso en su mochila.

"Está bien terminamos". Anna sonrió.

"Yay. Vamos a salir de aquí." Kurt dijo emocionado.

Kurt saltó de la cama y a la silla de ruedas que Anna había llevado. Blaine se rio como él tiró él puso su mochila al hombro y empezó a empujar a Kurt para salir al pasillo. Burt y Anna los seguían de cerca. Como Blaine rodo a Kurt pasó la estación de enfermeras. Todas las enfermeras se levantaron y se despidieron de ambos y les desearon lo mejor. Algunos de los otros pacientes se despidieron mientras se dirigían hacia el ascensor.

Una vez dentro del ascensor Burt hablo. "Entonces, ¿cómo llegaste a ser tan popular?" Burt preguntó.

"El talento". Kurt respondió. "Y el hecho de que yo soy el único hombre en la planta de maternidad me hace especial". Kurt sonrió

"Sí, y ha sido la única persona en ser cantado en nuestro piso lo hizo popular entre las enfermeras." Anna sonrió.

"¿Cuando?" Blaine le preguntó sonriendo.

"Bueno, digamos que había alrededor de seis de nosotras con lágrimas anoche mientras le cantabas a Kurt para volverlo a dormir." Anna sonrió.

"¿Cómo fue que…" Blaine preguntó un poco avergonzado al pensar que estaban solos.

"Esas paredes son finas como el papel". Anna confirmo,

"Oh", dijo Blaine mientras se sonrojaba.

"También nunca habíamos tenido una actuación completa con coreografía en la habitación de padres antes de salir". Anna dijo tratando de tomar la atención de Blaine.

"Un día en la vida de Kurt" Burt sonrió.

"Oigan, ¿alguien olvidó que sacaron a alguien de mi cuarto bajo arresto? Eso fue muy memorable." Kurt añadió.

"Sí. Digamos que ha sido un paciente interesante y estoy triste que te vayas Kurt. Pero no quiero volver a verte por aquí durante al menos diecisiete semanas más. ¿Está claro?" Anna dijo y Kurt asintió con la cabeza a medida que salieron en el ascensor y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento.

Blaine cargo a Kurt en el asiento trasero y puso su mochila y la laptop de Kurt en el maletero y lo cerró de golpe cuando dijo adiós y gracias a Anna y luego se unió a Kurt en el asiento trasero. Burt se subió al asiento delantero y se marcharon a casa.

* * *

Blaine cargo a Kurt estilo de novia y lo llevo a la casa como Burt los siguió detrás con el equipaje.

"Sabes que puedo caminar Blaine." Kurt dijo aferrándose al cuello de Blaine mientras subían los escalones de la entrada.

"Lo sé." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿me vas a bajar?" Kurt preguntó.

"No.". Blaine sonrió mientras abría la puerta principal.

"Hey. Estamos en casa". Kurt anunció mientras Blaine lo llevó a través de la puerta.

Finn miró desde el sofá. "Hey Kurt, me alegro de verte….. ¿por qué Blaine te esta cargando?" Finn dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Él me cargo desde que baje del coche y se niega a dejarme caminar" Kurt explicó como Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien, entonces. Hey Burt", dijo Finn mientras volvía a mirar a la televisión. Burt puso las maletas en el suelo y saludó a Finn.

"Bueno, esa fue totalmente la bienvenida a casa que yo esperaba." Kurt dijo rodando los ojos. "¿Dónde está Carole?" Dijo todavía aferrándose a Blaine.

"Ummm en el trabajo creo". Finn dijo, con los ojos aún pegados a la pantalla.

"Bueno, todo esto es muy interesante, pero mis brazos están doloridos y tengo que llevar a Kurt y maní a su habitación para que puedan descansar." Blaine dijo cambiando a Kurt en sus brazos para distribuir el peso más uniformemente.

"Heh. Mani". Finn se burló.

Kurt rodó los ojos y dijo: "Adelante", Señalando las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Blaine relinchaba como un caballo y llevó arriba Kurt.

Finn miró confundido y Burt se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

* * *

Una vez en la habitación de Kurt, Blaine lo puso en su cama.

"Ahora, ¿qué les gustaría a mis dos personas favoritas hacer ahora?" Blaine dijo besando la frente de Kurt.

"¿Podemos ir a algún lugar que no este en la casa? ¿Puede ser afuera?" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Helado!" Kurt dijo emocionado

"Es todo lo que piensas, comida?" Blaine preguntó mientras reía por la cara extremadamente emocionada de Kurt.

"Oh, vamos Blaine. Necesito un helado con chocolate caliente con nueces y crema batida y cereza". Kurt estaba a punto de babear. "Oh, ahora me tienes pensando en ello. Me tienes que llevar esto es sólo la tortura". Kurt dijo mirando a Blaine con sus grandes ojos azules.

"No sé Kurt, solo podría ir a preguntarle a Finn que vaya a conseguirte uno." Blaine dijo con preocupación en sus ojos. Él no quería que Kurt se hiciera daño, o cansarse.

"No, quiero ir contigo. Por Favor, por favor, por favor. Blaine" Kurt dijo poniéndose apoyándose un poco en Blaine haciendo los ojos de cachorro. "Blainey?" Kurt lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

"Bien bien". Blaine dijo, nunca podría decirle que no a esos ojos.

"Yay. Amo a un hombre que sabe cuándo ceder" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro retorcido.

"Sólo espera un segundo. Estoy llamando para tener mas seguridad". Blaine dijo al tiempo que sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo.

"Seguridad. Blaine ¿qué estás haciendo?" Kurt le preguntó preocupado de que Blaine contratara un equipo de seguridad completo sólo para escoltarlo a la heladería.

Blaine presionó su dedo a los labios y luego señaló el teléfono. "Hey Sam. Sí es Blaine. Kurt, no está bien. Me preguntaba si nos acompañarías a mi a Kurt y Finn por un helado. Si genial sip. Está bien te veo en cinco años."

Kurt lo miró extrañamente.

"Bueno, no te voy a llevar a la calle sin por lo menos dos guardaespaldas." Blaine sonrió mientras gritaba abajo. "Finn"

"¿Qué?" Finn gritó.

"Vas por helado conmigo, Kurt y Sam?" Blaine gritó.

"¿Cuándo?" Finn continuó gritando.

"En cinco años". Blaine seguía gritando.

"Lo siento, Han oído hablar de un teléfono o de estar en la misma habitación, tal vez?" Dijo Kurt en voz alta añadiendo moviendo la cabeza a su novio y hermano gritando por toda la casa.

"Nah eso es bueno." Finn gritó de nuevo. "Blaine, vas a pagar?" Finn preguntó.

"Sí". Blaine gritó.

"Está bien voy." Finn gritó de nuevo.

Blaine volvió su atención de nuevo a Kurt. "Está bien cariño vamos a bajar las escaleras, Sam llegara en cualquier momento." Blaine dijo hablando como un bebe dirigiéndose a la cama.

"Ah Blaine me hablabas a mí o al bebé?" Kurt preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

"A ti, mi pequeño maní" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

"Está bien" Kurt dijo que todavía confuso.

Blaine se paró frente a Kurt y se agachó. Dio una palmada en su espalda indicándole a Kurt que lo cargaría.

"Blaine no me lleves a cuestas por las escaleras puedo caminar" Kurt dijo rodando los ojos.

"Sí. Y me lo puedes probar cuando lleguemos a la heladería, pero por ahora súbete" Blaine dijo palmeando su espalda de nuevo.

"Blaine no me subiere. Me as cuidado por unos tres días." Kurt dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Vamos". Blaine sonrió.

"No", dijo Kurt negándose a moverse.

"Sabes que lo deseas." Blaine dijo con una gran sonrisa tonta en la cara.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que no", dijo Kurt girando su cabeza.

Blaine empezó a gemir como un perro y miró a Kurt con sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

"Está bien", dijo Kurt. Blaine Ladró y luego jadeaba como un perro cuando Kurt estaba en su espalda.

Blaine volvió la cabeza para mirar a Kurt. "Amo a un hombre que sabe cuándo ceder." Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

Kurt dejó escapar un gemido molesto como Blaine bajaba por las escaleras.

En el momento en que la pareja había conseguido bajar las escaleras Sam ya estaba allí y Finn se estaba poniendo la chaqueta.

"Hey, Sam". Kurt dijo sacando la cabeza por detrás de Blaine.

"Hey Kurt, ¿estás listo para irnos?" Preguntó Sam.

"Blaine, alguna vez vas a dejar que Kurt camine de nuevo?" Finn preguntó

"Sí, lo hará." Kurt dijo mirando fijamente a Blaine.

"Yo eventualmente lo hare." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

"Está bien podemos irnos. Me estoy muriendo por falta de exposición de vitamina D aquí." Kurt dijo superiormente.

Finn y Sam miraron confundidos. "Chicos absorben vitamina D de los rayos del sol; Kurt sólo quiso decir que no ha estado fuera durante mucho tiempo."

"Oh, genial." Rio Finn todavía con confusión.

"Vámonos." Kurt dijo señalando a Blaine que caminara.

Blaine se abrió camino con los otros dos chicos detrás moviendo la cabeza.

* * *

Los tres muchachos estaban sentados ahora en torno a una pequeña mesa circular en la heladería. Blaine estaba sosteniendo la mano de Kurt como Kurt comenzó a consumir el helado que estaba delante de él.

"Tranquilo Tigre". Sam se echó a reír al ver a Kurt inhalar el helado.

"Está bien, Sam, sólo mantén los dedos lejos de su boca y estarás bien." Blaine, bromeó.

Kurt lo miró y siguió comiendo su helado.

"Así que Kurt, ¿cuándo vas a volver a la escuela?" Finn preguntó con la boca llena de helado.

"Lindo Finn". Blaine dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Qué", Finn dijo mientras escupía pequeñas gotas de helado en dirección de Blaine.

"Asqueroso", dijo Kurt haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

"Ustedes son desagradables", dijo Sam con helado goteando por la barbilla y escupiendo por la boca.

"Estoy rodeado de jóvenes." Blaine dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Oh tranquilo". Kurt dijo mientras agarraba una cuchara llena de helado y lo arrojó a Blaine. Aterrizó justo en su cara. Blaine levantó una ceja mientras Kurt, Finn y Sam se rieron.

"Está bien", dijo Blaine quitando el helado de su cara. "Ese fue un buen tiro. Pero ahora vas a pagar".

Blaine agarró la cereza que estaba en la cubierta llena de caramelo y la lanzó a Kurt.

"Hey, nadie ataca a mi pequeño hermano con una cereza." Finn dijo mientras lanzaba su cereza a Blaine.

"Hey, deja a Blaine." Sam dijo mientras se arrojaba helado a Finn.

"Oh, así que estás con él ahora." Kurt dijo mirando a Sam y echando la cereza en el rostro de Sam.

"Kurt tu empezaste." Blaine dijo arrojando nueces y crema batida a Kurt y aterrizaron en su cabello.

"Blaine!" Kurt dijo tratando de conseguir la crema de su cabello. Kurt agarró un poco de la crema batida de su helado y lo untó el rostro de Blaine.

Finn fue el primero en reírse seguido de Sam. Kurt y Blaine se echaron a reír también. Los cuatro se echaron a reír hasta que Blaine habló de nuevo.

"Está bien, está bien. Tregua?" Preguntó Blaine mientras limpiaba el helado de su cara y levanto su cuchara.

"Tregua", dijeron los otros tres juntos. Todos Alzaron sus cucharas como vasos.

* * *

¡Eran las cinco en punto en el hogar Hudson-Hummel y Kurt y Blaine estaban jugando scrabble.

Blaine estaba ganando pero no por mucho, sólo había unos pocos puntos que los separaban.

"Pongo 'sexy'", dijo Blaine diciendo bajando las fichas en el tablero.

"No se puede utilizar "sexy" Blaine". Kurt dijo riendo.

"Oh, sí que puedo mira aquí en el diccionario Sexy - Definición:.. Kurt Hummel." Blaine sonrió.

"Oh bien te permitiré usar sexy". Kurt sonrió.

"Ahora yo pongo 'Tabley" Kurt sonrió poniendo en el tablero.

"Tabley?" Blaine le preguntó subiendo una ceja. "¿Qué demonios es Tabley?"

"Tener las propiedades de o ser como una tabla." Kurt dijo con confianza.

"Enserio Kurt?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Sí. ¿Tienes algo en contra de 'Tabley" Kurt preguntó mirando a Blaine totalmente serio.

"Úsala en una oración." Preguntó Blaine

"Está bien. Voy a ir allá para actuar Tabley". Kurt sonrió.

Blaine y Kurt ambos rieron.

"Oh sí, y yo voy a ir para actuar lampy". Blaine se rió.

"Bueno, podrías actuar shelfy". Kurt sugirido.

"No creo voy a actuar fridgey", dijo Blaine pretendiendo ser una nevera.

Kurt se dobló de la risa y Blaine mientras estaban en el suelo.

"Está bien lo siento. Lo siento." Blaine dijo tratando de contener la risa.

Burt llamó a la puerta. "¿Estás bien los dos. Oí unos ruidos extraños."

Blaine y Kurt, una vez más estallaron en un ataque de risa.

"Está bien. Sólo voy a retirarme de la habitación y lo dejó a que es una broma privada". Burt dijo girando su cabeza a la puerta.

"No papá, no es eso. Blaine estaba actuando fridgey", dijo Kurt sin reírse.

"Fridgey?" Burt dijo rascándose la cabeza.

"Sólo porque Kurt estaba tratando de ser Tabley". Blaine se rió.

"Tabley?" Burt dijo cada vez más confundido.

"Sí Tabley, que tiene las propiedades de ser o como una tabla", dijo Kurt serio.

"Está bien, entonces." Burt dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Blaine y Kurt desataron un ataque de histeria ante la mirada confundida en el rostro de Burt.

* * *

_**PFFF me tarde mas de lo que esperaba jaja pero ya por fin termine !**_


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Corría el primer día de Kurt en la escuela después del incidente de Karofsky, pero ahora con Karofsky arrestado en un centro de detención a más de tres horas de distancia Kurt podía respirar un gran suspiro de alivio.

Blaine y Kurt se tomaron del brazo al bajar del coche. Finn luego agarro del brazo a Kurt y Puck tomo del brazo a Blaine. Sam caminaba un poco por delante de ellos y Mike caminaba detrás de ellos. Entre los cuatro muchachos tenían todos los ángulos cubiertos. Ellos crearon una mini fortaleza alrededor de Kurt y Blaine.

"Saben que no es necesario el servicio redondo de guardaespaldas?" Kurt dijo mirando a la fortaleza de niños que lo rodeaban.

"No, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para protegerte y a maní". Puck dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sí, hemos elaborado una lista para que por lo menos uno de nosotros este contigo en todo momento, en clase, en los períodos libres, en el almuerzo, en todas partes." Finn dijo dándole a la mano de Kurt un apretón tranquilizador.

"Pero espera, ninguno de ustedes se toma francés?". Kurt se preguntó.

"Yo lo hago ahora, ciao hermano." Puck sonrió

"Ah, Noah. Eso es italiano". Kurt señaló.

"Cual es la diferencia." Puck se encogió de hombros

Al igual que Puck había terminado de hablar Kurt y Blaine sintieron la ráfaga helada de un granizado en la cara.

"Eso es por hacer que mi amigo fuera detenido Hummel." Azimio gritó sosteniendo dos tazas vacías.

"Eso es todo". Puck corrió tras Azimio por el pasillo y lo estrelló contra los casilleros.

"Puck, basta!" Kurt gritó tras él. "Fue sólo un granizado. Él no vale la pena." Finn y Mike persiguieron a Puck mientras Sam se quedó con Blaine que estaba tratando de no dejar a Kurt correr tras él.

"Kurt detente No!" Blaine luchaba abrazándolo.

"Kurt detente. No hay nada que puedas hacer." Sam dijo agarrando su hombro.

"Si Puck lo lastima va a ir hacia el reformatorio y será culpa nuestra". Kurt dijo luchando contra los dos chicos.

"Sí, y es por eso que Finn y Mike han ido en tras de él." Sam dijo agarrando el brazo de Kurt.

"No, tenemos que detenerlo". Kurt gritó alejándose de Blaine y tratando de dar un tirón a su brazo de Sam.

"Está bien, eso es todo. Te vas a hacer daño." Sam dijo tirando a Kurt hacia él. Puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt utilizo el otro para levantarlo del suelo.

Kurt luchó contra Sam, pero el niño era demasiado fuerte.

"Vamos. Vamos al baño a limpiarte". Sam dijo fácilmente cuidando de Kurt llevándolo por el pasillo con Blaine tras ellos.

"Sam, ten cuidado. No lo dejes caer. Sam, mira el suelo está resbaladizo. Oh no vayas tan rápido. Ten cuidado. Cuidado con la cabeza. Se amable." Blaine declaró tras Sam rápidamente.

Sam pateó la puerta del baño para abrirla y poner a Kurt abajo cerca del lavamanos. Sacó una toalla de su mochila y comenzó a limpiar el granizado de la cara de Kurt.

"Cierra los ojos". Pidió Sam corriendo la toalla con agua tibia. Sam continuó limpiando a Kurt mientras lanzaba otra toalla hacia Blaine.

"Gracias Sam." Blaine dijo secándose.

"Siempre llevo suministros". Sam dijo suavemente quitando el granizado del cabello de Kurt. "Ya está. Como nuevo." Sam sonrió.

"Gracias Sam" Kurt sonrió.

"¿Tienes otra camisa?" Preguntó Sam notando que la camisa de Kurt estaba cubierta de granizado púrpura.

"Si hay una en mi casillero." Kurt dijo agitando un trozo grande de shlushie de su hombro.

Al igual que Kurt había terminado de hablar Finn, Puck y Mike llegaron al cuarto de baño. Puck y Finn corrieron a Kurt que seguía sentado en el lavabo.

"Kurt. ¿Estás bien?" Finn dijo a Kurt dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Sí Finn. Estoy bien. Era sólo un granizado". Kurt dijo palmeando la espalda de su hermano.

"¿Estás seguro". Puck dijo pasando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Kurt.

"Sí, estoy bien. Te lo prometo." Kurt dijo temblando ligeramente.

Los cinco niños comenzaron a enloquecer a la vista de los temblores de Kurt.

"Oh dios mio Kurt. ¿Estás bien?" Blaine dijo corriendo al lado de Kurt.

"Le va dar una pulmonía? Kurt no tienes neumonía?" Finn dijo sintiendo la frente de Kurt.

Sam luego empujó la mano de Finn y sintió la frente de Kurt. "Oh, él se siente con un poco de fiebre, tal vez tiene una infección."

"Una infección puede inducir el parto prematuro". Blaine añadido concertado.

"Kurt está en trabajo de parto." Mike dijo volviéndose blanco rígido.

"Está bien. Está bien. Yo estaba allí cuando Beth nació podemos hacer esto." Puck dijo agarrando las manos de Kurt.

"Está bien respira Kurt. Dentro y fuera. Bien y despacio". Puck dijo haciendo gestos exagerados por encima y respirando.

"Voy a ir a buscar a la enfermera." Mike dijo corriendo hacia la puerta.

"Estoy llamando a una ambulancia, Blaine llama a Burt". Finn dijo marcando su teléfono.

"Deténganse". Kurt dijo haciendo que todo el mundo se congelara. "Yo no estoy en trabajo de parto. Finn, no tengo neumonía, estoy cubierto de granizado eso me hace temblar. Sam, me frotaste la cara con una toalla caliente por lo tanto la piel esta caliente, no tengo una infección, no estoy trabajo de parto. Dios! ". Kurt dijo frotándose la frente.

"Bueno, qué puedo hacer para ayudar?" Mike dijo alejándose de la puerta.

"Bueno, alguien puede ir a buscar mi camisa de mi casillero. La combinación es 24-5-12". Kurt dijo cruzando sus piernas.

"Estoy en ello". Finn, Sam, Puck y Mike dijeron al unísono, ya que todos trataron de salir corriendo por la puerta al mismo tiempo. Esto causó a todos aplastarse y caer en el suelo.

"Ow. Finn me dio un codazo en el ojo." Puck lanzó un grito.

"Lo siento amigo." Finn dijo desde debajo de Mike.

"Todos ustedes son unos inútiles." Kurt dijo desde el fregadero.

"Bueno tengo un plan." Sam habló desde debajo de la pierna de Puck.

"Oh, esto va a ser bueno." Kurt habló con sarcasmo.

"Mike, ve a buscar la camiseta. Finn, Puck a tomen un poco de hielo de la enfermera y me quedaré con Kurt y Blaine." Sam dijo empujando a Puck fuera.

"Buen plan". Blaine dijo

"Está bien, vamos." Sam dijo señalando a los otros tres para salir.

Mike fue el primero, él salió corriendo por la puerta. Finn se levantó al lado y ayudó a Puck que estaba agarrando su ojo lesionado. Finn lo llevó por del baño y en el pasillo.

"Las próximas veinte semanas más o menos van a ser muy interesantes". Kurt dijo mientras miraba a los chicos caminar por los pasillos.

"Puedes decir eso otra vez." Blaine dijo inclinándose al lado de Kurt.

"¡Eh, tú no puedes hablar, eres tan malo." Kurt dijo mirando a su novio.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Blaine dijo con timidez.

"Oh vamos Blaine. Te asustaste tanto como el resto de ellos." Sam dijo acariciando su espalda.

"Está bien, quizá lo hice." Blaine se rio.

"¿Quizás?" Kurt dijo mirando a Blaine.

"Está bien lo hice." Blaine bajó la cabeza.

"Y te amo por eso." Kurt dijo inclinándose y besando su cabeza.

Mike corrió a través de la puerta con la camisa de Kurt mientras jadeaba.

"Vaya fue rápido." Kurt comentó.

"Mike corriste?" Blaine le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

"Tal vez", dijo Mike torpemente.

"Pásamela". Sam la pidió tendiéndole la mano.

Mike le pasó la camisa y Sam la desplegó y se la pasó a Blaine. Luego Kurt se desabrochó el botón de la camisa que estaba usando actualmente. "Brazos arriba." Sam le indico.

"Saben que puedo vestirme solo verdad chicos?" Kurt dijo mirando a Sam y Blaine.

"Sabemos". Blaine dijo.

"Bien". Kurt dijo en derrotado como puso sus brazos arriba. Sam deslizó fuera la camisa y Blaine le puso la nueva. Al igual que Blaine estaba abrochando hasta el último de los botones de Kurt la campana sonó.

"Bueno tengo biología primero y el señor Brosnan me va a matar si llego tarde. Nos vemos en Inglés Kurt." Mike dijo mientras se despedía.

"Peri no estas en mi clase de Inglés?" Kurt dijo.

"Lo estoy ahora." Mike volvió a llamar.

"Ahora puedo caminar a la clase Sr. Anderson o vas a llevarme?" Kurt dijo bajándose del lavabo.

"Bueno, tengo química que se encuentra en el otro lado del campus, pero tienes matemáticas y Sam está en tu clase de matemáticas el puede llevarte." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

"No, creo que estoy bien." Kurt dijo agarrando su mochila del suelo.

"Bueno vamos entonces." Sam dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Kurt y lo sacó del baño.

"Bye Blaine. ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo." Kurt gritó por encima de su hombro.

Blaine corrió detrás de Kurt y lo agarró por la muñeca. Le dio la vuelta y le plantó un beso directo en los labios en medio del pasillo.

Kurt avergonzado del beso lo apartó. "¿Qué fue eso?", se preguntó.

"_Porque Te amo_" Blaine sonrió mientras se giraba y se fue a otro lado.

* * *

Fue justo después del quinto periodo y Finn estaba escoltando a Kurt al coro. La pareja entró a la sala del coro para ver todas las caras que conocían y amaban.

Kurt se sentó en medio de Blaine y Finn. Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla y Kurt dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Finn.

"Bueno chicos," dijo el Sr. Shue al entrar en la habitación. "Uno le damos la bienvenida a Kurt y Blaine." Mr. Shue dijo señalando a los dos chicos mientras todos aplaudían. "Dos Bueno chicos sólo tienen ocho semanas más hasta los nacionales así que manos a la obra. Rachel vamos" Dijo señalando a la chica.

Rachel se levantó y canto el solo de Kurt mientras los otros se balanceaban en el fondo. Blaine se había maniobrado hacia donde Kurt estaba bailando y le advirtió que se lo tomara con calma, que no se esforzara mucho y que se sentara si necesitaba descansar. Kurt sólo se encogió de hombros. Fue agradable que Blaine fuera tan cariñoso pero estaba empezando a molestarlo un poco.

El grupo continuó bailando y cantando detrás de Rachel, que estaba tomando el centro de atención como solía hacerlo. Kurt estaba feliz balanceándose detrás de Rachel tarareando su parte. Él estaba un poco cansado, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

El grupo estaba bailando su segunda rutina que tenía movimientos de baile más vigorosos y más coros. Todos estaban bailando mientras Puck y Santana cantaron su solo particular. Kurt estaba entrando en la última fila al lado de Blaine cuando el bebé decidió interrumpir la canción.

Kurt se dobló con un razonablemente "oh dios" muy fuerte, puso una mano sobre su estómago y usó la otra para agarrar a Blaine.

"Ahhhh" Él gritó y Blaine lo sostuvo por la cintura. Blaine miró al resto del grupo con el pánico en sus ojos.

Todo el grupo reunido en torno a Kurt que seguía agarrándose el abdomen. Sam fue el primero en actuar, corrió y consiguió una silla y la coloco donde el chico pálido estaba de pie. Blaine agarro el codo de Kurt y Sam lo guio por la espalda mientras lo sentó en la silla.

Mr. Shue trató de ahuyentar a todo New Directions para dar a Kurt y Blaine algo de espacio. Kurt habló por primera vez. "No, no, no, no. Está bien nada de pánico. El bebé me está pateando. Me tomó por sorpresa eso es todo. Estoy bien lo prometo." Kurt dijo frotándose el estómago.

"¿Estás seguro Kurt?" Sam dijo frotando su espalda.

"Sí, sí", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. "Aquí, dame tu mano". Kurt dijo quitándose la chaqueta.

Sam dio la vuelta para estar frente a Kurt y le dio al muchacho de su mano. Kurt la colocó donde el bebé estaba pateando. Sam esperó unos segundos antes de que el bebé diera una patada fuerte. "Wow". Sam dijo mirando a Kurt. "Eso es muy cool." Sam siguió sonriendo mientras movía su mano.

"Aww, quiero un turno". Mercedes dijo detrás de Kurt.

"Vamos, está bien." Kurt dijo indicándole que se acercara. Agarró la mano extendida de Mercedes y la colocó sobre su estómago. Al igual que un verdadero artista el bebé dio otra patada fuerte. "Maldita sea Kurt, tienes a una pequeña súper estrella. ¿No es así maní?" Mercedes dijo con voz de bebé, lo que provoco una risa interna en Kurt haciendo que el bebé hiciera una voltereta en el aire y golpear al otro lado del estómago de Kurt.

"Tengo el que sigue". Finn dijo arrastrando los pies junto a Kurt.

"Yo también", dijo Puck empujando a Finn.

"Hey, yo quiero una oportunidad", dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Kurt supiera lo que estaba pasando tenía cinco pares de manos sobre el estómago todos tratando de sentir que el bebé pateara.

"Vamos maní. Qué estás haciendo ahí adentro." Finn dijo al estómago de Kurt.

"Kurt este chico es terco como tú." Puck dijo todavía tratando de sentir al bebé patear.

"Tal vez maní tiene pánico escénico". Rachel añadido.

"Sólo hay una forma definitiva para hacer que maní pate." Blaine dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Cómo?" Finn dijo aun con su mano en el vientre de Kurt.

"Mira y aprende". Blaine dijo mientras se inclinaba y besaba a Kurt en los labios. Tan pronto como los labios pareja se tocaron fueron interrumpidos por todos los "ooh" y "wow" procedentes de todas las personas que tocaban el estómago de Kurt.

"Ven", dijo Blaine alejándose de Kurt.

"Wow Kurt, maní es un buen pateador como tú, tal vez él o ella va a estar en el equipo de fútbol también." Finn dijo con una sonrisa.

"Es una niña", dijo Puck.

"Es un muchacho". Artie intervino.

"Oh, no ahora", dijo Kurt rodando los ojos.

"Espera, espera, espera. Kurt eras un pateador? Jugaste fútbol?" Blaine dijo mirando realmente confundido.

"Sí amigo, no lo sabías?." Puck dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Era como el mejor pateador de todo los tiempos". Finn dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo es que no lo sé?" Blaine preguntó mirando a Kurt.

"Lo olvide", dijo Kurt con un encogimiento de hombros mientras se sonrojaba un tono brillante rojo.

"¿Qué otra cosa no me has dicho?" Blaine preguntó.

"Bueno, él fue porrista, un jugador de fútbol, salió con Brittany, algo así, quería salir conmigo por un tiempo, se las arregló para que el equipo de fútbol entero bailara al ritmo de "Single Ladies" y se disfrazo como Lady Gaga durante una semana. " Finn señaló.

"Finn" Kurt gritó mientras miraba a su hermano.

"¿Qué? Lo hiciste." Finn se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, tú también. Viniste con un vestido rojo de goma a la escuela", dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine.

Finn se ruborizó. "Enserio Finn un vestido de goma roja?" Blaine dijo con una risita.

"Bueno creo que hemos oído suficiente." Finn dijo aplaudiendo.

"Sí. Ahora creo que es mi turno para sentir al bebé patear". Quinn dijo moviendo de lado la multitud de gente que rodeaba a Kurt y Blaine.

"Sí, y la mía", dijo Santana empujando Puck fuera del camino.

"Hey, yo no lo eh hecho", se quejó Mike.

"Hey, no olviden al maestro" Mr. Shue dijo desde fuera de la multitud.

A continuación, una vez más, tuvo que besar Blaine a Kurt para que maní a rodara y pateara las manos en espera.

"Por Dios Blaine, que vida tan dura." Puck se burló.

"Sí, es un trabajo difícil besando a Kurt todo el día, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo." Blaine dijo besando la mejilla de Kurt causando al bebé patear las manos de todos de nuevo.

El grupo entero estalló en "ooh" y "awww", todos adulaban a Kurt constantemente sentado en el centro del grupo.

"Bueno chicos, creo que debemos dar Kurt y mani un descanso." Mr. Shue dijo tratando de lograr que el grupo se centrase de nuevo.

"Awwww" Gimoteo la mayoría de New Directions.

"No, no tenemos que prepararnos para los nacionales" Mr. Shue dijo alzando una ceja ante el grupo.

"Mr. Shue tiene razón chicos. Podemos jugar con mani después". Rachel dijo moviéndose hacia el centro de la habitación. "Vamos chicos, pónganse en sus posiciones". Dijo chasqueando los dedos.

El resto del grupo rodo los ojos y regreso a sus posiciones iniciales. Como Kurt se posicionó para bailar Mr. Shue le hizo un gesto para que volviera a sentarse.

"Kurt, ¿por qué no te sientas ahora? Te necesitamos en plena forma para Nueva York está bien. No podemos ganar sin ti." Mr. Shue dijo como Kurt se sonrojó.

Sin embargo Kurt estaba sentado en el medio de la habitación, así que tendría que moverse para que el resto del grupo ensayara. Blaine se acercó para recoger a su novio y moverlo a la esquina de la habitación, pero Finn le ganó. En el momento en el que Blaine se había abierto camino a su novio, Kurt ya estaba en brazos de Finn.

Finn miró a Blaine como diciendo "lo tengo", como él caminó cautelosamente con Kurt al lado de la sala de coro. Kurt sólo esperaba que Finn lo dejara y se reuniera al grupo ya que estaba cantando su pedazo, pero no lo hizo. Se sentó en la silla y se aferró a Kurt acurrucandolo en su regazo.

"Finn ve a practicar". Kurt dijo volviendo la cabeza para hacer frente a Finn.

"Nunca en la vida bro. No hay ningún otro lugar en el que prefiera ser", dijo frotando la espalda de Kurt.

Finn acercó a Kurt y lo abrazó. Kurt se relajó en los brazos de Finn y observó al resto del club bailar junto a el. Finn frotaba la espalda de Kurt con una mano, usó la otra para acariciar su brazo.

Kurt apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Finn. "Gracias Finn". Kurt dijo contra el pecho de Finn.

"Por qué?" Finn preguntó mirando al chico más pequeño.

"Por estar aquí. Por ser un hermano solidario. Sólo por todo". Kurt dijo aferrándose a la camisa de Finn.

"No me gustaría estar en otro sitio Kurt. Eres mi hermano, Te amo." Finn dijo besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt.

Kurt sorbió un poco y quito una lágrima de su ojo. Finn luego le entregó un pañuelo y le apretó la mano para que Kurt supiera que ahí estaría y siempre lo estaría.

A finalizar Glee Kurt estaba profundamente dormido sobre Finn que seguía acariciando su espalda con cariño.

"Awwww" Blaine dijo cuando vio a la pareja en la esquina. "Debe estar totalmente abatido". Dijo Blaine señalando a su novio durmiendo.

"Sí", dijo Finn mirando a Kurt. "Vamos a llevarlo a casa." Finn dijo sin dejar de mirar a Kurt en sus brazos.

"Tienes razón lo cargaras hasta al coche?" Blaine preguntó a Finn.

"Sí, solo pesa como veinte libras". Finn se burló parándose fácilmente sin perturbando a Kurt.

Los tres luego caminaron hacia el coche.

Finn se metió en el asiento trasero siguiendo acunando a Kurt que todavía estaba profundamente dormido y Blaine se metió en el asiento del conductor. Dio un último vistazo a Kurt antes de meter las llaves en el contacto y arrancó el motor.


	29. Chapter 29

**Pff me tarde algo tratando de subir un episodio que sin querer me salte pero si ven que están repetidos o algo díganme **

**CAPITULO 29**

Blaine y Kurt estaban ansiosamente en la sala de espera en la planta OB / GYN de Lima Memorial. Kurt inspeccionó la sala de espera, había una pareja que estaba cerca de los 25 y la niña estaba dormida en el hombro de su novio, ella ni siquiera se veía embarazada, entonces había una mujer en estado de embarazo en la esquina que estaba hojeando una revista. También había otra pareja joven que miraban fijamente a Blaine y Kurt y susurrando entre sí.

La niña le susurró algo a su marido y ambos empezaron a mirar a Kurt. Kurt noto la mirada de la pareja, pero sólo se encogió de hombros. Entonces Blaine notó a la pareja mirándolos, también notó el crucifijo alrededor del cuello de la joven.

"Odio cuando la gente me mira". Kurt susurró a Blaine.

"Son religiosos Kurt." Blaine susurró a su vez.

"Eso no les da ningún derecho a mirar." Kurt dijo de nuevo.

"Sí, bueno esto lo hace", dijo Blaine a Kurt y le dio un beso. El marido que estaba bebiendo una taza de agua empezó a ahogarse y la niña tiro a Blaine y Kurt una mirada de desaprobación. El hombre seguía tosiendo y chisporroteo y Kurt y Blaine se rieron entre sí.

"Disculpen, ¿les importa?" la joven le dijo a Kurt y Blaine.

"No, ¿a ti?" Blaine preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no te quedas con las demostraciones públicas de afecto a un mínimo". La chica dijo en un tono condescendiente.

"No, yo creo que no." Blaine dijo besando Kurt con más pasión que antes. Ambos seguían en el beso hasta que oyeron llamar a la recepcionista el nombre de Kurt.

"Si aquí", dijo Kurt levantando su mano. Blaine y Kurt se levantaron juntos agarrados de la mano mientras caminaban a sala del examen.

Blaine podía oír a la otra pareja susurrando acerca de lo repugnante que eran y que estaba en contra de la naturaleza.

Blaine se volvió y dijo con enojo. "Por qué no le tomas una foto va a durar más tiempo" dándole a Kurt una nalgada.

La pareja entró en la sala de examen dejando a la pareja en la sala de espera sin palabras.

El técnico de ultrasonido entró unos minutos mas tarde y saludó a la pareja con gusto.

"Está bien, Kurt puedo pedirte que te acuestes en la mesa y te levantes la camisa? Blaine puede sentarse en esa silla a tu lado." Dijo a la pareja.

Kurt se acostó en la mesa y se levantó la camisa. Kurt estaba tan nervioso obviamente Blaine le dio a su mano un apretón tranquilizador.

"Bueno, vamos a empezar." La chica dijo mientras ajustaba la pantalla para que los chicos pudieran verlo también "¿Está bien?" preguntó ella con dulzura. Los muchachos asintieron al unísono.

"Ok lo siento esto va a estar frío." Ella dijo agitando una botella de gel de ultrasonido. Ella lo roció sobre el estómago pálido de Kurt y él se estremeció ante el frío.

"oye voy a ser millonario un día cuando haga una versión caliente El hombre que voy a hacer un millón de dólares en un día, cuando haga una versión caliente de esto" Kurt dijo encogiéndose. Blaine y la chica de ultrasonido sólo se rieron.

"Está bien." Puso la varita en el estomago de Kurt y la pantalla se iluminó con una imagen azul borroso.

"¿Vieron eso?" La chica dijo apuntando a la pantalla. "Esas pequeñas cosas son los pies y allí están las manos." Ella sonrió.

"Oh dios mio". Blaine dijo con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

"Esa pequeña cadena de perlas, es la columna vertebral". Dijo apuntando a la pantalla. "Y ese pequeño parpadeo es el latido del corazón."

La muchacha seguía moviendo la varita sobre el abdomen de Kurt mientras que Kurt y Blaine estaban hipnotizados por las imágenes en la pantalla.

"Está bien y aquí está la cabeza, oh, mira lo está chupando." La mujer dijo apuntando a un pequeño perfil en la pantalla que estaba haciendo pequeños movimientos de succión con la boca.

"Esa es la cosa más linda que he visto". Blaine dijo besando Kurt en la cabeza.

"Bueno yo sólo voy a tomar algunas medidas y entonces podemos calcular la fecha de parto." Ella sonrió.

"Bueno por lo que este pequeño es de 6,5 pulgadas de largo y puedo adivinar que pesa aproximadamente 10 onzas. Cabeza esta bien y normal. El bebé tiene mucho espacio para moverse, buena cantidad de líquido. Ahora, ¿quieres saber el sexo?" Ella dijo levantando una ceja.

"Sí", respondió Blaine.

"No. No habrá sexo". Kurt dijo.

"Vamos Kurt, por favor." Blaine declaró.

"No, no hay sexo". Kurt dijo apartando la mirada de Blaine.

"Lo siento amigo, si no estás en gestación no tienes opinión". La enfermera dijo tomando la vara de estómago de Kurt.

"¿Ahora quieres saber cuando das a luz?"

"Um Dr. Fielding dijo que sería en febrero." Kurt respondió.

"Bueno por el tamaño de la cabeza, diría que son unas veinte semanas y dos días a lo largo. Así que pon tu fecha de vencimiento el 14 de febrero."

"Awww bebé Valentine. Linda fecha mani." Blaine dijo al estómago de Kurt.

"Ahora, ¿quieres una foto o tal vez un DVD?" Dijo dulcemente

"Sí, por favor". Kurt dijo emocionado.

"Ahora sólo podemos hacer un DVD pero cuántas fotos te gustarían?"

"Umm, estan tus padres, nuevas direcciones, nosotros y Finn dijo que me mataría si no conseguía una." Blaine dijo contando con los dedos.

"Así es que cinco?" Kurt preguntó.

"Vamos a hacer seis por si acaso." Blaine dijo a Kurt besándolo en la parte superior de la mano.

"Está bien voy a estar de vuelta en un minuto", dijo la mujer dejando a los chicos por su cuenta.

"Ew déjame quitarme esto de mi pelvis", dijo Kurt para llegar a los pañuelos.

"Aquí déjame agarrarlos bebé". Blaine dijo saltando de su asiento y alcanzando la caja de pañuelos.

Blaine entregó a Kurt los pañuelos y continuó a mirar a la pantalla que tenía la imagen de la cabeza del bebé fija en la pantalla. Blaine olió un poco y tomó uno de los pañuelos para secarse los ojos ahora ligeramente húmedos.

"Blaine Anderson estás llorando?" Kurt dijo con una subida de una ceja.

"No. Sólo tengo algo en el ojo", dijo Blaine sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Tú eres tan..." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, quizá yo. Yo no estoy hecho de piedra." Blaine dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso es tan adorable. Blaine ama a maní". Kurt dijo con voz cantarina.

"Oh, esta bien todo el mundo llora en estas citas." La chica dijo caminando de regreso a la habitación. "Está bien, te daré esto papá". La enfermera dijo a Blaine entregándole un paquete de fotos y un DVD con una sonrisa.

"Y para este papá tengo una tarjeta de citas". Dijo a Kurt entregándole una tarjeta con la fecha de su próxima cita.

"Gracias", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras tomo el brazo de Blaine y salió de la habitación.

* * *

En la escuela Finn se paseaba nerviosamente por la sala de coro.

"Finn estoy segura de que van a estar bien." Rachel dijo tratando de calmarlo.

"Lo sé, pero ¿por qué no me manda un mensaje o algo así. Han estado fuera todo el día. ¿Y si algo ha pasado?" dijo fin con trabajo.

"ok a que hr era su cita?" Preguntó Rachel.

"A las 9 y me dijeron que podían tardar máximo una hora." Finn dijo nerviosamente

"Bueno, sólo son las 10:15. Tal vez ellos estaban muy ocupados." Rachel dijo.

"No lo sé. Yo sólo" Finn empezó a frotar vigorosamente la cabeza. "Yo debería haber ido con ellos. Sabía que algo iba a pasar. Sólo lo sabía." Finn dijo cada vez más asustado.

"¿Has intentado llamarlos?" Rachel dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Si los dos tienen sus teléfonos apagados. Ves Rachel y si algo pasó". Finn dijo asustado.

"Mira yo los llamare de nuevo siéntate y trata de no perder el conocimiento." Rachel dijo.

"No puedo. Dije que lo protegería y ahora no sé dónde está. Dije que lo protegería. Si algo les pasa nunca me lo perdonaré". Finn dijo enterrando la cara entre las manos.

"Mira Finn Estoy segura de que todo está bien." Rachel dijo tratando de hacer que se sienta mejor.

Al igual que Finn estaba a punto de llamar a la policía para presentar un reporte de personas desaparecidas Blaine y Kurt casualmente aparecieron en la puerta de la mano. Finn saltó fuera de su asiento y corrió hacia su hermano. Finn tomo a Kurt en un abrazo de oso y lo levantó del suelo. Finn sólo se aferró a Kurt durante al menos 5 minutos hasta que Kurt habló. "Finn me está aplastando."

"Ay Caramba, lo siento mucho. Estaba tan asustado. ¿Estás bien?" Finn dijo mirando para abajo.

"Si estoy bien, el bebé también." Kurt sonrió.

"Gracias a Dios". Finn dijo dejando escapar un gran suspiro y tirando de Kurt para otro abrazo.

"Estaba muy preocupado por ti." Le susurró al oído de Kurt.

"Está bien Finn. Estoy bien, de verdad." Kurt dijo estresado. "Blaine, muéstrales la cosita" Kurt dijo por encima del hombro porque Finn todavía lo estaba abrazando.

"Aquí tienes Finn". Blaine dijo entregándole una de las fotos de ultrasonido.

"Aww es Mani tan lindo. Tiene el perfil de Blaine." Rachel dijo mirando la foto.

"Wow", fue todo lo que Finn pudo decir mientras estaba mirando la foto con la boca abierta.

"Finn, estás bien?." Kurt dijo al darse cuenta de que el chico más alto estaba un poco pálido.

"Sí…solo" Finn intentó decir, pero tenía que limpiar una lágrima.

"Finn, ¿estás llorando?" Blaine dijo al darse cuenta de que Finn estaba secándose los ojos con rapidez.

"¡No!" Finn replicó. "Acabo de tener algo en el ojo", dijo Finn mirando para otro lado.

Kurt se rio "Eso es exactamente lo mismo que Blaine dijo en el consultorio del médico."

"No", replicó Blaine.

"Oh, claro que si", dijo Kurt rodando los ojos.

"Sí bien. Continuemos." Blaine dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

"¿Sabes cuándo va a nacer?" Rachel dijo.

"Sí, el 14 de febrero" Kurt sonrió.

"Bebé de Valentín, demasiado dulce". Rachel dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, evidentemente, maní tiene la sincronización impecable de Kurt." Finn dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, él podría nacer el 17 de noviembre. Ese sería un momento horrible." Rachel dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Kurt se preguntó.

"Son los nacionales! ¿Cómo no lo sabes?" Rachel empezó a enloquecer.

"Lo olvide por completo pero si seria horrible". Kurt dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

"No sólo te perderíamos también perderíamos a Blaine", dijo Rachel.

"Y a mi. No dejaría solo a Kurt". Finn envolvió el brazo alrededor de Kurt.

"Bueno, no podemos tener eso." Rachel se acercó a donde Kurt estaba sentado. Ella se agachó y comenzó a hablar con el vientre de Kurt. "Hey maní. Necesitamos que permanezcas allí hasta después de los nacionales. ¿Me escuchaste?" Rachel dijo alzando la voz. Mani luego pateó la mano. "Bueno me voy a tomar eso como un sí." Rachel dijo con una sonrisa.

"Genial ahora tú y mi bebé están haciendo negocios". Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

"Nos entendemos, de una diva a otra". Rachel dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

"¿Cómo sabes que maní va a ser una diva?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Basta con mirar esa cara, él o ella va a ser un actor fabuloso", dijo Rachel señalando la imagen de ultrasonido.

"Y la combinación de Kurt y Blaine se une a la igualdad de un artista." Finn se echó a reír.

"Hola chicos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Glee no empieza en otros 5 minutos." Mr. Shue dijo entrando en la sala del coro.

"Kurt acaba de regresar de su ultrasonido, mire." Finn dijo sosteniendo la foto azul.

"Aw mira esa carita, ella tiene el perfil de Blaine." Mr. Shue dijo inspeccionando la foto.

"¿Y quién dice que es una mujer." Kurt dijo cruzándose de brazos

"¿Sabes?" Mr. Shue dijo entregando de nuevo la foto a Finn.

"No." Blaine se quejó. "Kurt no dejo que la tecnología del ultrasonido me dijera." Blaine dijo haciendo pucheros.

"Ratas". Mr. Shue murmuró en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?" Finn se preguntó en voz alta

"Tengo veinte dólares que dicen que es una niña." Mr. Shue se encogió de hombros.

"Me siento un poco como un poni de espectáculo". Kurt replico

"Sí, pero tú eres mi poni de espectáculo". Blaine dijo besándolo en la mejilla.

El resto de nuevas direcciones comenzó a llegar y sentarse alrededor de Kurt, Blaine, Finn y Rachel.

"Hey Kurt dónde estabas en matemáticas hoy?" Preguntó Sam tirando de un asiento junto a Finn.

"Tuve mi ultrasonido hoy". Kurt dijo con orgullo. Hay fue cuando todas las preguntas comenzaron a volar a la pareja.

"¿Es un niño o una niña?" fue el más popular seguido por: "Cuando nace".

"Whoa todo el mundo cálmese". Blaine dijo parándose "No sabemos si es un niño o una niña todavía y maní nace el 14 de febrero".

Kurt articuló un "gracias" a Blaine mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

"¿Y dónde está la foto?" Mercedes dijo tendiéndole la mano.

"Aquí". Finn dijo pasando la pequeña foto negra y azul a Mercedes.

"Oh, es una pequeña diva en entrenamiento" Ella dijo señalando la foto. "Tiene la nariz Blaine." Ella sonrió.

Finn, Kurt, Blaine y Rachel rieron, era la tercera persona que hacia la misma conclusión.

"Aww se parece a Blaine." Tina dijo mirando la foto.

"Lo que sólo significa una cosa?" Mercedes dijo.

"¿Qué?" Blaine y Kurt le preguntó al unísono.

"Si se ve como Blaine, entonces va a tener la personalidad de Kurt." Mercedes sonrió.

Artie se rio. "Yo sólo puedo ver una mini-Blaine caminando con personalidad Kurt y su sentido de la moda."

El grupo echó a reír.

"Sólo espero que no salga con mi cabello. No le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo". Blaine se rio.

"Sólo espero que no salga con la voz de Kurt. No me imagino gritándola toda la noche y el día." Finn dijo encofrado.

"Finn" Kurt chirrió.

"Ven lo que quiero decir." Finn dijo.

Kurt apenas miró a Finn.

"Muévanse", dijo el Sr. Shue aplaudiendo. "Quiero ver un recorrido a través de nuestra lista de canciones." El grupo gimió y Mike devolvió de nuevo la foto a Finn.

Finn miró la foto y luego levantó la mano. "Mr. Shue, Kurt y yo nos podemos quedar sentados esta vez?"

"Está bien Finn el doctor me dio permiso para bailar". Kurt dijo poniéndose de pie.

"No creo que debo llevarte a comer algo o algo así." Finn dijo mirando en preocupación.

"Finn sólo son las 10:30." Kurt dijo señalando el reloj.

"Sí, pero…", dijo Finn tratando de que Kurt entendiera a lo que se refería.

"Finn" Blaine dijo sacudiendo la cabeza como para decirle a Finn que se diera por vencido.

"Bueno, siempre y cuando Kurt diga que está bien, yo estoy bien con eso." Mr. Shue, dijo.

Finn se puso un poco más cerca. "¿Está seguro?" susurró.

Kurt asintió. "Miren ustedes, dejaron que Quinn bailara y cantara, y yo no soy diferente." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraba en su posición inicial.

Blaine se paró junto a él y le dio a su mano un apretón como la introducción a la primera canción empezó.

El grupo realizó sus dos números y Kurt y Blaine continuaron bailando en el fondo.

Al final del ensayo Blaine habló. "Hey Puck, quien ganó la apuesta fecha de nacimiento?" Preguntó Blaine poniendo su mochila y la de Kurt en sus hombros.

"Nadie todavía la apuesta termina cuando maní allá nacido". Puck dijo. "Pero si maní nace en la fecha establecida Mike va a ganar".

"Oh, sí". Mike dijo chocando las manos con Blaine. "Es mejor que permanezcas allí maní". Mike dijo al estómago de Kurt.

"Nah todos ustedes están locos, si ese bebé es algo parecido a Kurt va a aparecer pronto. Voy a ganar". Mercedes dijo entrelazando brazos con Kurt. "¿No es cierto?" le preguntó ella.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sí, pero todavía va a ser una niña", dijo Puck con confianza.

"No, no lo es." Artie se burló de él mismo saliendo de la habitación.

"Sí, va a" Puck le dijo.

Artie retrocedió un poco así que estaba a la vista. "El trasero de Kurt no miente." Artie dijo antes de salir rodando fuera de la vista.

"¿Cada ensayo de Glee va a terminar de esta manera?" Kurt preguntó.

"Podríamos saber el sexo?" Blaine dijo.

"Nah me gusta que sea una sorpresa, mantiene a todos en suspenso". Kurt sonrió.

"Hablas como una verdadera diva." Mercedes dijo con aprobación.

"Bueno, es la 1 probablemente deberíamos comer algo". Blaine sugirió.

"No quiero comida de la cafetería en realidad. Blaine, llévame a comer." Kurt dijo suplicante.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Vamos a Breadsticks realmente podría ir por un espagueti a la boloñesa y tiramisú simultáneamente." Kurt dijo a Blaine.

"Por Dios Kurt, ¿sabes hacer otra cosa además de comer?" Finn preguntó.

"No" respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, iremos a Breadsticks si eso es lo que quieres." Blaine dijo sonriendo a su novio.

"Bueno, yo voy; ustedes necesitan apoyo." Finn dijo aferrándose a la mano de Kurt.

"Yo también, Finn no puede defender a los dos por sí mismo." Puck dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, si todo el mundo va por lo tanto yo voy", añadió Mercedes.

"Todos pueden venir, pero nos vamos ahora. Estoy muriendo de hambre." Kurt dijo conduciendo a Mercedes y Finn hacia la puerta.

"Está bien, está bien, vamos." Blaine dijo agarrando su cartera y poniendo su mochila y la de Kurt en la oficina del Sr. Shue.

"Nos vamos sin ti Blaine." Kurt grito casi fuera de la puerta.

"Oye no te puedes ir sin mí." Blaine le respondió.

"Y como es que no?." Kurt preguntó.

"Porque yo pagare". Blaine dijo mostrando su billetera.

"El tipo tiene un punto", dijo Puck.

"Mierda", murmuró Kurt. "Bueno solo date prisa entonces." Dijo golpeando con su pie.

Blaine comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el ridículo grupo esperando.

"Blaine!" Kurt le grito.

"Está bien ya voy". Blaine dijo corriendo hacia su novio.

"Te odio". Kurt le dijo cuando por fin llegó al grupo.

"Nah tu me amas." Blaine sonrió y tiró de Kurt en un beso.

"Me conoces demasiado bien." Kurt sonrió cuando el grupo comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.


	30. Chapter 30

**uuy hasta parece que ni me extrañaron jajaja bueno a excepción de los que me mandaron mensajes gracias ! como dicen todos por aquí me motiva a seguir subiendo los episodio :P disfruten !**

* * *

**CAPITULO 30**

Era una noche fría el 21 de noviembre y Kurt Hummel, que ahora tenia 24 semanas (6 meses) embarazado estaba sentado solo en la glorieta en el parque local. El fuerte viento y el frio lo hicieron temblar, pero no le importaba. Sólo necesitaba un poco de espacio. Miró a su alrededor en las casas que lo rodeaban. La gente estaba empezando a poner sus luces de Navidad, había nieve en el suelo y todo se veía tan tranquilo.

"¡Ahí estás!" una voz que sonaba familiar grito sonando muy aliviado. Blaine corrió hacia su novio, él sacó su teléfono y marcó un número familiar, "Sí, lo encontré. Yep. Lo haré. Puedes estar seguro." Blaine presiono el botón de colgar en el teléfono y volvió su atención a Kurt.

"Blaine?" Le preguntó

"Ese soy yo", dijo Blaine sentado al lado de Kurt antes de que él se enojara. "¿Por qué demonios te desapareciste así?"

"Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas." Él dijo claramente pensando que Blaine dejaria las cosas así.

"No podrías haber ido a la habitación?" Blaine dijo tratando de mantener su voz calmada.

"Yo quería tomar algo de aire fresco." Kurt insistió.

"El patio trasero? Kurt, vamos. He estado buscándote por todos lados. La sala del coro, casa de Mercedes, palitos de pan, llame al Dr. Fielding ... incluso a la casa de Sam. Burt y Carole estaban a punto de llamar a la policía!" Blaine gritó estresado por su voz por lo general tranquila.

"No voy a pedir disculpas por dar un paseo." Kurt dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y se volvió en dirección opuesta.

"No te lo estoy pidiendo." Blaine susurró mientras él se acercó más a Kurt y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho delgado.

Kurt se mordió el labio y se volvió, así que miraba a Blaine de nuevo. "No lo estas?"

"No," dijo Blaine sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás tratando de decirme?" Kurt preguntó.

Blaine sólo decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Estás bien?" Dijo frotando la espalda de Kurt.

"Estoy bien". Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"¿Estás seguro de que no tienes frío?" Blaine dijo quitándose la chaqueta y la puso encima de Kurt, pero Kurt se lo impidió.

"Estoy bien", subrayó cerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Preguntó Blaine arrastrándose más cerca de Kurt.

"Nada importante", Kurt mintió. Blaine estaba cansando de las dos respuestas de Kurt.

"Estás mintiéndome bebé". Blaine empujó.

"¿Quién lo dice?" Kurt preguntó,

"Lo digo yo, y yo nunca me equivoco, Vamos, Kurt. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Kurt sólo se quedó en silencio.

"No me vas a decir, ¿eh?" Preguntó Blaine.

"¿De verdad fuiste a la casa de Sam?" Dijo con una risita al mismo tiempo cambiando de tema intencionalmente.

"Enserio lo hice y me decepcione realmente cuando no estabas allí." Blaine se rio.

"Imagine eso". Kurt dijo sarcásticamente.

Los dos se rieron un rato hasta que la risa de Kurt se convirtió en una tos, se cubrió la boca con la mano enguantada.

"¿Estás bien?" Blaine le preguntó preocupado.

Kurt seguía tosiendo mientras Blaine marcó "un minuto" con su dedo. Blaine suavemente frotó la espalda de Kurt.

"No estás enfermando ¿verdad?" Preguntó Blaine cada vez más preocupado.

Kurt negó con la cabeza: "No. Yo solo um", se rio Kurt, "Me estaba ahogando con mi propia saliva."

Blaine miró con escepticismo.

"Oh, como si nunca te hubiera pasado antes"

"Me esta costando trabajo creer que admitirías ahogarte con tu propia propia saliva." Blaine dijo levantando una ceja.

Kurt le dio una palmada ligera, ni siquiera notó que la mano de Blaine aún estaba en su espalda hasta que la quito.

"Ya estas mejor?" Blaine le preguntó amorosamente.

"Sí," dijo Kurt mirando a sus pies mientras se debatía si debía o no pedir disculpas. Él no pensaba hacerlo, pero al ver el amor y la preocupación en los ojos de Blaine casi le hizo desear reconsiderar.

"Bueno, probablemente deberíamos regresar antes de que Finn envíe una caballería por nosotros." Blaine se rio.

"Lo siento por asustarte". Kurt dijo después de que la culpa finalmente llego a él.

"Está bien, sólo queríamos saber que estabas a salvo. Todos nos preocupamos Kurt". Blaine dijo levantándose y extendiendo las manos para tomar a Kurt.

Kurt tomó las manos de Blaine y se arrastró hasta él y caminaron tomados de la mano de vuelta al coche de Kurt.

* * *

Blaine abrió la puerta de la casa de Hudson-Hummel y entró sin dejar de abrazar la cintura de Kurt con una mano.

"¿Alguien perdió un hermano e hijo, alrededor de cinco pies, cabello castaño, magníficos ojos azules, unos seis meses de embarazo y endiabladamente guapo?" Blaine dijo mientras pisoteó sus botas en el felpudo.

Burt y Carole se acercó corriendo a la puerta del lado izquierdo de la casa y Finn bajó corriendo las escaleras a toda velocidad tratando de no caer.

Burt agarró a su hijo y tiró de él en un abrazo apretado, lo abrazó por unos buenos cinco minutos hasta que Carole empujo lejos a Burt y le dio a Kurt un abrazo un poco apretado.

"Kurt estábamos muy preocupados." Dijo dándole otro abrazo. "Estoy tan contenta de que estés a salvo." Ella dijo quitando unos pocos cabellos de sus ojos.

"Dios Kurt, casi me dio un ataque al corazón, pensé que habías muerto, pensé que habías sido secuestrado, pensé que estabas tirado en un camino sangrando hasta la muerte." Burt dijo mirando a su hijo que estaba mirando al suelo. "Yo sólo" Burt dijo rascándose la cabeza. "Estaba muy asustado." Burt dijo tirando de su hijo para otro abrazo.

"Lo sé, lo siento," dijo Kurt mirando a sus padres. Entonces Finn se acercó, él no dijo nada, pero Kurt notó que él se veía un poco más pálido que de costumbre y sus ojos se veía como si hubiera estado llorando.

Finn caminó lentamente hacia Kurt, se detuvo y miró a Kurt de arriba abajo y luego tiró de él en un abrazo apretado.

Finn no lo soltó, él seguía aferrándose a Kurt, él le apretó y se puso a llorar en el hombro de Kurt. Kurt no sabía qué hacer, termino poniendo su brazo alrededor de su hermano mayor y trató de calmarlo frotando su espalda.

Finn sólo se aferró a Kurt para salvar su vida, Carole trató de apartarlo, pero Finn no se movía. "¿Qué pasó? Estábamos sentados en el sofá, me levanto para tomar un aperitivo y vuelvo y te has ido, tu coche no estaba, tu cartera tampoco, yo sólo pensé que habías muerto, estaba en mi mente el pensamiento que podría haberte pasado algo, te amo Kurt, no creo que pueda vivir sin ti" Finn dijo tirando de Kurt para otro abrazo.

Finn continuó abrazando a Kurt mientras Kurt frotaba su espalda y le susurró repetidamente "Está bien, está bien".

"Está bien, vamos a cenar algo y llevar a Kurt a la cama, ¿eh?" Burt dijo tratando de llevar a Finn lejos de Kurt.

"No," dijo Finn cuando Burt trató de apartarlo, "No voy a dejarlo" Finn gritó aferrándose a Kurt.

"Está bien, ¿por qué no vamos juntos a cenar?" Kurt sugirió mirando a su hermano. "Vamos Finn, vamos a la cocina." Kurt le dijo a Finn llevándolo a la cocina.

Finn cargo a Kurt y caminó en silencio al comedor. Se sentó en una silla aun cargándolo, por lo que Kurt estaba frente a la mesa, pero todavía en el regazo de Finn.

"Finn puedes bajar a Kurt, hay una silla a tu lado." Blaine señaló.

"No", dijo Finn tirando mas cerca a Kurt.

"Ok" Blaine dijo levantando una ceja.

"Creo que me voy a quedar aquí". Kurt dijo moviéndose un poco para estar más cómodo.

Carole trajo dos grandes tazones uno con ensalada de patata y el otro con relleno de ensalada de jardín. Burt siguió detrás de ella con una bandeja que contenía cinco pasteles de carne de pollo.

Burt vio a su hijo sentado en el regazo de Finn y se veía muy confundido. "Sé que no somos los más ricos pero tenemos suficientes asientos para todos". Burt dijo con una risita. Finn ni siquiera lo escucho sólo puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y puso su cabeza en su hombro.

"Bueno vamos a comer." Burt dijo sin dejar de mirar a los dos chicos. Finn cogió un pastel para él y tomo otro para Kurt, él puso el pastel en un plato de Kurt y también añadido un montón de cada ensalada en sus platos y le entregó a Kurt un cuchillo y un tenedor.

La familia tuvo una pequeña charla alrededor de la mesa, Burt habló sobre el nuevo coche que estaba arreglando, Carole los entretuvo con historias de trabajo y Blaine habló de New Directions y sus planes para los nacionales.

Después de unos veinte minutos Kurt bostezó y dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor. "Creo que me voy a la cama." Kurt anunció a su familia.

"Está bien, vamos." Finn dijo empujando su plato a un lado y cargando a Kurt de nuevo.

"Finn puedes quedarte y terminar tu cena." Kurt dijo mirando su plato medio vacío de su hermano.

"No está bien, ya había terminado de todos modos." Finn se encogió de hombros. "Llevare arriba a Kurt ¿Ok?" Finn preguntó, principalmente buscando la aprobación de Blaine.

"Mmm Ok" dijo Blaine seguía comiendo su pastel.

Finn asintió y subió las escaleras. Llevó a Kurt a su habitación y lo puso con cuidado en su cama: "¿Dónde está tu pijamas?" Finn preguntó examinando la habitación completamente inmaculada.

"Um está en el cesto de la puerta del baño." Kurt respondió señalando hacia un pequeño cuadro azul. Finn se acercó a la canasta y sacó el pijama azul de Kurt. Regresó al lugar donde el muchacho más joven estaba sentado.

"Ok brazos hacia arriba." Finn dijo mientras desabotonaba los tres primeros botones de la camisa del pijama de Kurt. Kurt le iba a decir a Finn que él podía vestirse, pero el chico parecía bastante seguro de que ayudaría a Kurt no importaba qué, así que Kurt obedeció. Levantó los brazos y Finn cuidadosamente le quitó la camisa que estaba usando y con cuidado le puso la otra. Finn después de ponerle la camisa comenzó a abotonarla, las manos le temblaban un poco e hizo que Kurt se sintiera culpable por poner a su hermano con mucho estrés.

Kurt se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quito, Finn le puso los pantalones y los deslizo para arriba. Después Finn quito las cobijas de la perfecta cama hecha de Kurt y Kurt se deslizó bajo las mantas.

"¿Estás lo suficientemente caliente?" Finn preguntó levantando la colcha.

Kurt miró a su hermano, estaba un poco más pálido que de costumbre. "Lo siento, Finn. No fue mi intención asustarte. Lo siento." Kurt dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas apunto de salir.

"Shh está bien", dijo Finn sentado en el borde de la cama y acariciando las piernas de Kurt.

"No, no, yo soy una persona horrible y no quise asustarte así. Yo sólo quería….no lo sé." Kurt dijo llorando y sollozando mientras miraba a Finn. Una vez que Kurt vio la expresión triste en el rostro de Finn lo hizo llorar aún más. No dejaba de decir cuánto lo sentía cómo él no tenia idea.

Finn no sabía qué hacer, no quería ver llorar a Kurt, y ciertamente no fue su intención hacerlo llorar. Finn luego caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama, de nuevo enfrentándose a Kurt. Finn se quitó los zapatos y se acostó al lado de su hermano, se quedó por encima de las sábanas y arrastrando los pies más cerca de Kurt y lo atrajo hacia él, para que de nuevo Kurt estuviera descansando en su pecho. Finn le frotó la espalda con dulzura pero todavía podía oír el snif del chico más joven. Finn intentó susurrar "Shh, está bien" en el oído de Kurt, pero eso no parecía hacer una diferencia. Así que Finn se acercó aún más a Kurt para que sus cuerpos se tocaran y se puso a cantar en voz baja.

"_You fought your way up to the wall  
But you haven't gone past at all  
While gazing with tear filled eyes  
You just can't help but ask why"_

Finn comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Kurt mientras él cantaba.

"_If trying hard is what it takes  
Then why does it feel like a mistake?  
The world has taken its side  
You just wanna run away and hide"_

Finn animó a Kurt darse la vuelta para que se enfrentaran entre sí. Kurt rodó por lo que estaba a su espalda y giró la cabeza para mirar a Finn.

_"It's tough, there's no one to turn to  
I hear screaming inside you  
Feels like hell's all you've been through  
Hell's all you've been through"_

Finn miró a Kurt fijamente a los ojos y Kurt se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Finn por completo.

_"Hold on  
Don't stop your breathing  
I see your dreams and I feel them too"_

Finn se limpio una lágrima perdida que recorría por la mejilla de Kurt con el pulgar.

_"Hold on  
Don't lose your faith  
I know you can't break  
I'm hoping and praying for you"_

Finn miró a Kurt que estaba empezando a relajarse y ya había dejado de llorar

_"For you…  
For you…"_

Finn apartó el cabello que había caído frente a los ojos de Kurt y siguió cantando.

_"All your peace seems far away  
But you know there comes a day  
When everything's so bright  
All the darkness you feel subsides"_

El hijo mayor siguió mirando a los ojos azules de Kurt mientras cantaba.

_"And in the rising of the sun  
You can finally say it's done  
The world will take your side  
And your heart will start to shine"_

Finn puso sus brazos debajo de las sábanas y agarró una de las manos de Kurt y le dio un apretón mientras cantaba.

_"I will be holding onto you  
There is nothing you can't do  
I will try to be strong  
Will try to be strong"_

Kurt se movió un poco más cerca de su hermano y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Finn.

_"Hold on  
Don't stop your breathing  
I see your dreams and I feel them too"_

Finn comenzó a frotarle suavemente la espalda de Kurt mientras cantaba

_"Hold on  
Don't lose your faith  
I know you can't break  
I'm hoping and praying for you"_

Finn bajó un poco más en la cama y se acostó sobre su espalda, Kurt luego cambió de posición para que su cabeza quedara en el pecho de Finn y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico mucho más grande. Finn, una vez más puso la mano bajo las mantas para agarrar la mano de Kurt.

_"I'll never let go of you  
I'll never let go of you  
I'll never let go of you, of you"_

Finn comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Kurt mientras cantaba

_"Hold on  
Don't stop your breathing  
I see your dreams and I feel them too"_

Finn se puso a cantar más suave porque estaba bastante seguro de que Kurt estaba dormido

_"Hold on  
Don't lose your faith  
I know you can't break  
I'm hoping and waiting for you"_

Finn besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su hermano pequeño y apagó la lámpara. Finn se quedó dormido con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de Kurt.

* * *

Blaine se acercó a su habitación y la de Kurt y tentativamente abrió la puerta para ver a su novio dormido contra su hermano, que también estaba dormido. Después Blaine escuchó a Carole buscando Finn.

"Blaine ha visto Finn? ¿Qué pasa con mis hijos que escapan esta noche?" Dijo mirando en el cuarto de baño.

Blaine apretó el dedo contra sus labios indicándole a Carole que se callara. Blaine hizo señas para que se acercara al lugar donde él estaba parado. "Mira," dijo Blaine señalando el interior de la habitación.

Carole caminó hacia donde Blaine estaba de pie y miró a través de la puerta para ver a sus dos hijos dormidos juntos, Kurt debajo de las sábanas acurrucándose y a Finn por encima de las cobijas con la cabeza de Kurt sobre su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño hermano.

"Awwwww. Eso es tan dulce." Carole dijo ladeando la cabeza. "Burt, ven a ver esto" Carole llamó.

"¿Qué?" Burt dijo bruscamente.

"Ven aquí". Carole dijo claramente.

"Más vale que sea bueno." Burt dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

"Mira", dijo Carole apuntando a la habitación de Kurt.

"A diferencia de los dos he vivido con Kurt por cerca de 17 años, lo he visto dormido muchas veces" Burt comenzó a decir hasta que se asomo para ver a los dos niños durmiendo juntos. "Awwww" Burt dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿No es lindo?" Carole preguntó inclinándose contra su marido.

"Sí", suspiró Burt.

"Es todo muy lindo, pero Finn esta en mi lugar", señaló Blaine afuera.

"Y Finn se va a congelar sin ninguna cobija" Carole dijo sin dejar de mirar a los chicos.

"Pero no podemos molestarlos", dijo Blaine mirando a los chicos obviamente cansados.

"Está bien Carole, ve a buscar la manta de repuesto del armario de lino y otra manta y Blaine puede dormir en la habitación de Finn esta noche." Burt dijo sin apartar los ojos de sus hijos.

"Está bien" Blaine estuvo de acuerdo, él no tenía ganas de dormir en la habitación de Finn, uno porque eso significaría estar lejos de Kurt y dos, es cuarto de Finn, sólo Dios sabe lo que hay ahí.

Carole regresó poco después con la manta y la colcha, ella cuidadosamente en puntitas camino a la habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Ella puso la manta sobre Finn primero con cuidado de no despertar al chico. Ella puso la colcha sobre la parte superior y luego de puntitas regreso.

Las tres personas simplemente se quedaron mirando el sueño de los niños por un rato hasta que Burt propuso ir a la cama por que Blaine tenia que ir a la escuela y Carole tenía trabajo. Pero nadie se movió, todos se quedaron allí.

Blaine luego saco su teléfono del bolsillo y lo cambió al modo de cámara.

"Blaine ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Burt preguntó al ver que Blaine estaba jugando con su teléfono.

"Voy a tomar una foto", respondió Blaine mientras apuntaba su teléfono para que los dos chicos salieran.

"Kurt te va a matar." Burt advirtió a Blaine.

"Olvídate de Kurt, Finn te va a matar." Carole confirmo.

Blaine pensó por un momento y considero el golpe bajo que Finn le daría y la manera en que Kurt enloquecería. Blaine deslizó su teléfono en el bolsillo.

"Buena elección", asintió Burt. "Ahora a la cama." Burt dijo señalando hacia la habitación de Finn.

Blaine echó un último vistazo a su novio y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Finn. Tan pronto Blaine abrió la puerta y entró tropezó con algo en el piso, cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Carole, que había oído el ruido corrió a ver qué había sucedido.

"Blaine? ¿Estás bien?" Carole dijo desde la puerta.

"Realmente esta bastante sucio aquí. Pero sí, estoy bien." Blaine dijo desde el suelo.

Carole se rio y volvió a su habitación, Blaine se levanto del suelo y caminó con cautela hacia la cama.

Blaine se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a dormir. Pero notó algo clavado en su espalda. Blaine sacó un zapato de fútbol, una raqueta de tenis, un control de Xbox, un libro de historia de Estados Unidos y un par de pantalones vaqueros de debajo de las sábanas. Blaine negó con la cabeza y se durmió.

* * *

oh y la cancion se llama "Hold On" de David Choi

si hay algún erro o algo por favor díganme


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola anne no se como ps responderte jaja esto no me deja pero si si voy a seguir actualizando :) solo que me enferme por eso me estoy tardando por que me da mucho sueño con la gripa :/**

**y ami aveces me desespera mucho Finn en la serie y en este fic ja!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 31**

"Eso es!" Kurt gritó desde el armario. "No tratare de ocultarlo más".

"Kurt bebé, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Blaine saliendo del baño.

"No puedo ocultar esto", señaló Kurt a su vientre de seis meses, "nunca más." Kurt resopló.

"Sin ofender Kurt, pero ha sido en cierto modo evidente hace un par de semanas". Blaine dijo mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

"Bueno, es todo culpa tuya." Kurt dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas mirando a su estómago distendido ahora.

"Vamos bebe, no es aún tan grande teniendo en cuenta que tienes seis meses." Blaine dijo ahora cepillándose los dientes.

"No puedo creer esto, voy a tener que alterar mi traje de las nacionales de nuevo", dijo Kurt mirando frustrado.

"Me gustaría decir que te lo dije, pide el tamaño más grande." Blaine dijo abotonando su camisa.

"No sé si tendré tiempo para alterarlo de nuevo, volamos mañana por la noche." Kurt dijo poniéndose una camiseta.

"Puedes hacerlo en el avión." Blaine dijo tratando de amarrar sus zapatos.

"Oh sí Blaine, 'Hola, mi nombre es Kurt estoy embarazado de seis meses y tengo que cambiar mi traje por favor déjame tomar estos instrumentos afilados en su avión le prometo que nadie recibirá una puñalada" Kurt habló con sarcasmo.

"Ah, no pensé en la seguridad", dijo Blaine frotándose la frente.

"No puedo tardar mucho, tal vez pueda hacerlo hoy durante mi periodo libre", dijo Kurt hojeando su agenda.

"Oh mierda, hoy es ensayo con vestuario." Blaine dijo mirando su agenda

"Bueno, entonces supongo que tengo que hacerlo hoy antes de Glee." Kurt suspiró. "Estoy tan gordo." Kurt dijo mirando a su estómago y luego a su traje ajustado que estaba sobre la cama.

"Lo sé, cariño," dijo Blaine abrazando a Kurt desde atrás. "Solo tres meses más." Blaine dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el estómago de Kurt.

"Hazlo por mí." Kurt hizo un mohín.

Blaine se rio y besó en la mejilla a Kurt. "Lo haría si pudiera bebe." Blaine dijo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt. "Tenemos que seguir adelante." Blaine dijo mirando su reloj.

"No quiero, vamos a quedarnos aquí y abrazarnos." Kurt dijo sentado en la cama, tirando a Blaine hacia él.

Kurt comenzó a besar a Blaine, se besaron de nuevo antes de que Blaine se alejara, "Kurt tengo cálculo en la primer hora," Kurt beso a Blaine de nuevo y Blaine se inclinó hacia atrás, de modo que estaba acostado con Kurt encima de él, "Kurt el Sr. Carlson me va a crucificar si llego tarde ", Kurt continuo besando a Blaine hasta que se alejó de nuevo," Kurt tenemos que irnos", dijo Blaine tratando de alejarse de Kurt, pero él no tenía que hacerlo, alguien llamó a la puerta y los interrumpió.

"Kurt, Blaine tenemos que irnos", dijo Finn desde fuera de la puerta.

Kurt dejó escapar un gruñido molesto. "Kurt escuche eso, vamos." Finn dijo golpecitos en la puerta.

"ya vamos", contestó Blaine mientras se sentaba.

"Bueno, date prisa, las clases comienzan en 20 minutos." Finn dijo todavía esperando fuera de la puerta.

"Estoy vistiendo a Kurt" Blaine dijo notando que Kurt no tenia más que una camiseta y que era 14 de noviembre.

"¿Quiero saber lo que eso significa?" Finn preguntó golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta "Vamos! llegaremos tarde."

"Tu hermano solo tiene una camiseta puesta, no puede salir así y que se congele." Blaine gritó mientras hurgaba en los cajones de Kurt para buscar algo que combinara. "Mierda, Kurt dónde están todas tus camisas?" Blaine dijo no encontrando nada en los cajones.

"Creo que tire todas, y las otras no me quedan". Kurt dijo mirando toda la ropa que ahora estaba en el suelo.

"Cálmense chicos tengo una sugerencia", dijo Finn desde el exterior.

"¿Cual?" Kurt dijo sonando intrigado.

"Bueno voy a abrir la puerta", anunció Finn girando el mango ligeramente "entrando, todos pónganse su ropa." Finn dijo entrando en la habitación con los ojos cerrados.

"Todo el mundo esta vestido Finn, no es necesario que cierres los ojos." Kurt confirmo.

"Oh, genial", sonrió Finn. "De todos modos, toma ponte esto." Finn dijo dando una camisa a Kurt.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Kurt desplegando la camisa.

"Bueno Kurt, supongo que puede ser una camisa de algún tipo." Blaine dijo con sarcasmo.

"Oh muérdeme Anderson." Kurt dijo sacando la lengua.

"Sí, es una de las camisas de mi ropa, y creo que te va a quedar, pero en serio chicos, tenemos que irnos." Finn dijo señalando el reloj que indicaba que sólo tenían unos diez minutos más para llegar a clases.

"Está bien, está bien." Kurt dijo poniéndose la camisa y adicionando una chaqueta y bufanda. "¿Me veo bien?" Kurt dijo a sí mismo.

"Si te ves hermoso". Blaine dijo con sinceridad.

"Creo que debo cambiar mis zapatos." Kurt pensó mirando a sus pies.

"Lo siento Kurt, pero no hay tiempo." Finn dijo a Kurt mientras lo recogía del suelo y se lo llevó fuera de la habitación.

"Finn bájame yo puedo solo." Kurt dijo luchando contra la empuñadura de su hermano.

"No amigo." Finn sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Blaine tienes mi mochila?" Kurt gritó detrás de él.

"Sí la tengo." Blaine gritó de nuevo.

"Rápido Blaine, el taxi está a punto de partir". Finn gritó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

"Ya voy, ya voy mantén tus pantalones puestos." Blaine dijo mientras corría por la escalera, en un brazo su mochila sosteniendo el equilibrio con la mochila de Kurt y sus trajes de él y de Kurt.

"Oh mierda, se me olvidó que era el día del ensayo general. Kurt siéntate y pon el cinturón apretado". Finn dijo a Kurt mientras lo sentaba en el asiento trasero. Finn regreso corriendo a la casa casi tocando a Blaine en el proceso.

"Lo siento amigo," Grito Finn por encima de su hombro mientras corría escaleras arriba.

"¿Sabía Finn que hace de tu cinturón de seguridad?" Preguntó Blaine poniendo todas sus cosas en el maletero.

"Si él lo sabe," Kurt se rio, "Creo que Finn no ha dejado mi lado en un mes." Kurt dijo rodando los ojos.

"Sabias que él dormía en nuestra habitación cuando tenias esa tos la semana pasada?" Preguntó Blaine sentándose al lado de su novio.

"Él no lo hizo", dijo Kurt con una risita

"Juro por Dios, se metió después de que estabas dormido y se fue antes de que despertaras." Blaine confirmo.

"¿Dónde durmió?" Kurt se preguntó.

"En la silla, que esta en la esquina de la habitación." Blaine confirmo y Finn salió corriendo de la puerta y voló al coche.

"Aww, Finn" Kurt dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su hermano, que estaba sentado frente a él.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?" Finn dijo mirando confundido la sensibilidad repentina de su hermano.

"Nada," dijo Kurt poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

"Está bien entonces", dijo Finn un poco confundido, "Kurt siéntate de nuevo no quiero que te hagas daño". Finn dijo arrancando el coche.

"Sí, señor". Kurt dijo saludando a Finn mientras se sentaba atrás y Blaine se rio

"Oh mierda es de 5 a 9," dijo Finn piso el acelerador.

"Por Dios Finn, podemos llegar a la escuela vivos por favor." Blaine dijo agarrando el reposabrazos.

"Finn ha conseguido mantenerme con vida y a maní estos seis meses, hay que seguir así los próximos tres meses." Kurt dijo encogiéndose como Finn casi golpeó la banqueta.

"Pero tenemos cuatro", Finn miró su reloj, "aremos tres minutos en llegar a la escuela y siéntense." Finn dijo todavía a toda velocidad por las calles suburbanas.

"Sólo Trato de no matarnos. Tienes a mi novio y a mi hijo en este coche." Blaine dijo todavía agarrándose del reposabrazos.

"No voy a matarnos". Finn se rio mientras se desvió para evitar los peatones.

"¿Puedes no matar a nadie más, necesitamos tu voz para los nacionales". Kurt dijo mirando a los transeúntes asustados que estuvo a punto de arrollar Finn.

"No voy a matar a nadie ni a nada. Soy un conductor increíble". Finn dijo pasándose una luz roja.

"¿Lo puedo tener por escrito para cuando nos estrellemos?" Blaine haciendo al jugador de fútbol con el brazo salvando a Kurt ya que se dio la vuelta de la esquina a toda velocidad.

Finn gritó en otra esquina y se detuvo en la escuela. Él entró en el estacionamiento más cercano que pudo encontrar y se estrelló en los descansos, puso el freno de mano y cerró la puerta. Abrió la puerta detrás de él y saco a Kurt del asiento y lo cargo en sus brazos. Blaine mientras tanto había agarrado las tres mochilas y trajes y ahora estaba cerrando la puerta.

"Kurt, me das un chequeo de tiempo". Finn dijo corriendo con el niño pequeño en sus brazos y Blaine se arrastraba detrás de ellos.

"Tienes 23 segundos hasta que suene la campana". Kurt dijo mirando su teléfono.

"Oh, sí, lo hice llegue a la escuela en 4 minutos y 37 segundos. Rompí mi récord". Finn dijo con orgullo al patear la puerta de la escuela abierta.

Finn corrió por el pasillo, con su hermano en brazos y Blaine corriendo detrás de ellos. Finn abrió la puerta de la sala del coro y bajo a Kurt encima del piano.

Blaine pasó en poco tiempo después de ellos, colgó el vestuario en el estante que había creado y colocado la mochila de Kurt a su lado y tiró la bolsa de Finn con la de él.

"Está bien que tengo que dividir, tengo siete segundos para llegar a la sala de cálculo antes de el Sr. Carlson me mate". Blaine dijo corriendo hacia la puerta. "Adiós Kurt, sé bueno. Adiós Finn". Blaine dijo corriendo por la puerta y por el pasillo.

"Está bien Kurt, vamos." Finn dijo agarrando sus dos mochilas, arrojándolas por encima de su hombro y luego cargar a Kurt como un bebé y corriendo por la puerta. "No hay tiempo para encontrar a tu guardaespaldas, así que te llevare a tu clase." Finn dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta.

"Ah-Finn" Kurt comenzó a decir hasta que Finn lo interrumpió.

"No Kurt, no quiero oírlo. No me importa mi clase estoy dejando a mi hermano de seis meses embarazado en una clase sin protección". Finn destacó corriendo por el pasillo. La campana sonó y todos los estudiantes que llenaban el corredor desaparecieron en varias aulas.

"Demonios Kurt llegamos tarde. ¿Hacia dónde voy?" Finn dijo girando en un círculo y luego mirando a su hermano.

"Bueno, si me hubieras dejado hablar te hubiera dicho que tengo una hora libre ahora". Kurt dijo levantando una ceja.

"¿Quieres decir que conduje como un loco y corría por los pasillos como un bicho raro por ninguna buena razón?" Finn dijo mirando confundido.

"Más o menos", asintió Kurt.

"Cool", sonrió Finn. "Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?" Finn preguntó únicamente caminando en torno a la escuela.

"Tengo que ajustar de nuevo mi traje, supongo, que a la sala del coro,.." Kurt dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Esta bien entonces", dijo Finn haciendo un giro de 180° para volver a la sala de coro.

"¿No lo ajustaste ya como dos veces?" Finn se preguntó mirando a su hermano.

"Sí, camisa estúpida", se quejó Kurt. "Estúpidos pantalones", continuó Kurt quejándose.

"Oh, esta bien, te voy a ayudar." Finn sonrió.

"¿Sabes lo que es coser Finn?" Kurt dijo sorprendido por su entusiasmado hermano.

"Claro que sí, he hecho el traje de Lady Gaga ¿no?" Finn dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Carole hizo el traje de Lady Gaga". Kurt confirmo.

"Mierda, ella te dijo", dijo Finn mirando derrotado. "Está bien, quizá no puedo coser, pero te aseguro que haré todo lo posible." Finn sonrió mientras entraba a la sala de coro.

Finn sentó a Kurt en una de las sillas y le preguntó qué podía hacer. Kurt le pidió que le llevara su traje, como Finn cogió el traje de Kurt sacó su kit de costura y comenzó a enhebrar la aguja con hilo negro.

Como Kurt soltó las costuras de la camisa y comenzó a aumentar el ancho habló con Finn. Los dos hermanos hablaron sobre los nacionales, la escuela, Blaine y otras cosas. Se reían entre sí y siguió hablando hasta que sonó la campana.

* * *

"Bueno chicos quiero que escuchen su nombre," dijo el Sr. Shue en el aeropuerto. Todo New Directions estaba alineado a la espera para embarcar en el avión. Cuando Mr. Shue pasó por el nombre de Kurt paro. "Kurt, ¿tienes permiso para volar?" Mr. Shue preguntó mirando las formas de permiso.

"Sip. Aquí tiene." Kurt le entregó el sobre de su médico y entro en el avión y encontró su asiento en medio de Blaine y Finn. Blaine besó la mejilla de Kurt y Finn pasó un brazo alrededor de su pequeño hermano.

El avión despegó y todo el coro dio un suspiro de alivio cuando la señal del cinturón de seguridad se apagó. Finn se levantó para estirar las piernas y Kurt se bebió el zumo de naranja que la azafata le había llevado antes.

Después de unos 50 minutos en el aire Kurt empezó a sentirse un poco enfermo, Blaine estaba profundamente dormido, pero Finn no y se dio cuenta de la mirada en el rostro pálido de Kurt.

"Kurt, ¿estás bien?" Finn preguntó mirándolo.

"Creo que estoy a punto de vomitar". Kurt dijo abanicándose la cara con la mano.

"Está bien, está bien", dijo Finn entregándole a Kurt la bolsa de aire de enfermedad y frotándole la espalda al mismo tiempo. Finn sintió de nuevo por un segundo a Kurt, estaba muy caliente. Finn luego sintió la frente de Kurt también estaba muy caliente.

"Kurt estás ardiendo". Finn dijo preocupándose Kurt asintió con la cabeza y empezó a vomitar en la bolsa. Finn le acarició la espalda y trató de calmar al niño, pero él estaba sudando profusamente. Finn apretó el botón de llamada en el brazo para llamar la atención de las azafatas.

Se acercó y miró a Kurt con lástima. El pobre muchacho estaba vaciando el contenido de su estómago en la bolsa. "Pobrecito", dijo mientras Finn miró hacia arriba.

"¿Puedes por favor traer dos trapos fríos, realmente esta hirviendo". Finn preguntó cortésmente mientras todavía frotaba la espalda de Kurt. La camarera asintió con la cabeza y se alejó rápidamente.

Mr. Shue, mientras tanto, se había dado cuenta de la conmoción y se acercó para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Vio a Kurt, más pálido que de costumbre todavía vomitando en la bolsa. "¿Está bien?" Mr. Shue le preguntó a Finn.

"Él esta muy caliente". Finn dijo tocando la frente de Kurt de nuevo.

"Hmmm podría ser sólo el vomito. Si no mejora en 20 minutos me llamas Ok?" Mr. Shue dijo a Finn mientras volvía a su asiento.

La camarera regresó unos 30 segundos después con dos toallitas frescas, Finn le dio las gracias y coloco uno de los paños en la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt mientras ayudaba a su hermano para estar en una posición sentada. Finn limpió la boca de Kurt con la otra toalla, la doblo y la volvió a poner en la frente de su hermano.

Las delgadas manos de Kurt seguían temblando mientras se recargaba de nuevo en la silla y cerró los ojos. Finn paso una toalla de la frente de Kurt y la colocó en una de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Kurt volvió la cabeza para mirar a Finn, se veía muy asustado. "Lo siento," Kurt logró decir.

"¿Por qué?" Finn dijo moviendo la toalla para la otra mejilla.

"Por vomitar delante de ti, por ser una molestia y no dejarte dormir." Kurt dijo débilmente.

"No, no eres una molestia", dijo Finn poniendo ambas toallas abajo y sintiendo la frente de Kurt de nuevo. "No me gustaría estar en otro sitio." Finn sonrió, luego levantó el reposabrazos que los dividía y tiró de su hermano hacia él para que la cabeza de Kurt estuviera en su hombro.

"Aquí", dijo Finn poniendo el paño de nuevo en la frente de Kurt y suavemente acariciando su espalda. "La única pregunta que tengo es ¿por qué Blaine no despierta y se queja sobre ti?" Finn preguntó mirando al otro chico que dormía contra la ventana.

"Blaine es totalmente inútil cuando está dormido, es como si él hibernara o algo así." Kurt respondió aferrándose a la camisa de Finn. "No lo despiertes, ya no estoy enfermo." Dijo Kurt confirmando.

Finn no quedó convencido de que Kurt no estaba enfermo pero obedeció los deseos de su hermano. Una vez que Kurt estaba dormido Finn le quitó la tela y toco su frente de nuevo. Todavía estaba bastante caliente. Al igual que Finn estaba a punto de llamar a la azafata de nuevo Mr. Shue apareció.

"¿Cómo está?" El maestro le preguntó un poco preocupado.

"Me dijo que se sentía mejor, pero todavía está bastante cálido, ¿Puede conseguir el termómetro por favor?" Finn le preguntó sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

"Sí compañero de vuelo", dijo el Sr. Shue dándole a Finn unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras se dirigía a buscar en el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Regresó unos minutos más tarde con el termómetro, se lo pasó a Finn que cautelosamente despertó en marcha a su hermano.

"Kurt, despierta por un segundo ¿de acuerdo?" Finn dijo mientras suavemente movía su cabello de la cara. Kurt se movió un poco y abrió los ojos. "Hey amigo, sólo hay que tomar la temperatura. Va debajo de la lengua ¿de acuerdo?" Finn dijo entregándole el termómetro.

"No, no estoy enfermo". Kurt dijo débilmente empujando el termómetro.

"Vamos, solo abre un poco la boca, por favor." Finn dijo mirando a Kurt. Finn obligo a Kurt cuidadosamente colocado el termómetro debajo de la lengua y esperó el pitido. Cuando hizo bip Finn lo sacó y lo miró y se lo entregó al Sr. Shue.

"Bueno, 38.4, no está mal, pero tampoco es bueno." Mr. Shue dijo mirando al chico enfermo. "Toma su temperatura otra vez en quince minutos y si no se ha mejorado vamos a llamar a un médico." Mr. Shue dijo entregando a Finn de nuevo el termómetro y volvió a su asiento.

Kurt se acurrucó contra Finn. Finn de nuevo comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Finn activo la alarma de su reloj para que sonara en quince minutos, así que no tendría que seguir mirando. Miró a su hermano pequeño, que ahora parecía estar recobrando algo de su color de nuevo y deseó que mejorara. Kurt había estado esperando durante meses los nacionales y estar enfermo sería la ruina para él.

El reloj sonó y Finn se despertó en marcha de nuevo y tomó la temperatura de Kurt. Para alivio de Finn se había reducido a 37.1. Dio un suspiro de alivio y se recostó en su asiento y maniobró a Kurt para que pudiera ver su rostro. Finn continuó frotando su hermano pequeño todo el camino a Nueva York.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

Todo New Directions estaba esperando en el escenario. Habían pasado a los diez primero después a los 5 primeros y ahora estaban entre los tres finalistas. Competían contra Vocal Adrenaline y el Coro de New York Academy of Performing Arts.

Kurt estaba a un lado de Blaine en la segunda fila; se tomaron de las manos ansiosamente esperando las noticias. Había sido un día agotador, hicieron tres extenuantes rutinas el mismo día, tuvieron que esperar a que los diez primeros lugares se anunciarán causado todo el estrés y luego pasaron por el mismo proceso de nuevo cuando los tres primeros fueron anunciados.

A Kurt su espalda le había estado molestando desde la segunda presentación. Pensó que se trataba de un efecto secundario de dormir en el avión. Podía soportar los dolores ya que iban y venían.

Cuando Kurt estaba en el escenario fue cuando realmente se sintió incomodo, La segunda ola de dolor se había presentado desde que el locutor empezó a hablar. Trato de mantenerse en calma pero el dolor se hiso mas fuerte y venia con mas frecuencia.

Llego un dolor que prácticamente dejo sin aliento a Kurt para alertar a Blaine que estaba de pie cerca de su novio. Blaine giro la cabeza para ver a su novio haciendo una mueca de dolor y conteniendo la respiración. Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y le dio un apretón. A medida de que el dolor desaparecía Kurt noto los ojos preocupados de Blaine.

"Estas bien?" Blaine susurro al odio de su novio.

"No estoy seguro" Kurt dijo con miedo en sus ojos, Blaine deslizo un brazo alrededor de la cadera de Kurt y sintió que el muchacho delgado agarro su mano y le dio un apretón. Blaine sabia que algo no estaba bien. Blaine miro a los ojo del Sr. Shue, el maestro vio el miedo en los ojos de Blaine y asintió para que regresaran al camerino.

Blaine se movió lentamente y a Kurt al lado del grupo por lo que fácilmente podía caminar detrás del escenario. Finn se dio cuenta de la conmoción y ahora estaba mirando a Kurt y a Blaine. Al igual que Blaine estaba llevando Kurt hacia los bastidores le dio un guiño a Finn para que los siguiera. Finn corrió del escenario a donde estaba su hermano, el cargo a Kurt tan pronto estuvo fuera de la vista de todos y lo llevo rápidamente al camerino.

Blaine se sentó en el sofá grande de la habitación con la espalda apoyada en el brazo y las piernas abiertas. Finn gentilmente acostó a Kurt en las piernas de Blaine, Blaine tiro a Kurt hacia el de modo que la espalda del chico delgado estaba sobre el pecho de Blaine. Blaine comenzó a hablarle en voz baja.

"Kurt bebe? Que tienes?" Blaine dijo sosteniendo su mano.

"No lo se" Kurt sonaba con mucho pánico "Hace rato tuve un pequeño dolor de espalda pero ahora enserio me duele mucho y viene con mas frecuencia" Kurt dijo como otro dolor llego causándolo gemir y apretar la mano de Blaine.

"Ok bebe respira adentro y afuera. Bien y lento" Blaine dijo, en un esfuerzo por calmar y tranquilizar a su novio. Él sabía que el estrés puede causar parto prematuro o contracciones de Braxton Hicks. "Finn ve a mochila y saca el diario de embarazo de Kurt". Blaine regreso la atención a su novio "Buen trabajo Kurt Bien y lento. Que entre por la nariz y salga por la boca" Blaine continuó diciendo como Kurt agarró su mano.

"Ok Blaine lo tengo. Ahora que? Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?" Dijo Finn, estaba temblando y parecía muy asustado y preocupado.

"No, no una ambulancia estoy bi…." Kurt trato de decir 'bien' pero fue interrumpido por otra ola de dolor. Blaine lo cayo con un "shhh" y haciéndolo respirar tranquilamente asegurándole que no llamarían a la ambulancia.

Blaine se puso a hablar con calma a Finn de nuevo "Ve a la pagina 3, hay un numero que resalta es de la Suit de Nacimiento llámales y pregúntales que debemos hacer" Blaine dijo calmado sin quitar los ojos de su novio.

"Ok, ok" Finn saco su teléfono tratando e sostenerlo en sus manos dejando de temblar lo suficiente como para poder marcar "Si, Hola? Soy Finn Hudson, estoy con mi hermano Kurt, tiene seis meses de embarazo y tiene fuertes dolores y me dijo que los llamara, Si ok" Finn habló con la partera en el otro extremo del teléfono. "Kurt se te rompió la fuente?" Blaine movió su cabeza para responder por el chico que estaba tratando de respirar por el dolor.

"Los dolores vienen regularmente?" Finn pregunto de nuevo.

"No, los tiempos varían." Blaine respondió y ayudando a Kurt respirar.

"Siente su estomago" Finn dijo señalando a Kurt, Blaine puso su mano en el estomago de Kurt "Ok se pone dura apretada o permanece suave?" Finn pregunto con preocupación en su voz.

"Se mantiene suave". Blaine confirmo. Finn continuó haciendo preguntas y Blaine contestándolas.

"Hay algún sangrado?"

"No"

"Él bebe se ah movido hoy?"

"Si"

"Kurt comió y bebió demás hoy?"

"Si un poco mas de lo inusual"

"Hoy ah estado estresado?"

"Enserio Finn?" Blaine dijo levantando una ceja.

Finn agradeció a la partera en el teléfono y volvió su atención de nuevo a Kurt y Blaine. Finn se puso en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura que los otros chicos.

"Bueno lo que ella dijo es que parecen calambres o las contracciones de Braxton Hicks. Dijo que mantuviéramos a Kurt relajado; Que le demos de beber algo de agua, Si algo cambia, si se le rompe la fuente, si hay algún sangrado, si los dolores se hacen mas regulares y a menos de 8 minutos de diferencia o tiene más de 12 en una hora tenemos que llamar una ambulancia o llevarlo al hospital" Finn dijo palmeando la rodilla de Kurt.

"Escuchaste eso bebe? Es solo el estrés. Solo necesito que te calmes y respires por mi" Blaine dijo apretando la mano de Kurt. "Finn puedes traer mi botella de agua que esta en mi mochila por favor" Blaine dijo con una voz tranquila.

Finn corrió por el agua y un vaso; Se imagino que seria más fácil para Kurt tomarla así. Finn troto de regreso al sillón y sirvió un poco del agua en el vaso, se arrodillo para estar a la misma altura de Kurt. Finn cuidadosamente deslizó un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Kurt, suavemente lo empujó un poco hacia delante para que estuviera un poco mas sentado.

"Abre la boca" Finn le pidió casi sonando desesperado. Kurt se veía agradecido y Finn presiono el vaso contra sus labios, el se quedo ahí mientras Kurt comenzaba a beber el agua lentamente, Finn espero hasta que Kurt termino de beber toda el agua del vaso.

"Quieres un poco mas?" Finn pregunto, Kurt sacudió la cabeza entonces Finn bajó a su hermano de vuelta para estar apoyado en el pecho de Blaine. Kurt parecía relajarse un segundo, pero luego fue golpeado por una nueva ola de dolor.

Blaine rompió de nuevo en acción, le estaba diciendo a Kurt que respirara y que apretara su mano. "Finn puedes por favor tomar el tiempo por mí?" Preguntó Blaine todavía tratando de permanecer lo más tranquilo posible.

Finn corrió por un pedazo de papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir cuando empezaba el dolor, a qué hora terminaba, hizo una columna para ver cuántos en una hora y mientras seguía mirando preocupado a su hermano.

Los tres muchachos habían estado en el camerino durante una media hora cuando escucharon gritos procedentes de la etapa. A nadie en el camerino le importaba, Finn y Blaine estaban preocupados por mantener en calma a Kurt ni siquiera les importaba que habían ganado.

Después ellos empezaron a escuchar algunas voces que empezaban a sonar cada vez mas cerca.

"Finn, ve afuera y pídeles a los demás que esperen un momento necesitamos mantener a Kurt en calma y con doce personas corriendo y haciendo ruido no ayudara mucho en esta situación" Blaine dijo sobando el brazo de Kurt.

Finn se levantó, le dio a Blaine el papel en el que había estado escribiendo y salió al pasillo, tan pronto como New Directions lo vieron todos corrieron hacia él y comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas acerca de Kurt.

Fue sólo cuando el grupo estaba mas cerca que podía ver el trofeo que Rachel llevaba, habían ganado, pero a nadie parecía importarle, todos estaban más preocupados por Kurt.

"Miren chicos la partera dijo que probablemente fue causado por el estrés así que tenemos que mantenerlo en calma, así que pueden esperar afuera o en el vestíbulo. Tener otras doce personas en la habitación no va a mantener en calma a Kurt y si no se queda tranquilo no va a ser bueno" Finn dijo mirando hacia la puerta con preocupación.

"Bueno, vamos a bajar al vestíbulo chicos" El Sr. Shue dijo pastoreando a los adolescentes fuera del pasillo. "¿Está seguro de que esta bien?" El maestro le preguntó a Finn en voz baja.

"Si los dolores han disminuido y no le duele tanto." Finn confirmo a pesar de que se le veía aterrorizado.

New Directions comenzaron a alejarse del camerino todavía preocupados por su amigo. Quinn y Mercedes no se movieron. Sólo esperaron a que el resto del equipo saliera antes de enfrentarse a Finn.

"Por favor no me hagas dejar a mi chico" Mercedes declaro con los ojos cada vez mas llorosos.

"Por favor Finn, déjanos entrar, podemos ayudar, si no hay nada que podamos hacer podemos llevar las mochilas hasta el vestíbulo para que el resto del grupo pueda salir. ", dijo Quinn.

"No se chicas" Finn dijo aun sin convencerse "Da algo de miedo" Dijo mirando la puerta detrás de el.

"Por favor Finn; necesitamos ver que esta bien" Mercedes declaro.

"Ok, pero dejen ver primero con Blaine" Finn dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se agacho junto a su hermano que seguía recargado en el pecho de Blaine "Blaine, Quinn y Mercedes no se irán, preguntaron si podían llevarse las mochilas al resto del grupo" Finn susurro a Blaine. Blaine dio un gesto de aprobación antes de volver a susurrar cosas calmantes a su novio.

Finn asintió con la cabeza a las dos chicas que estaban espiando a fuera de la puerta. Caminaron en silencio, ninguno de los tres chicos parecían siquiera notarlas, Blaine pasó a Finn de nuevo el papel y continuo a susurrar cosas calmantes a su novio, Kurt se centró sólo en la respiración y en escuchar a Blaine y Finn estaba mirando su observación aún midiendo el tiempo de los dolores.

Finn sirvió mas agua en el vaso que había llenado antes, el animo al chico a beber un poco mas, el chico pálido asintió con la cabeza y Finn puso el vaso en su boca facilitándole beberla y solo lo miro mientras la bebía.

Después de aproximadamente media hora todas las mochilas excepto las de Kurt, Blaine y Finn estaban ahora abajo y así que también lo estaban Quinn y Mercedes. El club Glee no se fue, no podían salir, simplemente esperaron pacientemente alguna palabra de alguno de los muchachos, por suerte el Sr. Shue había llegado con un plan para ocuparlos.

Según Finn, Kurt tuvo 6 dolores en la última hora y quince minutos desde la última vez. Kurt ya no estaba ruborizado, la mayor parte de su color había regresado, y ahora podía hablar un poco más.

"Probablemente podemos irnos ya" Kurt dijo incorporándose un poco, haciendo temblar a Blaine y a Finn.

"Kurt bebe, trata de no moverte" Blaine dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su novio.

"No, estoy bien lo prometo" Kurt dijo sonriendo. Los otros dos chicos se mostraron escépticos.

"Vamos a esperar otros quince minutos, y si no pasa nada nos vamos." Blaine dijo acariciando el brazo de Kurt.

"Bien," Kurt se inclinó de nuevo sobre el pecho de Blaine, "¿Hemos ganado? Me olvidé por completo." Kurt dijo como si una bombilla de luz se hubiera encendido en su cabeza

Blaine miro a Finn. "Si ganamos" Finn dijo muy poco emocionado.

Una enorme sonrisa cruzo la cara de Kurt, "Wow realmente ganamos, oh Dios mio, deberíamos estar celebrando." Kurt dijo muy emocionado. "¿Cómo están el resto de ellos celebrando?" Kurt se preguntó.

"No lo están. Están esperando en el vestíbulo, creo." Finn dijo mirando su reloj.

"No, no lo estamos" Algunas voces gritaron fuera de la puerta.

"¿Qué están haciendo fuera? ¿Se les olvidó algo?" Finn dijo revisando el lugar por algún tipo de pertenencias perdidas.

"Tenemos un regalo para Kurt" Mercedes respondió desde fuera de la puerta.

"Deberían estar de fiesta no de pie fuera de un camerino". Kurt dijo a la puerta.

"De verdad creías que los dejaríamos aquí mientras nosotros celebramos". Puck le gritó a través de la puerta.

"Sí, un poco. Somos los campeones nacionales. Si yo no estuviera siendo sujetado por Blaine y Finn estaría dando saltos de alegría". Kurt respondió.

"Oh eso no pasara" Blaine dijo apretando su agarre a Kurt.

"Entonces por que están otra vez aquí?" Finn pregunto.

"Tenemos un regalo para Kurt" Mercedes repitió.

"¿Esto involucra abrir la puerta?" Blaine le preguntó preocupado de que la emoción fuera demasiada para Kurt.

"No" Sam dijo dulcemente.

"Esta bien por tu vida" Blaine dijo relajándose en el sofá.

Los tres en la habitación oyeron fuera de la puerta y luego se oyó la voz de Mercedes empezando a cantar en voz alta y claramente a través de la puerta.

"Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
Dug my way out, Blood and fire"

Los niños dentro de la sala empezaron a sonreír como Quinn comenzó a tomar la iniciativa

"Bad decisions, That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life"

Después escucharon a Rachel y Tina cantar juntas las siguientes líneas.

"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down"

Santana y Brittany cantaron después.

"Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…"

Entonces, el grupo entero canto el coro a los chicos.

"Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me"

Kurt sonrió y se echó a reír al escuchar al grupo fuera de moverse a una posición diferente, con los chicos más cerca de la puerta. Primero canto Sam.

"You're so mean, When you talk  
About yourself, You are wrong"

Entonces Puck se hizo cargo de liderar.

"Change the voices, In your head  
Make them like you, Instead"

Entonces Sam y Puck cantaron las líneas siguientes.

"So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game"

Entonces Mike y Artie se unieron y los cuatro muchachos comenzaron a cantar juntos.

"It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you same"

A continuación, todo el grupo se puso a cantar juntos el estribillo.

"Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me"

Artie luego comenzó a rapear como Puck, Mike y Sam iban detrás de él.

"The world stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I try, try, try  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?"

Después la voz de Mercedes sonó como cantaba

"Yeah,  
Ooh, oh, pretty, pretty, pretty,"

De Nuevo el grupo entero cantaron juntos.

"Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less then  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me"

Mercedes y Rachel cantaron la melodía y el resto canto la armonía.

"You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less then  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
you are perfect to us"

Cuando la canción terminó todo New Directions escuchó aplausos procedentes del interior del camerino.

"Eso fue impresionante chicos, hizo a Kurt llorar". Finn dijo sonriendo.

"Finn" Kurt se quejó mientras se limpiaba una lágrima: "Eso fue muy lindo de su parte chicos." Kurt gritó con una sonrisa.

"Hey pensé que P!nk era lo mio chicos!" Blaine pregunto al gripo.

"Sí, pensamos que debía cambiar eso", dijo Puck con suficiencia a través de la puerta. "Pero todavía puedes tener Katy Perry Blaine." Puck se rio.

Resulto en la risa del club entero incluyendo Finn, Kurt y Blaine, el grupo se rio durante unos minutos hasta que el Sr. Shue habló.

"Ok, deberíamos volver al hotel, Finn ya podemos mover a Kurt?" El maestro le preguntó por la puerta.

"Siento que estoy en cuarentena" Kurt intervino.

"Sí, creo que sí. Blaine dijo que debíamos esperar quince minutos más y eso fue hace veinte minutos." Finn contestó mirando a su hermano que estaba asintiendo vigorosamente.

"Ok, si estas seguro" El Sr. Shue respondió.

"Estoy seguro", contestó Blaine.

Después Finn recogió del pecho de Blaine a Kurt. Lo cargo estilo de novia como Blaine tomaba las mochilas y se dirigieron a la puerta.

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien?" Finn preguntó a Kurt que tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano. Kurt asintió y reclino la cabeza sobre el pecho de Finn.

"Está bien podemos irnos?" Blaine dijo a punto de abrir la puerta. Finn asintió y Blaine abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para Finn que tenía sus manos ocupadas.

New Directions se quedaron mirando a Kurt. Nadie sabía qué decir. Todo el mundo se quedó quieto un momento, todos los ojos estaban puestos en Kurt.

"No me estoy muriendo chicos, tomen un calmante, todos parecen como si alguien acabara de patear a su cachorro." Kurt dijo con su voz grupo entero estalló en carcajadas, Kurt volvió a ser el mismo y eso hizo que todo el mundo diera un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Podemos volver al hotel y después festejar?" Kurt dijo cuando las risas se calmaron.

"Si vamos." El Sr. Shue dijo mientras señalaba que todos lo siguieran. El grupo se dirigió al ascensor con excepción de Kurt, por supuesto, porque todavía estaba siendo llevado por Finn.

* * *

jajaja perdon por siempre tardar tanto en subir nuevos episodios .  
y bueno la cancion es mas que obvia no ? jijiji :3


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

La mayoría de nuevas direcciones estaban de pie en la sala de coro esperando el autobús para ir a Lima Memorial. Ellos eran los anfitriones de una fiesta de Navidad en la planta de Pediatría para recaudar fondos para la sala pediátrica de cáncer, ahora como campeones nacionales la gente pagaría para verlos cantar.

"Sr. Shue!" Rachel gritó cuando salió de una de las aulas en una túnica y en donde todo el mundo estaba esperando con sus trajes. Los chicos tenían pantalones negros con una camisa verde y corbata roja, todo parecían adorables. Las chicas tenían vestidos del mismo color verde con un cinturón rojo, el vestido estaba ajustado en la parte superior y la parte inferior era un círculo completo con pliegues muy glamour de 1950.

"No puedo usar esto!" Dijo lanzando el vestido al suelo.

"¿Por qué no? Todos los demás lo hacen". Sr. Shue dijo señalando a todas las otras chicas en la habitación.

"Porque el verde no va con mi tono de piel, me niego a salir luciendo mal." Rachel dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Rachel no tenemos tiempo para volver a hacer todo el vestuario sólo porque no te gusta." Sr. Shue dijo poniendo los ojos en la chica.

"Bueno, bueno suerte llévenlo a cabo sin mí." Dijo sentándose en las gradas y cruzando sus brazos.

"Yo voto por dejar al hobbit, Kurt puede cantar su parte de todos modos, y era suyo para empezar." Santana dijo con arrogancia.

"Buena idea Santana, se me olvidaba, no necesitamos a Rachel. Tenemos a Kurt que en realidad ganó el solo." Puck se burló.

"Esta bien Rachel, si no quieres cantar no tienes que hacerlo." El Sr. Shue dijo tratando de sonar bien. "Blaine, Kurt se puede cantar ¿no?" El Sr. Shue preguntó al chico de pelo rizado. Blaine se había convertido muy protector con Kurt, y el Sr. Shue lo sabía.

Blaine y un organizado y preparado Kurt para cantar en un banco en la presentación de esta noche, no quería que Kurt se agotara. Kurt insistió en que no había necesidad de sentarse, que estaba bien para hacerlo, pero Blaine no cedía, después de lo ocurrido en los nacionales no quería tomar ningún riesgo. "Está bien conmigo, siempre y cuando él este sentado, pero usted tendrá que preguntarle a él si así lo desea." Blaine dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Genial, Kurt quieres cantar esta noche?." El maestro preguntó mirando a Kurt en la habitación. "Kurt?" No podía verlo.

"Tal vez todavía se está preparando?" Sam dijo

"Kurt no puede cantar mi solo, está embarazado". Rachel dijo mirando con conflicto.

"Oh, lo siento, Rachel, yo no sabía que estar embarazado afecta tus cuerdas vocales?" Puck dijo sarcásticamente.

Rachel apenas puso los ojos en el comentario del chico.

"Ok no es el tema importante aquí? Dónde está Kurt?" Quinn dijo cada vez un poco mas preocupada.

"Es probable que en el vestuario de niños." Tina dijo.

"Voy a ir a ver". Blaine dijo poniéndose de pie.

"No, yo lo haré." Finn dijo saltando de su asiento.

Finn se dirigió hacia el salón de clases donde todos los chicos se habían vestido, abrió la puerta para encontrar a su hermano sentado en una silla, con las piernas cruzadas ajustándose la corbata roja.

"Um ... Hola", dijo Finn tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano. "Finn?" Kurt pregunto.

"Sí, soy yo. Yo sólo venía a buscarte." Finn dijo entrando en la habitación.

"Oh mierda, ¿qué hora es?" Kurt dijo revisando su teléfono.

"No, no, no, está bien. No te demoraste sólo tenemos que resolver un asunto" Finn dijo tratando de mantener la calma de su hermano, sabía que el estrés es malo para Kurt.

"¿En serio? ¿Se trata de estos trajes?" Kurt dijo señalando la camisa verde que llevaba puesta.

"Un poco, Rachel se niega a cantar porque no quiere usar el traje." Finn dijo sentado al lado de Kurt.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Kurt dijo negando con la cabeza, "Espera, ¿qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?" Kurt miró a su hermano: "¿Quieren mi opinión profesional de moda, porque yo no creo que pueda defender este color verde." Kurt dijo señalando su camisa.

"No, ellos quieren que cantes tu solo". Finn dijo con sinceridad.

"Pero, no es mi solo, es de Rachel." Kurt un poco confundido.

"Tan pronto como Rachel dijo que no quería cantar Puck, Santana y el Sr. Shue querían que lo hicieras. Tu ganaste, para empezar, y sé que todavía lo sabes y puedes cantarla porque uno vivo contigo y compartimos un cuarto de baño y cuando te bañas la cantas y dos esas paredes son finas como el papel". Finn dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh," Kurt se sonrojó, "No sé Finn".

"Vamos Kurt, ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a sentarnos y fingir que no as decidido hacerlo?" Finn sonrió mientras chocaba su hombro contra Kurt juguetonamente.

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a Finn.

"Bien!". Finn dijo con una sonrisa tonta grande como él saltó de la silla. Kurt se limitó a mirarlo.

"¿Vas a venir?" Finn dijo tendiéndole la mano. Kurt sonrió y agarro la mano de su hermano. Regresaron a la sala juntos a la sala de coro.

Cuando los hermanos llegaron Rachel seguía haciendo pucheros en la esquina, Santana parecía que estaba a un paso de golpear a Rachel y el Sr. Shue estaba negando con la cabeza.

En cuanto al Sr. Shue vio a los muchachos correr a Kurt. "Kurt haznos el favor de cantar el solo esta noche, Rachel se niega a hacerlo y tú eres el único que sabe la letra." El profesor parecía tan desesperado, si Kurt no había querido hacerlo antes lo haría ahora.

"Por supuesto que lo haré." Dijo con una sonrisa. El grupo comenzó a aplaudir lo que causó Kurt a sonreír más, era agradable para él sentirse necesitado y no como una carga.

"Bien". El Sr. Shue dijo con mucho entusiasmo: "Vamos." Dijo señalando hacia la puerta. El grupo empezó a salir por la puerta dejando a Rachel ponerse de mal humor en la esquina.

* * *

En el hospital de New Directions habían cantado unos cuantos villancicos y era hora de que Kurt cantara la gran sensación antes de que 'Santa' viniera. Kurt estaba sentado en un banco en medio de Blaine y Finn (porque Blaine había insistido) para las canciones anteriores. Blaine acompañó a su novio embarazado al centro del semicírculo en el que habían estado cantando en un rato Finn trajo su taburete. Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla y deseo a Kurt buena suerte antes de regresar a su lugar original. Kurt respiró hondo como la introducción comenzó.

"I am what I am"

Blaine sonrió al ver a su novio así que lo que mejor sabe hacer, era como revivir el momento en la Academia Dalton cuando Kurt canto Blackbird. Ahora sabía que lo que él había planeado para esta tarde era lo correcto.

"I am own special creation"

Finn sonrió al ver a su hermano relajarse en la canción, era como tener de nuevo el viejo Kurt (a excepción de la panza cada vez mayor). Fue la primera vez en semanas que había visto a Kurt tan feliz.

"So come take a look"

Mercedes sonrió al ver a su amigo volver a su viejo yo. Kurt estaba dando golpecitos con el pie y sus ojos brillaban mientras cantaba.

"Give me the hook or the ovation"

Quinn se rio cuando Kurt le dio al público una mirada cautivada signo seguido por una sonrisa adorable. Vio una confianza aparecer en su amigo que parecía se había perdido.

"It's my world that I want to take a little pride in"

Sam estaba hipnotizado por el canto del chico, sabía que Kurt era increíble, pero nunca lo había visto así. Era como si la canción hubiera sido hecha para él.

"My world, and it's not a place I have to hide in"

El Sr. Shue dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, nunca dudó de Kurt, pero se había olvidado de lo increíble que realmente era. Ahora escucha al chico pálido no podía imaginar a alguien más cantando la canción.

"Life's not worth a damn"

Puck se sorprendió, se había perdido a la diva y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar a Kurt cantar esta canción, que era preciosa y Puck se quedo sin palabras, a tal punto que se olvidó de cantar.

"Til you can say, "Hey world, I am what I am"

Mike sonrió, éste era el Kurt había llegado a conocer, no el niño asustado que él había visto en el cuarto de baño un par de semanas atrás.

"I am what I am"

Tina vio la sonrisa de su novio y la hacía reír, sabía que Kurt era impresionante pero esta actuación había quitado a ella y la audiencia la respiración.

"I don't want praise, I don't want pity"

Artie miró alrededor de la sala, todos los ojos estaban sobre el joven cantante, se dio cuenta de que Kurt se sentía como en casa cantando enfrente de una audiencia no nervioso solo cómodo.

"I bang my own drum"

Santana miró a Kurt, aunque sí una vez había luchado por este solo y se había disgustado cuando él se lo dio a Rachel, ahora podía ver que él se merecía y tenia propiedad de esa canción.

"Some think its noise, I think it's pretty"

Brittany sonrió, ella no sabía que Kurt estaba cantando, pero ella sabía que era grande y sabía que su amigo y ex Cheerio estaba disfrutando.

"And so what, if I love each feather and each spangle"

Burt abrazó a su esposa, habían ido a la fiesta para apoyar a sus hijos, pero ahora viendo la actuación de Kurt, Burt no podía imaginarse estar en otro sitio. Kurt estaba radiante, estaba sonriendo y convirtiéndose en alguien más animado como la canción seguía dejo a Burt complacido. Le agradaba ver a su hijo tan feliz y Burt era la única persona que sabía lo que Blaine había planeado y estaba emocionado.

"Why not try to see things from a different angle?"

Carole estaba abrazando a su marido, estaba en completo asombro de su hijastro, y ella nunca había oído cantar a Kurt (excepto en la ducha) y ella estaba asombrada, no sólo era un cantante increíble pero también parecía más feliz ahora que en meses anteriores.

"Your life is a sham 'til you can shout out loud

I am what I am"

New Directions comenzaron a bailar detrás de Kurt mientras cantaba en su banquillo. Todos ellos formaban líneas alrededor del chico que estaba haciendo girar el micrófono en el medio cantando, se estaba divirtiendo y todo el mundo lo sabía.

"I am what I am"

El club Glee ahora bailaba con mayor rapidez alrededor del chico, las chicas habían formado un círculo alrededor de Kurt y los chicos les dieron la entrada y salida de su formación en círculo. Entonces se formó una línea detrás de Kurt.

"And what I am needs no excuses"

El club estaba haciendo el baile y cantando la armonía detrás de Kurt, pero nadie los estaba mirando. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en el joven embarazado que estaba tan involucrado emocionalmente que el público, tanto para adultos y niños fueron cautivados.

"I deal my own deck"

Kurt intercambio sus piernas otra vez mientras cantaba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de una cara familiar en pie junto al piano. Kurt no le importaba quién estaba mirando, él iba a darlo todo sólo porque podía, y lo hizo.

"Sometimes the ace, sometimes the deuces"

New Directions siguieron bailando y cantando alrededor de Kurt, que ni siquiera notaron el resplandor que se estaba dando la cara familiar desde detrás del piano.

"There's one life, and there's no return and no deposit"

Rachel se puso detrás del piano para que nadie se fijara en ella, pero Kurt lo hizo. Ella había ido a ver si New Directions podían actuar sin ella, y lo hicieron. No sólo lo estaban haciendo, eran magníficos. Rachel ahora lamentaba haber aceptado alguna vez el solo de Kurt, era brillante. Si los jueces de las nacionales hubieran visto este desempeño no tendrían que hacerlo de nuevo les habrían dado el trofeo.

"One life, so it's time to open up your closet"

Kurt estaba cansado de estar sentado, sólo había dos líneas que quedaban en la canción y él iba a cantar correctamente, no sentado en un banquillo. Se puso de pie, sabiendo que a Blaine no le iba a gustar. A Kurt no le importo él se levantó y comenzó a caminar más adelante de donde estaban cantando.

"Life's not worth a damn 'til you can say"

Kurt respiró hondo cuando comenzó a cantar la última línea de la canción.

""Hey world, I am what I am!""

Como Kurt terminó la última nota dio una vuelta en círculo, colocando la mano en la cadera y luego dirigió a la audiencia una sonrisa.

El aplauso que siguió la nota final de Kurt era ensordecedor. Todos en la habitación, incluyendo todo New Directions aplaudieron y vitorearon. Kurt hizo una reverencia y regreso con el resto del grupo para hacer una reverencia en grupo. Los aplausos no se detuvieron. Burt y Carole miraron orgullosos y el Sr. Shue estaba llorando, pero los aplausos más ruidosos venían de donde estaba situado el piano. Rachel estaba animando tan fuerte como fuera posible. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y aplaudiendo como una loca.

Blaine besó la mejilla de Kurt y Finn le dio una palmada en la espalda. Los dos hermanos y su novio estaban en completo shock. Ambos habían oído cantar a Kurt en numerosas ocasiones incluso cantar esa canción antes, pero no así. Finn y Blaine se miraron el uno al otro con la mirada de shock, mientras que Kurt estaba sonriendo a la multitud, que seguía a aplaudiendo hasta que el coro dejó el escenario.

New Directions se siguieron el uno al otro a la pequeña habitación de las enfermeras diciendo que les había gustado y lo que no. Santana fue la primera en la sala, ella se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en el sofá. Dentro de minutos todos los demás estaban apiñados en la pequeña habitación. Entonces todos se turnaban para decirle a Kurt lo increíble que fue. Fue entonces cuando Rachel decidió hacer su entrada.

El grupo estaba muy ocupado hablando sobre Kurt para darse cuenta que la chica estaba de pie allí. No fue hasta que ella se aclaró la garganta que todo el mundo se dio la vuelta y reconoció su presencia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Rachel?" Finn preguntó claramente, él estaba diciendo lo que todo el mundo estaba pensando.

"He venido a verte actuar." Ella dijo mirando directamente a Kurt que se encontraba entre su novio y su hermano. "Fue increíble". Ella dijo sin dejar de mirar a Kurt.

"No fue lo que quise decir por qué estás aquí en este camerino? Es para los artistas." Finn dijo señalando el letrero de la puerta que decía 'artistas', mientras miraba a Rachel como dagas.

"Tengo que decirle algo." Ella dijo mirando a sus pies.

"Bueno, escúpelo" Puck dijo irritado.

"Nunca me he arrepentido de nada en mi vida y no voy a empezar ahora. No tengo remordimientos por no cantar el solo esta noche, porque no habría sido tan bueno. El solo nunca fue mío, para empezar, y ahora recuerdo por qué. Kurt nunca he visto una actuación así. Fue increíble, emocional tan fuerte, Estuviste perfecto". Rachel dijo mirando al muchacho de grandes ojos azules.

Kurt se sonrojó, "Gracias Rachel", dijo honestamente sin moverse. Quería decir algo más, pero no podía pensar en qué decir. Una parte de él quería ir y abrazar a la niña, pero entonces la otra parte recordó que ella abandonó el coro esta noche, y no era la primera vez.

"Eres muy agradable." Ella dijo dando un paso más cerca del chico pálido. Rachel se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, se acercó a Kurt y lo abrazó. No sabía por qué, tal vez porque su actuación fue tan emocional que la llevó hasta las lágrimas, tal vez era sólo porque se sentía sola. Los dos se abrazaron durante un rato hasta que Rachel se apartó. Ella le dijo a Kurt que era increíble una vez más y salió de la habitación

"Bueno, eso fue inesperado". Kurt dijo con una risa. A continuación, el resto del grupo se echó a reír y empezó a adular a Kurt de nuevo diciéndole lo maravilloso que era y que de ahora en adelante iba a cantar cada solo de cada competencia.

Después de unos diez minutos, el grupo comenzó a salir del camerino para ir a disfrutar de la fiesta. Uno por uno, todos empezaron a salir y mezclarse con los médicos, enfermeras, pacientes y padres. Kurt estaba hablando con Finn y Blaine, les estaba asegurando que se sentía bien, que no estaba demasiado cansado y que iba a tomar con calma el resto de la noche. Al igual que Kurt estaba tratando de razonar con su novio, que estaba sugiriendo que se sentara el resto de la noche Kurt vio a sus padres hacerle una seña para que se acercara.

Kurt dijo adiós a Finn y aseguró Blaine una vez más que él iba a estar bien antes de salir del vestuario. Kurt se acercó a sus padres que le dieron un abrazo enorme, Blaine podía ver que ellos le decían lo orgullosos que estaban y que era increíble.

Mercedes se acercó a Blaine que estaba mirando a Kurt. Los dos miraron al muchacho con admiración. "Wow, Kurt se ve tan radiante, yo nunca lo he visto así antes. Y esa actuación, quiero decir guau." Mercedes dijo a Blaine mientras veía la charla de Kurt con sus padres en la esquina.

"Lo sé," dijo Quinn caminando hacia donde Blaine y Mercedes estaban de pie, "sabía que Kurt podía cantar, pero eso fue algo espectacular". Ella dijo con una gran sonrisa. Quinn se unió a Mercedes y Blaine, los tres vieron a Kurt hasta que Blaine rompió el silencio.

"Sí," dijo Blaine, sonreía pensando en su novio, "Siempre he dicho que Kurt está lleno de sorpresas". Blaine dijo sin apartar los ojos de Kurt. "Y esta noche tengo la intención de darle una sorpresa." Blaine hizo un guiño sonando muy emocionado.

"Blaine, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Quinn preguntó con suspicacia mientras levantaba una ceja.

"Ustedes dos Tienen un minuto?" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

* * *

**sneak peak: Blaine tiene una sorpresa para kurt !**

**Hola anne me encanta que te encante la historia jaja gracias por seguir leyendo :)  
**

**la cancion que canto Kurt fue "I am what I am" - La age Aux Folles.**

**aun que ya son como las 3 de la tarde pero buen fin de semana jaja :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

Todo New Directions se reunieron alrededor del pequeño escenario en el que habían cantado. Estaban todos sentados en el suelo con los niños, enfermeras, médicos y padres. Todo el mundo estaba esperando ansiosamente a 'Santa'.

Kurt estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Finn. Él había hecho amistad con un niño que estaba sentado en su regazo. El niño, que tenía unos cuatro años de edad había ido con Kurt después de su actuación y permanentemente se había enganchado al muslo de Kurt por el resto de la noche. El nombre del niño era Aarón, tenía el pelo marrón, del mismo color que Kurt, él era de la sala de oncología del hospital, tuvo una cánula en una mano y una línea central en el pecho, se veía un poco más pálido que los otros niños, pero aparte de la cánula y el centro de la línea ni siquiera podrías decir que estaba enfermo.

Kurt estaba enamorado de Aaron desde el momento en que se conocieron, el pequeño había dicho a Kurt que "él era el mejor cantante que había visto en su vida" y que "él era bonito, pero la camisa verde era fea". Era como un mini-Kurt así que los dos habían sido inseparables durante el resto de la noche.

Un anciano estaba leyendo la historia de la Navidad, todos los niños, incluyendo Aaron estaban hipnotizados. Kurt miró a su hermano, que estaba sentado a su lado, tenía una niña pequeña tal vez tres o cuatro años de edad sentada en su regazo, estaba calva y conectada a una vía intravenosa. Kurt tocó el hombro de Finn para llamar su atención.

"Finn, ¿has visto a Blaine?" Kurt dijo al darse cuenta de que él no había visto a su novio en unos cuarenta minutos.

"Lo siento Kurt, no lo he visto." Finn mintió. Él sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero Burt le había hecho jurar guardar el secreto.

Kurt parecía decepcionado.

"Creo que puedo haber llevado a Damon, el niño con el que estaba jugando, de vuelta a su habitación. " Finn dijo en un esfuerzo por animar a su hermano.

"Buen intento Finn, pero Damon está sentado ahí", dijo Kurt señalando a un muchacho de pelo rizado en el suelo. "Tal vez se fue." Kurt se encogió de hombros fingiendo no estar lastimado.

Finn podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de Kurt, pero sabía que cambiaria muy pronto. Finn se deslizó un poco más cerca de Kurt, tratando de no tirar a la niña en su regazo. Él envolvió el brazo alrededor de Kurt y escucharon la historia de la Navidad.

Después de que el anciano había terminado la historia algunas de las enfermeras empezaron a anunciar la llegada de 'Santa'.

"¿Oyes eso?" Una enfermera dijo sonando muy falsa.

"Yo, sí puedo". La otra enfermera dijo sonando incluso farsante.

"Creo que es Santa!" Una enfermera familiar dijo señalando el ascensor.

Kurt la reconoció de inmediato: era Anna de la sala de maternidad. Ella miró a Kurt y le guiñó un ojo, Kurt le sonrió, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí, esto era Pediatría y ella era de maternidad.

Todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron revelando a un hombre con un gran traje rojo y blanco de Santa. Estaba tocando una campana y agarrando un saco muy grande de regalos.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa gritó.

Todos los niños aplaudieron y gritaron "¡Santa!" mientras que saltaban arriba y abajo. A los niños parecía no importarles que todavía estaban a mediados de noviembre.

La mandíbula de Kurt cayó cuando vio a 'Santa'. Finn y Kurt se miraron el uno al otro. "Blaine?" Kurt dijo casi en un susurro. "Oh Dios mío", se rio.

Blaine dio a Finn un guiño mientras se dirigía hacia el sillón que tenía que estar sentado. "Ho! Ho! Ho! ¡Feliz Navidad!" Blaine dijo con voz de trueno.

"Todavía no lo puedo creer." Kurt dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Varios niños, entre ellos Aarón todos corrieron hacia donde Blaine estaba sentado y lo abrazaron.

"No puedo creer esto". Kurt dijo negando con la cabeza.

Blaine arrastró el saco enorme que llevaba a la parte delantera. "Está bien, ¿quién quiere regalos?" Preguntó Blaine haciendo su mejor actuación de Santa.

Todos los niños saltaban en éxtasis mientras gritaban "¡Yo!"

Anna metió la mano en la bolsa y comenzó a gritar los nombres de los niños. Uno a uno fueron pasando por su regalo y tomarse una foto con 'Santa'. Cuando dijeron el nombre de Aarón, Kurt gritó un poco y aplaudió al chico, Aaron dirigió a la audiencia una sonrisa adorable, era un actor nato.

Aaron corrió hacia Kurt y comenzó a deshacer el envoltorio realmente con mucho cuidado, en realidad era como Kurt.

Esto continuó durante horas, todos los niños recibieron sus regalos y su foto. Blaine continuó con su actuación de 'Santa' hasta que todos los niños habían recibido un regalo.

Kurt miraba a su novio con admiración, la mayoría de los niños habían sido devueltos a sus camas, Aaron fue uno de los últimos en irse, él no quería dejar a Kurt, pero tan pronto como Kurt prometió que iba a visitar al niño fue a su cama con un pequeño grito de emoción.

Kurt seguía mirando a su novio como Blaine comenzó a cavar en su saco. La mayoría de las personas habían abandonado el área sólo New Directions, algunas enfermeras y los padres quedaban.

"Oh, ¿qué es esto?" Blaine dijo con su brazo en el saco. "Todavía hay un regalo mas! ¿Cómo pude olvidar esto?" Blaine dijo mirando a su novio. "Este regalo pertenece a un Kurt Hummel". Blaine dijo tratando de sonar como Santa. "Kurt Hummel, estás aquí?" Blaine dijo fingiendo mirar alrededor de la habitación.

Finn se dio la vuelta para ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Kurt. "Kurt", dijo Finn de pie, "Santa te está llamando." Finn sonrió.

"Kurt Hummel?" Blaine gritó de nuevo.

"Aquí", Finn dijo alzando un brazo. "Voy a ayudarte."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera sacudirse de nuevo a la realidad. Kurt se puso en marcha con la ayuda de Finn y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Blaine estaba sentado.

"Ya voy Santa", dijo siguiendo con la farsa, aunque la mayoría de los niños habían vuelto a sus camas.

Kurt camino donde estaba sentado Blaine, todo New Directions se reunieron alrededor de ellos, así como algunas enfermeras, Burt, Carole y Anna.

"¿Por qué no esta aquí," dijo Blaine señalando a Kurt que estaba caminando por el escenario hacia él. "Ven aquí y siéntate en el regazo de Santa Claus." Blaine dijo golpeándose los muslos.

Kurt miró el regazo de Blaine aprensivamente.

"Vamos Kurt, tienes que escuchar a Santa". Finn gritó desde la pequeña audiencia que se reunió en torno a los chicos.

"Sí, Kurt. Súbete ahí". Puck gritó.

"Bien," Kurt rodó sus ojos se sentó en el regazo de Blaine. "Así que, ahora me tienes aquí arriba, es cuando termina tu plan?" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

"No", sonrió Blaine mientras sostenía la pequeña caja en la mano. La caja estaba cubierta de papel de regalo de plata y estaba atado con un lazo azul marino. "Santa tiene un regalo muy especial", Blaine susurro besándo en los labios a Kurt.

El momento íntimo fue interrumpido por varios miembros de la audiencia que decían "Aww". Blaine y Kurt se habían olvidado de que estaban siendo observados por lo tanto los niños se sonrojaron al unísono.

"Kurt, te quiero y todo eso, pero tu y Blaine no está planeando en echar a todos hacia fuera, con sus demostraciones públicas de afecto o si?" Burt bromeó.

Los dos chicos se rieron y lo besó de nuevo.

"Entonces, Kurt vas a abrir esa caja o no?" Puck dijo señalando el regalo.

"Sí, Kurt. Ábrelo". Sam gritó.

"Ábrelo". Varias personas en la audiencia comenzaron a gritar.

"Si tengo la cámara?" Carole dijo metiendo la mano en su bolso.

"¡No!" Kurt dijo mirando a su madrastra mientras intenta arreglar su cabello al mismo tiempo.

"Está bien, tengo una". Quinn dijo levantando su cámara.

"Ni se te ocurra, me negué a ser fotografiado con esta camiseta." Kurt dijo señalando a su pecho.

"Oh, sólo tienes que abrir el regalo, Kurt." Finn dijo sonando ansioso. Ahora que Kurt pensaba en ello, que todos sonaban demasiado ansiosos. Algo estaba pasando.

"¿Por qué todos están tan interesados de todos modos?" Kurt dijo mirando a todas las caras alrededor de la habitación.

"Cariño, ¿por qué no solo la abres", dijo Blaine plantando un beso en la cabeza de Kurt y tirando de él un poco más.

Kurt comenzó muy lenta y cautelosamente deshacer el envoltorio con cuidado de no romperlo.

"Por Dios Kurt, sólo rásgala y ya. ¿Qué vas a hacer, reutilizar el papel?" Santana dijo con una risa. Había unas cuantas risas de la multitud.

Kurt quitó el papel de regalo para revelar una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul.

Kurt volvió a mirar a su novio, sus ojos azules muy abiertos con anticipación y sorpresa.

"Ábrela," susurró Blaine.

"Blaine ¿qué es esto?" Kurt dijo mirando fijamente a la caja.

"Ábrelo ya." Finn gritó impaciente.

"Está bien, está bien," él cautelosamente levantó la tapa de la caja. "Oh Dios mío", él dejó caer la caja y se cubrió la boca con las manos. La caja cayó al suelo. "Oh Dios mío", susurró.

"¿Qué es eso?" Sam preguntó desde la parte posterior del grupo.

Finn se inclinó y recogió la caja, "Oh mi Dios". Dijo mirando a la caja. Finn sabía que Blaine iba a sorprender a Kurt como Santa, pero ahí es donde terminó su conocimiento.

"Finn, ¿qué es?" Carole le preguntó, ella no sabía nada de esto tampoco.

"Es ... es un anillo." Finn contestó.

Finn se dio la vuelta para ver a, Mercedes, Quinn, Anna y Burt todos sonriendo. "Esperen ustedes sabían de esto". Finn dijo a los cuatro, todavía en estado de shock.

"Sí, nos dijo Blaine después de la actuación de Kurt." Mercedes dijo recordando el momento.

* * *

"Sí," dijo Blaine, sonreía pensando en su novio, "Siempre he dicho que Kurt está lleno de sorpresas". Blaine dijo sin apartar los ojos de Kurt. "Y esta noche tengo la intención de darle una sorpresa." Blaine hizo un guiño sonando muy emocionado.

"Blaine, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Quinn preguntó con suspicacia mientras levanta una ceja.

"Ustedes dos Tienen un minuto?" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

"Blaine, ¿qué está pasando". Mercedes se preguntó.

"Sí, Blaine. Me estas asustando un poco", dijo Quinn.

Blaine miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que, Kurt no podía oír la conversación. "Se lo voy a proponer esta noche." Blaine dijo sacando la caja pequeña que estaba en su bolsillo y sonaba muy emocionado.

"Aww Blaine", dijo Mercedes abrazando al chico.

"¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?" Quinn dijo sonriendo.

"He hablado con la enfermera que cuidaba a Kurt, ella hizo arreglos para que yo fuera santa esta noche. Voy a hacer todo de mis deberes oficiales de 'Santa' primero y luego una vez que haya entregado todos los regalos voy a decir que tengo un último regalo, que será para Kurt y le daré el anillo. "Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh Dios mío", dijo Mercedes poniendo un poco llorosa.

"Mercedes no llores, si lloras yo voy a llorar". Quinn dijo golpeándola suavemente en el hombro.

"No lloren", dijo Blaine a las chicas: "Necesito su ayuda, alguien tiene que distraer a Kurt mientras estoy fuera." Blaine dijo mirando su reloj.

"Oh mierda!" Mercedes gritó.

"¿Qué?" Blaine dijo preocupando a la chica en repentino estallido.

"¿Le preguntaste Burt?" Mercedes dijo pensando en el padre muy protector de su amigo.

"Sí, por supuesto, ¿podrían imaginar si no lo hiciera?" Blaine dijo haciendo un rostro que era una mezcla de miedo y asco.

Las chicas se rieron.

"Sí, le pedí permiso a Burt de proponer matrimonio a Kurt, y después Burt le dijo a Finn acerca de la cosa de Santa en caso de que Kurt viniera a buscarme, no de la propuesta, sin embargo, sabe que es una sorpresa." Blaine dijo acariciando el regalito. "¿Así que me ayudan?" Blaine pregunto.

"¿Estás loco, por supuesto." Mercedes dijo tirando de Blaine en un abrazo.

"Cuenta conmigo", sonrió Quinn.

"Genial," dijo Blaine con entusiasmo "porque me tengo que ir, Anna me estará esperando en cualquier momento." Blaine dijo mirando su reloj.

"Ve, ve". Mercedes dijo empujándolo hacia el ascensor.

"Chicas Gracias, les debo una." Blaine sonrió mientras saltaba en el ascensor.

La puerta se cerró y las dos chicas se quedaron allí, mirando boquiabiertas.

* * *

Finn entregó la caja a Blaine.

Blaine respiró hondo cuando comenzó a hablar.

"Kurt Hummel" Blaine se quito la barba. "Te he amado desde que eras un Warbler y cantaste Blackbird. Eres perfecto en todos los sentidos. Tu as conseguido meterte en mi como nadie jamás me ha llegado, me haces sentir vivo, me haces reír. Muy posiblemente lo mejor que me ha sucedido en toda mi vida Tú me conoces mejor que nadie conoces mi corazón. Incluso sabes que late más rápido cada vez que entras en la habitación me trajiste de vuelta a la vida, Kurt. . Me diste una razón para levantarme por la mañana. Y todas las noches espero al día siguiente para estar juntos. Kurt, te amaré hasta el día que me muera. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? "

* * *

**OMG! jaja se me hizo muy tierno y romántico todo lo que Blaine le dijo a Kurt me gustaría alguien asi para mi :3 jiji  
**

**anna y a todos los q me mandan mensajes gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia :D me animan a seguir traduciendo mas a ti anna jeje :)  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Kurt sabía que iba a venir, él sabía que esas palabras iban a suceder, desde el momento en que vio el anillo en la caja de terciopelo azul marino delicado, lo sabía.

"Yo ... yo... yo..."

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla, su barba falsa le dio cosquillas a Kurt. "Kurt Te amo, quiero que todos lo sepan." Blaine dijo mirando a su novio.

"Blaine, yo ... yo, uh ... yo"

"Kurt lo que tenemos es real, yo quiero casarme contigo". Blaine susurró al oído de Kurt antes de tomar la mano de Kurt en la suya.

"Yo ..." No era frecuente que Kurt se encontrara sin palabras.

"Vamos, ¿qué dices?" Blaine dijo inclinándose para escuchar la respuesta.

"Blaine yo ..." _quiero decir "sí".__Tengo que decir que sí.__Oh Dios Kurt, di "sí" ya.__Qué momento para estar sin habla._

_No debería hacer esto tan pronto.__Se necesita más tiempo.__Blaine eres tan estúpido.__Estúpido Blaine.__ Estúpido__ Blaine._

_Estoy tomando demasiado tiempo para responder._

_Está tomando mucho tiempo para responder._

_Hazlo.__Di "sí".__Di "¡SÍ!"__Me encanta Blaine.__Quiero esto, claro.__¿No es así?__Sí, así es.__Maldita sea, di "sí"._

_Vamos Kurt.__Di "sí"._

"Está bien", dijo él. _Arg, eso no es un "sí"._

"¿Eso es un sí?", Preguntó Blaine inclinándose un poco más cerca de su novio.

"Sí," _Maldita sea Kurt que no es un sí tampoco._ Había lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de Kurt. Nunca había esperado que Blaine se le propusiera.

Todo New Directions empezó a aplaudir, animar y gritar a los dos chicos. Carole y Quinn estaban llorando. Todo el mundo estaba aplaudiendo, pero Kurt y Blaine sólo se miraban.

"Feliz Navidad, Kurt", dijo Blaine besando a su novio.

"Blaine, es noviembre". Kurt susurró.

"Nunca fui una persona muy paciente." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

Kurt se rio, "Feliz Navidad". Kurt dijo inclinándose por otro beso.

"Oh, sí. Ten algo de Anderson." Puck gritó.

"Cállate Puckerman". Quinn dijo al muchacho dándole un codazo en las costillas.

"Gracias Quinn," dijo Blaine con una sonrisa antes de regresar la atención de nuevo a su novio. "Kurt?" Blaine le susurró al oído.

"Hmm?" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eres realmente pesado. ¿Por favor te puedes bajar?" Blaine dijo fingiendo estar en una inmensa cantidad de dolor.

Algunos miembros de la audiencia se echaron a reír con cautela, pero cuando vieron a Kurt reír sabían que estaba bien reír por lo que la sala entera estalló en carcajadas.

"Eso no es gracioso Blaine Anderson". Kurt dijo después que habían terminado de reír.

"Sí tienes razón no fue divertido", dijo Blaine en serio. "Fue muy divertido". Blaine dijo estallando en otro ataque de risa.

Kurt solo rodó sus ojos, pero la sonrisa en su rostro nunca se fue. Se puso de pie. "Estás en serios problemas". Kurt dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Blaine puso sus mejores ojos de perrito a Kurt, pero como aún estaba en el traje de Santa Kurt no podía tomarlo en serio.

"No tendrás sexo Anderson." Puck gritó de nuevo. "Creo que Kurt no ha llegado a esa parte del embarazo". Puck dijo con una sonrisa.

Burt comenzó a ahogarse con el agua que estaba bebiendo, estaba tosiendo muy fuerte como Carole comenzó a darle una palmadita en la espalda.

"Demasiada", comenzó a toser de nuevo Burt, "información" se las arregló para escupir.

Blaine se rio, Kurt se sonrojó, Burt siguió ahogándose y Carole le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Está bien", Anna aplaudió. "Yo pido el primer abrazo de felicitación" Ella dijo mientras corría a través de la corona hacia los chicos. Abrazó primero Kurt y después a Blaine.

"No se lo digan a nadie, pero ustedes son mis pacientes favoritos". Ella dijo a los muchachos.

Blaine y Kurt sonrieron.

"Quiero el siguiente abrazo". Mercedes grito.

"No yo." Quinn dijo caminando más cerca de los niños.

"Hey, ya que sus padres quieren el siguiente." Burt gritó.

"Todo esto es muy bonito, y les prometo que todos van a tener un abrazo. Pero estoy literalmente quemándome en este traje y estoy bastante seguro de que tengo un sarpullido por todo este pelo". Blaine dijo rascándose la nuca.

"Bueno me quedo con Blaine para que se pueda cambiar y ustedes pueden adular a Kurt." Anna dijo dando una mano a Blaine para pararse.

Anna cogió el saco y llevo a Blaine entre la multitud hacia el ascensor, justo antes de la puerta del ascensor se cerrara ella le gritó a Kurt.

"Oye mi regla sigue siendo válida, no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos, o a maní en mi piso por lo menos hasta el 14 de febrero. ¿Está claro?" Kurt asintió y cerró las puertas.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear Kurt estaba siendo inundado por Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany y Santana. Todos estaban abrazando y mirando el anillo y hablando de fechas, colores y que serían las damas de honor y quien sería la dama de honor.

Finn sabía que su hermano se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso por lo que subió al escenario para rescatarlo.

"Bien señoras, creo que Kurt necesita un poco de aire." Finn dijo literalmente quitando a las chicas de Kurt.

"Pero es nuestra primera boda en el club". Mercedes se quejó todavía tratando de tirar de Kurt un poco más cerca.

"Sí, eso puede ser cierto, pero tienen más meses para planificar, estoy en lo cierto Kurt?" Finn dijo tratando de alejar a Mercedes de Kurt.

"Pero, pero, pero, la boda y el bebé." Mercedes dijo abrazando a Kurt.

"Vamos, Mercedes, tengo que hablar contigo". Quinn dijo quitando la mano de ella. Mercedes volvió a mirar a Kurt, se veía triste.

"Te prometo que no voy a planificar una flor sin ti." Dijo Kurt.

Kurt vio la sonrisa enorme en la cara de su mejor amiga, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

"Felicidades hermano", dijo Finn tirando del brazo de su hermano.

"Hey, dije quiero el siguiente abrazo". Burt dijo a Finn tirando de Kurt y dándole a su hijo un fuerte abrazo.

Burt se aferró a Kurt hasta que Carole comenzó a tirar de la camisa de su marido.

"Mi turno, mi turno". Carole dijo a Burt tomando lejos a Kurt y arrastrando a su hijastro en un fuerte abrazo.

"Hey, dónde está mi amor." Blaine dijo acercándose a su familia. "Hola prometido." Blaine dijo Kurt dándole un beso.

"Hola prometido" Kurt dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Aww", dijo Carole tirando a Blaine del brazo y dándole un fuerte abrazo. Blaine estaba bastante aplastado por Carole cuando Burt los separo.

"Bueno, vamos", dijo Burt tirando a su mujer.

Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie y el Sr. Shue empezaron a felicitar a los chicos con una palmadita en la espalda.

Mercedes y Quinn estaban mirando desde la esquina de la habitación.

"Ellos son los más lindos". Quinn dijo a Mercedes.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hablar?" Mercedes dijo mirando a Quinn.

Quinn puso sus manos juntas. "Tengo un plan y necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?" Mercedes dijo mirando a Quinn con suspicacia.

"Porque nadie excepto Blaine conoce bien a Kurt como tú." Quinn dijo con una sonrisa.

"Es verdad, estoy dentro ¿Qué estamos planeando?" Mercedes dijo mirando a su alrededor para ver quién estaba escuchando.

"Un baby shower", dijo Quinn demasiado excitada.

"Sí, sí, sí, sí. Cuenta conmigo al 100%", dijo Mercedes saltando arriba y abajo.

"Ya he hablado con Blaine y él está de acuerdo." Quinn sonrió.

"Impresionante, voy a empezar con la lista de invitados mañana." Mercedes dijo mirando alrededor de la habitación y en su teléfono empezó a escribir la lista de invitados.

"Oh, lista de invitados". Santana dijo interrumpiendo la conversación. "¿Quién está teniendo una fiesta?"

"Bueno, eso es un nombre para la lista." Mercedes dijo anotando el nombre de Santana en la lista.

"Un baby shower", confirmó Quinn después de ver la mirada confusa y la cara de Santana.

"aw lindo, pero espera Kurt sabe de esto?" Santana dijo mirando al chico embarazado que seguía sonriendo mientras todos los chicos de Glee lo felicitaban.

"No, va a hacer una sorpresa." Quinn dijo con entusiasmo.

"Cuenten conmigo ¿Qué quieres que haga?" Santana dijo.

"Bueno, yo tenía esta idea, sólo tienes que obtener el permiso de Blaine." Quinn dijo. "Está bien, así que pregunte a su médico de Kurt para escribir en un pedazo de papel si el bebé es niño o niña, ponerlo en un sobre y sellarlo. Entonces alguien lo lleva a un panadero, hacen un pastel con cualquiera de los dos colores rosa o azul con glaseado blanco y espeso y luego Kurt y Blaine cortan el pastel juntos para revelar el sexo del bebé". Quinn dijo cada vez más excitada.

"Me encanta." Mercedes Santana y dijeron al unísono.

Las chicas siguieron con el plan y todos los demás en la sala siguieron adulando a los dos chicos.

* * *

**Que les pareció :) jeje mm tengo una idea el otro día esta cosa no me dejaba subir episodios ni ver cuantas personas habían visto el episodio les gustaría que cada lunes suba un nuevo episodio ?**

_**Sneak Peak: Un Baby Shower **_

**anne : espero que sigas leyendo la historia :D feliz casi navidad jaja  
**

**SamAnd : Gracias ! y Feliz casi navidad también jaja **

**Changuich : Si ! y los episodio que siguen se ponen mas **

**Asha Bojorges: Ves si le dijo que si jajaja no dejes de leer por que lo que sigue en unos episodios se pone bueno :P**


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36**

"Está bien, así que los regalos van en esa mesa, la comida en esa mesa y los pasteles se están poniendo sobre la mesa en la esquina". Quinn dijo apuntando a diferentes cuadros alrededor de la habitación.

Mercedes, Quinn y Santana estaban en Breadsticks. Había dos mesas largas en el centro de la habitación que había sido empujadas juntas. Había rosas amarillas en el centro de la mesa. La mesa estaba adornada con pequeñas cunas blancas llenas de caramelos azules y rosas, había dos árboles de globos grandes a cada lado de la mesa de regalos, una azul y una rosa Quinn, había hecho una bandera de pañales que decía "baby shower de Kurt" en alternancia de letras azules y rosas.

"Mercedes dime cuanto tiempo tenemos?" Quinn dijo reorganizando las rosas por séptima vez.

"Tenemos 5 minutos hasta que los pasteles lleguen, 15 minutos para que lleguen los invitados y 30 minutos hasta que Blaine llegue con Kurt." Mercedes dijo mirando a su teléfono.

Quinn comenzó a parecer aterrorizada, corrió hacia la mesa de regalos y comenzó a reorganizarlos.

"Quinn, cálmate". Santana dijo acariciando a su amiga en la espalda.

"Está bien, tenemos el lugar para las tarjetas del baby shower bingo?" Quinn preguntó mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"Sí, y tenemos las botellas de bolos bebé y los pañales para adivinar los dulces". Mercedes dijo mirando alrededor de la habitación.  
Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Está bien, le va a encantar." Santana dijo mirando un regalo fuera de la vista de Quinn y poniéndolo de nuevo sobre la mesa.

En ese momento, el panadero entró en la sala de espera con dos grandes cajas.

"Los pasteles van sobre esa mesa." Quinn dijo señalando una mesa decorada en un rincón.

El panadero puso abajo las cajas y puso ambos pasteles sobre la mesa.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es cuál?" Quinn dijo mirando a los pasteles aparentemente idénticos.

"El de la flor en la parte superior es el amarillo y el que tiene el bebé en la parte superior revelará el género". El panadero dijo apuntando a la parte superior de cada pastel.  
"Gracias." Quinn dio las gracias mientras veían al hombre salir.

Cuando Quinn se dio la vuelta y vio a Mercedes y a Santana alrededor de la torta con el bebé en la parte superior.

"Oigan, aléjense de la torta". Quinn dijo a las dos chicas.

"Oh vamos Quinn, sabes que quieres saber el sexo del bebé." Santana dijo mirando a la tarta con nostalgia.

"No, tenemos que esperar a Kurt, si él no quiere saber entonces nadie lo hará. Es por eso que tenemos el segundo pastel." Quinn dijo señalando a las dos tortas.

"Sólo un pequeño vistazo", dijo Mercedes.

"¡No!" Quinn dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Las otras dos chicas parecían decepcionadas, pero Quinn no se movía.

En los próximos minutos Santana plegó servilletas, Mercedes termino de organizar las flores, y Quinn se paseó impaciente.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar; Mike y Tina fueron los primeros seguidos por Puck, Finn, Burt, Carole, Brittany, Rachel, Artie y Sam. Se había invitado a Anna del hospital y David y Wes de Dalton.

Todas las personas estaban hablando cuando Quinn, que tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta escuchando para detectar cualquier signo de Kurt o Blaine comenzó a decirles que se callaran.  
"Blaine esto es tan estúpido, yo no veo por qué tenemos estar en una cabina privada. Es porque estoy embarazado ¿no? Es el milagro de la vida idiota". Todo el mundo podía oír gritar a Kurt por la puerta.

"Kurt cálmate, obviamente está ocupado." Blaine dijo.

"Voy a darle al idiota un pedazo de mi mente, Blaine me das tu teléfono voy a llamar a la unión de los derechos civiles." Kurt dijo sonando enojado.

"Hormonas", dijo Puck causando unas pocas risas de las personas en el grupo.

"Shhh", insistió Quinn. "Todo el mundo en posiciones". Quinn dijo espantando a la gente lejos de la puerta.

"Kurt ¿por qué no nos sentamos", dijo Blaine tratando de calmar a Kurt.

"No es mi culpa que mi fuente se rompa sobre toda la alfombra preciosa". Kurt dijo causando unas cuantas risitas de las personas que se escondían en el salón.

"Hey, sólo tienes seis meses y medio de embarazo, no habrá ruptura de fuente por lo menos durante otros dos meses y medio." Blaine dijo.

"Maldición", Anna susurro desde su escondite detrás del sofá.

"Genial, la puerta no está abierta aún, ¿qué tipo de restaurante son estos idiotas?". Kurt dijo airadamente sonando más cerca de la puerta.

"Vamos Kurt, estoy seguro de que puedes abrir una puerta". Blaine dijo girando la manivela.  
Se abrió la puerta y todo el mundo gritó "¡sorpresa!" pero Kurt no estaba en la puerta.

"Blaine!" Quinn gritó: "¿Dónde está Kurt?"

"Él está a mi derecha -" Blaine volvió la cabeza notando que su novio no estaba a su lado, "Oh mierda".

Blaine miró alrededor de Breadsticks y vio a Kurt a dos metros atando sus cordones dándole la espalda. Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver en la sala, a todos sus familiares y amigos lo miraban con una expresión de confusión.

"Uh, sorpresa". Finn dijo débilmente.

"Oh hombre, que porquería, hagámoslo otra vez. A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, tres". Puck dijo con los dedos la numeración.

"¡Sorpresa!" El grupo gritó al unísono.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt que parecía un poco confundido. "Yo no lo entiendo, no es mi cumpleaños." Entonces se dio cuenta de la bandera y las cunas pequeñas en la mesa. "Un baby shower?" Kurt pregunto.

"Sorpresa". Quinn dijo aplaudiendo. Kurt dejó escapar una sonrisa antes de volver su atención a Blaine. "Tu sabías sobre esto." Kurt dijo golpeándole en el pecho.

"Sí", dijo Blaine con timidez.

"¿Y no me lo dijiste?" Kurt dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"Fue un baby shower sorpresa". Blaine dijo a la defensiva.

Quinn corrió hacia delante y tiro de Kurt a su asiento a la cabecera de la mesa antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de dar un regaño a Blaine.

Quinn estaba ocupada mostrando el menú a Kurt mientras Blaine se acercó a Puck.

"Aguanta ahí hombre." Puck dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de Blaine.

"Yo no sé si pueda durar otros dos meses y medio." Blaine dijo frotándose la frente.

"Yo sé dónde en donde estas, y siento tener que decir que va a empeorar". Puck dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cómo?" Blaine miró asustado.

"Déjame ponerlo de esta manera, hacia el final de su embarazo, Quinn me gritó por usar pantalones, me dijo que estaba matando a los espermatozoides, y luego lloró al pensar en todos los bebés muertos." Puck dijo sacudiendo la cabeza ante el recuerdo.

Blaine tragó saliva con fuerza. Él entonces notó a Kurt llorando con todas las cunas pequeñas.

"Por favor, dime que no está llorando otra vez?" Blaine dijo mirando a su novio ahora sollozando.

"¿Con qué frecuencia lo hace?" Puck pregunto.

"Esta es la tercera vez hoy". Blaine dijo mirando su reloj.

Todas las conversaciones y estaba llorando alterado por los camareros trayendo platos de comida. Había sándwiches sin corteza, mini quiches-, costillas baby back, cerdos-en-mantas y una bandeja de verduritas y salsa.

Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt y todo el mundo estaba sentado donde estaba su nombre, Quinn había hecho tarjetitas de lugar para todos. Todo el mundo hablaba de los nombres del bebé y que iba a estar en servicio de niñera durante todo el almuerzo

* * *

"Baby Shower Bingo" Quinn dijo levantando pequeñas tarjetas. "Así que en lugar de BINGO es BEBÉ. Así que la forma en que esto funciona es que todos los espacios en la tarjeta están vacías, escriba todo el mundo lo que piensan que los regalos van a estar en las plazuelas, por ejemplo, tu podrías escribir: "Pañales u oso de peluche". Vamos a marcar después de cada regalo, Kurt lo abre y gana la primera persona en conseguir 4 en una fila." Quinn dijo mientras afanosamente entregaron las tarjetas, bolígrafos y sellos.

"Oh, sé que voy a ganar esta, ayude a elegir la mitad de los regalos." Carole dijo sonando emocionada.

"Eso tal vez sí, pero yo envolví la mitad de ellos." Mercedes dijo con una sonrisa.  
"Está bien quien quiere dar el primer regalo a Kurt?" Quinn dijo acercándose a la mesa de regalos.

"Yo lo haré", dijo Puck saltando de su asiento. Corrió a la mesa de regalos y tomó una caja bastante grande que estaba envuelta en papel con grúas pequeñas sobre el mismo.

"Aquí tienes amigo." Puck dijo que entregando la caja a Kurt.

"Gracias Puck", dijo Kurt mientras cuidadosamente abrió las esquinas teniendo cuidado de no romper el papel.

"Sólo tienes que rasgar Kurt." Puck dijo burlonamente.

"Bien," dijo Kurt mientras él arrancó una sección enorme de papel. "Pañales, Puck buena elección." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la caja a Blaine.

"Bueno por lo que todos los que escribieron los pañales de su tarjeta, sello". Quinn pidió al Grupo.

"El mío sigue, el mío sigue". Mercedes dijo prácticamente saltando de su asiento. Ella corrió y agarró un regalo grande que era una especie como en forma de ovalo.

Mercedes se lo dio a Kurt y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kurt rasgó el papel para revelar un montón de regalos ubicado en el interior de una tina para bebés. Todo estaba ambientado en amarillo y blanco, la bañera estaba llena de ropa de bebé, también había un pato de goma, un oso de peluche amarillo, un champú para bebés, biberones, pañales y un chupete todo amarillo y negro.

Kurt comenzó a tener un poco de lágrimas al ver el regalo maravillosamente creado. "Oh, Mercedes," dijo Kurt tirando de ella en un abrazo. El grupo dijo "aww" al mejor abrazo de amigos.

El dulce momento fue arruinado por la voz de Puck. "Hey Quinn, ¿cómo marcamos esa cosa en nuestra tarjeta de bingo." Puck dijo agitando su tarjeta en el aire.

"Qué manera de arruinar el momento Puck", Mercedes replico

"Bueno, no sé cómo se llama esa cosa". Puck dijo señalando el montón de regalos.

"Basta con colocarlo debajo, baño." Quinn dijo mirando al presente.

Kurt frenéticamente se limpió las lágrimas y tosió un poco tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba llorando. Mercedes le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego le dio unas palmaditas en el estómago.

"Está bien quien sigue?" Quinn dijo tratando de que la fiesta se mantuviera en movimiento.

"¡Yo!" Finn gritó mientras saltaba de su silla. "Bueno, técnicamente se trata de Burt, yo y mamá pero-", dijo Finn mientras se encogió de hombros y le entregó un sobre pequeño a Kurt.  
Kurt tomó el sobre y lo miró extrañamente. Burt y Carole sonreían de oreja a oreja. Kurt soltó el sobre y tres fotos pequeñas cayeron sobre la mesa. Kurt las recogió y se puso a mirar fijamente las fotos, vio una pequeña habitación blanca, que estaba decorada con detalles en amarillo, en el interior de la habitación había una cuna, una mesa de cambio, dibujos, una estantería, una alfombra blanca, una gran mecedora blanca y un enorme oso de peluche blanco. Las fotos parecían sacadas de un catálogo, Kurt no acababa de entender.

"Yo no lo entiendo?" Kurt dijo mirando las fotos.

"Conoces la oficina de Carole y mía?" Burt dijo mirando a su esposa.

"La pequeña habitación contigua a la nuestra?" Kurt pregunto.

Burt asintió con la cabeza y señaló a las imágenes. Kurt miró confundido por un segundo hasta que entendió perfectamente. Habían convertido la oficina en un cuarto de niños. Una vez más, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y Kurt saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia sus padres, agarrando a Burt con un brazo y Carole con el otro. Los tres se abrazaron por un momento, ambos Carole y Kurt estaban llorando.

"Hey, ¿dónde está mi amor? Pinté las paredes y construí todos los muebles, y déjame decirte una cosa. Muebles IKEA, no es tan simple de construir." Finn dijo con una sonrisa. Kurt dejó a sus padres y corrió hacia donde estaba Finn. Kurt lo miró por un segundo antes de aferrarse a su hermano. Había lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de Kurt mientras abrazaba a Finn con más fuerza. Finn envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Finn, tú eres el mejor hermano". Kurt dijo enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Finn. En ese momento todas las chicas en la habitación estaban ahora llorando o a punto de llorar.  
El momento Kodak se arruinó una vez más por Puck.

"Quinn, Quinn, ¿esto como lo ponemos? Quinn!" Puck gritó agitando su tarjeta en el aire.

"Cállate Puckerman". Quinn dijo enjugándose las lágrimas. "¿No tienes emociones?" Quinn escupió.

"Al parecer no", dijo Puck mirando alrededor de la habitación a todas las chicas lloriquear. "Entonces, ¿qué nos deja eso como de todos modos? Foto o habitación o cuarto de niños o qué?"

"¿Por lo menos tienes alguna de esas opciones?" Quinn dijo mirando confundida.

"No" respondió Puck.

"Entonces, ¿por qué es importante?" Preguntó Quinn.

"Hey, es tu juego, no el mío." Puck dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Bien, ponlo abajo como una guardería". Quinn dijo negando con la cabeza.

Kurt había arrastrado ahora Finn de nuevo con él y Kurt estaba sentado en su asiento original con Finn junto a él y Blaine en el otro lado.

"Está bien el mío sigue". Santana dijo agarrando un regalo de la mesa.  
Kurt lo abrió para revelar un pequeño búho de peluche con un sombrero.

"Gracias Santana" Kurt dijo sonriendo al regalo.

Brittany fue la siguiente, dio a Kurt un paquete de dos pañaleros uno blanco y el otro era color verde menta. Luego Artie dio a Kurt un sonajero plata de Tiffany. Al igual que Kurt le dio un abrazo a Artie, la voz de Sam resonó en la habitación.

"Oh sí, he ganado!" Sam dijo saltando de su asiento agitando su tarjeta en el aire.  
Quinn le entrego su premio, una bolsa de dulces y Kurt continuó abriendo los regalos.

* * *

8 pañaleros, 6 trajes, 4 mantas, 2 sonajeros, 2 paquetes de 100 pañales, un búho de peluche, un monitor de bebé, dos osos de peluche, 1 baño y 1 cuarto completo para el niño, más tarde todos los presentes fueron abiertos. Los muchachos habían conseguido aburrirse a la mitad de la fiesta aunque habían estado jugando bolos biberón.

Ahora todo el mundo se reunió en un círculo jugando nombre de los dulces que consistía en colocar las barras de caramelo derretido en un pañal y hacer que la gente adivinara que dulce era.

"Quinn esto es asqueroso." Tina dijo mirando el lío marrón en el interior de uno de los pañales. "Creo que mi bebé se comió a maní", dijo Sam asomando su pañal. "Bueno, el mío comió coco". Finn dijo arrugando la cara hacia arriba.

"No sé qué le pasó a la mío, pero eso es un bebé enfermo." Artie dijo mirando el pañal.

Puck y Mercedes terminaron ambos recibiendo todos los chocolates correctos, el premio fue que llegaron a comer todo lo que estaba en los pañales. Mercedes giro su nariz mientras Puck comenzó a comer su pañal.

Ahora era la parte de la fiesta que todo el mundo había estado esperando con ansias.  
"Es hora de cortar el pastel", anunció Quinn. Kurt se puso en marcha y se dirigió hacia la mesa con los dos pasteles.

"Quinn ¿por qué hay dos?". Kurt dijo señalando a los pasteles idénticos.

"Bueno", sonrió Quinn. "Si cortas en uno de los pasteles, si es azul o rosa en el interior indica si mani es un niño o una niña. Pero si todavía quieres que sea una sorpresa, el otro pastel tiene dentro una torta amarilla". Quinn dijo a Kurt entregándole un cuchillo.

"¿Quieres saber?" Kurt preguntó a Blaine.

"Lo dejo a ti mi amor." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, yo quiero saber." Kurt dijo emocionado. "Pero córtalo conmigo." Kurt le dijo a su novio.

"Si estás seguro," dijo Blaine poniendo su mano alrededor de la mano de Kurt que sostenía el cuchillo.

"Quinn, cual es el que revela el sexo?" Kurt preguntó mirando los pasteles.

"El que tiene el bebé en la parte superior." Quinn respondió señalando al mismo tiempo la torta de la izquierda.

"A la cuenta de tres", dijo Blaine poniendo el cuchillo en la parte superior de la torta.

"Uno", dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

"Dos", dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine con los ojos azules brillantes.

"Tres", dijeron juntos como hundiendo el cuchillo en la formación de hielo blanco.

Kurt dejó escapar un grito pequeño y Blaine tenía una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Quinn dijo con anticipación.

"Di que es", dijo Mercedes inclinándose más cerca.

"Vamos muchachos, quien gano la apuesta?" Puck dijo mirando el bloc de notas con apuestas de todo el mundo escritas en él.

"¿Y bien?" Burt dijo mirando muy emocionado.

"¿Quieres decirles o lo hago yo?" Blaine dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"No lo sé". Kurt prácticamente exprimido.

"Tu diles." Blaine dijo empujando a Kurt un poco. "No tu " Kurt dijo empujando de nuevo Blaine.

"Por el amor de dios que alguien nos diga". Artie dijo impaciente.

"Vamos, basta de tenernos en suspenso". Sam dijo cada vez más inquieto.

"Está bien, lo haremos juntos". Kurt dijo mirando a Blaine.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Blaine. "Listo". Kurt confirmo.

"Uno", dijo Blaine.

"dos" dijo El resto del grupo al unísono. "Dense prisa". Puck dijo estresado.

"¡Tres!" Kurt y Blaine gritaron agarrando un pedazo de torta y la enseñaron.

"**Tenemos una niña!**" Ambos gritaron cuando el grupo se maravillaron al interior rosado de la torta.

"Diablos he ganado." Puck lanzó un grito. "Trágatelo Artie". Puck dijo cogiendo el trozo de pastel y tirándolo a Artie.

"Escúpelo Carole". Burt dijo dándole un codazo a su esposa.

"Maldita sea, le debo a Mallory $ 20", dijo Anna sacudiendo la cabeza. Blaine y Kurt apenas se miraron y se rieron.

"Está bien quien quiere pastel?" Kurt dijo sosteniendo el cuchillo.

"Creo que estoy bien gracias", dijo Artie quitando algunos pedazos de pastel de las gafas. Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas. Blaine agarró un pedazo pequeño de pastel y se lo dio a Kurt.

"Hasta ahora todo lo que tienen que hacer es escoger un nombre". Quinn dijo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**Me mato jaja maldito puck ahora si me hizo reír todo lo que hizo y dijo xD pobre artie jijiji**

**que bueno que fue niña no ? jeje**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA PARA TODOS! :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37**

"Kurt? Hey Kurt? Despierta". Blaine dijo dando una ligera sacudida Kurt despierto. Era temprano en la mañana después del baby shower.

Kurt se frotó los ojos y bostezó mientras se sentaba un poco. "Mmm, Blaine? ¿Qué hora es?" Kurt dijo adormilado.

"casi las cinco de la mañana." Blaine dijo mirando por encima de su reloj de cabecera.

"Blaine Anderson? ¿Estás loco?" Kurt gritó.

"Shhh, vas a despertar a todo el mundo". Blaine dijo mientras colocaba un dedo a los labios de Kurt.

"Bueno me despertasté." Kurt dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso hice." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa mientras enciendia la lámpara de noche.

"Entonces, ¿hay alguna razón en particular por la que me despertaste a esta hora intempestiva?" Kurt dijo bostezando de nuevo.

"Yo sólo quería decirte que te amaba". Blaine dijo besando la mejilla de Kurt.

"Yo también te amo Blaine, pero que no podías haber esperado hasta una hora decente de la mañana?" Kurt dijo frotándose los ojos.

"No." Blaine dijo besándole la cabeza. "¿Y sabes qué día es hoy?" Blaine dijo sonando más excitado.

"No es mi cumpleaños, y no es tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué es?" Kurt preguntó tratando de pensar en lo que trataba de decir Blaine.

"Es 25 de noviembre." Blaine dijo con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Kurt preguntó.

"Ahora es oficialmente un mes para Navidad". Blaine dijo con entusiasmo. Kurt levantó una ceja.

"Y es a partir de ahora veinte días para que sean oficialmente siete meses de embarazo." Blaine dijo aplaudiendo con sus manos.

"Me despertaste para eso?" Kurt dijo mirando a Blaine.

"Sí," dijo Blaine con una sonrisa linda.

"Tienes suerte de que seas lindo Anderson." Kurt sonrió.

"Lo sé." Blaine sonrió mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Kurt. "Hey Kurt?" Blaine dijo, ya que ambos se metieron de nuevo bajo las sábanas.

"¿Sí?" Kurt dijo levantando la colcha.

"Puedes moverte un poco, estás tomando demasiado espacio." Blaine dijo arrastrando los pies hacia Kurt.

"Claro, Blaine. Voy a moverme de nuevo" Kurt dijo en una voz demasiado dulce.

"¿En serio?" Blaine parecía convencido.

"Sí, por supuesto. " Kurt dijo en el mismo tono condescendiente dulce al mismo tiempo, él agarró la almohada detrás de la cabeza de Blaine y le golpeó con ella.

"Oye, ¿qué fue eso?" Blaine dijo recogiendo la almohada que estaba ahora en el suelo.

"Estoy embarazado. Estoy en derecho a ocupar más espacio." Kurt insistió.

"No demasiado!" Blaine dijo señalando la cama.

Kurt lanzó otra almohada en la dirección de Blaine y Blaine trató de agacharse.

"Esto es la guerra". Blaine dijo alcanzando la almohada que había caído a su lado.

"Ni se te ocurra!" Kurt advirtió apuntando a Blaine mientras que, básicamente, se levantó de la cama.

"Kurt?" Blaine dijo de rodillas sobre la cama. "¿A dónde vas?" Blaine se rió.

"Aquí". Kurt asomó la cabeza en el lado opuesto de la cama. Blaine cogió una almohada y estaba a punto de tirarla a Kurt.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses!" Kurt dijo cogiendo una almohada del suelo para protegerse.

"Oh eres tan bestia". Blaine dijo con un pequeño gruñido. "Vamos, Kurt. El juego termino" Blaine dijo tendiéndole una mano.

"Tira la almohada y nadie saldrá herido." Kurt dijo todavía cubriendose con la almohada.

Blaine soltó la almohada y levantó las manos como si se encontrara bajo arresto. Kurt y Blaine se rieron, tendió la mano para ayudar a Kurt. "Vamos, Kurt. Probablemente no deberíamos andar jugando por ahí teniendo en cuenta" Blaine dijo señalando al estómago de Kurt.

"Sí, lo sé." Kurt dijo subiendo de nuevo bajo las sábanas.

"Todavía cansado?" Blaine preguntó volviendo la cabeza para mirar a su novio.

"Después de todo ese entusiasmo?" Kurt dijo con una risita.

"Bueno, todavía es muy temprano, y el resto de la familia no despertara por unas horas." Blaine dijo después de mirar el reloj.

"No creo que pueda volver a dormir." Kurt dijo mirando directamente a Blaine.

"Bueno, entonces, pon tu cabeza justo aquí." Blaine dijo acariciando su pecho.

La pareja se abrazo el uno al otro. Kurt apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, Blaine acarició su espalda. Su momento amoroso fue arruinado por un golpe en la puerta.

"¿Está todo bien? Me pareció oír gritos". La voz sonaba preocupada.

"¿Cerraste la puerta?" Kurt susurró a Blaine.

"Kurt?" Ambos reconocieron la voz de Finn.

"No. Pero, ¿cual es el problema Finn sabe que compartirmos la habitación." Blaine dijo no viendo el problema.

"Él va a pensar que estamos teniendo sexo". Kurt dijo estresado.  
La puerta empezó a abrirse. "escondete". Kurt dijo tirando frenéticamente de las sabanas sobre Blaine. Blaine corrió hacia la esquina de la cama y rezo para que Finn no se diera cuenta del bulto en la cama.

Se abrió la puerta y Finn asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta. Vio Kurt contentamente mintiendo en su cama.

"Kurt?" Finn pidió entrar en la habitación.

"Hey, Finn" Kurt trató de decir con tanta naturalidad como fue posible.

Finn inspeccionó la habitación, "¿Está todo bien aquí?"

"Si. ¿Por qué no lo estaria?" Kurt dijo mirando a su hermano con los ojos azules.

"Escuché gritos. Pensé que algo estaba mal". Finn dijo mirando confundido.

"No, estoy bien." Kurt sonrió.

"Oh, está bien. ¿Dónde está Blaine?" Finn dijo al darse cuenta de la de Blaine.

"Él está en el baño". Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Finn dijo sintiendo que algo estaba mal.

"Sí, acabo de tener un mal sueño. Eso es todo." Kurt dijo despreocupadamente.

"Bueno, me parece bien." Finn dijo mirando a su hermano de arriba abajo.

"estoy bien gracias por comprobar". Kurt dijo con una linda sonrisa. En ese momento Blaine tenía ganas de estornudar. Kurt entró en pánico y tratando de disimular el sonido diciendo "Aahhh" realmente fuerte y agachandose tratando de dejar a Blaine estornudar.

"Uh Kurt, ¿estás bien?" Finn dijo mirando muy preocupado.

"Sí, aahhh". Kurt dijo otra vez tratando de encubrir los ruidos de Blaine. Se agachó y trató de agarrar la nariz de Blaine. Estaba luchando por encontrar nariz de Blaine y parecía estarlo demostrado en su rostro porque Finn sospechaba lo peor.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Finn comenzó a enloquecer. "¿Es el bebé? Voy por mamá". Finn dijo corriendo de la habitación.

"Finn ¡Alto! ¡Espera!" Kurt grito. Pero Finn ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo gritando

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Kurt te necesita".

"Bueno, eso estuvo bien." Kurt dijo sarcásticamente.

"Buen encubrimiento". Blaine dijo aún bajo las mantas. "Aahhh, Ahhh bien." Blaine dijo con sarcasmo mientras guiñaba y haciendo el símbolo de acuerdo con su mano.

"Cállate", dijo Kurt mientras se amarraba su bata y corrió detrás de Finn.

Finn seguía gritando: "¡Mamá!" mientras corría a la habitación de sus padres.

Carole coincidió con Finn entre su habitación y la de el.

"Finn. ¿Qué está pasando?" Carole dijo adormilada.

Finn estaba sin aliento, en parte por la carrera y en parte por sólo estar aterrorizado. "Creo que hay algo realmente malo con Kurt. Quiero decir, él dijo que tenía una pesadilla, y yo le creí... Quiero decir, como... ¿por qué iba a mentir acerca de eso ... eso sería muy estúpido, ya que podría ser grave. Y luego nos quedamos con ganas de hablar y esas cosas, yo. No... He ... Nosotros ... Era como empezar a hacer estos ruidos extraños como si estuviera con dolor, pero como tratar de no demostrarlo, al igual que en los nacionales lo oí hacer el mismo tipo de sonidos... entonces... corri" Finn habló a un ritmo rápido.

"Finn! Cálmate", dijo Carole sacudiendo los hombros un poco. "Ve por Burt. Voy a ver lo que está mal con Kurt."

Finn asintió y bajó corriendo las escaleras gritando "Burt!"

Carole rodó los ojos. "Finn Nuestra habitación esta en la otra direccion". Carole le gritó a su hijo que estaba corriendo en la dirección totalmente opuesta.

Finn cambió de dirección y Kurt se unió a Carole en el pasillo.

"Kurt, cariño ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?" Carole preguntó suavemente mientras lo tomo por el brazo.

"Estoy bien", suspiró ruidosamente.

"Burt!" Finn gritó.

"Oh, Dios mío! ¿Te callas?" Kurt gritó después de su hermano.

Burt salió de su habitación y de Carole y Finn corrió justo a él.

"Finn! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Burt dijo con un bostezo.

"Nada," dijo Kurt antes de que Finn pudiera responder

"Kurt?" Finn se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano de pie allí. "¿Estás bien?" Finn fue revivido pero también confundido un poco.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Kurt dijo tan inocentemente como fue posible.

"Estábamos en la habitación, y entonces eran como gritos de dolor como si estuvieras teniendo esas cosas. ¿Cómo se llaman? Convenios?" Finn dijo todavía en estado de pánico.

"Um, no, yo no lo hice." Kurt dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Sí, lo hiciste!" Finn insistió. "Pensé que había algo seriamente mal, así que te dije que iba con mamá". Finn dijo señalando a Carole.

Carole que seguía sosteniendo Kurt miró al joven embarazado con preocupación.

Kurt la miró. "Todo está bien". Kurt dijo estresado.

"Finn", Carole dejó escapar un suspiro. "Debes haber tenido un mal sueño o algo así."

"Mamá no!" Finn se sientia frustrado. "Fue real. Algo andaba mal, está bien. Esto no es el tipo de cosa del que mentiria". Finn dijo con voz cada vez más temblorosa.

"Burt ¿Oiste algún ruido o grito?" Carole preguntó.

"Sólo a Finn", respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Ustedes simplemente no lo entienden!" Finn dijo cada vez más frustrado.

En ese momento, Blaine hizo su entrada. "reunión familiar?" Blaine dijo con un fuerte bostezo.

"¿De dónde vienes?" Kurt le pregunto a su novio.

"Yo estaba en el baño y pensé que veria de lo que se trata todo el alboroto." Blaine dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Oiste un grito, ¿verdad?" Finn preguntó desesperadamente. "Diles que lo has oído gritar." Finn dijo prácticamente rogándole estar de acuerdo.

Blaine no obstante, del lado de Kurt. "¿De qué está hablando?" Blaine dijo fingiendo estar confundido.

"Finn tuvo una pesadilla", confirmó Carole.

"No la tuve!" Finn dijo mientras se dirijia furioso a su habitación. Carole se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, ella y Burt volvierón a su habitación. Blaine y Kurt soltaron un suspiro de alivio y se dirigieron a su habitación.

* * *

Más tarde esa mañana Kurt estaba sentado en la cama junto a Blaine, que estaba leyendo un libro de inglés que no era tan interesante.

"Kurt?" Una suave voz dijo desde las afueras de la puerta.

Kurt supo de inmediato quién era. "Entra Finn". Kurt dijo mientras dejaba el libro.

Finn muy lentamente entró en la pieza, miró a su alrededor con cautela y luego se acercó a su hermano y Blaine que todavía estaban en la cama.

"¿Buscas algo?" Preguntó Blaine.

"No... yo quería hablar un poco con Kurt." Finn dijo mientras miraba sus pies.

"Voy a tomar eso como mi señal para salir." Blaine dijo mientras saltaba de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Kurt dio unas palmaditas en el borde de la cama con la mano y Finn se sentó.

"Lo que ocurrió antes?" Finn le preguntó en voz baja.

"Finn, vamos. Está terminado y hecho." Kurt dijo con un suspiro.

"Sí, y ahora todo el mundo piensa que estoy loco." Finn dijo poniendose un poco agitado.

"Eso no es verdad". Kurt dijo con simpatía. "Es comprensible que tengas una pesadilla sobre mí entrando en trabajo de parto prematuro."

"No tuve una pesadilla." Finn dijo enojandose.

Kurt miró a su hermano. "Finn-"

"¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? yo sé que tú y Blaine comparten la cama, Yo no sé por qué te gustaría tratar de ocultarlo el es tu novio no debes de avergonzarse de ello..." Finn dijo con un suspiro.

Cayó la mandibula de Kurt, ¿cuándo Finn se volvio tan inteligente?

"Sí, habría sido realmente asqueroso si los hubiera atrapado haciendo cosas y habría sido marcado de por vida." Finn dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto que causó a Kurt reír. "Pero por lo menos yo no habría pensado que algo iba mal. Kurt, estaba realmente asustado. Al igual que en los nacionales." Finn puso su mano sobre la de Kurt.

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda, "Lo siento, Finn." Kurt dijo con voz mansa. "Lamento lo que te preocupa, y más aún, lo siento por no decirle a la familia". Kurt bajó la cabeza. "Lo siento." Él volvió a decir con una voz que era cebada audible.

"Me alegro que estes bien", sonrió Finn mientras palmeaba la mano de Kurt. "Ah, y ewww para ti y Blaine y lo que estaban haciendo esta mañana." Finn dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto,

"No estábamos haciendo nada". Kurt se rió.

"Eso es lo que dicen todos." Finn dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hey Finn?" Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"Sí". Finn se encogió de hombros.

"¿Me das un abrazo?" Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"Ven aquí", dijo Finn mientras gesticulaba para que Kurt se acercara.

Kurt se arrastró a Finn y lo abrazó.

"No puedo dejar de sentir que hay algo entre nosotros." Finn dijo apuntando al estómago de Kurt.

Kurt se rió y lo mismo hizo Finn.

"Oye, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Oigo risas?" Blaine dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"Hey, Blaine". Kurt dijo por encima del hombro de Finn.

"Está bien, estoy apunto de salir de aqui." Finn dijo mientras acomodaba la cama. "Ustedes pueden terminar lo que fuera que estaban haciendo antes de que los interrumpiera esta mañana." Finn dijo encogiéndose un poco.

"No estábamos haciendo nada". Kurt dijo a su hermano como Finn salió por la puerta.

"¿Seguro que no estaban haciendo nada". Finn volvió a decir un tono sarcástico.

"Estábamos teniendo una pelea de almohadas". Blaine añadido.

"Está bien, no es necesario conocer los detalles gráficos". Finn dijo mientras colocaba sus dedos en las orejas y salió de la habitación.

"Bueno, puedo ver que se imaginaba." Blaine dijo sentado al lado de Kurt.

"Sí," dijo Kurt volviéndose a acostar.

"Hey, no te pongas demasiado cómodo allí. Desayunamos como en diez minutos". Blaine dijo mirando su reloj.

"No", se quejó Kurt mientras tiraba de la manta sobre él.

"No, vamos. Vamos a desayunar." Blaine dijo tratando de no mirar a los ojos de cachorro de Kurt.

"Pero hace frío". Kurt dijo tirando de la colcha más cerca de él.

"Amor, las chaquetas para eso son". Blaine sonrió.

"No, ¿por qué no nos quedamos aquí". Kurt dijo moviendose un poco más cerca de Blaine.

"Tus padres nos están esperando." Blaine dijo.

"Blaine", dijo Kurt moviendose junto a su novio. "Blaine", dijo mientras besaba la oreja de Blaine. "Blainey", dijo moviendo los labios besandolo.

"No, debo resistir el poder besar a Kurt." Blaine dijo volviendo la cabeza de Kurt.

"No puedes resistir el poder", dijo Kurt besando su cuello.

"Oh, sí que puedo", dijo Blaine mientras cogió una almohada y la utilizó para protegerse de Kurt.

"¿De verdad crees que una almohada me va a detener". Kurt dijo mirando sorprendido.

"Sí," dijo Blaine aún cubriéndose la cara con la almohada.

"Estas en un gran error". Kurt dijo mientras se dirigía a besar al otro lado de la cara de Blaine.

"Nunca me rendire" dijo Blaine alejandose de Kurt.

"Oh, sí que lo harás." Kurt dijo mientras yacía en el regazo de Blaine y lo besó repetidas veces en los labios. "Ríndete a la impresionante potencia de mis besos." Kurt dijo entre besos a Blaine.

"Está bien, está bien, me rindo, me rindo". Blaine dijo inclinándose y besando apasionadamente Kurt durante más de dos minutos.

"Nadie puede resistirse a los increíbles poderes de mis labios." Kurt dijo en un acento ruso.

"Creo que yo puedo Kurt", dijo Burt llamando a la puerta.

"Mierda", dijo Kurt sentadondose.

"Sólo vine para decirles, es la hora del desayuno, pero ahora sé que nadie puede resistirse a los increíbles poderes de los labios de mi hijo. Eso es una pieza de información con la que podría haber estado el resto de mi vida sin saberlo." Burt dijo con una risita.

"Podrías ser el peor padre", Kurt dijo mientras se ponía su bata y pantunflas.

"Yo no quiero saber." Burt dijo alejándose de la puerta.

"Ahora creo que tengo que ir." Kurt dijo arrugando la nariz.

"Si. Oye, ¿sabes que podríamos hacer esta mañana?" Preguntó Blaine mientras abrazaba a su novio.

"¿Qué?" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si Carole nos encontrara teniendo sexo." Blaine dijo mientras se reía.

"Oh, eso nos daría la trifecta". Kurt dijo riendo también.

"La ultima mañana incomoda". Blaine dijo besando a Kurt de nuevo

"Bueno, supongo que Carole todavía podía caminar y encontrarnos teniendo relaciones sexuales", dijo Kurt tirando de Blaine hacia la cama.

"Si yo pudiera, pero yo no lo haría más bien". Carole dijo a través de la puerta. Kurt y Blaine se volvieron de color escarlata y ella rió un poco

"Oh Dios mío", dijo Kurt mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus manos. "¿Esta mañana podría ser peor?" Kurt preguntó con el rostro todavía en sus manos

"Sí". Carole volvió a llamar.

"No acabo de ver cómo". Blaine respondió que era de color rojo brillante de rubor y riendo.

"Bueno Blaine, yo podría decirte que tu suegro y cuñado acabaron de escuchar todo lo que dijeron". Carole se rió.

"Eso es cierto". Burt dijo.

"Así es." Finn añadido.

"Bueno, ¿qué diablos están haciendo los tres fuera de nuestra puerta de todos modos?" Preguntó Kurt todavía muy avergonzado.

"Yo iba al baño", confirmó Burt.

"Estoy lavando la ropa", dijo Carole

"Y yo estaba amarrando mis zapatos". Finn añadido.

"Bueno, eso es maravilloso." Kurt dijo aplaudiendo con sus manos.

"¿Así que ustedes vienen a desayunar?" Burt preguntó.

"Si vamos a estar abajo en cinco minutos." Kurt respondió.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Finn le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Cállate Finn", dijo Tanto Blaine y Kurt al unísono.

"Apúrense bien?" Burt dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

"Ya vamos", dijo Kurt mientras caminaba hacia la puerta arrastrando a Blaine con él.

"Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo", dijo Finn con una voz sucia.  
Los chicos oyeron a Carole decirle a Finn que sacara su cabeza fuera de la cuneta.

Kurt y Blaine se rierón mientras se abrierón la puerta para ver Finn frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Era una mañana interesante.

* * *

**jajaja rayos yo me hubiera muerto de la pena al saber que me escuchaban decirle esas cosas a mi novo jaja **

**ANNE - si va a ser niña el bebe**

**SamAnd- gracias ! tambien para ti FELIZ AÑO NUEVO :)**

**gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia enserio no me voy a cansar de escribirlo jeje  
pero ya faltan como unos 25 capítulos para terminarlo les gustaría que empezara a traducir otra historia ? **


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 38**

Blaine y Kurt estaban en el sofá Hummel-Hudson. Kurt estaba sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. Blaine estaba acostado, con la cabeza apoyada en el estómago de Kurt y sus manos a cada lado del vientre de su prometido. Ellos estaban solos porque Burt y Carole estaban en una cita y Finn estaba con Puck.

"Se siente como si estuviera ella estuviera montando una montaña rusa" Blaine dijo acariciando suavemente el vientre de Kurt mientras presionaba su oreja a la piel expuesta de Kurt.

"¿Eso me hace Six Flags?" Kurt se rio.

Tanto Blaine y Kurt rieron por un minuto. "Oh, ella me dio una patada en la cara." Blaine dijo sentándose y frotándose la mejilla.

"Buen Mani, patear a papá después de llamarme parque temático." Kurt dijo frotándose el estómago.

"Creo que tú te llamaste parque temático." Blaine señaló.

"Sí pero te reíste. Nuestra hija siempre estará de mi lado." Kurt dijo sacando la lengua.

"Bueno, voy a cambiar eso". Blaine dijo poniendo su cabeza en el estómago de Kurt de nuevo. "Hey, tienes que escucharme bien". Blaine dijo frotándole el estómago a Kurt.

"¿Quieres dejar de corromper a nuestra niña?" Kurt dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Nunca," dijo Blaine mirando directamente a Kurt. Blaine echó la cabeza hacia abajo sobre el estómago de Kurt y comenzó a susurrar cosas a su hija, de cómo él la llevaría al parque todos los días, le prometió que iban a ir a Disney Land y que podía comer galletas en el desayuno.

Blaine estaba en medio de decirle a la niña la historia de cómo se conocieron cuando Finn y Puck entraron por la puerta. Los chicos estaban cantando y riendo en voz alta, estaban haciendo bastante alboroto.

"And I was like forget you." Finn cantó como él cerró la puerta.

"Oh, mira cariño, adivina quién está en casa?" Kurt dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

"Los muchachos". Kurt y Blaine dijeron al unísono.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine y mani. ¿Hemos interrumpido algo?" Puck dijo con un gesto.

"Pensé que te ibas a quedar en casa de Puck esta noche?" Blaine preguntó simplemente ignorando la pregunta de Puck.

"Planeaste algo Anderson?" Puck dijo con una sonrisa.

"Nosotros sólo venimos por un CD. Acabamos de ver el concierto de Cee Lo. Wow. Tenemos que escuchar esa canción otra vez. Sólo la canto como cuatro veces". Finn dijo mientras tarareaba la melodía de "Forget You". "No creo que nadie todavía este arriba." Finn dijo sonando un poco arrepentido.

"No van a jugar aquí, ¿verdad?" Kurt dijo encogiéndose.

"No, vamos a hacerlo en mi casa." Puck dijo con orgullo.

"Buena elección", sonrió Kurt.

"Chicos podrían, salir de aquí rápidamente, son una especie de interrupción." Blaine dijo queriendo más tiempo a solas con Kurt.

"Sí, nos iremos en un momento. Sólo tengo que encontrar el CD, ¿dónde diablos esta?" Finn dijo hojeando la colección de CD´s.

"Dame un montón." Puck dijo mientras buscaba entre los CD´s.

Kurt y Blaine suspiraron mientras esperaban que los chicos salieran.

Cerca de diez minutos después Sam se acercó corriendo por la puerta.

"Hey, ¿Porque diablos está tomando tanto tiempo?" Preguntó mirando un poco impaciente.

"Buena pregunta". Kurt hilo en tono sarcástico.

"No podemos encontrar el CD." Puck dijo todavía clasificando todos los CD´s en los que estaban buscando.

"Sam, ven a darme una mano", dijo Finn señalando al muchacho rubio unirse a ellos. Sam luego recogió una pila y comenzó a buscar el desaparecido CD de Cee Lo Green.

"Finn, podrías haber conducido a un centro comercial y comprar uno nuevo." Kurt dijo frotándose la frente un poco impaciente.

"Blaine, nos ayudas a buscar, por favor", dijo Finn señalando la pila de CD´s todavía mirando a través de la suya.

"Si vas a salir de aquí rápido, seguro." Blaine dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde Finn, Puck y Sam estaban buscando.

"Hola a todo el mundo que es lo que está pasando?" Mike dijo abriendo la puerta.

"Wow Finn, puedes meter a una gran cantidad de personas en tu coche." Kurt dijo levantando una ceja

"Mike, ¿en qué te podemos ayudar?" Blaine dijo levantando la vista de su pila de CD.

"Necesito hacer pis, y como Puck, Finn y Sam se están moviendo a una velocidad glacial pensé que acababa de estallar la fiesta". Mike dijo con una sonrisa y un encogiéndose de hombros.

"Genial", sonrió Kurt de su posición en el sofá. "El baño está a la izquierda." Kurt señaló hacia el pasillo.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que entre los seis podríamos producir nuestro propio concierto Cee Lo." Blaine dijo todavía volteando los CD´s cuando miro a Kurt el sólo rodó los ojos.

Los cinco chicos (Finn, Puck, Blaine, Sam y Mike) habían estado buscando a través de la extensa colección de CD Hudson-Hummel durante unos cuarenta minutos. Kurt había mantenido su comentario sarcástico del sofá.

"Hey, hey, hey. Lo eh encontrado." Sam dijo agitando un CD en el aire. "Alguien lo puso en _"Madonna – The Golden Years"_Sam dijo confundido.

"Finn lo hizo." Kurt respondió inmediatamente.

"Bueno, entonces ¿dónde está Madonna?" Finn dijo mirando a su alrededor.

"En algún lugar de Inglaterra llorón. ¿Podrían todos, irse?" Kurt dijo mirando a Finn.

"Buena idea, vamos." Sam dijo pastoreando a los otros chicos de la habitación.

"Sí, gracias chicos, Kurt estás seguro de que no quieres escuchar esto." Finn dijo tocando el CD.

"Finn, nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.  
Finn se echó a reír se despidió junto con Mike, Puck y Sam mientras iban hacia el coche. Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt con un resoplido.

"Al fin solos", dijo Blaine recostado hacia abajo, colocando una mano en cada lado del estómago de Kurt y comenzó a hablar con el bebé de nuevo. "Déjame escuchar a mi hija" Blaine dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente el estómago de Kurt.

"No importa", bostezó Kurt. "Si me duermo." Kurt dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

"Hey, Katy. Es tú papá aquí". Blaine dijo hablando con el estómago de Kurt.

"Katy?" Kurt dijo levantando una ceja.

"Sí, igual que Katy Perry". Blaine sonrió.

Kurt se rio y señaló su estómago mientras hablaba. "Katy Perry no está aquí Blaine, mi hija. Y su nombre es Galinda". Kurt bromeó

"Katy Galinda?" Blaine pregunto.

"No lo creo." Kurt sonrió.

"Bueno, sólo voy a tener que convencerte de lo contrario." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa taimada.

"Adelante, trata de convencerme." Kurt dijo mientras jugaba con el pelo de Blaine.  
Justo en ese momento Finn entró por la puerta de nuevo.

"Oh, por el amor de Dios." Kurt dijo frotándose la cabeza.

"Hey Kurt, ¿has visto mis pantalones vaqueros azules?" Finn le preguntó mientras miraba alrededor de la sala buscando los pantalones.

"En serio, Finn?" Blaine dijo mirando un poco agravado.

"Sí que hay en la bolsa que está en tu coche". Kurt dijo con voz dulce.

"No hay en el coche. ¿Por qué estarían en el coche?" Finn dijo título arriba en busca de los pantalones perdidos.

Sam corrió a través de la puerta de nuevo.

"¿En serio?" Fue todo lo que Blaine pudo decir.

"Hey Kurt, ¿has visto mis llaves?" Sam dijo palmeando de sus bolsillos para abajo.

"¿Me veo como una caseta de información?" Kurt preguntó.

Finn volvió corriendo por las escaleras, "Los tengo." Finn dijo agitando los pantalones vaqueros alrededor "Ahora todo lo que necesitamos son mis llaves y nos vamos." Sam dijo mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"Bueno, ¿dónde las dejaste?" Finn preguntó.

"Pensé que estaban en mi bolsillo". Sam dijo mirando confundido.

"Bueno, tal vez se perdieron en el concierto." Blaine añadido.

"No, estaban en mi bolsillo cuando llegué aquí". Sam dijo, él estaba en el suelo buscando las llaves.

"¿Son esas, con el charm de abejorro?" Kurt dijo señalando a un juego de llaves con un charm de abejorro colgando de ellas.

"Sí," dijo Sam mientras iba por las llaves. "Gracias hombre". Sam dijo con una sonrisa.

"Puedes darme las gracias saliendo." Kurt dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

Al igual que Finn y Sam cerraron la puerta, Burt y Carole entraron por la puerta hablando y riendo entre sí.

"Oh Dios mío" Kurt dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Fue un momento antes de que Carole y Burt siquiera se dieran cuenta de que Blaine y Kurt los estaban observando.

"Oh, hola chicos. ¿Qué están haciendo?" Carole dijo un poco sorprendida.

"Solo teniendo un pequeño tiempo de unión". Blaine respondió.

"Y ahora, si me disculpas." Kurt dijo levantándose del sofá.

"Cariño, ¿a dónde vas?" Blaine le preguntó inquisitiva mente.

"A nuestra habitación, es el único lugar donde vamos a obtener cualquier tipo de intimidad." Kurt dijo mientras daba un paso más lejos de Blaine.

"Noche de chicos", dijo Burt y Carole al unísono mientras Blaine y Kurt se acercaron a su habitación de la mano.

* * *

**Ahhh ! me frustre igual que Kurt y Blaine .**

**chicos alomejor mañana me operan les dejare unos cuantos episodios para que no pierdan el interés en la historia jaja **


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39 **

"Me gustaría algo Audrey". Kurt dijo acariciando su estómago.

"Oh, ese es lindo." Mercedes dijo con una sonrisa.

"Blaine quiere nombrar a la bebé Katy después de Katy Perry". Kurt dijo rodando los ojos.

"Ese es un nombre muy lindo." Blaine dijo entrando en la sala del coro donde Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany y Sam estaban sentados en círculo. Blaine se inclinó y le dio un beso a su novio.

"Enserio Blaine?" Preguntó Sam. "Katy Perry?" Sam pregunto otra vez.

"¿Qué? Ella es increíble". Blaine dijo acercando una silla al lado de Kurt.

"Eso puede ser así, pero Idina Menzel es increíble, pero yo no me llamo Idina o Elphaba". Kurt dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Si me permiten elegir el nombre se llamaría Galinda". Blaine dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Es lindo". Kurt dijo a la defensiva.

"No," dijo Blaine, Quinn y Mercedes al unísono.

"Sólo estaba bromeando", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

"Claro era una broma", dijo Sam con sarcasmo.

"Ok genio, ¿qué nombres te gustan?" Kurt dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando directamente a Sam.

"Siempre me gusta Claudia para una niña", sonrió Sam. "O tal vez Adele."

"No, no podemos llamarla Claudia". Kurt dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

"¿Por qué no, pensé que era dulce." Blaine dijo besando la mejilla de Kurt.

"¿ninguno vio" Entrevista con el vampiro?" Kurt dijo sorprendido.

"¿Eso es de Twilight?" Brittany preguntó.

"No Boo, es de una película con Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise y Kirsten Dunst El nombre de la joven vampiro era Claudia. Ella mató a su padre y mantiene un cuerpo muerto en su habitación." Kurt dijo mirando con un poco demasiado asco.

"Bueno, supongo que puedo ponerlo fuera de la lista." Quinn dijo tachando el nombre de su bloc de notas.

"Me gustó Adele." Kurt dijo.

"No, no me gusta su música. Quiero decir, ¿cómo Rolling In The Deep? En serio? Y si estamos nombrando al bebé como un músico debe ser P!nk." Blaine añadió con un guiño.

"No podemos decirle al bebé P!nk, Blaine." Kurt dijo mientras rodaba sus ojos.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Alecia es el verdadero nombre de P!nk?" Mercedes añadido.

"O Stefani? Spelt con una F y una i, es el verdadero nombre de Lady Gaga". Quinn dijo pensando en el amor de Kurt a Gaga.

"No creo que debamos usar el nombre de un cantante". Kurt dijo mirando convencido.

"Bueno, siempre me han gustado viejos nombres de moda como Julietta o Scarlett". Blaine dijo pensando seriamente, abandonando su plan de Katy.

"Julietta me recuerda a la perra rubia de Lost." Mercedes dijo claramente.

"Viste Lost?" Kurt dijo levantando una ceja.

"Sí, y todavía estoy irritada por ese final". Mercedes dijo con un toque de diva en su voz.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?" Brittany preguntó.

"Todos se sentaron en una iglesia, luego una luz brillante vino TRAVÉS de las ventanas y ese fue el final." Mercedes dijo con incredulidad. "Seis temporadas para eso."

"Está bien vamos a pasar de Lost a, ¿qué piensas de Scarlett, Kurt?" Blaine le pidió a su novio.

"Es algo que me recuerda a Scarlett O'Hara." Kurt dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

La habitación parecía confundida.

"¿En serio? Ninguno de ustedes saben quién es." Kurt preguntó un poco sorprendido.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

"Lo que el viento se llevó? 1939? La mejor película jamás hecha? ¿Nadie?" Kurt dijo aun no creyendo que nadie había visto la película. "Está bien, así que vamos a decir que era una puta." Kurt dijo simplemente.

Justo en ese momento Santana entró en la habitación. "Hola chicos, ¿qué están haciendo?" Ella dijo acercando una silla y sentándose al lado de Brittany.

"Nombres de bebé", respondió Quinn.

"Oh, tengo el mejor, desde que me enteré de que era una niña creo que debes nombrarla Arabella, que significa hermosa en italiano." Santana sonrió.

"Arabella, me gusta." Kurt reflexionó.

"Nadie lo va a decir?. Voy a ser el que tiene que decirlo." Sam dijo encogiéndose.

"¿Qué?" Blaine le preguntó un poco confundido.

"Muy bien, Arabella, Bella, Bella Swan. No pueden tener un bebé Crepúsculo. Es como nombrar a su bebé Hermione." Sam dijo.

"Ya he sugerido eso." Blaine añadido.

"Camino a arruinar mi nombre Sam." Santana dijo echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

"¿Qué pasa con Arden, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre." Mercedes dijo con una sonrisa.

"Nah, Arden suena como Jardín". Finn dijo entrando en la habitación.

"¿Qué sugieres? Finnessa?" Puck dijo siguiendo de cerca detrás de Finn.

"Cállate Puck". Finn dijo sentado al lado de Kurt. "Siempre me gustó Aviana". Finn sonrió.

"Eso es lindo Finn". Blaine sonrió.

"Sí, pero mis nombres son malos." Puck se burló.

"Está bien, sabelotodo. ¿Cuál es tu sugerencia? Beth era bastante bueno." Quinn dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"De acuerdo prepárense para el mejor nombre de todos los tiempos. Mercy Grace Hummel-Anderson." Puck dijo con orgullo.

"Aw puck es muy dulce. Quinn, escríbelo". Kurt dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí, Puck. Escoges buenos nombres para bebés." Finn dijo dándole puñetazos en el hombro

"Es un regalo", se encogió Puck.

"¿Estabas escuchando a Duffy en el camino?" Mercedes dijo.

"¿Quién y qué?" Puck estaba confundido.

"Duffy. ¿Sabes? Ella canta la canción Mercy". Mercedes respondió comenzando a cantar algunos de los coros. "_And I am begging you for Mercy. Why won't you release me? __I said release me_".

"Nunca he escuchado esa canción en mi vida". Puck dijo en un tono monótono.

"Me encanta esa canción." Blaine sonrió

"A mí también." Kurt estuvo de acuerdo.

"Te lo dije hombre, regalo". Puck dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

"¿Qué tal Harlow Lilly?" Finn preguntó.

"Nah, Harlow suena demasiado parecido a Harlequin. Y no estoy teniendo un bebe payaso deprimido. Sin embargo me gusta Lilly"

"¿Qué tal Ava Lilly?" Preguntó Blaine.

Todo el grupo dijo "aww" ante la sugerencia.

"Ava Lilly Hummel-Anderson", dijo Kurt. "Me encanta." Kurt sonrió.

"Yo también estaba pensando Elise. Algo así como Elisa escrita por Beethoven. Elise Victoria Hummel-Anderson." Blaine sugirió.

"Oh, ese es demasiado adorable." Kurt sonrió.

"Ves Blaine, puedes tener un buen nombre cuando tu mente está lejos de Katy Perry". Sam se echó a reír.

"Creo que debes tener algo de música en él. ¿Qué hay de Harmony o Melody?" Quinn recomendó

"Harmony gracias es dulce". Mercedes dijo reflexionando sobre los nombres.

"Melody Rose"

"O Melody Elizabeth. No, no Elizabeth Melody." Finn señaló.

"Elizabeth Grace. Como la mamá de Blaine", añadió Kurt.

"Elizabeth Carole. Como la mamá de Finn." Blaine propuso

"¿Por qué todos tienen Elizabeth en ellos?" Puck preguntó.

"Como mi Madre". Kurt dijo claramente.

"Lo siento amigo." Puck dijo con sinceridad.

"Está bien, no estoy seguro de querer utilizar su nombre de todos modos." Kurt se encogió de hombros

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

"Oh, lo olvidaba, tenía el nombre perfecto." Quinn dijo con entusiasmo. "Addison. Addison Kate Hummel-Anderson." Ella sonrió.

"Addison. Me encanta ese nombre. Yo la amaba en Grey's Anatomy también." Kurt dijo con una risita.

"Nombres de bebé?" Mr. Shue preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación.

"Sí", confirmó Blaine.

"Es demasiado difícil". Kurt resopló.

"Mira el lado bueno, todavía tienes como tres meses para tomar una decisión". Puck dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ah, ah, ah dos meses". Kurt sonrió con entusiasmo.

"A partir de ayer," dijo Blaine con orgullo.

"Eso es muy injusto", dijo Quinn apuntando al estómago de Kurt. "Cuando yo tenía siete meses de embarazo parecía una ballena varada, tú sigues teniendo el tamaño de 6".Quinn resopló.

"En serio Quinn?, mira esto" Kurt sacó la camisa que llevaba apretada por lo que expuso su panza. "No encaja en ninguna camisa talla 6 que he encontrado, más cercanos a un tamaño 12". Kurt se rió.

"De todos modos, ¿has pensado en algún buen nombre?" Mr. Shue preguntó.

"Espera, espera, espera." Artie dijo en su silla de ruedas entrando a la sala de coro seguido de Mike y Tina. "Entre nosotros, y las búsquedas de Google, hemos llegado con el nombre perfecto para la bebe". Artie dijo con un guiño.

"¿Cuál es?" Blaine se dio la vuelta en su silla para mirar a los tres.

"Bueno, pensamos acerca de cómo se conocieron," comenzó a Mike.

"Oh Dios, no van a sugerir Karofsky ¿verdad?" Kurt bromeó.

"No," dijo Tina defensiva.

"Está bien continúen", sonrió Kurt.

"Bueno, todos hemos oído la historia de Blaine y el mensaje 'courage'." Artie continuó.

"Y ustedes necesitan coraje para sobrevivir en esta escuela." Mike añadido

"Así que el nombre que encontramos es Valora may Hummel-Anderson" Tina sonrió.

"Esto significa coraje o valentía en Latin." Mike confirmo.

"Hey, gran nombre." Blaine asintió.

"Me encanta. Es diferente, pero personal". Kurt sonrió. "Eso va a ir en la lista." Kurt dijo mirando a Quinn que ya estaba escribiendo.

"¿Y por qué may?" Puck preguntó.

"Bueno, una, sonaba lindo y dos cuenta,". Artie sonrió.

"Cuenta qué?" Finn estaba confundido.

"Oh, ya lo entiendo." Blaine sonrió.

"Entender qué?" Finn preguntó Blaine.

"Oh, espera un segundo, lo entiendo." Kurt dijo mientras se sonrojó un poco.

"Ya lo tengo". Mercedes dijo con orgullo.

"Yo también", sonrió Quinn.

"Yo tres", agregó el Sr. Shue desde la esquina.

"Oh, claro". Sam sonrió.

"Así que es justo, Puck y Finn no lo entienden?" Mike señaló.

"No lo entiendo". Finn dijo tratando de pensar en lo que Mike dijo al aire.

"Eso es cuando el bebé fue concebido, cielos." Kurt dijo finalmente.

"Oh, bien". Puck dijo con aprobación.

"Todavía no lo entiendo" Finn dijo.

"El sexo que condujo a la creación de maní ocurrió en mayo". Blaine lo dijo con mucha naturalidad.

"Oh, oh, ohhhhhh. Asqueroso." Finn dijo su cambiante rostro de una sonrisa a la realización de asco en cuestión de segundos.

"Cambiando de tema," anunció Kurt.

"Entonces, ¿Cuántos son ahora?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Incluyendo Valora ahora tenemos siete. Quinn dijo contando los nombres.

"Oh, ¿cuáles son los otros?" Tina preguntó sentándose al lado de Quinn.

"Bueno Valora may, Addison Kate, Elizabeth Melody, Harmony Grace, Lilly Ava Elise Victoria and Grace Mercy". Quinn dijo mirando a su lista.

"Aw, todos son adorables." Tina sonrió.

"No sé cómo vamos a elegir". Kurt dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Dos meses bebe". Blaine sonrió besando en la mejilla a Kurt. "Ahora vamos, tenemos una cita con el médico." Blaine dijo poniéndose de pie.

* * *

**pues la vdd no me convencieron los nombres jajaja bueno solo el de elizabeth **


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40**

"Blaine?" Blaine sintió que alguien sacudía su hombro. "Blaine, despierta." La voz le resultaba familiar, Sin embargo no era Kurt. Blaine se dio la vuelta para ver la figura sobre su cama.

"Hmmm, ¿qué?" Blaine preguntó frotándose los ojos.

"Necesito hablar contigo en privado." La voz dijo, sonaba desesperada.

"Está bien, está bien. Ya voy." Blaine se frotó los ojos un poco más para ver a Burt saliendo de su dormitorio. Blaine se dio la vuelta y besó en la mejilla a Kurt antes de salir de la cama.

Se acercó a donde Burt estaba parado. El hombre parecía enojado, su cara estaba roja y sus ojos parecían enojados. Finn también salió de su habitación. Parecía como si acabara de despertar también.

"Burt, ¿qué está pasando?" Blaine preguntó con cautela, aún no sabía por qué el hombre estaba enojado.

"Sí, ¿qué está pasando?" Finn preguntó bostezo medio mientras se rascaba el pecho.

"Ayer por la noche, algunas personas irrumpieron en el taller". Burt alcanzó a decir.

Ambos chicos podían ver que estaba furioso.

"Oh, mierda". Finn murmuró.

"¿Se robado algo?" Preguntó Blaine.

"No" Burt sacudió la cabeza. "Pero destruyeron miles de dólares en equipo y miles de dólares en daños" Burt dijo yendo y viniendo por el pasillo.

"Pero espera un segundo. Joey estaba de servicio anoche" Finn dijo pensando que el mecánico nunca dejaría que la gente destruyera el garaje de Burt sin luchar.

"Sí, eso es otra cosa." Burt dijo rascándose la cabeza.

"Oh, Dios". Blaine sabía dónde iba esto.

"¿Qué pasó?" Finn dijo cada vez más preocupado.

"Ellos lo golpearon severamente, tiene la mandíbula fracturada, una fractura en el brazo, la pierna rota y varios cortes y contusiones. Los bastardos lo cortaron y lo dejaron morir." Burt dijo sonando cada vez más loco.

"Oh, mierda". Finn dijo de nuevo.

"Por suerte, la estación de gas al cruzar la calle vio el alboroto y llamó a la policía." Burt dijo negando con la cabeza.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué alguien querría destruir tu taller?" Blaine dijo todavía confundido en las motivaciones del atacante.

"Si ves el grafiti que escribió es bastante obvio. Eran para Kurt." Burt dijo.

Blaine se puso tenso.

"Oh, mierda". Finn dijo de nuevo.

"Sí, digamos que las palabras 'Marica', 'Homo', 'Raro' y 'Maldito' aparecen con bastante frecuencia." Burt dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Oh, no", dijo Blaine frotándose la frente. "Esto va a matarlo", murmuró Blaine.

"Eso es exactamente por lo que estoy hablando aquí." Burt dijo mirando a Blaine. "Blaine, dile a Finn lo que el doctor te dijo ayer". Burt preguntó.

"Él dijo que la presión de la sangre de Kurt era un poco más alta de lo que debería ser, que tenía que estar relajado. Finn recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez que Kurt se puso demasiado tenso" Blaine dijo preocupado, mordiéndose las uñas y caminando junto con Burt.

"¿Qué pasó?" Burt dijo confundido, los chicos no le habían contado la historia de los Nacionales.

"Tuvimos un pequeño susto de labor en los nacionales debido al estrés". Blaine explicó.

"¿Ves eso es de lo que estoy hablando." Burt dijo señalando a Blaine. "No podemos decírselo. Sólo conseguirá molestarlo y estresarlo por ninguna buena razón. No hay ninguna razón para causarle estrés a través de algo que no puede cambiar." Burt dijo.

"Oh, mierda". Finn dijo de nuevo.

"Finn, ¿podrías decir algo más?" Blaine señaló.

"Oh, mierda". Finn dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

"De todos modos, tengo que ir. Están la policía, los seguros, y todos los medios de comunicación en el taller. Pueden estar aquí y cuidar de Kurt. Manténgalo alejado de la televisión, no lo dejes ir por el taller, sólo manténganlo calmado" Burt dijo estresado.

"Sí, sí. Claro por supuesto, ve, ve." Finn dio a Burt unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Sí, lo tenemos. Vete". Blaine confirmo.

"Gracias chicos bien. Eso es una cosa menos de la que preocuparse". Burt dijo mientras corría escaleras abajo.

"Oh, mierda". Blaine dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

"Hey, ese es mi línea". Finn bromeó.

Blaine y Finn se echaron a reír por un momento antes de que una voz los interrumpiera.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Kurt preguntó mientras abrazaba a Blaine por detrás.

"Uh, eh." Finn dijo rascándose la cabeza.

"Estábamos riendo...por la camisa de Finn." Blaine dijo al darse cuenta de que Finn tenía la camisa puesta al revés.

"Oh", sonrió Kurt.

"Vamos a desayunar, ¿eh?" Blaine dijo besando a su novio.

"Está bien", sonrió Kurt y Blaine lo llevó por las escaleras.

Blaine miró para atrás y susurro con la boca y la cara "por poco" a Finn, que asintió con la cabeza.

Eran ya las 10 y Kurt estaba aburrido. Finn y Blaine habían intentado mantenerlo entretenido sin el uso de la televisión. Habían hablado de los nombres del bebé, los planes de boda, la Navidad, y la última visita al médico anoche. Ahora, la conversación fue alterada.

"Hey, ¿dónde está mi teléfono?" Kurt dijo tocándose a sí mismo por todos lados.

"No lo sé", mintió Blaine. Había escondido el teléfono después de ver tres mensajes preguntándole si estaba bien, si su padre estaba bien y que hablara sobre el ataque a la cochera.

"No lo he visto." Finn también mintió.

"Oh, bueno, probablemente está en mi armario." Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Blaine puedo ir a ver un poco la televisión." Kurt dijo mientras se levantaba y arrastró a su novio hacia el sofá.

"No, yo no quiero ver la televisión." Blaine trató de apartarse, pero él no podía decir que no a Kurt.

"Vamos., Por favor." Kurt dijo.

"Voy a hacer un trato contigo, ¿vemos una película?" Blaine dijo tratando de que Kurt no encendiera la tv. El ataque al taller había hecho la primera página del noticiero y Blaine sabía que iba a estar en todos los canales.

"Está bien, pero me dame a elegir". Kurt dijo mientras se acercó a la colección de DVD´s. Acabaron eligiendo 'Mamma Mia', Kurt y Blaine estaban acurrucados en el sofá y Finn trajo un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz.

Ni Blaine ni Finn querían que Kurt se estresara, ambos habían visto los efectos de en los nacionales y no era bueno.

Así como Meryl Streep estaba cantando "The Winner Takes it All" y Kurt soltaba una lágrima y echándole la culpa a las hormonas lo que hizo reír a Blaine entonces sonó el teléfono.

"Voy a contestar", dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie.

"No, yo lo haré", dijo Finn saltando y corriendo rápidamente hacia el teléfono.

"Por Dios, Finn. ¿Tienes hormigas en los pantalones?" Kurt dijo mientras inclinaba de nuevo la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

Finn sonrió a Kurt mientras tomaba el teléfono en el cuarto de al lado.

Finn regresó unos cinco minutos más tarde.

"¿Quién era?" Kurt preguntó mirando por encima del sofá a su hermano.

"Um, era Burt." Finn dijo agarrando la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron.

"¿Qué quería?" Kurt dijo mirando hacia atrás de la película.

"Um, él necesita que alguien le ayude en el garaje. Joey tomó un día de libre por enfermedad y hay mucho para el inventario". Finn se encogió de hombros. "Yo le dije que iba a ir" Finn dijo tomando su chaqueta.

"Finn, ¿sabes algo sobre los coches?" Kurt preguntó.

"No," dijo Finn lentamente.

"¿Sabes dónde papá mantiene todas las refacciones?" Kurt preguntó

"No," dijo Finn sigue tirando de su chaqueta.

"Voy a ir, yo sé dónde está todo y yo he estado trabajando con los coches toda mi vida." Kurt dijo mientras se levantaba.

"¡No!" Finn y Blaine gritaron al unísono.

Kurt miró a los dos con sorpresa.

"Kurt, el médico dijo que deberías tomarlo con calma." Blaine dijo sosteniendo la mano de su novio.

"Blaine voy a ser la clasificación de carburadores y tapas de distribuidor no correr un maratón." Kurt se rio mientras se levantaba.

"Kurt no creo que sea una buena idea, quédate aquí conmigo a ver la película." Blaine declaró mientras palmeaba el lugar donde Kurt estaba sentado.

"Blaine, mi padre necesita ayuda, y Finn no puede decir una bujía de un limpiador de tuberías." Kurt dijo tirando de una chaqueta.

"No, amigo. Voy a ir yo." Finn dijo para llegar a la manija de la puerta.

"¿Por qué no vamos juntos?" Kurt preguntó.

"Porque entonces nadie me hace compañía." Blaine se quejó.

"Bueno, puedes venir también." Kurt dijo mirando a su novio haciendo pucheros.

"Pero entonces, ¿quién va a estar aquí cuando la pizza llegue". Finn dijo rápidamente.

"¿Qué pizza?" Kurt preguntó.

"La pizza que pedí. Estará aquí a las 11". Finn dijo mirando su reloj.

Kurt miró confundido y Finn estaba mirando la puerta contemplando hacer una escapada pero pensó que Kurt correría tras él.

"Está bien, está bien. Tengo la solución perfecta. Kurt, siéntate en el sofá. Finn, espera a la pizza y yo voy a ir a ayudar a Burt." Blaine dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Blaine, ¿qué sabes sobre los coches?" Kurt preguntó cruzando los brazos.

"Lo suficiente, eh reconstruido un coche con mi papá." Blaine respondió.

"Estoy bien con eso." Finn dijo alejándose de la puerta.

Kurt no parecía muy convencido.

"Vamos Kurt. Todo el mundo es feliz. Finn es feliz, él consigue su pizza. Estoy feliz, porque sé que estás a salvo. Burt es feliz porque tiene un ayudante y tú eres feliz porque tengo al menos un poco de conocimiento de los coches" Blaine dijo tratando de convencer a Kurt.

"Está bien. Pero quiero que me llames cada hora, o si necesitas ayuda." Kurt dijo volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

"Como me llamaste cuando estaba en el hospital?" Blaine se rio.

Kurt lo miró y Blaine besó a su novio en la parte superior de la cabeza antes de irse.

Kurt suspiró mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá. Finn se acercó y se sentó junto a él y Kurt apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de el en los últimos minutos de Mamma Mia.

"Hey Finn?" Kurt dijo volviendo la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.

"Sí," dijo Finn mirando Kurt.

"De que pediste la pizza?" Kurt preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Oh, mierda", murmuró Finn.

"¿Qué?" Kurt preguntó mirando a su hermano con recelo.

"Yo en realidad no pedí una pizza." Finn dijo tímidamente.

"Finn" Kurt le dio una palmada en el pecho con la palma de su mano.

"¿Qué?" Finn preguntó con una risita.

"¿Por qué me mentiste?" Kurt lo miró.

"Porque". Finn dijo

"Por qué?" Preguntó Kurt, él estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados.

"Porque yo no sabía de qué querías la pizza," Finn sonrió con la esperanza de que Kurt se olvidara de la pizza mencionada anteriormente. No hubo suerte.

"No, no, no Finn. Dijiste que los tres no podíamos ir al taller porque había que esperar a la pizza que pedimos." Kurt dijo levantando una ceja.

"Maldita sea", murmuró Finn.

"Estoy esperando", dijo Kurt dando golpecitos con el pie.

"Sólo quería estar seguro." Finn dijo con sinceridad.

"Yo hubiera estado a salvo. Algo está pasando." Kurt dijo con suspicacia.

"No, no pasa nada. ¿Por qué dices eso?" Finn dijo demasiado rápido.

"Finn, ¿qué está pasando?" Kurt preguntó.

"Nada, ahora ¿de qué quieres la pizza?" Finn dijo sacando su teléfono y marcando el número de Dominós.

"Oh, no me importa, pero tan pronto como bajes ese teléfono te presionare para obtener más información." Kurt dijo recostándose en el sofá.

Finn estaba ocupado hablando con la gente de Dominós cuando Kurt cogió el mando y cambió la televisión de DVD a la televisión. Kurt estaba hojeando los canales cuando se encontró con un lugar conocido en el canal 7 de prensa.

"Finn?" Kurt dijo mirando el televisor.

"Espera un segundo, sí quiero que la entreguen….." Finn no paraba de hablar por teléfono.

"Finn?" Kurt dijo con voz poco más fuerte que antes.

"Un minuto bro, sí es verdad." Finn dijo sin dejar de hablar a la gente en el teléfono.

"Finn" Kurt gritó sin apartar los ojos de la televisión.

"¿Qué?" Finn se dio la vuelta para ver grandes ojos de Kurt y el material de archivo de garaje en la televisión.

"Oh, mierda". Finn dijo darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

"¿Qué demonios le pasó al taller?" Kurt preguntó quedándose mirando la pantalla que mostraba las ventanas estrelladas del negocio de su padre y spray diciendo la palabra 'homo' pintada en el techo.

"Um," dijo Finn tratando de pensar en una excusa.

"Finn, es sangre en el concreto, es el Ferrari de mi papa con las ventanas rotas, que dice 'fin a los maricas?" Kurt dijo cada vez más furioso con la radiodifusión continuó.

"Um, no." Finn dijo mientras se encogía en absoluto de las palabras llenas de odio escritas por todo el taller, había cristales por todas partes, la puerta se había abollado, el signo había sido arrancado por lo que parecía una zona de desastre.

"En serio, Finn!" Kurt gritó.

"Woah, cálmate Kurt. Esto es por qué nosotros no queríamos decirte." Finn dijo frotando a su hermano en la espalda.

"Estabas en esto, tú y Blaine. Es por eso que estaban actuando raro." Kurt dijo cada vez más loco.

"Cálmate Kurt. Piensa en el bebé." Finn dijo sonando casi desesperado.

"Deja de decirme que me calme!" Kurt dijo mientras se levantaba. "No puedo creer que no me lo dijo. No soy una muñeca de porcelana no me voy a romper! Esta es mi familia. Mi madre y mi padre construyeron ese taller y no me iban a decir!" Kurt gritó mientras caminaba.

"Kurt, por favor cálmate. Por favor" Finn le rogó mientras agarraba la muñeca de su hermano. Kurt miró a su hermano y vio el miedo en los ojos de Finn. "Por favor. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor." Finn dijo tratando de convencer a Kurt que volviera a sentarse.

"Fue sólo una advertencia Finn" Kurt agarro su mano.

"Está bien recuerda las Nacionales." Finn dijo mirándolo a los ojos azules "Ese fue el momento más terrible de mi vida, todo lo que podía pensar era que yo iba a perder a mi hermano y mi sobrina en una noche." Finn dijo tomando su mano y mirándolo fijamente.

"Está bien, está bien." Kurt dijo apoyándose en el sofá. "Pero todavía estoy enojado contigo. Y voy a matar a Blaine." Kurt resopló, todavía estaba loco.

El filo de la noticia siguió, mostrando imágenes de que rompieron ventanas, todos los grafiti, los insultos homófobos de odio como 'matar al maricón" y "abortar el engendro". El reportero habló de Joey, que había tratado de defender el garaje, pero había sido atacado, ahora estaba recuperándose en la UCI Lima Memorial. El jefe de policía dijo que no tenían a ningún sospechoso, pero Kurt sabía, Azimio y su contingente, que sólo tenía que ser y además se escribe feto con un "yo".

Kurt estaba tan furioso que había empezado a sudar. Estaba temblando de rabia, pero trató de no mostrarlo a Finn. Kurt estaba sudando, estaba empapado. Kurt se levantó.

"Voy a tomar una ducha." Kurt dijo mirando sus ropas empapadas de sudor.

"Está bien amigo. ¿Seguro que estás bien?" Finn preguntó.

"Sí," Kurt con una sonrisa forzada.

Kurt se acercó a su habitación. Él abrió la ducha y regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro. Fue su culpa, el negocio de su padre fue destruido, un empleado fue golpeado tan severamente que tuvo que permanecer en cuidados intensivos. Kurt trató de sacudir lejos la culpa, pero las imágenes y la voz del presentador de la televisión estaban arraigadas en su memoria.

"_Las fuentes dicen que el ataque estaba destinado para el hijo adolescente Sr. Hummel, quien está embarazado de su primer hijo... "_

" _Matar al homo, abortar el engendro!__escrito en las paredes.__El cristal roto, la sangre en el pavimento, la ventana rota del auto favorito de su papá, el signo destruido, y las herramientas esparcidas por todas partes.__El negocio que su madre y su padre habían trabajado tan duro desde abajo, destruido por unos matones adolescentes en una noche._

"Los_ atacantes golpearon el mecánico asistente con una palanca... "_

No, no, no. Tú no lo hiciste Kurt. No tienes la culpa. ¿Es así? ¡Maldita sea!

Kurt estaba lleno de rabia. Empezó a respirar en respiraciones cortas y rápidas. Dentro y fuera. Dentro y fuera. Sus respiraciones rápidas y superficiales se habían apoderado de su respiración regular. Kurt trató de calmarse a sí mismo, él miraba alrededor de la habitación, el sonido del agua corriendo lo ayudo. Vio la foto en su mesita de noche de su madre y su padre el día de su boda. Nada funcionaba, aún respiraba con rapidez. Kurt cerró los ojos...

"_Sufrió una fractura de mandíbula brazo y pierna... "_

"_El trabajo de un grupo homófobo... "_

"_El ataque causó un valor estimado de $ 12.000 de daño. La tienda de neumáticos ahora estará temporalmente fuera del negocio y de acuerdo con el propietario, el Sr. Hummel no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que estén en marcha y funcionando de nuevo. "_

Kurt abrió los ojos. Corrió hacia la foto y la sostuvo entre sus manos temblorosas ahora. Kurt trató de pensar en otra cosa, nada más. Pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que el ataque, el grafiti y Joey acostado en Cuidados Intensivos.

"_No se sabe aún cómo el padre expectante está tomando la noticia"._

_Las palabras «Volveré», garabateada en el pavimento._

"Hubo_ un rumor de que los atacantes pueden ser de la misma escuela que el hijo del Sr. Hummel y su novio. "_

Kurt apretó la foto de sus padres en sus manos, con cada aliento que se apoderó de la fotografía más y más fuerte. La imagen hermosa y significativa empezó a arder en los brazos de Kurt, sus padres sonrientes rostros comenzaron a burlarse de él.

El dolor y la rabia comenzaron a consumir a Kurt. Él se enfrentó con la culpa de que una pandilla de delincuentes adolescentes atacara y destruyeran su negocio familiar. Él gritó: "¡Maldita sea!". Kurt tiró la foto de la habitación y en el baño, donde se estrelló, por suerte o no el sonido quedó ahogado por el agua corriendo. "Maldita sea". Gritó de nuevo.

Kurt entonces vio la cama bien hecha detrás de él. En una rabia, empezó a tirar las almohadas en la habitación. Él agarró la colcha de la parte superior de la cama y lo rasgó y tiró de ella a través de la habitación. "Vete al infierno". Dijo mientras arrancó la sábana de la cama. Arrancó la hoja cabida fuera del colchón. Kurt dio una patada al costado de la cama mientras su furia se convirtió en tristeza. Empezó a sollozar mientras lanzaba el último de los cojines de la cama. "Bastardos", sollozó, enterrando la cara entre sus manos.

"¿Por qué siempre yo? Yo no entiendo? ¿Qué les he hecho yo?" Kurt comenzó a llorar mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Kurt abrió la puerta del armario en el baño y comenzó a tirar los diversos hidratantes y lociones del armario al suelo. Arrojó el jabón en la pared, tiró el cepillo de pelo en su habitación y luego tiró cepillos de dientes y su título en el suelo. Las diferentes botellas de colonia y los cepillos de dientes todos comenzaron a romperse y estrépito contra las toallas.

Kurt salió del baño cuando se puso de pie en un pedazo de vidrio en pedazos y se abrió parte del pie. "¡Maldita sea!" Kurt gritó mientras cojeaba de vuelta a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y cogió el trozo de cristal de su pie y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Él estaba llorando incontrolablemente.

Kurt miró a su alrededor. Se puso de pie y camino a la mesa de lado y golpeó el reloj de Blaine y cayó al suelo. Cogió la foto que adornaba la mesa y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Kurt estaba al borde de la hiperventilación. Se acercó al enorme montículo de ropa de cama a descansar. Pateo la pila de ropa con furia hasta el otro lado del cuarto de baño. "Cabrones bastardos", gritó Kurt como la enorme pila de ropa fue a dar al baño.

Kurt continuó sollozando mientras se tropezó con una de las hojas y cayó sobre la pila que estaba descansando un poco más allá de la puerta. Cayó directamente en la pila de mantas y empezó a llorar aún más fuerte. Golpeó con los puños contra las sábanas. Le dio una patada a la puerta y lanzó una de las botellas de crema hidratante del cuarto de baño y en la habitación. Se golpeó la esquina de la cama y se derramó sobre el suelo.

Kurt estaba más allá de preocuparse por el desorden. Él lanzó otra botella y luego cogió la alfombrilla y la tiró también. Seguía sentado en la enorme pila de ropa blanca. "No me gusta esto". Lloró mientras pateaba la puerta de nuevo. Todavía estaba respirando con dificultad, casi hasta el punto de sibilancias. Trató de concentrarse en su respiración, pero era demasiado duro cuando estaba llorando. Una vez que se calmó un poco Kurt fue a coger una de las hojas de papel a secar sus lágrimas, que fue cuando noto la mancha de color rojo oscuro que estaba filtrándose en la ropa blanca. La ira y la tristeza que había sentido una vez giro inmediatamente hacia el miedo.

"Yo ... Oh, Dios, ah ..." Kurt no podía hablar. Se encontraba en un estado de pánico.

_No, no, no.__Esto no está sucediendo.__No lo es.__Me habría sentido algo, como en la escuela o en los nacionales.__No. Esto es erróneo._

_Adrenalina.__¡Oh Dios!__La adrenalina me hizo menos sensible al dolor._

Kurt se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba sucediendo. "No," él prácticamente chilló. "Es demasiado pronto".

Kurt trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Él agarró su estómago y comenzó a arrastrarse fuera del baño.

_Respiraciones profundas.__Grandes respiraciones profundas.__Dentro y fuera._

Kurt salió de la habitación a la alfombra de su cuarto. Buscó en su teléfono móvil que se cargaba generalmente al lado de la pared, pero no estaba allí. "No," gimió. Kurt trató de llamar a Finn, pero no tenía fuerzas. Intentó arrastrarse hacia la puerta, dejando un rastro de sangre tras él mientras se movía lentamente por la habitación. Después de tomar unas cuantas respiraciones más profundas se desplomó en el suelo, tirado en la alfombra. Sin vida, pálido y solo.

* * *

**jaja los voy a dejar en suspenso unos días  
**

**y gracias a todos los que me mandaron mensaje por sus buenos deseos :) **


	41. Chapter 41

******hola ! :D ya regrese les gustaron estos dias de un terrible hiatus ? jajaja y no no soy tan malo como ryan me acabo de enterar de los ultimos spoilers acerca de Bliane y Kurt y bueno como q no me gusto eso de que Blaine y Tina casi se besen pero mientras Tine se ubique y sepa que Blaine solo es de Kurt esta bien :P **  


******anne si si tengo twitter es rodryspears**

******bueno ps disfruten !**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 41**

"Kurt! Aquí están las pizzas". Finn llamó al recoger las dos cajas grandes del hombre en la puerta.

"Kurt," Finn gritó de nuevo. "Se están enfriando", dijo Finn mordiendo una rebanada de la pizza.

Finn todavía podía oír el agua de la ducha abierta, y además de que Kurt siempre tomaba duchas largas.

Finn se sentó en el sofá y se comió la pizza.

"Amigo, estás drenando el suministro de agua de la ciudad." Finn gritó piso de arriba con una risita.

"Kurt? Date prisa. Me voy a comer tu pizza si no estás aquí en cinco segundos". Finn continuó gritando a pesar de que no recibía ninguna respuesta. Por lo general, cuando Finn gritaba recibía una observación ingeniosa de Kurt.

"Uno. Dos. Tres. La estoy sacando de la caja. Cuatro. Va hacia mi boca. Cinco. Me la estoy comiendo." Finn dijo comiéndose una rebanada de pizza de su hermano.

"Kurt ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba? ¿Está buscando a Jimmy Hoffa?" Finn dijo mientras se reía. ¿Por qué no soy gracioso cuando hay gente alrededor?

Finn miró su reloj, Kurt había estado ahí durante unos veinte minutos. Eso fue mucho, incluso para Kurt. Finn decidió investigar.

"Kurt, voy para aya." Finn dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

En lugar de entrar por la puerta de Kurt para ver lo que estaba pasando, Finn decidió pasar por su habitación y colarse en el cuarto de baño que comparten los chicos.

Finn entró en su habitación y se acercó a la puerta del baño. Todavía podía oír el agua corriendo por lo que pensó que Kurt todavía estaba en la ducha.

Finn llamó a la puerta del baño con cuidado.

"Kurt? Date prisa" Finn dijo a través de la puerta.

Silencio

"Kurt? Puedes oirme?" Finn dijo llamando a la puerta de nuevo.

Silencio

"Kurt? Sabes que siempre pienso lo peor y estás empezando a asustarme un poco." Finn dijo temeroso. ¿Por qué no le contesta su hermano?

Silencio

"Kurt? ¿Has perdido la capacidad de hablar, de ser así lanza algo?" Finn dijo a través de la puerta.

Silencio

"Está bien ahora estoy asumiendo que o bien te has quedado sordo o algo está mal." Finn dijo con miedo en la voz.

Silencio

"Respóndeme!" Finn gritó. Él seguía esperando que Kurt respondiera para callar a Finn. Pero nada.

Silencio

"Voy a entrar Kurt." Finn dijo girando el pomo de la puerta. Bloqueada.

Silencio

"Kurt, realmente no quiero tener que romper la puerta. Lo voy a hacer si no me respondes". Finn dijo enérgicamente.

Silencio

"Está bien voy a hacerlo. Uno. Dos. Tres." Finn se detuvo un poco, estaba aterrorizado ahora para lo que iba a encontrar dentro.

Silencio

Finn se estrelló en la puerta. Pero para su sorpresa, no se abrio. Se detuvo, como si estuviera atorada en algo. Finn la empujó un poco para que pudiera pasar por la puerta estrecha. Finn miró alrededor de la puerta para ver una gran pila de ropa blanca justo en frente de la puerta.

"Kurt, no es día de lavado". Finn dijo. Estaba confundido, acababa de volver a hacer las camas, el otro día.

Finn entonces se dio cuenta de las botellas y vidrios rotos por todo el suelo, habia cristal y una pequeña cantidad de sangre. Cuidadosamente caminó alrededor de la copa y cerro la ducha. La habitación estaba extrañamente tranquila.

Finn estaba aterrorizado, vio un rastro de sangre mayor salir de la habitación. Cuando Finn tropezó con una sección de la sabana. Cayó al piso del baño con un ruido sordo. Finn se quitó algunas de las sabanas mientras se levantaba. Se encuestó a los daños, miro sobre su brazo y se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado en sangre. Finn limpió su brazo en busca de la fuente de la sangre. Los ojos de Finn cayeron a las sabanas empapadas de sangre, él las quito para revelar un caracol de sangre espesa y un rastro de sangre que lo llevaban a la habitación. Cuanto más Finn pateó las sabanas de sangre más descubrió.

Finn entró corriendo en la habitación. Él estaba petrificado por lo que iba a encontrar, pero tenía que ir a ver. Tuvo que mirar. Mientras corría a la habitación ni siquiera notó el desorden o el colchón desnudo. Su atención estaba ahora en su hermano, que yacía en un charco de su propia sangre. El niño estaba muy pálido y no se movía. Finn no tuvo tiempo ni de sentir. Él corrió hacia su hermano, él estaba corriendo a través del cristal roto, pero no le importaba. Se arrodilló al lado de Kurt. Estaba más pálido de lo que Finn había pensado. Finn intentó sacudir al niño para despertarlo.

"Kurt? Kurt, despierta!" Finn dijo sacudiendo a su hermano.

No funcionó. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Finn, él no se dio cuenta. Él respiró hondo y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Finn llamó al 911.

"Sí, um Necesito una ambulancia. Mi hermano, que tiene siete meses de embarazo, ¡oh Dios! Hay mucha sangre. No, no está despierto. Él está respirando, pero es muy leve su respiración. Sólo apúrense!" Finn gritó. Él le dio a la mujer su nombre y dirección antes de volver su atención hacia su hermano.

"Kurt? Por favor, despierta., Por favor." Finn recogió su cuerpo sin vida y la cabeza la apoyo en su regazo. "Despierta. Por favor. Despierta". Finn le rogó mientras lloraba. Nunca había visto a nadie tan pálido, tan sin vida, tan quieto.

Finn rozó el cabello lejos de la cara de su hermano. "Vamos Kurt. Lucha. Siempre has sido un luchador." Finn todavía estaba tratando de convencer a Kurt para despertar. "Lucha por ti y por el bebé." Finn era casi exigente.

"Por favor, Kurt. Despierta. Dime que estoy siendo un idiota. Algo" Finn gritó limpió parte de la sangre lejos de la mejilla de Kurt.

* * *

De vuelta en el garaje Blaine llevaba una caja grande de bujías.

"Hey Burt? ¿Dónde quieres los enchufes?" Blaine gritó.

"Sólo hay que ponerlos cerca de las pastillas de freno." Burt volvió a decir. El hombre mayor estaba ocupándose tratando de quitar algunos de los graffiti que rodeaban el garaje. Por suerte para él la mayor parte de New Directions había oído hablar del ataque y todos decidieron echar una mano entre Blaine, Burt, Carole y el coro el garaje se veía bien, habían barrido el cristal, recogieron todas las herramientas y ahora el último trabajo fue fregar el graffiti.

"Yo voy a castrar a Azimio cuando lo encuentre." Santana anunció fregando la ventana.

"Eso es un juego de niños, comparado con lo que quiero hacer con él". Blaine dijo mientras vaciaba una pala llena de vidrio en el contenedor.

"Oh, sí. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?" Puck dijo con una sonrisa. "Estoy pensando en córtale los pulgares, no se puede hacer nada sin los pulgares."

"Puck" Quinn dijo negando con la cabeza. "Eso es asqueroso"

"No se compara con lo que voy a hacer. ¿Conoces las máquinas de carne que utilizan para cortar la carne para kebabs. Voy a llevarlo y cortárselo. Sería lento y doloroso". Blaine dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la máquina de cortar carne y hacer efectos de sonido.

"Blaine", dijo Carole con desaprobación. "Deberías darle la vuelta como un tubo de pasta de dientes todas sus tripas saldrían de su boca." Carole dijo mientras imitaba enrollando un tubo.

El grupo se rió e hizo ruidos de disgusto.

"Wow Carole, no sabía que lo tenías en ti." Blaine se rió.

"Si bien" Pero fue interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono.

Todos en el grupo se dio unas palmaditas abajo buscando el teléfono sonando.

"No es mio", dijo Tina

"Ni mio" Mike acordado

"Nope" se encogió de Artie.

"Uh, uh", dijo Brittany mientras sacudía la cabeza

"Soy yo". Blaine dijo sacando su teléfono. "Hey Finn, ¿cómo te va? Oh por Dios deberías escuchar lo que tu mamá dijo que quiere hacerle a Azimio". Blaine se rió.

"Blaine," la voz temblorosa de Finn le dio miedo a Blaine, supo que algo no estaba bien. "Blaine tienes que ir a Lima Memorial".

"Finn, ¿Por qué?" Blaine dijo. Para entonces, el grupo se había dado cuenta de su expresión preocupada.

"Blaine, sólo tienes que ir." Finn dijo antes de colgar.

"Finn! Finn No!" Blaine gritó en el teléfono. "Finn" Blaine gritó una vez más. Fue inútil la línea estaba muerta. Blaine comenzó a respirar pesadamente. El mundo comenzó a girar ligeramente. Blaine negó con la cabeza para ver todas las caras confusas y asustadas a su alrededor.

"Blaine ¿qué pasó?" Quinn preguntó muy preocupada.

"Blaine," Burt tomó una respiración profunda, "¿qué pasó?"

"Blaine que está sucediendo". Carole preguntó con calma.

"No lo sé, no lo sé", comenzó a llorar Blaine, "Me tengo que ir, tengo que ir al hospital." Blaine comenzó a correr hacia su coche, pero Burt lo detuvo.

"Blaine, no puedes manejar así. Voy a conducir". Burt dijo tendiéndole la mano para que Blaine le diera las llaves.

"Blaine por favor dinos qué pasó?" Quinn le rogó.

"Es Kurt en trabajo de parto? ¿No es demasiado pronto?" Puck preguntó preocupado.

"No sé los detalles." Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero.

"Carole, y todo New Directions nos vemos en Lima Memorial". Burt dijo con calma

Carole hizo un gesto lloroso para mostrar que había entendido y Burt aceleró por la calle hasta el hospital.

* * *

En el hospital, Anna corrió a través de las puertas.

"Mallory? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me llamaste al 911". Anna miró a su alrededor frenéticamente.

"Si, traen Kurt Hummel en ETA llegara en cinco minutos." Mallory dijo a su colega.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien? ¿Y el bebé? Oh Dios." Anna sabía que no debía estar involucrada emocionalmente con los pacientes, pero Kurt se había convertido en alguien importante, como si fuera su hermano pequeño.

"Toma una respiración profunda." Mallory dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga.

"¿Qué sabes?" Anna pidió desesperadamente.

Mallory respiró y llevó Anna a las sillas. Anna sabía que esto no iba a ser bueno, esto es lo que hacen con los familiares de los pacientes cuando tenían que darles una mala noticia.

Mallory tragó saliva. "Por lo que los paramédicos me han dicho, Kurt ha sufrido un desprendimiento de placenta. Y anna, es bastante grave".

"No," Anna sacudió la cabeza: "No, no, no." Sabía los riesgos de esta condición. Ella había sido testigo de las madres / padres y los bebés y a veces ambos mueren a causa de esta enfermedad. Se trataba de la Placenta rasga lejos de la pared del útero. Se priva al bebé de oxígeno y causa de la madre / padre de sufrir una hemorragia severa. Anna se puso a llorar, sabía que esto era tan malo como se podría imaginar.

Mallory continuó hablando. "Su hermano mayor, Finn lo encontró, se había derrumbado en su habitación, tuvieron suerte, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los paramédicos llegaron. Kurt está ahora sin respuesta."

Anna miró aterrorizada; Kurt era como de la familia para ella.

"Anna, sigue respirando." Mallory dijo con apoyo.

"Eso es bueno, eso es bueno" Anna respiró profundamente y luego se detuvo. "Espera. El bebé. No importa si respira, si la placenta se ha separado el bebé será privado de oxígeno."

"Anna, esto tiene que haber una separación parcial". Mallory dijo, sosteniendo la mano de su amiga.

"Pero si la hemorragia es corta lo suficiente como para enviar a un estado inconsciente tiene que haber una separación completa." Anna lloraba.

"No, no, no. Escúchame". Mallory dijo enérgicamente. "Tú y yo sabemos que si se trataba de una separación completa de padre e hija ya estaría muerto".

Anna estaba poniéndose ansiosa, ¿dónde estaban los paramédicos, ¿qué estaban haciendo, pasando por una a través de la unidad.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la ambulancia para abusar de las luces diurnas de vida de ellos Kurt estaba en ruedas a través del servicio de urgencias.

"17 años hombre embarazado!" Un hombre gritó mientras los paramédicos y Finn se encontraban en el hospital y con ruedas Kurt en una de las bahías de emergencia. "Kurt!" Anna se congeló al ver al chico pálido absolutamente cubierto de su propia sangre. Ella había visto la sangre antes, lo había visto muchas veces, pero esta vez fue diferente, este paciente era como de la familia.

Los paramédicos continuaron como Mallory comenzó a trabajar. "BP es de 130 a 100. Esto ha disminuido desde que lo encontró, poco que resulta de la pérdida de sangre."

"Cuánto", preguntó Mallory.

"Estimado unos 2 litros. Respiraciones poco profundas, ha estado inconsciente durante unos veinte minutos. SATS es del 85%, que ponemos en cada 10 de oxígeno, pero lo golpeó hasta 15. El monitor de corazón fetal ha estado arriba. La última lectura fue una frecuencia cardiaca de 85 y cayendo. "

"Tenemos que llevarlo al quirófano ahora. Dr. Fielding tiene la habitación preparada y el pediatra neonatólogo y había sido paginado". Mallory dijo mientras llevaban a Kurt hasta el ascensor. "Anna? Anna? ¿Vas a venir?" Mallory dijo mientras entraba en el ascensor.

"Hmm?" Anna dijo vagamente.

"Vamos para arriba." El paramédico le gritó.

"Anna" Mallory volvió a gritar.

Anna se dio la vuelta para ver de pie del hermano de Kurt en la esquina, con una sábana blanca y cubierto de sangre.

"Voy en un minuto". Ella gritó mientras corría hacia Finn. "Estas bien Finn?" Anna le preguntó al chico alto conduciendolo a un asiento.

Finn consiguió asentir débilmente. Tenía la vista fija en sus manos, sino sólo se cubrieron de sangre. Anna inspeccionó al muchacho, que estaba temblando, su camisa y sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre. Él no llevaba zapatos y Anna notó la pequeña cantidad de sangre que se filtraba desde el pie del niño.

"Vamos". Anna se levantó y se dirigió a Finn con una de las camas hospitalarias. Finn estaba en shock demasiado como para dar batalla. Se sentó en la cama y Ana inspeccionó el pie.

Ella vio el pequeño trozo de vidrio encajado en pie de Finn. Ella agarro un par de guantes y cogió las pinzas estériles. Puso cuidadosamente el vendaje al pie del niño cuando Finn comenzó a hablar.

"¿Está bien? Quiero decir él va a vivir?" Finn preguntó, su confianza se había ido por lo general, su voz ahora, bastante, llorosa y temblando.

"No estoy segura". Anna dijo con sinceridad. Ella no lo sabía. "Hiciste un buen trabajo Finn, no había nada más que pudieras haber hecho." Dijo tratando de hacer lo mejor se cayó.

"Había tanta sangre." Finn dijo enterrando la cara entre las manos.

Justo en ese momento, Blaine pasó por la puerta, estaba llorando y mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente, esto fue como un déjà vu para él.

Anna lo vio inmediatamente, sus ojos asustados hizo su corazón hundirse.

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Finn y corrió hacia el muchacho asustado.

"Blaine!" Ella llamó.

"Anna, Anna!" Él gritó. "¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?" Blaine estaba prácticamente hiperventilando.

"Él está vivo. Ellos lo han llevado a cirugía ahora. ¿Cuánto sabes?" Ella dijo llevándolo donde Finn estaba sentado, todavía sollozando en sus manos.

"No, nada". Blaine dijo con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

"Está bien, Kurt tenía lo que se llama un Desprendimiento de la placenta", comenzó a explicar Anna.

"Ahí es donde las rasgaduras placenta de la pared del útero ¿verdad?" Blaine preguntó con terror en sus ojos, había leído acerca de la condición, él sabía que podía ser fatal tanto para Kurt y el bebé.

"Sí", asintió Anna, ahora ella estaba llorando.

"¿Fue parcialmente lleno?" Blaine le preguntó mientras trataba de reprimir sus lágrimas.

"Parcial y está respirando todavía". Anna explicó.

"Está bien, está bien, está bien." Blaine estaba temblando como una hoja.

"Podemos subir, si quieres." Anna dijo.

"Pero el papá de Kurt está aparcando el coche, su familia y amigos estarán aquí en cualquier momento". Blaine dijo mirando ansiosamente la puerta.

"Les diré," dijo Finn mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

"¿Está seguro?" Preguntó Blaine, Finn todavía se veía bastante alterado.

"Sí, ve, ve", dijo Finn con gestos para que Blaine fuera al ascensor.

Blaine y Anna comenzaron a alejarse de Finn y hacia el ascensor.

"Blaine?" Finn gritó tras él.

Blaine se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico más alto.

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho." Finn dijo empezando a romperse de nuevo.

Blaine corrió de nuevo hacia el chico y lo abrazó. "Esto no es tu culpa, no se sabe qué lo causa. No fue tú culpa." Blaine dijo tratando de tomar un poco de culpa de Finn.

Finn asintió y Blaine se reincorporó a Anna y se dirigió al ascensor. Pero se detuvo de nuevo.

"Blaine", Blaine se volvió para decirle a Finn que no era su culpa otra vez, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con once pares de ojos preocupados. Burt miró desesperado, Carole había estado llorando, Quinn parecía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, Brittany estaba llorando en el hombro de Santana, Artie parecía aterrorizado, Mike estaba sosteniendo Tina, Rachel estaba al borde de las lágrimas y tanto Puck y Sam trataban de mantenerse fuertes, pero se notaba que estaban molestos.

Finn indicó a Blaine ir, Blaine asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la espera del ascensor.

Finn comenzó a mirar a la multitud, todos estaban mirando a sus manos empapadas en sangre y la ropa con horror.

Finn tomó una respiración profunda. "Creo que todos deben sentarse." Finn dijo mientras trataba que la manada de multitud fuera hacia donde Anna había curado su pie.

No era que todos quisieran oir. Tú sabes que es malo cuando alguien te pide tomar asiento. El grupo no sabía a qué temerle más, si al hecho de que no tenían información o que Finn parecía sacado de una película de terror, todavía estaba bastante agitado, estaba pálido y tembloroso, pero se las arregló para calmarse a sí mismo lo suficiente como para explicar lo que había sucedido al grupo de asustados.

* * *

**Les gusto ? **


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPÍTULO 42**

Anna y Blaine estaban de pie fuera de la sala de operaciones. Blaine no podía ver, él se puso de espaldas, sabía que este era el nacimiento de su hija, pero no podía ver, estas personas estaban masacrando a su prometido.

Anna miró con horror, ella tenía su mano sobre su boca, Kurt era más que un paciente para ella, él era un amigo. Observó cómo se levantó el bebé y la llevaron hasta la mesa lateral para la reanimación. El pediatra neonatólogo y enfermeras trabajaron para conseguir que la niña respirara. Anna tuvo que alejarse de la ventana cuando empezaron a intubar a la pequeña niña de 3 libras 4 oz. Los médicos estaban empujando el tubo en su pequeña garganta y todo fue demasiado para Anna, ella no podía mirar.

"Anna?" Blaine preguntó al ver que la enfermera ahora ya no veía lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Qué pasó?" Blaine se estaba preocupando.

"Um, tu hija acaba de nacer, la entubaron para ayudarla a respirar" Anna dijo enjugándose una lágrima perdida.

"Ella está viva." Preguntó Blaine sonando como con un resfriado.

"Sí, ella está en una incubadora. El neonatólogo la está observando." Anna dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

"¿Cómo está Kurt?" Blaine pregunto, en realidad no quería saber la respuesta si era mala.

"Está aguantando." Ella dijo, no del todo diciendo la verdad a Blaine, vio que el chico no estaba tan bien, sus SATS fueron bajando y él estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

La enfermera colgó otra unidad de sangre como el Dr. Fiddling trabajó rápidamente para tratar y manejar la hemorragia. Anna se estaba molestando, no había nada que pudiera hacer, tenían los mejores médicos del hospital trabajando en Kurt, pero ahora podía ver al niño.

"Blaine? ¿Por qué no bajas e informas a tu familia?" Anna dijo con la mayor calma posible a pesar de que estaba entrando en pánico en su interior. Ella trataba de que Blaine se fuera, ella no quería que estuviera allí si solo estaba mirando y mirando a Kurt. Sí, él estaba luchando, pero los médicos estaban teniendo un mal rato tratando de detener la hemorragia.

"Pero" Blaine estaba a punto de discutir hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir y vio la mirada desesperada en sus ojos.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

A medida que el ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso Blaine respiró hondo. Se acercó un poco más de donde había visto a Finn conducir a la multitud. Como Blaine se acercaba podía oír todo el mundo haciendo preguntas a Finn que él no podía responder.

Blaine caminó un poco más cerca, podía oír a Burt preguntando por qué nadie les decía nada, se podía oír a Carole tratar de calmar a su marido, podía oír a Puck presionando a Finn para obtener más información y pudo oír algunas personas llorando y estimulando.

Blaine ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a decirles, no tenía ninguna información nueva, ni siquiera sabía si su novio estaba vivo o si su hija estaba bien.

Blaine se acercó silenciosamente a la pequeña habitación donde sus amigos y familiares estaban. Él respiró hondo antes de mover la cortina para ver doce pares de ojos fijos en él fondo.

Todos en el grupo comenzaron a bombardear a Blaine con preguntas a la vez. _¿Dónde está Kurt? ¿Está vivo? ¿Cómo está el bebé? ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo nada? ¿Qué pasa?_

Puck fue a la ayuda del chico asustado.

"Está bien. Todos necesitamos callarnos y dejar hablar a Blaine." Puck dijo después de silbar con fuerza.

"Yo, ah, no tengo en realidad muchos detalles. Todo lo que sé es que el bebé nació. Ella es de 3 libras y 4 onzas, ellos la tienen en una Incubadora, tienen que ejecutar todo tipo de pruebas para estar seguros de que ella está bien, no sé si el oxígeno se cortó por cuánto tiempo, Anna bajará en un segundo para informarnos. Y todo lo que sé es que los cirujanos y los médicos todavía están trabajando en Kurt" Blaine dijo con la mayor calma posible, aunque lo único que quería hacer era tener un total colapso emocional.

"Así que eres padre?" Puck dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"Sí. Supongo." Blaine dijo sombríamente. "Sólo pensé que sería diferente ya sabes. Sentirme diferente".

"Está bien Blaine, el bebé fue de 31 semanas, estoy segura de que ella va a estar bien." Carole dijo tirando del muchacho callado y aturdido en un abrazo.

"Yo pensaba que iba a estar aquí con mi hija en mis brazos y Kurt a mi lado y ahora no sé si alguno de ellos va a sobrevivir". Blaine dijo con una lágrima perdida.

Blaine no lo pudo evitar, simplemente se echó a llorar, comprendió que su novio, su mejor amigo no pudo hacerlo. Su hija tenía que estar en una incubadora y la llevaron lejos a la UCIN. Blaine sólo quería golpear algo, quería golpear algo hasta que se sintió tan mal como lo hizo.

Finn estaba sentado en un rincón, con la cara entre las manos. Él no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Era su culpa que él no había estado observando lo que Kurt estaba haciendo, la culpa de que Kurt vio la emisión, la culpa de que él dejó a Kurt tomar una ducha, la culpa de que Kurt tuvo una crisis y él ni siquiera lo escucho, y sobre todo era su culpa que su sobrina estaba en una incubadora y su hermano quizás no podría lograrlo.

La culpa de Finn comenzó a convertirse en ira. Fue Azimio el que destruyo el Taller de Burt, Azimio había escrito esas calumnias odiosas, Azimio rompió las ventanas. No importaba lo que se necesitara, Finn no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Azimio iba a pagar por lo que le hizo a Kurt y a su sobrina.

Justo en ese momento el Dr. Fidding, Anna y todo el neonatólogo se acercó al grupo en cuestión.

"No me gusta esto", dijo Mercedes con miedo. "Mira su cara, su expresión, esto no es bueno". Dijo dándose cuenta de que todos los profesionales de la salud tenían la mirada inexpresiva.

El neonatólogo dio un paso adelante y se dirigió a la multitud. "El bebé se ha movido hasta la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Neonatales Ella ha sido colocada en un respirador, lo que no es raro en un bebé recién nacido No estamos más preocupados por las infecciones;.. Realmente es muy pronto para saber qué va a pasar. Pero por ahora está estable".

"¿Qué pasa con el daño cerebral?" Carole preguntó en voz baja.

"Bueno, a las 31 semanas el cerebro del bebé está bastante desarrollado, si hubiera sido hace un mes sería una cosa diferente."

Carole asintió.

"¿Qué pasa con la falta de oxígeno? Si el bebé fue privado de oxígeno durante un largo periodo de tiempo, no podría" Burt trató de preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por el neonatólogo.

"Les puedo asegurar que el oxígeno del bebé nunca se cortó. Limitado, pero no cortado. Así que la posibilidad de que el bebé haya sufrido daño cerebral por falta de oxígeno es muy baja".

"Pero hay una posibilidad ¿no?" Finn le preguntó con tristeza.

"Siempre hay una oportunidad, pero la principal prioridad en estos momentos es buscar y tratar cualquier infección que pueda aparecer."

"¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de supervivencia?" La voz mansa de Blaine preguntó desde la esquina.

Anna le respondió "Muy alto. Mayor al 90%", sonrió por un segundo.

"No me mal entiendan ni nada, me alegra saber que mi hija está muy bien. Pero hay una razón por la que no nos han dicho nada acerca de Kurt. Ha sido bebe, bebe, bebe, pero quiero saber acerca de mi novio". Blaine dijo entre lágrimas. Él amaba a su hija, pero amaba más a Kurt, él sólo quería saber si estaba bien.

"Sí, ¿cómo está mi hijo?" Burt preguntó inclinándose un poco hacia adelante de su silla.

Todo el mundo miró a Anna, que estaba mirando al suelo.

"Oh Dios mío", susurró Tina.

"Kurt no está usted sabes muer-" Puck ni siquiera se puede decir que,

"Kurt está vivo." Anna se apresuró a decir.

Todo el mundo en la sala exhalo, parecía que todos habían esperado la noticia con respiraciones controladas, esperando a ver si el chico estaba bien.

"¿Pero?" Preguntó Blaine tratando de obtener la información del equipo médico.

"Kurt. Él... él perdió mucha sangre." Anna trató de explicar.

"Está bien, bueno, otra vez No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿podríamos llegar al punto ahora y preocuparnos por los detalles más tarde?" dijo Blaine

La multitud asintió con la cabeza.

Anna miró al suelo, no podía decirlo, y ella podría ser la que debía decirle a la familia la noticia.

Sombríamente, el Dr. Filding les dijo: "Kurt está en coma"

* * *

**gracias que bueno que si les va gustando la historia y esperen lo que sigue esta mejor y muy romántico :D**


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO 43**

El grupo estaba en shock.

Finn fue el primero en hablar. "En coma? Pero las personas en estado de coma, pueden estar asi por años?" Finn le preguntó sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Blaine sólo bajó la cabeza, Burt puso un brazo alrededor del hombro tranquilizando al chico, pero nada podía consolarlo ahora.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Puedo verlo?" Burt preguntó. El anciano estaba molesto, obviamente, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, estaba temblando un poco y había estado muy callado desde que descubrió sobre el incidente.

"Pronto, solo lo están llevando a cuidados intensivos". Anna respondió solemnemente mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

La habitación quedo en silencio. Carole estaba enterrando la cara en el hombro de Burt y sollozando en silencio. Burt no se movió él sólo se quedó mirando el reloj colgado en la habitación. Quinn apretó los labios y volvió la cabeza hacia el lado y abrazo a Mercedes que estaba sollozando. Santana también tenía la cabeza hacia un lado con la mano tapándose la boca. Puck y Mike estaban mirando al suelo, tratando de no dejar que nadie viera sus lágrimas caer. Tina se aferraba a Mike con una mano y uso la otra para cubrir su rostro. Brittany estaba sosteniendo la mano de Santana y silenciosamente limpio sus lágrimas. Sam se volvió completamente blanco y parecía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Artie estaba acariciando la pierna de Finn lloriqueando un poco. Mercedes siguió llorando en el hombro de Quinn. Finn se metió las manos en los bolsillos y exhaló lentamente, obviamente, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Blaine ni siquiera reacciono, se quedó en el suelo, él no se movió, no lloró él simplemente se quedó mirando el suelo de linóleo.

"No saben cuánto tiempo va a estar así?" Carole alcanzó a decir a través de las lágrimas.

Dr. Filding suspiró, lo que fue la parte del trabajo que odiaba. "No. Sería una hora, un día, una semana, un mes."

"Un año". Finn añadido al darse cuenta de la verdad.

Anna asintió con la cabeza para mostrar que, sí, era una posibilidad.

"¿Cuándo puedo verlo", dijo Burt en pie. "Quiero ver a mi hijo." Burt dijo de nuevo, no estaba loco o enojado, sólo desesperado. Necesitaba ver que Kurt estaba bien, solo necesitaba verlo, aunque fuera sólo por dos minutos.

"Tan pronto como él este lo suficientemente estable como para los visitantes, se lo haremos saber." Dr. Filding añadió.

Todo el grupo se veía como si estuvieran perdiendo la esperanza. Kurt estaba en coma y su bebé se encontraba en cuidados intensivos. Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que el nacimiento ocurriría así. Se suponía que iba a ser feliz y ahora incluso pueden perder a su amigo.

"Blaine, puedes venir a ver a su hija si lo desea." El neonatólogo dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente un poco. "Permitiría más visitantes, pero todavía es muy susceptible a las infecciones por lo que sólo el padre en este momento. Mañana podemos permitir que los abuelos, tíos y luego otros después de unos tres o cuatro días". El neonatólogo añadió.

Blaine se quedó en silencio y siguió a Ana y el neonatólogo de la habitación.

* * *

Blaine estaba de pie fuera de la NICU (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Neonatales) viendo el alboroto neonatólogo sobre su hija, su hija, y esas palabras todavía sonaban extrañas. El neonatólogo dijo algo a la enfermera que estaba trabajando, ella salió por Blaine, y le mostró cómo ponerse la bata y guantes de protección.

Blaine con mucho cuidado se acercó a la gran incubadora. Vio máquinas, tanques de oxígeno, sueros y de todo tipo de monitores que conducían a la incubadora. Blaine se quedó sin aliento al ver el pequeño cuerpo conectado a cada pieza de equipo imaginable. La niña tenía una vía intravenosa en cada brazo, cables colgando por todas partes y su pequeño rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara de oxígeno.

Blaine se acercó más a la incubadora.

"Puedes hablar con ella. Ella te puede oír." El neonatólogo trató de animar a Blaine, pero tan pronto como había terminado de hablar la niña empezó a menearse y moverse.

Varias máquinas comenzaron a sonar y el bebé empezó a retorcerse. El doctor tomo un par de guantes y puso su mano en la incubadora junto con el estetoscopio. Escuchó como respiraba. Más máquinas empezaron a sonar, varias enfermeras y otro médico entraron en la habitación y empujaron a Blaine a un lado. Levantaron la tapa de la incubadora y le quitaron la máscara de oxígeno y comenzó a realizar la reanimación cardiopulmonar en la bebe.

Blaine no podía oír lo que los médicos y las enfermeras estaban diciendo. Les oyó decir "insuficiencia respiratoria" y 80% de oxígeno. La enfermera seguía bombeando oxígeno en los pulmones del bebé y el médico le masajeó el pecho miniatura. No podía ver más. Blaine se quitó la bata y se dirigió a la puerta. Blaine estaba junto a la papelera. Se quitó los guantes, el sombrerito que le habían hecho ponerse. Trató de quitarse los botines que le cubrían los zapatos, se quitó uno, pero tuvo problemas con el segundo. Como él tiró de la cubierta azul del zapato Blaine entro en crisis.

"¡Maldita sea!" -gritó mientras lanzaba el botín en la pared. Blaine comenzó a llorar. Se deslizó por la pared hasta que estuvo en el suelo. Blaine enterró su cara entre las manos y lloró. Echaba de menos a Kurt, quería que Kurt estuviera allí con él, para tomar su mano y decirle que iba a estar bien y ayudarlo a ponerle nombre al bebé. Blaine no podría hacer eso. No podía quedarse en el hospital y ver a su bebé y su novio luchar para salvar sus vidas.

Blaine se limpió los ojos y la nariz frenéticamente mientras se levantaba. Empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor. Entonces comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de la planta, huyendo del dolor y la tristeza.

Blaine entró en el ascensor y bajó al estacionamiento. Tenía que salir del edificio. Sacó sus llaves. Blaine puso en marcha el coche y salió del estacionamiento. No sabía a dónde iba. No le importaba, él sólo necesitaba alejarse del hospital, lejos de la tristeza, lejos del dolor y lejos de su hijo enfermo y el estado de coma de su prometido.

* * *

Anna volvió a entrar en la habitación de los amigos y la familia de Kurt. Todas las conversaciones callaron cuando ella apartó la cortina. Anna rápidamente escaneó la habitación en busca de Blaine, pero él no estaba allí. Ella pensaba que seguía con la bebe.

"Anna?" Burt preguntó caminando un poco de su asiento.

"Hola Sr. Hummel." Ella sonrió débilmente. "Yo sólo quería informarles sobre el bebé y Kurt. En realidad, yo estaba buscando a Blaine."

"Creo que él todavía está con la bebé", confirmó Carole.

"Oh, está bien. Pues el bebé tuvo un poco de dificultad respiratoria hace un rato, pero lo está haciendo bien". Anna dijo hojeando unos papeles. "Kurt acaba de terminar su MRI y puede recibir visitas ahora". Anna dijo mirando a los rostros asustados.

"¿Saben algo más?" Burt preguntó desesperadamente.

"No, lo siento." Anna bajó la cabeza. "Pero si Blaine no está aquí otra persona puede ir a visitarlo, sólo una persona a la vez."

"Está bien", dijo Burt mientras se levantaba.

"Um Burt", dijo Finn en voz baja.

"Sí", miró al muchacho todavía en estado de shock.

"Yo um sé que eres es el padre de Kurt y todo, pero puedo verlo primero?". Finn tartamudeó.

Burt miró confundido. "Sólo tengo que ver que él está bien. Tengo que verlo. Sólo tengo que verlo también." Finn prácticamente suplicó.

"Finn, está bien." Burt dijo acariciando al niño desesperado en el hombro. "Puedes ir. Sólo necesito saber que está a salvo." Burt dijo volviendo a sentarse.

Finn se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Finn", Carole le llamo desde la habitación. "¿Estás seguro de que estas bien para ir tu solo" La madre le preguntó preocupada.

"Sí," Finn tragó duro. "Estoy listo". Finn levantó la cabeza y siguió a la enfermera de la sala. Finn siguió de cerca Anna. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a ver. Finn nunca había visto a nadie en coma antes. Pero Finn tenía que ir, él sólo tenía que ver que su hermano estaba bien, necesitaba sacar las imágenes de la pálida y empapada de sangre Kurt fuera de su mente.

Anna y Finn caminaron en silencio y subieron en el ascensor hasta el segundo piso y en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Caminaron a lo largo de una serie de puertas hasta que Anna se detuvo y puso la carta que sostenía en la ranura de la puerta.

"Puedes entrar" Anna dijo mientras señalaba a la puerta.

"Él está ahí?", dijo Finn con miedo en su voz.

"Sí", asintió Anna.

Finn miró hacia la puerta, quería entrar, pero algo le impedía avanzar.

"Está bien Finn". Anna dijo apretándole la mano.

"¿Puedo hablar con él?" Finn preguntó. "Es decir, como sé que me oye?" Finn dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

"Sí, los estudios han demostrado que los pacientes comatosos pueden oír y responder a las voces." Anna dijo con apoyo.

"Está bien, está bien. Puedo hacer esto". Finn tomó una respiración profunda mientras entraba en la habitación.


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPÍTULO 44**

Finn se asomó a la ventana. Podía ver a Kurt tumbado en la cama, se veía tan tranquilo. Si Finn no lo conociera mejor, asumiría que solo estaba tomando una siesta.

Finn entró en la habitación pequeña y estéril y se sentó en la silla que estaba más cerca de Kurt. Tomó su mano y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja. "Um... Hola viejo, ah yo no sé si puedes oírme o algo así." Finn dijo sintiéndose un poco estúpido. Esperaba que Kurt se sentara y le dijera que deje de llamarlo 'viejo'. Pero no lo hizo. Kurt estaba inmóvil en su cama, sólo el leve aumento y la caída de su pecho para demostrar que él todavía estaba vivo.

La habitación estaba extrañamente tranquila. Finn se encontró mirando a un monitor que estaba haciendo un sonido constante, pitido rítmico y tranquilo. Finn apreto la mano de su hermano un poco más fuerte y siguió hablando.

"Yo um... tuviste una niña Kurt. Pero ya sabías eso. Ella pesa 3 libras y 4 onzas. Ella es pequeña, pero los médicos y las enfermeras dicen que ella es fuerte y va muy bien. Ella probablemente lo haría mejor si su padre estuviera ahí con ella" Finn dijo entre lágrimas, apretando la mano de Kurt de nuevo. "¿Puedes despertar para ella Kurt? ¿Puedes?" La voz de Finn se quebró mientras continuaba. "Por favor, Kurt, despierta para ella. Despierta para mí."

* * *

"Acabo de hablar por teléfono con los padres de Blaine", anunció Carole. "Ellos envían condolencias y oraciones".

"¿Vienen?" Burt preguntó sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

"No, los dos tienen trabajo y no puede permitirse el tiempo libre." Carole tratado de explicar. Los padres de Blaine nunca estuvieron tan cerca de su hijo. Lo habían enviado a un internado desde que tenía 8 años y nunca han pasado más de una semana juntos. No son el tipo de familia amorosa. "Estoy segura de que a Blaine no le importa."

"Hablando de Blaine, ¿dónde está?" Anna dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

"Pensé que estaba con la bebé?" Burt respondió mirando a la chica con atención.

"No, ha tenido un poco de dificultad con la respiración mientras Blaine estaba de visita. Ella está bien ahora, pero la enfermera dijo que vio a Blaine correr hacia el ascensor." Anna dijo.

"No lo han visto?" Burt preguntó mirando a su alrededor a los otros.

"Él no está en la cafetería". Puck respondió.

"Su teléfono está apagado." Mercedes dijo que después de tratar de llamarlo.

"Creo que sé dónde va a estar." Carole dijo poniéndose de pie. "Voy por el"

"Y creo que voy a ir a ver a Finn. Él ha estado allí por un tiempo." Burt dijo poniéndose de pie también. "Piso 3 habitación 27 derecha Anna?" Burt dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Anna asintió con la cabeza y el marido y la esposa fueron a buscar a los niños desaparecidos.

* * *

En la habitación de Kurt Finn estaba acariciando suavemente la parte superior de la mano de Kurt con el pulgar. Burt se asomó a la habitación para ver a sus dos hijos en la habitación del hospital esterilizada. En silencio, él abrió la puerta un poco y entró de puntillas en donde los chicos estaban situados.

"Hey", dijo Burt en silencio poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Finn.

Finn giro la cabeza. "Hey," dijo con tristeza.

"¿Cómo está?" Burt preguntó mirando a su hijo muy quieto.

Finn se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Es como si estuviera durmiendo sabes? Sigo esperando que se levante y me diga que deje de ser cursi. Traté de hablar con él sobre la bebé, Pensé que ayudaría, pero-"

"Va a tomar algún tiempo Finn". Burt dijo con apoyo.

Finn se burló. "Tiempo", fue la palabra tan vaga. Se podría decir que su hermano podía despertar en una hora o un año. No tenía ningún sentido. Él sólo quería a Kurt despierto.

"Finn", dijo Burt sombríamente.

Finn dejó escapar un suspiro y apretó los labios. "Lo siento. Yo sólo"

"Todos estamos molestos. No hay necesidad de disculparse."

"Sí la hay." Finn bajó la cabeza. "Es mi culpa que mi hermano este en coma y mi sobrina está luchando por su vida. Si hubiera ido pronto, o si yo hubiera estado prestando más atención o si hubiera oído algo o simplemente-" Finn se estaba volviendo histérico.

"Hey demasiados 'si' Finn. ¿Y si yo le hubiera dicho acerca del Taller, para empezar, o si me hubiera quedado con él hoy. No puedes culparte a ti mismo." Burt dijo acariciando al chicos en la espalda demostrando algo de apoyo.

"Sólo quiero que se despierte." Finn dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo sé", le palmeó la espalda Burt. "Yo también".

* * *

De vuelta en la casa Hudson-Hummel Blaine estaba sentado en el centro del cuarto del bebe. Tenía una pila de mamelucos que había estado colocando en la parte superior del mueble y que ahora estaba doblándolos y poniéndolos en pequeñas pilas ordenadas según su tamaño. Blaine estaba respirando pesadamente, él no sabía qué más hacer, lo único que podía hacer era doblar los mamelucos.

Blaine había reorganizado ya los juguetes que estaban en la cuna y había sacado el polvo de la habitación. Sólo necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa para quitarse de la cabeza la situación en el hospital.

Carole podía oír la respiración pesada del niño mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto del bebe. Ella sabía que cuando Blaine tuviera miedo iría a algún lugar reconfortante. Ella había hecho lo mismo cuando el padre de Finn recibió un disparo. Ella manejo 4 horas para su casa de su infancia. Carole abrió la puerta para ver a Blaine re-doblar la ropa ya doblada. Podía ver que su cabello era un desastre y tenía los ojos todavía rojos de tanto llorar.

"Blaine?" Ella dijo entrando en la habitación.

Blaine levantó la vista del suelo. Él no dijo nada. Él sólo cogió la pila más pequeña de mamelucos y comenzó a ponerlos en los cajones. Carole se acercó al muchacho cuidadosamente.

"Blaine? Cariño?" Carole dijo un poco más cerca.

"¿Sí?" Dijo todavía en la colocación de los mamelucos en los cajones. "Acabo de reordenarlos." Blaine dijo sin mirar a la mujer a los ojos.

"Blaine?" Ella le pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro y trató de tirar de él en un abrazo.

"Carole", dijo Blaine empujándola lejos. "Estoy bien. Sólo quería volver a doblarlos" Blaine trató de reírse de ello.

"Blaine. Para". Carole dijo tirando de él fuera de los cajones. "Sólo detente." Lo abrazo y empezó a frotar su espalda.

Blaine comenzó a llorar en su hombro. Todas las emociones que había reprimido vinieron en forma de llanto.

"Yo no sé qué hacer", lloro Blaine. "Simplemente no sé qué hacer". Él continuó sollozando. "No puedo quedarme sentado allí y verlos morir. Simplemente no puedo." Blaine sollozó y lloró en el hombro de Carole. No había nada que pudiera hacer para consolarlo. Su novio estaba en coma y su bebé en un respirador.

"Puedes estar allí", dijo Carole mirando a los ojos color avellana del chico. "Ese es tu bebé en la NICU sin nombre y sin identidad. Es tu novio acostado en la cama y él quiere que estés allí, para sostener su mano y decirle que va a estar bien." Carole dijo con voz severa pero cariñosa.

"Tienes razón". Blaine sollozó.

"Por supuesto que la tengo" Carole sonrió. Los dos se rieron un poco antes de recordar la razón por la que estaban allí. "Tenemos que volver. Anna dijo que podías visitar a Kurt". Carole dijo después de mirar su reloj.

Blaine asintió en silencio y la pareja salió de la habitación. Estaban a mitad de camino por las escaleras cuando Blaine se dio cuenta de algo.

"Espera un segundo." Blaine dijo mientras corría de nuevo hacia la habitación del bebé. Salió unos minutos más tarde con un pedazo pequeño blanco de la ropa.

"¿Qué es eso?" Carole preguntó mirando el trajecito blanco Blaine estaba agarrando.

"Es la primera ropa del bebé que Kurt y yo compramos". Blaine dijo mientras sonreía a la pequeña ropa blanca. "Es un sombrero. Kurt dijo que no quería que la cabeza del bebé se enfriara demasiado." Blaine se rio un poco al recordarlo, El y Carole caminaron hacia el coche.

* * *

**Hola perdon por tardar en subir pero pff estoy adolorido por mi operación  
pero bueno espero les este gustando mucho **

** - te comprendo totalmente pero bueno digo esta lindo adam y mas con ese acento jajaja lo q si nomas no me gusto fue el crush de tina ush ! pero bueno no digo nadamas por los q aun no ven el episodio  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPÍTULO 45**

Anna se acercó a la habitación del hospital podía ver a Finn, el hermano mayor de Kurt llorando en la mano de su hermano y al hombre mayor que ella sabía que era padre de Kurt palmeando la espalda del chico más joven. Parecía como si estuvieran tratando de ser solidarios pero Anna pudo ver que todo lo que realmente quería hacer era tener una avería.

Llamó a la puerta sin hacer ruido al tocar la puerta antes de entrar. Burt miró por encima del hombro para ver quién era, pero Finn no se movió, no le quitaba los ojos a su hermano.

"Hola", dijo ella tímidamente.

Burt se limitó a asentir a reconocer su presencia.

"Me preguntaba si alguien sabía dónde estaba Blaine?" Ella dijo mientras miraba a Kurt enganchado a máquinas.

"Mi, ah, esposa había ido a buscarlo, ella dijo que volvería en unos 45 minutos al hospital." Burt dijo después de mirar su reloj.

"Ya veo." Anna dijo sin dejar de mirar a la historia clínica del niño más joven y escribiendo algunas notas. "Bueno, acabo de recibir un mensaje de la UCIN, el bebé probablemente está lo suficientemente estable como para un visitante." Anna sonrió.

"¿En serio?" Finn giro la cabeza bruscamente para mirar a la enfermera a los ojos.

"Sí, puedes ir a verla si quieres." Dijo mirando a los ojos esperanzados del muchacho.

Finn miró a Burt, que era el abuelo del bebé, que probablemente debería ir primero. Burt se limitó a asentir. Finn se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Anna por el pasillo.

Burt miró al chico más alto salir de la habitación y caminar por el pasillo antes de que él se sentara al lado muy quieto y en silencio de su hijo. Burt no creía que él había visto a Kurt estar inmóvil por un largo tiempo.

Él extendió la mano a la mano inerte de su hijo. Todavía estaba caliente, era como si Kurt estuviera durmiendo.

"Hey chico. Veo que tienes todas las piezas de maquinaria de nuevo." Burt se rio para sus adentros. "Recuerdo que cuando yo estaba acostado en la cama. Me estabas contando la historia de nuestra primera cena de viernes por la noche sin tu madre, la que tiene el pollo crudo." Burt volvió a reír. "Todavía no sé cómo Mercedes logró que entraras en esa iglesia." El hombre mayor sonrió.

"Cuando tú me hablabas podía oírte, es como regrese. Me concentré en esa voz y trate de mover algo, cualquier cosa." Burt apretó a su hijo de la mano. "¿Puedes oírme. Kurt? Estoy sosteniendo tu mano en estos momentos. Acaba de volver a mí Kurt. Te necesito. Sólo concéntrate en mi voz y vuelve a mi" La voz de Burt se quebró cuando terminó la frase. Él sólo quería a su hijo.

"Esa niña te necesita, Kurt. Si no es por mí despierta por ella". Burt miró la mano de su hijo. "Sólo por favor, despierta, despierta para ella." Él lloró.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Finn se estaba poniendo el equipo de protección fuera de la UCIN.

"Ahora, sólo se supone que los padres o abuelos la visiten, pero me imagino que van a hacer una excepción." Anna sonrió mientras se ataba su propio traje.

Finn asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de ponerse uno de sus botines para cubrir sus zapatos.

Anna le llevó a la habitación y otra a la incubadora.

Finn miró vacilante en la incubadora al ver a la niña. Fue llevado de vuelta a lo pequeña que es en realidad. Ella encaja en sus dos manos. Ella era tan pequeña y delicada.

Anna vio los ojos muy abiertos de Finn. "Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees. Ella es un sólido de 3 libras y 4 onzas de fuerte. El neonatólogo dice que sus niveles de oxígeno son mucho mejores. Qué significa que pueden retirarle la intubación pronto".

"No más tubos?" Finn dijo sin apartar los ojos del bebé.

"No más tubos". Anna confirmo. "Una vez que le quiten los tubos podrá bajar a ver a Kurt" Anna sonrió.

Finn asintió y se acercó un poco más a su sobrina.

"Puedes tocarla si quieres." Anna dijo mientras ponía su mano en una de las ranuras y jugó con la manita del bebé. Ella agarró firmemente el dedo de Anna.

"Ella es tan pequeña. Quiero decir que ella misma es pequeña, pero su mano" Finn miró a la niña pequeña con admiración.

"Ella es fuerte Finn. Tengo fe en que ella va a salir adelante." Anna sonrió. "Te voy a dar un poco de tiempo a solas. Si necesitas ayuda los botones y llamadas de emergencia están detrás de ti" Anna dijo dulcemente mientras ella salió de la habitación dejando a Finn y la pequeña niña solos.

"Hola", susurró Finn mientras colocaba una mano en la ranura, la niña lo agarró del dedo. "Yo soy tu tío Finn". Dijo dulcemente como el bebé se aferró a su dedo. "También están el abuelo Burt y la abuela Carole. Estoy seguro de que estarán aquí para mimarte pronto." Finn sonrió, sabía que su madre no podía esperar para mimarla y consentirla" También tienes tía Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Tina, Brittany y Rachel, y luego está el tío Puck, Mike, Sam y Artie. Wow tienes un montón de tías y tíos, ¿eh? Y todos están afuera para verte a ti y para cuidarte y pagar la libertad bajo fianza de la cárcel y esas cosas. "

Finn se detuvo por un segundo. "Entonces, por supuesto, tienes papás, papá Blaine va a llegar en cualquier momento; Creo que ustedes dos ya se conocieron Entonces tienes a tu otro papá Su nombre es Kurt, él está durmiendo.". Finn se detuvo. Él quería que su hermano sólo estuviera durmiendo. Él sólo quería que Kurt despertara. "Él realmente te ama pequeña maní y estoy seguro de que no puede esperar para conocerte. Realmente es impresionante, un poco más de lo que te puedas imaginar." Finn sonrió. "Y, además, tiene que despertar pronto, para darte un nombre. Ellos no pueden llamarte bebé Anderson-Hummel para siempre. Tal vez podríamos nombrarte maní. ¿Te gustaría eso?" El bebé soltó un gorjeo que sonó poco desagradable. Finn se echó a reír. "Voy a tomar eso como un no. Tenemos que esperar a que tu papá despierte pronto o papá Blaine podría llamarte Katy Perry". El bebé soltó el mismo pequeño sonido de gorgoteo ante la sugerencia. Finn se rio, maní ya se parecía a Kurt. "Veo que ya tienes la manera de pensar de papá Kurt".

Finn continuó consintiendo y adulando a la niña, ella era realmente adorable. Tenía la piel pálida de Kurt, pero el pelo oscuro de Blaine. Finn ya podía ver la curvatura ligera en su pelo castaño oscuro. Ella tenía brillantes ojos azules y rasgos delicados. Su pequeña mano siguió agarrando el dedo de Finn mientras hablaba con ella.

* * *

Sneak Peek:  
Blaine con su hija, Quinn visita a Kurt y la venganza Puck.

**Anne si gracias =) y si estupida tina jaja no no es cierto pero es que en esta temporada como que me empezó a caer mal tina **

**Asha Bojorges si ya en unos episodios :P**


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPÍTULO 46**

Quinn se acercó tímidamente a la puerta de la habitación de Kurt. Ella no quería ser la primer no familiar en visitarlo, pero ella tampoco podía soportar la idea de dejar a su amigo en la cama del hospital sin que nadie estuviera para hacerle compañía.

Quinn había pensado que Mercedes sería la primera en verlo, ella era su mejor amiga. Pero Mercedes, dijo que no podía. Ella no quería ver a Kurt así, tan indefenso, tan sin vida habría sido demasiado. Es por eso que Quinn se había ofrecido. Y ahora, de pie fuera de la puerta al ver a su amigo en la cama, estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

La chica abrió la puerta un poco para ver a Carole tomando la mano de su hijastro. Ella le estaba diciendo cuánto le echaba de menos todo el mundo y cómo estaba la bebe. Quinn llamó a la puerta para que supiera de su presencia. Carole dio un beso a Kurt en la frente y se despidió rápido antes de salir para dejar sola a Quinn en la habitación.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a la cama de Kurt. Ella tomó su mano con cautela. Ella se sorprendió al sentir, que estaba tan floja, no había agarre, sin embargo, todavía estaba caliente al tacto.

"Yo nunca he sido buena para hablar acerca de las cosas." Quinn dijo mientras metía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "Yo sólo guardo mis emociones. Creo que tú y yo somos similares en ese aspecto". Quinn medio esperaba que Kurt se sentase y empezara una lista de motivos por los que no son similares, pero no lo hizo. "De todos modos. No sé qué decirte Kurt. Tal vez bienvenido al club de las personas en Glee que han tenido un bebé." Quinn soltó una risita.

"Ella es hermosa Kurt. Finn fue tan lindo. Tomó como diez fotos con su teléfono y nos las mostro. Es como un padre orgulloso. Creo que está enviando las fotos a cada uno en su lista de contactos." Quinn sonrió. "Yo pensaba que Beth era una de las bebés más hermosas que había visto, pero la pequeña maní le hace la competencia por el puesto. Creo que es de pelo rizado. Ella es tan hermosa." Quinn sonrió. "Y tiene tus ojos".

Quinn respiró hondo, ella estaba murmurando. Era extraño hablar con alguien que no podía responder. "Así que, um, cuando estaba embarazada yo cantaba una canción de cuna a Beth cuando ella me pateaba. Era algo que mi madre solía cantar para mí cuando yo estaba enferma. Y me imagino que me era reconfortante cuando estaba enferma o solo ayudaba" Quinn estaba divagando ahora, ella no sabía qué decir al niño, así que decidió cantar.

"Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight"

Quinn acarició suavemente la mano de su amigo, mientras ella cantaba.

"Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight"

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla para estar cerca del chico.

"And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning"

Quinn rápidamente se limpió una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

"Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight"

Como ella siguió cantando Quinn se empezó a alterar mas. Era Kurt en esa cama, su amigo, su persona de apoyo y estaba en coma. Era casi como si la comprensión de la situación acababa de abrirse paso en ella.

"Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight"

Para entonces Quinn al final del verso se entristeció demasiado para continuar. Ella puso su cabeza sobre la cama y sollozó. Esto fue hasta que oyó un canto familiar desde la puerta.

"And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning"

Mercedes entró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de Quinn, que la miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mercedes se sentó en la silla y pasó un brazo alrededor de Quinn mientras seguía cantando.

"For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight"

Mercedes abrazo a Quinn y puso su mano sobre la de Kurt mientras cantaba. En ese momento ambas chicas lloraron, pero Mercedes se las arregló para seguir cantando mientras Quinn lloraba en su hombro.

"Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close"

Quinn se limpió algunas de sus lágrimas y sostuvo la mano de Mercedes. Las dos chicas cantaron la siguiente parte de juntas.

"And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning"

Mercedes respiró hondo y apretó la mano de Quinn.

"Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning"

Las 2 niñas deseaban que lo que cantaban fuera cierto, sino que deseaban que Kurt estuviera bien en la mañana, pero ellas sabían que no era probable.

Mercedes y Quinn no dijeron nada, solo se sentaron en silencio y agarraron la mano de su amigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la cafetería Puck, Mike, Sam y Artie estaban todos sentados alrededor de una mesa. Todos ellos tenían comida, pero nadie estaba comiendo, sólo la picaban con el tenedor.

"Esto es basura!" Puck dijo tirando su sándwich al suelo. "Enfermare si sigo sentado aquí". Él dijo con un resoplido. "No podemos dejar que ese idiota de Azimio se salga con la suya".

"Estoy de acuerdo". Artie dijo con un aumento de la mano.

"Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer? No es como si pudiéramos matarlo por tentador que suene". Sam dijo, tenía la cabeza contra la mesa en señal de frustración.

"Yo voto por matarlo". Puck le dijo al grupo.

"Secundo la moción", añadió Artie.

"Yo tres. ¿Dónde está mi bate de béisbol?" Mike dijo con enojo.

Sam le estrechó la mano. "No podemos matarlo", dijo Sam a los chicos que ya estaban planeando dónde esconder el cuerpo.

"¿Por qué diablos no?" Puck dijo golpeando la mesa. "Es lo menos que merece".

"Exactamente. Ese es mi punto. Si lo matamos se ha terminado. Tenemos que hacerlo sufrir durante un largo período de tiempo". Sam dijo con una mirada ligeramente desviada en sus ojos.

"Wow Sam", exclamó Puck. "No pensé que lo tenías en ti." Él sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?" Mike dijo con entusiasmo.

"Bueno, vamos a necesitar tu bate de béisbol, una cuerda, un poco de cinta adhesiva, pintura en aerosol negra, guantes, una navaja, una bañera, dos tablones de madera y un poco de lija". Sam sonrió.

"Mis padres tienen una cabaña cerca de una hora de distancia podemos usarla, tiene una bañera". Artie dijo con curiosidad.

"Tengo el bate". Mike sonrió.

"Y meteré la madera, maquinilla de afeitar, guantes y pintura de color negro. Ah, y podemos usar mi camión". Sam estuvo de acuerdo.

"Bueno, voy a traer la lija y el resto de la mierda". Puck asintió. "Ahora, cuando vamos a hacer esto?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo esta noche?" -Preguntó Sam.

"Me gusta este lado de Sam." Puck dijo con aprobación.

Sam sonrió. "Muy bien, nos vemos en mi casa, a medianoche." Sam dijo.

"Está bien estoy dentro" Puck dijo a Sam chocando los cinco.

"Yo también." Mike sonrió.

"Yo tres, pero le decimos a Finn?" Artie preguntó. "Él es el hermano de Kurt."

"Nah, Finn tiene bastante en su plato". Puck respondió.

"Bien entonces, en casa de Sam a la medianoche." Artie dijo con una sonrisa.

El grupo se separó y siguió su camino para recoger el equipo para pasar la noche en la tienda.

* * *

Blaine se acercó a la pequeña incubadora que albergaba su hija. Finn ya había abandonado la habitación. Blaine no podía creer lo bien que Finn estaba con la bebé, la bebé. No podía llamarla asi por el resto de su vida. Blaine necesitaba ponerle un nombre. Pero él no quería hacerlo por sí mismo. Estaba esperando a Kurt.

Miró dentro de la incubadora y vio a su hija, era realmente hermosa. Finn le había explicado que si pones la mano en la ranura se agarraba a tu dedo. Blaine lo intentó, le puso la mano en la ranura y usó su dedo para acariciar suavemente el brazo de su hija. La bebé respondió y se agarró a su dedo y giro la cabeza para mirar un poco a Blaine con los ojos azules.

Blaine estaba asombrado, no tenía entonces exactamente la misma mirada de Kurt como la expresión del color de sus ojos. Ella era hermosa, Blaine se enamoró al segundo que la miró a los ojos azules.

"Hola cariño", susurró él. "Eres muy bonita, demasiado. Creo que necesitamos un nombre así de hermoso. ¿Qué hay de Katy?" Blaine preguntó mientras le acariciaba el brazo. El bebé soltó un agitado murmullo. "No, no? Katy?" Blaine sonrió, estaba bastante seguro de que Kurt hubiera hecho el mismo sonido cuando se enterara de que Blaine había nombrado a su hija Katy. "ok Katy no. Pues tu otro padre quería Galinda". El bebé soltó otro gruñido. "Esa es mi hija". Blaine sonrió. "Creo que voy a esperar a tu papá para nombrarte, no maní?" El bebé seguía mirando a Blaine.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír a la niña. Se quedó sentado en silencio mientras acariciaba su bracito. El momento precioso se vio interrumpido por una de las enfermeras de NICU.

"Hola. Sr. Anderson supongo?" Ella preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Sí, sin embargo me llaman Blaine." Blaine dijo sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

"Hola soy Bianca, una de las enfermeras de NICU. Acabo de llegar para prepararla para la des entubación". Ella sonrió mientras se ponía un par de guantes.

"¿En serio?" Blaine dijo finalmente girando la cabeza para mirar a la enfermera.

"Enserio," sonrió. "El neonatólogo está por llegar." Dijo mientras caminaba un poco más cerca del bebé.

Blaine de mala gana saco su brazo de la ranura y dejo trabajar a la enfermera.

"Hola". Ella susurró al bebé. "Eres una cosita bonita sabes?" Ella dijo mientras levantaba la tapa de la incubadora. "¿Has pensado en un nombre?" Preguntó a Blaine con una sonrisa.

"No, estoy esperando a mi novio". Blaine explicó, su expresión desvaneciendo en la tristeza.

La enfermera asintió y siguió trabajando en torno a la niña. El neonatólogo entró en la pequeña habitación de unos momentos más tarde.

"Hola," dijo él tendiéndole la mano a Blaine sacudiéndola. "Yo soy Brian."

"Blaine", dijo estrechando la mano del doctor.

"Vamos a empezar, que haremos?" Dijo poniéndose unos guantes. El médico giro parte del oxígeno y comenzó a quitar la cinta que sostenía la máscara en su lugar. Blaine no podía mirar, se dio la vuelta. Podía oír al médico diciendo la jerga médica a la enfermera, pero Blaine no estaba escuchando.

Hubo un extraño silencio por un momento. Preocupo a Blaine, ¿qué pasaría si algo hubiera salido mal? El silencio fue roto por un fuerte gemido de la niña.

"Bien ahora sabemos que ella tiene buenos pulmones". El médico se rio mientras salía de la habitación.

La enfermera asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de acostar a la pequeña. El bebé dejó de llorar después de unos pocos minutos y Blaine le sonrió.

"¿Te gustaría cargarla?" La enfermera le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Pu…Puedo?" Blaine le preguntó con cautela.

"Sí, llamamos a esto piel contra piel. Voy a desabrochar tu camisa y la pondrás sobre tu pecho. Ella conocerá tu olor y le ayudará con la unión". Bianca explicó.

Blaine asintió con entusiasmo y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. La enfermera bajó uno de los lados de la incubadora y comenzó a despegar algunos de los cables. Blaine se sentó en el sillón grande que estaba al lado de la incubadora. La enfermera llevo suavemente a la niña a Blaine y la puso en su pecho. Todavía había unos cables colgando de ella, pero a Blaine no le importaba. El chico de cabello rizado puso una de sus manos debajo del bebé para sostenerla y la otra para avivar su espalda con dulzura. Blaine sonrió cuando la niña comenzó a acariciar su pecho.

La enfermera sonrió. "Voy a dejarlos solos. Si necesitas algo o quieres acostarla de nuevo simplemente pulsa el pequeño botón verde a tu lado."

"Oh, no quiero volver a ponerla ahí" Blaine sonrió mientras miraba a su hija.

La enfermera se rio. "Está bien," dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación.

"Hola maní", dijo Blaine con dulzura. El bebé comenzó a moverse un poco para ver a Blaine. Los grandes ojos azules estaban mirando a los ojos color avellana de Blaine.

Blaine se puso a llorar, ella era tan hermosa. La niña estaba chupando su pequeño puño e hizo reír a Blaine.

"Oh oye", Blaine recordó lo que estaba en su bolsillo. "Te he traído un regalo." El bebé dejó de chupar su puño y se volvió para mirar a Blaine de nuevo. "Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre. Tiene la misma cara cuando yo le digo que le eh traído algo". Él sonrió. Blaine tomó con cautela la mano que estaba alimentando al bebé y comenzó a cavar en su bolsillo. Los ojos de la niña siguieron a la mano con curiosidad. "Ta-da", dijo Blaine mientras sacaba el sombrero de su bolsillo.

"Creo que Kurt se enojaría conmigo si dejo que anduvieras por ahí sin ropa". Blaine sonrió. Suavemente puso el sombrero blanco minúsculo en su cabeza pequeña, era un poco grande, pero a Blaine no le importaba lo ajustó para que la niña pudiera ver.

Miró a Blaine. "Hermosa". Él sonrió. El bebé, una vez más comenzó a chupar su pequeño puño. Blaine sólo acaricio su espalda y miró a la cara poco hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

**_Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios que bueno que si les sigue gustando en especial a la seguidora No. 1 "Anne " jeje siempre deja comentarios  
ah _****Mel-tts-VS-HP , ****Asha Bojorges perdon si me olvido de alguien mas **

**_la cancion que canta Quinn es Lullaby for a Stormy Night creo que de Vienna Teng's_**

**__****recibi una propuesta de Hechizera de empezar a traducir la continuacion de A Political Affair " A Legal Romance" le agrada la idea ? bueeno de todos modos ya le mande un mensaje a la autora para que me de permiso :D o a ustedes que historias les gustarían ? mandenme un PM :) **


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPÍTULO 47**

Blaine se había dormido en la silla grande. La bebé había estado dormida aproximadamente durante una hora, pero ahora ella estaba despertando. Blaine se había dado cuenta de sus pequeños brazos en movimiento y ahora sus ojos estaban abiertos. Blaine miró a los ojos azules de la bebé. Miró a Blaine y luego dejó escapar un pequeño gemido en sintonía con un grito.

La bebé estaba llorando y Blaine no sabía qué hacer. Él trató de acariciar su espalda y calmarla, pero no estaba ayudando.

"Aww, shhhh, cariño." Blaine susurró al bebé llorando. Apretó el botón verde junto a él. "Mani, estabas siendo tan buena. ¿Qué ha pasado?" Blaine preguntó a la pequeña persona en su pecho.

Blaine se sintió aliviado cuando una cara conocida apareció por la puerta. Anna miró a Blaine tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro y luego a la niña pequeña en su pecho.

"Puedo ver que tiene la voz de Kurt." Anna se rio.

"Yo solo…no sé qué hacer, ¿qué-que debo hacer?" Blaine tartamudeó.

"Está bien Blaine los bebés lloran es lo que hacen Sólo tienes que ver que podría estar mal,... Ella no tiene hambre por que la tenemos en un tubo de alimentación, puede que este mojada?" Anna le preguntó señalando a la niña llorando.

"No, ya la he revisado". Blaine dijo rápidamente.

"Mira, eres natural". Ella sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no deja de llorar?" Blaine preguntó preocupado.

"Vamos a ver, no tiene hambre, no está mojada", revisó Anna al bebé en busca de la causa de su angustia. "Ah ha ha ha. Lo encontré." Anna sonrió cuando encontró lo que estaba mal.

"¿Qué, qué?." Blaine dijo mirando a su hija.

"Su tubo de alimentación tiene una torcedura." Anna dijo mirando el tubo. Anna giro el tubo por lo que empezó a fluir.

El bebé lloraba, pero no había como detenerla.

"Calma, calma maní". Anna dijo agachándose junto a Blaine y el bebé. "¿Dónde está esa chica buena?" Ella dijo mientras jugaba con el brazo del bebé.

La niña dio la vuelta para mirar a Anna. "Todavía está un poco agitada". Anna explicó.

"¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿La pongo en la incubadora?" Preguntó Blaine todavía arrullando al bebé.

"Cántale. Si lo heredo de Kurt podría funcionar, además sabemos que la música puede calmar a los bebés". Anna sugirió mientras jugaba con los dedos de la niña.

Blaine contempló la idea durante unos segundos antes de saber que no tenía nada que perder (y él pensó en la canción perfecta).

"Mmm okay". El chico se encogió de hombros antes de tomar un respiro.

"_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight"_

El llanto del bebé comenzó a debilitarse mientras miraba a Blaine.

"_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"_

La niña miró fijamente a Blaine, y puso una mano en la espalda de su hija y la frotó con el pulgar. La pequeña niña había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba empezando a relajarse de nuevo.

"_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"_

El bebé soltó un pequeño gorgoteo y comenzó a chupar su puño mientras Blaine cantaba; estaba en calma y continuó acariciando el pecho de Blaine.

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more"_

Blaine siguió mirando a su hija que lo estaba mirando directamente.

"_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always"_

Anna sonrió, la bebé estaba completamente relajada, todos sus signos vitales estaban estables de acuerdo con los monitores y ella estaba contentamente succionando su pequeña mano.

"_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all"_

Blaine sonrió a su hija. Ella seguía mirándolo mientras chupaba su puño. Podia ver sus ojos azules ya con sueño.

"_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more"_

Sus ojos azules caían como Blaine le cantaba.

"_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know"_

Blaine re-ajusto el sombrero de la niña, que había caído sobre sus ojos. Cuando lo retiró ella lo miró directo a los ojos.

"_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
Cause I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together cause"_

Anna soltó la mano de la niña. Ella hizo un gesto para agarrar poco aire hasta que Blaine le dio su mano y le dio un apretón firme.

"_You'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more"_

Blaine sonrió mientras la pequeña niña dejó escapar un bostezo. Era la cosa más adorable que Blaine había visto.

"_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always"_

Los grandes ojos azules de la bebe comenzaron a caer de nuevo. Ella se acurrucó más cerca de Blaine y le apretó el dedo de nuevo.

"_Yes I'll be with you.  
'Cause I'll be there for you always  
always and always"_

La niña se quedó dormida como Blaine cantó un poco más tranquilo.

"_Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there for you always  
Always"_

Blaine le dio un beso en la cabeza a la bebé dormida cuando él le acarició la espalda con el pulgar.

"¿Ella está durmiendo?" Anna le preguntó en voz baja.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a la niña dormida. "Entonces la ponemos de nuevo en la incubadora?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Probablemente, si la desconectamos de los monitores durante demasiado tiempo sonará la alarma." Anna explicó.

"Está bien," dijo Blaine envolviendo a la pequeña en la manta que estaba al lado de él.

"déjame llevarla". Anna dijo tendiéndole las manos. Blaine puso a la niña pequeña en sus brazos. La coloco en la incubadora; Volvió a conectar todos los cables, bajó la tapa y sello el lado del contenedor.

Blaine miró a la niña con asombro.

"Hey, tengo una idea." Anna anunció con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué?" Blaine dijo riendo ante el entusiasmo de la enfermera.

"Vamos a llevarla a ver a Kurt." Ella dijo uniendo las pilas y acumuladores portátiles a la incubadora.

"¿Podemos?" Preguntó Blaine tratando de ocultar su emoción.

"Sí, el neonatólogo me dio luz verde hace una hora. Vamos." Anna dijo envolviendo la cuerda alrededor de la pierna de la incubadora.

"Está bien", sonrió Blaine mientras ponía la botella.

"¿Quieres conducir?" Anna dijo apuntando a la incubadora.

"Sería un honor." Blaine sonrió mientras empezaba a empujar a su hija a ver a su marido.

* * *

Puck, Sam, Mike y Artie sentados todos en círculo alrededor de la bañera. Azimio yacía sobre la bañera, un tablón de madera sosteniendo su pecho y la otra sosteniendo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Esa misma noche, Sam utilizó su uniforme viejo de pizza para distraer a Azimio mientras que Mike le golpeó en la cabeza con el bate de béisbol. Lo ataron entre Sam, Mike y Puck se las arreglaron para cargarlo en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de Sam.

Y ahora el chico estaba despertando. Trató de moverse, pero sus brazos estaban atados a su espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron y miro a su entorno. Las ventanas habían sido rociadas con pintura en aerosol negro, se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, que parecía un cuarto de baño. Azimio peso que había entrado en una escena de saw.

"Hey tu" Puck dijo aplaudiendo con sus manos. "Me alegra ver que estás despierto." Dijo en un tono extrañamente alegre.

Azimio miró al niño en estado de shock, no podía hablar.

"¿Por qué no habla?" Artie preguntó.

"Tal vez lo golpe muy duro con mi bate y perdió la capacidad de hablar." Mike dijo miró al chico.

"¿Dónde estoy?" El niño preguntó confundido.

"En una tierra de hadas mágicas llamado infierno." Puck respondió.

Artie sonrió.

"Ahora, Azimio mi hombre". Sam sonrió maliciosamente. "Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego." Sam se levantó y bailó hasta donde el niño yacía suspendido boca abajo sobre la bañera.

"Vamos a comenzar con un juego de 'Yo nunca' ¿de acuerdo?" Puck dijo moviéndose un poco más cerca del niño atado.

"¿Qué es esta mierda?" Azimio preguntó luchando contra sus ataduras.

"Bueno, vamos a explicar las reglas. Vamos a decir algo y si lo has hecho vamos a añadir un poco de agua en el baño." Sam dijo poniendo su mano en los grifos. "Artie ¿Por qué no empezamos?". Sam dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el muchacho.

"El placer es mío", sonrió Artie. "Nunca lance un granizado a Kurt Hummel."

Sam giró el grifo y Azimio viendo con horror como el agua comenzó a verter en la bañera.

"¿Qué es esta mierda? ¿Por qué hacen esto?" El niño gritó.

Sam cerró los grifos. "Mike ¿por qué no continuas?" Preguntó Sam, su voz era extrañamente dulce.

"Nunca destroce una empresa familiar". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sam, una vez más abrió los grifos y el agua salió corriendo.

"Esto es una mierda, yo no hice nada!" Azimio protestó.

"Nunca he hecho la vida de alguien un infierno sin ninguna razón aparente". Artie gritó y dio media vuelta. Sam abrió los grifos.

"Nunca ayude en el acoso de un estudiante embarazado". Mike gritó y el agua empezó a verterse en la bañera a una velocidad rápida.

"Nunca he asistido a alguien en empujar a una persona embarazada al suelo con tanta fuerza que causó una ruptura en su placenta y tuvo que ser hospitalizado durante tres días." Artie gritó.

"Nunca he causado peligro fetal". Puck dijo uniéndose a los gritos.

Sam no dijo nada. Él sólo vio el miedo del muchacho y como el agua subía más y más rápido y más cerca y más cerca de su cara.

"Nunca he causado sufrimiento a alguien, asumen una ruptura fetal completa" Mike aulló.

"Nunca cause un desprendimiento de placenta". Puck dijo gritando las palabras al oído de Azimio.

"Nunca provoque parto prematuro". Mike gritó.

"Nunca eh causado hemorragia a alguien". Artie gritó. Los tres muchachos se turnaban para gritarle al matón.

"Nunca he lastimado a alguien tan mal que necesitaría una cesárea de emergencia." Puck chilló.

"Nunca hice que un bebé naciera diez semanas antes." Mike dijo que cada vez enfurecido.

"Nunca cause una dificultad respiratoria del bebé." Artie le gritó en la cara al muchacho.

Azimio estaba gritando como el agua subió más alto. Estaba a unos 6 centímetros de su cara cuando Sam cerró los grifos. La sala quedó en silencio.

"Nunca puse a alguien en coma!" Sam gritó mientras quitaba el tablón de madera que sostenía la mitad superior de Azimio. La cara del niño cayó al agua.

Azimio luchó para sostenerse. Con la madera tendría que confiar en sus músculos.

"¿Dónde están ahora esos músculos?" Preguntó Sam mientras el chico cayó al agua de nuevo. Sam sonrió al ver al matón luchando por respirar y luchando por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua.

"Mike parte la madera." Sam le indico. Una vez que Sam tenía la madera en su mano, tanto él como Puck la quitaron, mientras que Mike tenía el chico por el pelo. Mike lo bajo de golpe al agua.

Azimio luchaba por respirar. Pero se las arregló para ahogar las palabras: "¿Eso es todo lo que tienen"

"Oh, piensas que hemos terminado". Sam sonrió.

"Ni siquiera estamos cerca amigo." Puck añadido.

Sam se inclinó hacia adelante para sólo estar a milímetros de distancia de la cara del muchacho mojado.

"Ahora dígame señor Abrams, ¿cuánto sabe acerca de la química?" Sam dijo con una sonrisa amenazadora.

* * *

Anna abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kurt como Blaine entro con las ruedas de la incubadora. Habían echado a Mercedes de la habitación, pero no antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de mimar a la niña. Anna la saco de la habitación como Blaine se puso una bata esterilizada. Anna levantó a la pequeña que estaba envuelta en una manta rosada y la entregó a Blaine. Blaine fue muy cauteloso con los cables se acercó a la silla cerca de la cama de Kurt.

Anna sonrió mientras Blaine puso la silla un poco más cerca de su novio. "Te voy a dar un poco de tiempo a solas con tu familia." Ella dijo saliendo de puntillas de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Blaine ajusto el haz de color rosa para que ella viera a Kurt. "Mani, él es tu papá". Blaine dijo señalando a su novio. Estaba luchando contra las lágrimas. A Blaine no le gustaba ver así a Kurt. "¿Puedes abrir los ojos un poco más, así puedes verlo?" El bebé en respuesta abrió la boca y dejó escapar un gran bostezo. Blaine no podía dejar de reír. "Oh, vamos ahora maní. Tu padre es cualquier cosa menos aburrida. Así que no más bostezos, ¿de acuerdo?" Blaine, bromeó.

Blaine se reclinó en la silla. Había estado temiendo este momento. Blaine ajustó su hija para sostenerla con un brazo y usó la otra para sostener la mano de su prometido.

"Nuestra hija está aquí Kurt. Ella está a tu lado. La envolví en una manta de color rosa con el pequeño sombrero blanco que le compramos. Ella te tiene agarrado con fuerza del dedo. Ella es una luchadora Kurt". Blaine dijo en voz baja.

Como de costumbre, Kurt no respondió de ninguna manera o forma. Él solo se quedó en la cama con el movimiento de su pecho para demostrar que estaba vivo.

"Los médicos dicen que lo está haciendo muy bien. Vamos a probar comida sólida mañana. Dicen que va a ser perfectamente normal y saludable. ¿Eres una calabaza?" Blaine dijo como la niña dejó escapar un murmullo. "Eso quiere decir 'sí'". Blaine sonrió.

"Oh, Kurt," dijo Blaine cada vez más grave. "Te extraño tanto". Blaine suspiró limpiándose una lágrima de su ojo. "¿Te acuerdas de aquel día que te cante en la escuela? Cuando acabo la canción me abrazaste y dijiste: _"__**Yo nunca te diré adiós**__"_ ¿recuerdas?" Blaine dijo apretando la mano de su novio de nuevo. "Dijiste que nunca dirías adiós Kurt. Así que no voy a decirte adiós tampoco. Creo que con cada fibra de mi ser que vas a lograr salir de esto. Sólo tienes que….Kurt. Puedes dejar. No nos puedes dejar " Blaine dijo mirando a su hija.

_**"Te amo Kurt. Te necesito. Tú eres mi razón para levantarme por la mañana. Eres mi vida, mi oxígeno, mi sangre. Fuiste mi primer y único amor."**_ Blaine estaba empezando a llorar_**. "Cada vez que entras en la habitación, mi corazón comienza a latir más rápido. Cada vez que veo tu cara, es el punto culminante de mi día. Cada vez que cantas, se me pone la piel de gallina. Y tú eres el amor de mi vida Kurt"**_ Blaine dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla.

_**"Y no quiero perderte. Yo no estoy dispuesto a perderte, perder esto. Eres increíblemente bello y dolorosamente talentoso. Me enamoraste como nadie en toda mi vida. Me haces sentir vivo, me haces reír. Eres muy posiblemente lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida"**_ Blaine dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba el anillo de bodas en su dedo y luego el de la mano de Kurt.

Blaine tomó su mano y echó a correr sus dedos por el cabello de Kurt. _**"Eres divertido Kurt. Ambicioso pero leal. Estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado. Pones tus sentimientos en primer lugar y no te importa lo que piensen los demás. Admiro eso de ti"**_ Blaine soltó un suspiro mientras movía su mano del cabello de Kurt a su mano. Nunca había visto a Kurt así bastante, desde nunca. _**"Así que te diré, que de ahora en adelante, en contra de viento y marea, voy a ponerte a ti y a tus sentimientos primero. Te amo Kurt, y siempre lo haré"**_ Blaine apretó la mano de su prometido.

De repente Blaine saltó. Había sentido a Kurt apretar su mano en respuesta. Blaine apretó la mano de Kurt de nuevo. Kurt hizo lo mismo. "Oh, Dios mío. Kurt?" Blaine dijo en shock. "Kurt?" dijo poniéndose de pie. Blaine uso una mano para sostener al bebé y la otra moviendo ligeramente el hombro de Kurt. Los grandes ojos azules de Kurt se abrieron.

"Blaine?"

* * *

**Aww tan adorable Blaine con su hija y mega ROMÁNTICO la parte del final :****'**)  
bueno ps no eh recibido respuesta de la autora pero ya empece a traducir los episodios jijiji  
y también empezare a subir "**Worlds Apart" :P**


	48. Chapter 48

**CAPÍTULO 48**

Abrumado por la alegría Blaine saltó de su silla hasta al lado cama de su novio. Apretó la mano de Kurt de nuevo. "Kurt? Bebé? Aquí estoy bebé. Estoy aquí". Blaine dio otro apretón a su mano.

Kurt movió un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. "yo ..." Abrió los ojos un poco más, lo suficiente para ver el pequeño bulto rosado que Blaine llevaba. Kurt se cubrió la boca con la mano y empezó a parpadear las lágrimas que estaban formándose en sus ojos. "Oh, Dios mío. ¿Es eso? Ese es nuestro? Ella es nuestra?"

Blaine asintió. "Sí, esto está nuestra niña, nuestra pequeña maní. Di hola". Blaine dijo hablando con la niña. "Ella va a estar bien, por cierto." Blaine dijo como ella agarró a su dedo.

Todo lo que podía hacer Kurt era sonreír.

"¿Te gustaría cargarla?" Preguntó Blaine.

Kurt asintió con entusiasmo mientras secaba sus lágrimas que caían. Trató de cambiar la posición en la que estaba sentándose un poco más, pero se encontraba demasiado débil para hacerlo.

Blaine notó que su novio luchaba por estar en una mejor posición. "Aquí, este botón ajusta la cama." Dijo Blaine mientras ajustaba la cama para Kurt.

"Mucho", dijo Kurt frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. "Blaine qué día es hoy?" Kurt preguntó mirando alrededor de la habitación desconocida.

"Viernes", contestó Blaine vacilante. Kurt miró confundido. "No te preocupes, no te perdiste de nada." Blaine dijo para tranquilizarlo.

"Pero era martes y ahora tengo um," Kurt estaba confundido. "¿Sabes qué, no me importa. Puedo?" Kurt dijo mientras alzaba los brazos y hacia movimientos a Blaine para que le diera a la bebé.

"Ah, claro", dijo Blaine recordando que tenía a la niña pequeña en sus brazos. "Bien," murmuró otra vez cuando se colocó más cerca de Kurt.

Blaine puso al bebé en los brazos de Kurt. "Está bien. Con cuidado, ahí vamos", dijo Blaine mientras trataba de mantener que los cables del bebé no se enredaran entre los cables de Kurt.

Kurt tomó a la niña pequeña y la estrechó contra su pecho.

"Hola cariño, yo soy tú papá". Kurt le dijo a la pequeña cara que miraba hacia él.

"Oh, ella lo sabe, tuvimos una pequeña sesión para conocerte", dijo Blaine mientras se inclinaba a su novio e hija.

Kurt levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué? Es verdad. Mani dile a papá que ya lo conociste" Blaine dijo al bebé.

El bebé soltó un pequeño gorgoteo.

"Ves. Eso significa que sí. Buena chica". Blaine dijo jugando con la mano de su hija.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "Yo soy tu padre". Él repitió con lágrimas de felicidad llenado sus ojos. "Y eres simplemente hermosa. Sí lo eres." Kurt dijo mientras tocaba la nariz cariñosamente a su hija. "Y quiero que sepas que Te quiero mucho, sí te quiero." Kurt dijo mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente a su hija.

Blaine besó a Kurt. Kurt abrazó al bebé un poco más. "Ella es tan pequeña, Blaine. ¿Seguro que está bien?" Kurt preguntó a Blaine que seguía jugando con los dedos del bebé.

"Eso es lo que me han dicho. Ella es una pequeña soldado." Blaine dijo. En respuesta, el bebé soltó un gorgoteo poco excitado. "Oh sí, estoy hablando". Blaine susurró a su hija.

"Dios mío, eres tan hermosa." Kurt le dijo a su hija.

"Al igual que tú", Blaine dijo besando a Kurt de nuevo. Kurt se sonrojó.

La pequeña familia estaba adulando a la hija por un tiempo. Blaine habló de su hija y lo que había sucedido. "Dios estaba tan preocupado Kurt," dijo Blaine inclinándose para besarlo de nuevo.

"Lo sé", sonrió Kurt.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Blaine preguntó confundido.

"Yo estaba despierto en tu pequeño discurso". Kurt sonrió a su novio.

"¿Quieres decir que ..." Blaine dijo confundido.

"Traté de abrir los ojos, levantar un dedo, pero nada... nada se movía en un principio." Kurt explicó.

"Oh, mierda". Blaine dijo rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"No, no es una cosa mala," Kurt dijo tratando de dar marcha atrás.

"No, no, no. No es eso. Probablemente debería alertar a Anna al hecho de que despertaste antes de que me rompa el culo en un plato."

"Maldita sea" Una voz dijo desde la puerta. "Oh, está en un gran problema Sr. Anderson." Anna dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

"Iba a llamarte, pero entonces Kurt quería cargar al bebé y entonces estábamos hablando." Blaine trató de explicar.

Anna enrolló el trozo de papel que tenía en la mano y le pego a Blaine en la parte posterior de la cabeza con ella. "Blaine malo, Blaine malo". Dijo antes de llegar a él de nuevo.

Kurt se rio mientras Blaine se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Hey, no te rías señor." Anna dijo señalando el papel a Kurt. "Teníamos un acuerdo. ¿Qué estás haciendo en este hospital antes del 12 de febrero?" Anna pidió poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

"Lo siento", murmuró Kurt mientras llevaba al bebé cerca.

"No uses al bebé, para cubrirte" Anna dijo. Justo en ese momento la niña asomó la cabeza fuera de las mantas y miró a Anna con sus grandes ojos azules. Tanto ella como Kurt miraron a Anna con la misma expresión.

"Oh mira sus caritas, no puedo permanecer enojada con ustedes" Ella sonrió. "Ven aquí". Anna dijo mientras abrazaba a Kurt.

"Hey, ¿cómo es que él recibe un abrazo y yo un golpe en la cabeza". Blaine dijo todavía frotándose la cabeza.

"Debido a que son más lindos. Duh" Anna dijo con orgullo.

"Tu pensaste que era muy lindo cuando le estaba cantando al bebé." Preguntó Blaine.

"Sí, pero míralos", dijo Anna apuntando a padre e hija.

"No es mi culpa que no tenga ojos azules." Blaine dijo a la defensiva.

"Sí, pero no son sólo los ojos. Tienen la misma nariz, las mismas pequeñas orejas y la misma carita Aww". Anna dijo mientras adulaba al bebé.

"Sí, pero ella tiene mi cabello" Blaine señaló.

"Y eso es una buena cosa porque?" Kurt dijo a su novio con sarcasmo.

"Ouch". Blaine dijo poniendo una mano en su corazón.

"Bueno, al menos sabemos que su sentido del humor no ha sido afectado". Anna sonrió. "Ahora siento romper el momento de felicidad, pero necesitas hacerte unas cincuenta pruebas separadas", dijo Anna señalando a Kurt. "Y esa pequeña debe regresar a la UCIN en unos siete minutos." Anna dijo señalando a la niña.

"No," dijo Kurt apegándose al bebé.

"Vamos Kurt, no me hagas poner una palanca para quitar al bebé de tus brazos". Anna lo amenazo.

Kurt gimió. "Está bien, ve con papa corazón" Kurt dijo entregando la bebe a Blaine

"Bueno voy a regresarla", dijo Blaine poniéndola en la incubadora y cerrándola.

"Buena idea". Anna dijo leyendo la tabla de Kurt.

"Di adiós, adiós papá". Blaine dijo mientras sacaba a la pequeña fuera de la habitación.

* * *

**Awww amo a esa pequeña familia hace rato subi el episodio pero no se que paso que pues noma no se subio :/**


	49. Chapter 49

**CAPÍTULO 49**

"No sabes una mierda de química". Azimio jadeó.

"Bueno, esto, mi amigo es lo que llamamos lejía". Puck dijo mientras levantaba un envase blanco y lo puso en una silla al lado de Azimio.

"Como puedes o no saber, me gustaría que no. Lejía es una sustancia química muy básico." Artie dijo mientras le entregaba tanto a Puck y a Sam un par de guantes de trabajo a cada uno. "Lo que lo hace altamente corrosivo". Continuó con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué es esta mierda? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" El matón dijo todavía luchando contra sus ataduras.

"Es agente de curado. Ellos lo utilizan para desinfectar los alimentos como las aceitunas, lutefisk y pretzels". Mike añadió mientras se movía al lado de Artie. "Solo diremos que estamos lejos de comer cualquier sustancia orgánica". Mike dijo lentamente como Puck y Sam abrieron la tapa del recipiente blanco.

"Aleja esa mierda de mí." El niño gritó mientras trataba de alejarse de la bañera.

"Ahora no somos personas totalmente racionales, no lo verteremos todo. Eso sería cruel considerando que sólo una taza sería suficiente para quemar la primera capa de la piel." Artie dijo con una sonrisa amenazadora. "Vamos a agregar una taza por cada persona que hayas lastimado" Dijo entregando a Puck una taza de medir.  
"Bueno, Esta Kurt." Mike comenzó como Puck se inclinó un poco para verter la lejía en la bañera.

"Y Blaine", agregó Artie.

"No le hice ninguna mierda a Blaine." Azimio gritó.

"¿En serio? Pusiste a su novio en coma y a su hijo en una incubadora. Llamo a eso algo." Sam dijo mientras vertía una taza de la lejía en la bañera.

"Entonces están Finn, el padre de Kurt Burt y su madrastra Carole". Mike dijo contando las personas en sus dedos.

"Esto es una mierda. Yo no hice una mierda a ellos". El niño gritó.

"Pusiste a su hermano en coma eres un monstruo". Puck respondió. "Hiciste que su sobrina naciera antes y que estuviera en una incubadora!" Puck le gritó en la cara al muchacho. Puck busco en su bolsillo su celular. Se las arregló para sacar su teléfono y que apareciera la imagen que Finn había enviado. Dirigió la foto delante de Azimio y continuó a gritarle. "¿Acaso esto es nada para ti! Ese bebé se enfrenta a un daño cerebral y es todo tu culpa!" Él dijo estrellando su teléfono en la cara del muchacho. "estamos de acuerdo!"

Como Puck termino Sam sirvió tres tazas más de la lejía en la bañera.

"Ahora podemos continuar? ¿O vas a decir que no has hecho nada de nuevo?" Puck preguntó mientras jalaba al muchacho de la oreja.

"Bueno, están Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Santana y Brittany". Mike dijo caminando alrededor de la bañera.

"Y yo, Mike, Puck y Sam." Artie añadió mientras seguía a Mike.  
"Luego están los Warblers, Anna la enfermera y Mallory, los padres de Blaine..." Artie continuó.

"Kurt y la familia de Blaine, el Sr. Shue, entrenadora Sylvester..." Mike añadió.

"Y no nos olvidemos del pequeño bebé que está ahora luchando en Lima Memorial Hospital NICU por su vida." Sam gritó mientras vaciaba el resto de la lejía en la bañera.

La lejía se disolvió en el agua hasta que era apenas visible, pero el olor era evidente. En el cuarto de baño sólo tenía una pequeña ventana que permanecía cerrada había una falta de ventilación. La falta de oxígeno estaba empezando a llegar a los chicos.

"Hey podemos darnos prisa y hacerlo, me estoy poniendo un poco mareado" Mike dijo mientras se abanicaba el rostro.

"¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué carajo van a hacer?" Azimio dijo sonando confundido.

"¿Qué crees aremos? Simplemente dejaremos que flotes en la bañera. ¡Qué estúpido eres?" Puck dijo mientras abofeteo a Azimio en la cabeza. "Idiota". Puck murmuró otra vez. Él y Sam se acercaron al otro lado de la bañera y agarraron un lado de la madera cada uno.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Sam mientras agarraba la madera.  
Puck respondió con un movimiento de cabeza severo. Luego, los dos muchachos quitaron el pedazo de madera que estaba apoyando la parte superior del cuerpo Azimio. El muchacho cayó directamente en el agua de la bañera con un fuerte grito. Él se enderezo y trató de levantarse con los músculos de su estómago. Su cara se estaba poniendo roja y excoriada.

"¿Dónde están ahora esos músculos?" Puck se burló del chico que luchaba por sostenerse.

El chico apretó los dientes mientras luchaba y luchaba por sostener su peso corporal. Dejó escapar un grito más fuerte cayendo de nuevo al agua ardiendo.

"Creía que los jugadores de americano tenían buen control muscular." Sam bromeó mientras el trataba de quedar sobre el agua otra vez. Dejó escapar un grito cuando la lejía empezó a comer la capa externa de la piel.

Él volvió a gritar mientras caía en el agua del baño de nuevo. Él luchó para levantarse a sí mismo, pero no tenía la fuerza.

Sam y Puck se miraron entre sí y luego a Mike. Mike agarro un guante y levantó al chico para salir del agua. Gritó mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. La lejía había empezado a comer su cara, cuello y brazos. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera arrastrado una lijadora de banda en su rostro. En sus brazos había grandes marcas rojas subiendo como una erupción y la lejía se había metido en las grietas de su cuello e hizo que la piel comenzara a caerse.

Como Mike levantó al chico Puck y Sam deslizaron el tablón de madera debajo de él para sostenerlo de nuevo.

"El gordo ni siquiera podía sostenerse un minuto." Mike se burlaba cuando acerco la espalda del hombre gritando en el tablón de madera.

"Ponlo de nuevo." Puck dijo mientras miraba maliciosamente al niño acostado sobre el agua del baño.

"Puck ha tenido suficiente". Artie trató de razonar con el niño.

"Eso es mierda! Puso a Kurt en coma! Ponlo de nuevo." Él gritó.

"No." Sam dijo mientras Puck trató de agarrar la madera. Sam agarró la madera para evitar que Puck la quitara. "Él esta sangrado Estoy bastante seguro de que él aprendió su lección. No quieres matarlo." Sam gritó al chico echando humo.

"Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso ahora", dijo Puck apretando los dientes.

"Hicimos un trato. No matarlo". Artie intervino.

"¡Muy bien!. Metan esta bañera de mierda en el camión." Puck gritó como él salió de la habitación.

"Muy bien" Sam gritó como él inclinó la madera donde estaba Azimio cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo y un grito.

"Tranquilo", dijo Mike mientras desataba al muchacho.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Sam gritó al notar al chico desatar los nudos que unen al niño a la madera.

"Realmente crees que él pueda escapar con la mitad de su rostro lastimado?" Mike gritó mientras lanzaba uno de los tablones para el lado. "Ahora ven aquí y ayúdame a deshacer este nudo". Gritó de nuevo.

Sam obedeció. Él ayudó a Mike deshacer el nudo con un poco de ayuda de un cuchillo de bolsillo. Rodaron al muchacho herido y tembloroso sobre una lona y lo sacaron de la casa.

"Ahora, ¿cómo diablos vamos a llevarlo hasta allí?" Sam dijo mientras miraba a la camioneta.

"Necesitamos una carretilla elevadora o algo así." Artie añadido.

"Aquí". Puck dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde los muchachos estaban de pie. "A la cuenta de tres." Puck asintió con la cabeza, Mike y Sam agarraron un lado de la lona cada uno.

"Uno. Dos. Tres". Puck dijo y todos empezaron a levantar al niño en la parte posterior de la camioneta.

"Por Dios Gordo. Necesitas perder algo de peso." Puck gimió cuando empujó al muchacho a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Azimio seguía temblando mientras él se aferraba a la lona.  
Sam recogió a Artie y lo puso en la parte trasera del coche. Mike saltó en la parte trasera con Azimio y Sam condujo con Puck junto a él.

"Entonces, ¿dónde demonios lo llevamos ahora?" Puck resopló.

"Vamos a volcarlo en el Hospital Westerville". Sam respondió.

"¿Y si nos delata?" Artie preguntó desde el asiento trasero.

Sam puso el freno. "Diablos" Murmuró mientras golpeaba el volante. "Sabía que olvidaba algo."

"Él no nos va a delatar". Puck murmuró.

"Por supuesto que lo hará." Sam dijo sintiéndose frustrado.

"Estamos bastante seguros de que sólo quemamos la mitad de su piel. Creo que podría ser un poco loco". Artie añadió.

"Exactamente". Puck sonrió. "¿Delatarías a la gente que te torturo? ¿O delatarías a alguien que tiene un padre en la policía". Él sonrió.

"Ninguno de nosotros tenemos un padre en la policía". Sam pregunto.

"Sí, pero no tiene por qué saber eso." Puck señaló. "Artie, tu padre es ahora jefe de la policía, ¿esta bien?" Dijo dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al niño que estaba acostado en el asiento trasero

"Genial, es un contador de todos modos." El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

"Voy a cambiar lugares con Mike. Dale a Azimio". Puck dijo mientras saltaba de la camioneta

"Qué diablos. Casi me pasó estampo en el parabrisas con su trasero." Mike gritó.

"Entra en el frente". Puck instruyó al saltar en la parte posterior.

"¿Por qué?" Mike preguntó mientras salía de la parte trasera.

"Porque yo lo digo, muévete" Puck gritó, cada vez estaba más frustrado.

"Está bien" Mike respondió como él cerró de golpe la puerta del frente.

La camioneta lentamente comenzó a avanzar de nuevo.

Puck se apoyó contra la ventana mientras el camión se alejaba. "Ahora escúchame tú triste saco de mierda." Puck le dijo al muchacho. "No vas a hablar sobre esto con nadie. Y sabremos si lo Hiciste. El padre de Artie es el jefe de la policía, así que realmente no tendrías ninguna oportunidad de todos modos." Puck mintió

"Ahora. Si la gente pregunta qué pasó, dirás que tuviste un accidente. Podría ser en el trabajo, en casa, no me importa. Pero te acuestas y dirás una buena mentira." Puck dijo lentamente.

"Y cada vez que veas las cicatrices en tu cara y cuello, recordaras a Kurt. Recordarás el dolor que le hiciste pasar, el dolor y el daño que causaste a su familia. Recordarás a la bebe, y lo que le hiciste cada vez que te miras en el espejo" Escupió justo a su llegada al hospital.

Sam condujo derecho la camioneta hasta las puertas de la sala de emergencias. Puck corrió y fue con una enfermera y le explicó que lo habían encontrado y sólo quería ayudar. Tenía falsas lágrimas en los ojos mientras dejaba al niño en el hospital. Al igual que la enfermera se dio la vuelta para preguntar a Puck los datos personales de Azimio y lo que le había pasado, él y la camioneta se habían ido ya.

De vuelta en la sala de urgencias el médico estaba muy ocupado insertando una vía intravenosa en el brazo de Azimio como la enfermera trató de obtener información de él. "Señor, señor puede usted decirme lo que pasó." Ella dijo tratando de obtener respuestas.

Azimio sólo se quedó mirando la pared.

"Señor", dijo mientras ella chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara. Ni siquiera se inmutó  
El médico miró a la enfermera que estaba todavía tratando de obtener su respuesta. "Creo que este chico esta fuera de sí". El médico dijo mientras miraba al chico catatónico. "Obtenga una consulta psiquiátrica". El pidió mientras colgaba una bolsa de líquidos.

El psiquiatra de turno le hizo a Azimio un examen psiquiátrico. Él fue enviado más tarde al Asilo de Huntington para su revisión. Y ahí es donde a muchacho pasó los próximos 18 meses y podrá salir pasando el examen psiquiátrico.

* * *

**Qué bueno todo eso y más se merece azimio**

**KlainerDCbowties worale que bueno que si te gusto la historia :D **


	50. Chapter 50

**CAPÍTULO 50**

Después de que Anna termo los exámenes de Kurt y Blaine había regresado la bebé a UCIN, la pareja se sentó en la cama juntos.

"Oh, mira lo que Finn me dio temprano." Blaine dijo mientras sacaba una foto del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Aww, mírala" Kurt susurró a la foto.

"Esa fue la primera vez que la vi, tenía sólo unas horas de nacida. Mira lo llamativa que es." Blaine dijo con orgullo.

Kurt se rio. "Sólo quiero que este sana" Kurt dijo mientras acariciaba la foto con el pulgar.

"Ella lo va a estar", dijo Blaine mientras besaba a su novio en la mejilla.

"Lo sé," dijo Kurt mientras besaba la foto y luego a Blaine.

El momento íntimo fue arruinado por una gran voz.

"Hey Blaine, mamá me hizo traer un poco de pasta y me dijo que te obligara a comer si no querías. Vamos viejo, no me hagas….Kurt!" Finn miró a su hermano con una gran boca abierta.

Kurt logró una leve mueca antes de reclamarle a Blaine. "No le dijiste a nadie?" Kurt susurró entre dientes.

"Lo siento", susurró Blaine mientras se escabullía hacia el lado del borde de la cama y retrocedió.

Finn corrió hacia su hermano. Él tiró de él en un abrazo apretado durante al menos un minuto antes de que decidiera retirarse. "Kurt", sonrió con lágrimas por su rostro. "Despertaste", sonrió mientras abrazaba a Kurt de nuevo.

"Sí, Finn." Kurt dijo condescendientemente lentamente.

"Yo... yo pensé... yo no sé... yo... yo..." Finn tartamudeó.

"Finn, estoy bien", insistió Kurt.

"Yo... yo pensé… yo… yo" Finn tartamudeó.

Esta vez, Kurt lo abrazo primero. Lo sentó y lo abrazó con fuerza, con cuidado de no agravar sus puntos.

Finn trago saliva cuando finalmente logró obtener algunas palabras. "Tenía tanto miedo de que nunca fueras a despertar." Finn dijo a través de las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

"Está bien tranquilo. Tengo una herida abierta en el estómago y estás a punto de sacar mis intestinos a través de ella" Kurt dijo mientras se encogía.

Finn dio un salto atrás de Kurt inmediatamente. "Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento mucho." Dijo preocupado.

"No, no, no. Finn estoy bien. Sólo estaba bromeando." Kurt dijo lamentando su primer comentario después de ver la cara de terror de su hermano.

Finn miró sospechosamente a su hermano.

"Realmente estoy bien." Kurt dijo estresado. "Blaine, ayúdame". Él se quejó.

"Finn. Anna dijo que estaba bien. Incluso va a levantarse y caminar esta noche." Blaine sonrió.

"Oh, eso no sucederá." Kurt indico.

Finn y Blaine rieron. Kurt era exactamente el mismo de siempre.

"Blaine puedes ir a ver al bebé. Veamos si podemos traerla abajo." Kurt le pidió a su novio, pero en realidad sólo estaba tratando de sacarlo de la habitación.

"Sí, claro, pero la UCIN no permitirá que el bebé este fuera después de las 4 y eso fue hace un cuarto de hora." Blaine dijo mirando su reloj.

"Sólo trata", declaró Kurt.

"Está bien", se encogió de hombros mientras Blaine besó la mejilla de Kurt antes de irse.

Una vez que la puerta de la habitación de Kurt se cerró los hermanos se miraron en silencio. Finn miró a su hermano, estaba todavía muy pálido, pero nada como cuando Finn lo había encontrado en el suelo de su dormitorio. Finn se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su hermano empapado de sangre.

Movió una silla cerca de Kurt y le agarró la mano. Sólo necesitaba sentir el calor y el movimiento de la mano de su hermano. Kurt dejó a Finn tomar su mano y le dio un suave apretón y se sentaron en silencio.

"Gracias Finn". Kurt dijo en voz baja después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Hmm," dijo Finn mientras miraba a los ojos azules hermano.  
"Gracias", repitió Kurt, esta vez con la voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Por qué? No, no, no. Kurt, no llores". Finn dijo mientras le daba la mano a su hermano un apretón tranquilizador.

"Por salvarme." Dijo en voz baja. "Sin ti, probablemente no estaría vivo ni mi hija. Así que gracias Finn". Kurt dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima cayendo.

"Hice lo que cualquiera haría. No tienes que darme las gracias." Finn dijo, acercándose a su hermano.

"Sí, así es. Y tengo que pedirte disculpas. Siento haberte hecho eso, por ponerte en esa posición. Estoy tan apesadumbrado Finn". Kurt resopló mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"Shhh, Kurt está bien." Finn dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

"No, no lo es. Me puse a mí mismo y la vida de mi hija en peligro. Estoy tan apenado. Yo no quise. Estuve de estar fuera de control. Lo siento." Kurt se declaró a su hermano.

Finn no sabía qué hacer. No había visto a Kurt en este trastorno en mucho tiempo. Finn intentó palmaditas en su mano para llamar su atención, pero no sirvió de nada. El niño seguía llorando y diciendo cuánto lo sentía una y otra vez. Finn miró a su alrededor, por lo general es cuando Blaine podría saltar para calmar a Kurt, pero él no estaba allí.

Finn sólo siguió sus instintos básicos. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a donde su hermano estaba llorando. El chico más alto se inclinó por lo que estaba a la misma altura.

"Shh, Kurt. No lo sientas. No llores te vas a tirar de los puntos." Finn dijo mientras trataba de calmar al niño.

No funcionó. Kurt siguió sollozando. "Lo siento, lo siento." Repitió.  
Finn estaba sufriendo. No le gustaba ver a su hermano así. Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Finn estuvo avergonzado por un rato antes de, joder esto. Finn se sentó junto a Kurt en la cama del hospital. Tenía la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama y levantó sus piernas para estar acostado junto a su hermano. Puso a Kurt sobre su pecho y el chico pálido se aferró a él y lloró en su hombro. Finn arregló a su hermano para sostenerlo, sostuvo a Kurt como un bebé, con cuidado de no tirar demasiado de él, o lastimar sus puntos de sutura.

"Vamos, vamos". Finn dijo mientras palmeaba al chico de vuelta. "No llores. Mírame," Finn maniobro suavemente la cara de Kurt para mirarse "¿Acaso esto es un rostro enojado?" Finn dijo mientras apunto a su cara mientras hacia una estúpida sonrisa grande.

Kurt se rio un poco. "Eso está mejor", Finn sonrió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas a su hermano. Kurt sollozo un poco antes de sonreír de nuevo.

"Voy a culpar a las hormonas por eso". Kurt se rio.

Finn esbozó una sonrisa. "Sí, ¿Cómo lo llaman los tres días de tristeza del bebe?"

"Así se llama." Él sonrió. "Lo siento." Kurt masculló

"Deja de pedir perdón", sonrió Finn.

"Lo siento", murmuró de nuevo, que fue seguido, por una sonrisa de Finn. "Quiero decir, bueno, maldita sea." Kurt se rio.

"Eso está mejor, estás sonando como tú ahora." El hijo mayor sonrió.

Kurt se rio un poco. "¿Es una buena o mala cosa?" Kurt dijo levantando una ceja.

"Es una cosa muy buena." Finn sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

Kurt sonrió por un momento antes de darse cuenta de algo. "Oh, mierda". Kurt dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Finn se preocupó.

"No, no, no estoy bien. Es sólo que probablemente debería haber llamado a mi papá y a Carole". Kurt dijo con preocupación.

"Oops", dijo Finn mientras empezaba a morderse la uña.

"Bueno, miren quien despertó" Burt dijo desde la puerta. "Y Maldición recontra ups Finn". El anciano dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo a su hijastro.

"¿Por qué me sigue pasando esto?" Kurt murmuró pensando que Anna había hecho lo mismo sólo unas pocas horas atrás.

Finn tomó esto como señal para salir o por lo menos dejar de abrazar a Kurt y bajar de la cama. Burt se acercó a su hijo. Su rostro daba la impresión de dar un gran abrazo.

"Oh, Dios, te extrañé." Burt dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo,

"Papá, sólo fueron tres días." Kurt señaló.

"Sí, y tres días son demasiado tiempo". Dijo mientras se alejaba de su hijo.

"Sí, lo fue." Carole añadió mientras corría a Kurt para abrazarlo.

"Escucha a tu madrastra chico blanco. Estás en un gran problema." Mercedes dijo desde la puerta.

"Mercedes no seas mala", dijo Quinn mientras asomaba la cabeza en la habitación seguida de Mike, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Sam, Artie, y Rachel. Esa multitud fue seguida por el Sr. Shue, la entrenadora Sylvester y La Coach Beiste. Todos rodearon a Kurt en la pequeña habitación. Todos ellos estaban abrazándolo o dándole palmaditas en la espalda o felicitándolo.

Blaine finalmente regreso de nuevo a la habitación para ser recibido por la horda de gente en la habitación de Kurt. De repente todo el mundo le estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda y empujándolo hacia su prometido. "Por Dios Kurt. Tienes, a la mitad de la escuela aquí." Blaine señaló estando sentado al lado de su novio en la cama. "Dejo a Finn solo durante media hora y vuelvo a esto." Blaine se rio.

Algunos amigos le dieron regalos, la entrenadora Sylvester le dio una membresía de un gimnasio con una tarjeta que decía " El embarazo no es una excusa para dejarse". En cuestión de segundos la habitación se había llenado de flores y globos. Kurt estaba poniéndose un poco nervioso, amaba a sus amigos, pero estaban en una pequeña habitación. Blaine noto la cara de su prometido y apreto el botón para llamar a la enfermera Anna.

Anna se acercó a ver el muro de personas. "Maldita sea Kurt. Tienes a la mitad de Lima aquí." Ella se echó a reír mientras se abría camino a través de la multitud. "Gente se bien que todos quieren a Kurt, pero voy a tener que pedirles que salgan. Uno, para dar al pobre chico un poco de aire y dos, tengo que examinarlo." Anna explico como ella los condujo hacia la puerta.

"Y Tres Tengo que hacer pis". Kurt anuncio como todo el mundo dijo adiós.

Tan pronto como todos se habían ido Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro agotado. "Los amo, pero, pareció una emboscada". Kurt dijo mientras se abanicaba el rostro.

"Hey pensé que tenías que hacer pis?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Yo sólo quería que se salieran más rápido." Kurt confesó.

"Bien", sonrió Blaine.

Kurt soltó un fuerte bostezo mientras se movía al borde de la cama. Ni siquiera tenía que decir nada, Blaine sabía lo que quería decir. El chico de cabello rizado se metió en la cama junto a su prometido. Kurt se movió alrededor de Blaine por lo que tenía la cabeza de nuevo en su pecho.

Anna sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, sangre, orina, saliva o cualquier otra sustancia?" Kurt preguntó a la enfermera del pecho de Blaine.

"De hecho, no hace falta que te examine. Sólo quería despejar a las 400 personas que estaban en tu habitación." Ella sonrió.

"Oh, genial." Kurt bostezó.

"¿Por qué no duermes y yo regresare en un par de horas para ir a caminar" Anna le preguntó con dulzura.

Kurt dejó escapar un gruñido agitado y abrazó a Blaine con más fuerza.

"No, No podrás salir de esta". Anna se rio mientras salía de la habitación.  
Kurt se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Eran las 9:00 PM y Kurt había estado dormido durante horas cuando una cara familiar asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación. Ella vio a Kurt acostado sobre el pecho de Blaine. Blaine estaba frotando pequeños círculos sobre la espalda de su novio mientras leía un libro

"¿Despertó?" Anna le preguntó a Blaine mientras ella entraba de puntillas en la habitación.

"No, él se despertó hace un tiempo, pero dijo que estaba cansado y se volvió a dormir." Blaine explicó mientras colocaba el libro sobre la mesa auxiliar.

"Él tiene que tratar de salir a caminar. El doctor dijo realmente que debe estar en movimiento". Anna dijo mirando su reloj.

"¿Debo despertarlo?" Blaine le preguntó mientras miraba con simpatía a su novio dormido.

"No, yo lo haré." Se acercó al muchacho. Anna odiaba despertar a la gente, era la peor parte de su trabajo en su opinión. "Kurt, cariño," Ella sacudió suavemente el hombro. "Es hora de levantarse".

"Mhhhn, ¿qué hora es?" Le preguntó frotándose los ojos.

"Casi las 9:00 PM", dijo Anna con aprensión.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estoy despierto?" Kurt se quejó.

"Tiempo de caminar bebe". Blaine sonrió.

"Ohhh", gimió Kurt mientras se estiraba un poco. "Bueno, vamos a terminar con esto." Él se quejó.

Blaine saltó de la cama y entregó a Kurt la túnica que estaba sobre la silla.

Kurt miró confundido. "¿De dónde viene eso?", se preguntó.

"Finn lo dejó con algunos libros y algunas cosas del cuarto del bebe mientras dormías. Supongo que pensó que te gustaría algo de tu casa". Blaine se encogió de hombros.

Kurt sonrió, realmente tenía el mejor hermano. Blaine le ayudó a ponerse la bata y cuando terminó, le dio un beso en la mejilla de su prometido.

"Bien, ahora vamos a ponernos de pie." Anna indico. Llevaron al niño al borde de la cama. Blaine estaba a la izquierda y Anna en la derecha. Ambos lo levantaron para ponerlo de pie. Kurt en la reacción se dobló y se agarró el estómago. "Oh, Dios mío. ¿Se supone que sienta que mi estómago está siendo despedazado?"

"Sera fácil de aquí en adelante," alentó Blaine.

"¿Es una broma, Blaine, porque no me estoy riendo?" Kurt gritó.

Anna le dio a Kurt un bastón "Puedes utilizarlo de apoyo, Blaine está aquí también. Pasos pequeños, ¿de acuerdo?" Anna subrayó.

"Les puedo asegurar, que es todo lo que voy a hacer." Kurt dijo mientras se aferraba al bastón.

Blaine lo agarro y envolvió el brazo alrededor de la cintura del muchacho esbelto y lo condujo hacia la puerta. "Está bien", le aseguró Blaine. "Pasos pequeños".

Una vez en el pasillo Kurt volvió a hablar. "Blaine, no creo que pueda hacer esto. Mis piernas no se sienten bien y ni siquiera voy a pensar en mi estómago porque…"

"Vamos Kurt. Tú no eres cobarde." Blaine dijo besando su mejilla.

La pareja caminó unos pasos más antes de que Kurt tuviera que parar de nuevo. "Espera, Blaine," Kurt hizo una mueca mientras se aferraba a su estómago.

"Shhh, está bien bebe. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele?" Blaine dijo entrando en modo de marido en pánico. Sostenía a Kurt más fuertemente mientras miraba a su novio por respuesta. "¿Qué es? ¿Debo llamar a Anna?"

"No, no, no. Estoy bien", confirmó el muchacho. "¿A dónde vamos?" Kurt preguntó, dio unos pasos más adelante.

"Vamos a visitar a Mani", sugirió Blaine pensó que el bebé conseguiría que Kurt se moviera mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Todavía en la habitación Anna notó el retraso en el pasillo y se unió a los chicos. "Todo bien?" Preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

"Sí", dijo sonriendo Blaine. "Vamos a visitar a Mani".

"Imaginé muchas cosas", Anna se encogió de hombros.

Kurt se dio cuenta de algo. "Blaine", se dio cuenta de que no podía llamar Mani a su hija por el resto de su vida. "No la hemos nombrado", subrayó.

"Está bien, sólo recuerda ir despacio. Voy a hablar contigo más tarde." La enfermera dijo antes de marcharse en dirección contraria.

"Sí, lento es bueno". Blaine dijo a su prometido. "Vamos, vamos a caminar y hablar."

Después de dejar escapar un suspiro molesto Kurt finalmente cedió. "Bien"

"Entonces, ¿Qué tienes en mente?" Preguntó Blaine.

Kurt había estado planeando algo por un tiempo. Él contestó. "Me gustaría llamarla como mi hermano si estás de acuerdo?" Kurt dijo con sinceridad. Blaine alzó una ceja.

"No uses esa mirada en mí, Yo inventé esa mirada." Kurt le dijo a su novio.

"Quieres nombrar a nuestra hija Finn?" Blaine le preguntó tratando de no reírse.

"No," Kurt miró fijamente. "Más bien como Finnly, como primer nombre" Kurt respondió.  
Blaine contemplo un segundo. "Me gusta, Finnly es un nombre hermoso".

"Y seamos sinceros, yo probablemente no tendría un bebé para nombrar sin Finn". Kurt sonrió.

Blaine se estremeció un poco pensando en lo que podría haber sucedido si Finn no hubiera estado allí "Está bien, así que tenemos un nombre. ¿Y un segundo nombre?" Preguntó Blaine.

Esta fue la parte más difícil del proceso. Que sonaba bien con Finnly? Melody Finnly? No, demasiados sonidos de "ee". Harmony Finnly? No, parece un horno. Finnly Lila? No, la niña no era de los 80. Finnly Audrey? Una vez más, era de los 80, pero los años 80 eran bebés de un mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó Kurt, cuando estaban en el ascensor para subir a la UCIN.

"Bueno, que suena bien con Finnly Anderson-Hummel?" Preguntó Blaine.

"No lo sé". El chico pálido se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cuáles eran los nombres que nos gustaban originalmente?" Blaine le preguntó mientras conducía a su novio al salir del ascensor.

"Mercy?" Sugirió Kurt.

"Finnly Mercy?" Blaine dijo en voz alta.

Los dos se miraron entre sí. "No", dijeron al unísono.

En los próximos minutos la pareja sugirió nombres el uno al otro mientras caminaban. Blaine sugirió Elise Finnly. Kurt dijo Finnly Addison. Pero ninguno de ellos era bueno. A medida que se acercaban pensaron más nombres pero ninguno tenía un bonito para ponerle.

"¿Qué hay de Ava?" Kurt sugirió.

"Hmmm Finnly Ava Anderson-Hummel?" Blaine sonrió. "Me gusta".

"Si, a mí también", dijo sonriendo Kurt como llegaron fuera de la NICU "¿Podemos entrar?" Kurt se preguntó en voz alta.

Blaine miró su reloj. "Son las 9:30. Este lugar tiene horarios de visita."

"Pero somos sus padres. ¿Y por qué sugeriste venir, en primer lugar, entonces?" Kurt dijo mientras Blaine le dio una palmada en el pecho con la palma de su mano

"Bueno, es que tienes que moverte, ¿no?" Blaine se rio.

Kurt miró a su novio.

"¿Quieres verme entrar y ver qué puedo hacer?" Blaine ofreció amablemente.

Lo pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta de que por una vez, no quería causar problemas. "No, está bien." Kurt decidió que podía esperar hasta mañana para ver a su hija.

Kurt miró a la UCIN, Y regreso de nuevo a la época en que había conocido a Blaine, coraje. "¡Coraje!" dijo en voz alta. "Blaine!" se quedó sin aliento. "Coraje", repitió.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Blaine pregunto.

"¿Cuál era el nombre impresionante que Tina sugirió? Ya sabes, el que significaba coraje." Kurt dijo emocionado.

"Mierda, ¿Cuál era". Blaine pensaba. "Valora" gritó.

"Finnly Valora." Kurt repitió. Fue perfecto.

"Bueno, ella tiene un montón de coraje". Blaine sonrió. "Ella es una luchadora a pesar de tener sólo un poco más de 3 libras."

"¡Exactamente! Finnly Valora Anderson-Hummel", dijo su nombre completo. "Me gusta, ¿Verdad?" Kurt preguntó mientras tomaba a su novio la mano.

Blaine le dio un suave apretón "A mi igual".

Kurt sonrió cuando Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Desde la ventana Kurt susurró a su niña, "Buenas noches Finnly Valora."

* * *

**Ps no me gustó mucho el nombre pero bueno. Que bueno que les esta gustando mucho esta historia :) gracias por todos sus comentarios y ps ya solo faltan 10 episodios :/ espero tengan un bonito día yo bien gracias jaja pasare viendo Moulin Rouge ya que nunca la eh visto jaja **


	51. Chapter 51

**CAPÍTULO 51**

Blaine y Kurt estaban acostados en la cama, tenían la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, así que estaban sentados. Kurt estaba acunando a Finnly que estaba despierta y en silencio chupando su pequeño puño. La habían des entubado la noche anterior, así que iban a probar alimentos sólidos más tarde hoy.

Mientras la pareja se quedó mirando a su hija escucharon un golpe leve en la puerta. Tomaron sus ojos lejos del bebé para ver a Finn, Carole y Burt que estaban cubriendo toda la puerta.

Blaine hizo un gesto para que la familia entrara. Kurt sonrió a su familia y luego a su hija que había dejado de chupar su puño al ver a sus abuelos y a su tío. Carole corrió a la cama de su hijastro para adular a la niña.

"Ella es hermosa", sollozó Carole mientras comenzaba a llorar. "Burt, vamos a tener un bebé está bien." Carole dijo a su marido.

"Whoa," se rio Burt. "¿Qué? ¿Y si Kurt sólo te deja cuidar a su hija" El hombre sonrió.

"Claro", sonrió Kurt mientras miraba a Blaine. Blaine miró a Finn como para decirle que se acercara un poco más.

"Está bien" Blaine aplaudió. "Nos gustaría presentarles a alguien." El chico de cabello rizado anuncio.

"Esta es", sonrió Kurt mientras miraba a su hermano. "Finnly Valora Anderson-Hummel." Kurt dijo y la niña levantó la vista hacia él.

Finn miró al pequeño paquete y luego de vuelta a Kurt que estaba sonriendo. "Espera-Finnly, como Finn?" Finn preguntó un poco confundido.

"Sí", Blaine dijo sonriendo.

"Como yo?" Finn confirmo.

"No, Finn como en Huckleberry Finn. Por supuesto que como tú." Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su hermano.

"Nombraste a tu bebé como yo?" Finn preguntó de nuevo.

Kurt asintió. "Sí, sin ti no podría haber un bebe al que nombrar. Así que sí, La llamare como a ti" Kurt explicó.

"Oh, genial." Finn sonrió.

"¿Te gustaría cargarla?" Kurt preguntó, mientras miraba al bebé.

"Oh, no lo sé, ella es bastante pequeña." Finn miró al bebé con aprensión.

"No, vas a estar bien." Kurt insistió, él utilizó su brazo libre para acercar a su hermano. Finn se agachó y dobló los brazos alrededor de la niña. Kurt colocó al bebé en el brazo de Finn con cautela levantó al bebé y luego se puso de pie, sus ojos nunca dejando la niña. Finn miró fijamente a los ojos del bebé y ella hizo lo mismo antes de dejar escapar un murmullo excitado. Finn se rio un poco y cuando el bebé chupo su puño y comenzó a acurrucarse en su pecho. Finn callo y mecía al bebé y empezó a quedarse dormida. Él seguía mirando su rostro dormido un poco hasta que recordó que no estaba solo. Levantó la vista torpemente para ver todos los ojos puestos en él, su madre seguía llorando y Burt tratando de calmarla, mientras Blaine y Kurt sonreían.

"Mira, eres natural". Blaine señaló. Finn sonrió.

"Puedes ponerla en la cama si quieres." Kurt sugirió.

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" Finn le preguntó sin apartar los ojos de su bebé.

"No, Sólo si se te cansan los brazos o te aburres o te da hambre o algo" Kurt confirmo.

"No creo que nunca me podría aburrir de esto". Finn sonrió.

"Sí cariño, eso puede ser cierto. Pero es mi turno". Carole dijo haciendo un gesto para cargar a la bebé.

"No", Finn abrazo al bebé un poco más fuerte. "Mi Finnly", dijo mirando al bebé.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que soy el siguiente. Soy el único relacionado con ella por lazos de sangre". Burt dijo mientras señalaba al bebé.

"Mi bebé", dijo Finn mientras llevaba a la muchacha dormida aún más cerca.

"Sin hilar ni nada. Pero técnicamente es mi bebé." Kurt dijo mientras levantaba la mano para llamar la atención sobre sí mismo.

Así como Finn iba a decir que no quería entregar aun a la bebé, la niña soltó un gruñido y miró a Finn con la culpa en sus ojos.

"Uh, oh," dijo Blaine mientras se arrugó su nariz.

"Creo que sé lo significa ese ruido". Kurt dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

"¿Qué?" Finn miró confundido mientras la pareja hizo una mueca desagradable. Luego olió algo. "Aw, Ewwwww". Finn arrugo su nariz y miró al bebé. "Mamá, es tu turno", dijo Finn mientras trataba de darle al bebé.

"Nah, ah. Ya no la quiero". Carole negó con la cabeza. "Dásela a Burt, están relacionados por sangre". Dijo tapando su nariz.

"Aww, ven aquí princesa". Burt dijo señalando al bebé. Finn se la entregó y Burt comenzó a arrullar al bebé. "Ven vamos a limpiarte." Él dijo en una voz de bebé.

Burt sostenía al bebé con una mano mientras agarraba una toalla con la otra. Él puso la toalla en la cama antes de que él acostara al bebe. Agarró los pañales y empezó a cambiarla de manera eficiente como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, como si lo hiciera todos los días. Había tirado el pañal a la basura, limpio y cambio a Finnly en cuestión de minutos. Le puso su nuevo pañalero blanco y la levanto en el aire.

"¿Quién es una chica guapa." Él susurró mientras le hacía cosquillas en el estómago y ella hizo un gorgoteo alegremente. "Sí". Burt sonrió cuando él la envolvió en una manta rosada y le puso el sombrero. "Eso es." La besó en la frente. "Todo mejor."  
"Maldita sea Burt, eres bueno." Finn dijo un poco sorprendido.

"Sí, wow papá. Me Tomó a mí y a Blaine como veinte minutos hacer eso." Kurt dijo sorprendido por la habilidad de su padre.

"¿Qué puedo decir. Soy el baby master". Dijo con orgullo como Finnly soltó otro gorjeo emocionada. "Ves. Finnly está de acuerdo conmigo". Burt dijo y la niña agarró su mano y se aferró con fuerza.

"Bien. Así que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Burt la cambiará de ahora en adelante?" Blaine se rio.

Finn, Carole y Kurt todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"No me importa". Burt sonrió mientras jugaba con el bebé. "Ella es muy hermosa" Él susurró.

* * *

**Bien, si me hizo llorar mucho Moulin Rouge jajaja está muy bonita**


	52. Chapter 52

**CAPÍTULO 52**

"Finn, Sabes que puedes conducir a más de 20 millas por hora, ¿no?" Kurt preguntó desde el asiento de atrás.

"Sí, me gustaría llegar a casa antes de que cumpla 1 año Finnly si estás de acuerdo?" Blaine añadio. Estaba sentado justo detrás de Finn con Finnly en el medio en su asiento de seguridad.

Era la primera vez que Finnly y Kurt salían del hospital. Padre e hija permanecieron en el hospital durante poco menos de dos semanas a pesar de las súplicas de Kurt.

"No. Me niego a poner mi sobrina en peligro". Finn dijo mientras conducía lentamente a lo largo de la autopista.

"Finn esto es ridículo." Kurt rodó los ojos a pesar de que fue tocado ligeramente de lo mucho que Finn lo cuidaba. "Me llevaste a unos 100 kilómetros por hora cuando estaba embarazado".

"No lo hice". Finn replicó.

"Oh, sí lo hiciste. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que llegamos a la escuela en menos de 10 minutos" Kurt dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

"Sí, eso fue impresionante". Finn sonrió. "Pero esto es diferente."

"¿Cómo?" Blaine le preguntó mientras miraba a su hija dormida.

"Porque ella está ahí. Y ella es tan pequeña. Y la acaban de dar de alta". Finn sonrió. "Oh, y le prometí a Burt que conduciría con cuidado".

"Sí, pero él va a pensar que algo está pasando, si nos tomamos 4 horas cuando hacemos 45 minutos en llegar a casa". Blaine señaló.

"Vamos Finn. Son como 1:30 y me estoy muriendo de hambre". Kurt dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para acercarse a su hermano.

"Bueno mamá tendrá listo el almuerzo cuando lleguemos". Finn no respondió apartando la vista de la carretera.

"Finn., Por favor." Kurt declaró. "Por favor, por mí." Dijo de nuevo haciéndole a Finn sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

Finn dejó escapar un gruñido molesto antes de empujar a fondo el acelerador. "Feliz?" Finn dijo mientras el coche aceleraba.

"Sí. Mucho." Kurt dijo mientras se sentó de nuevo.

"Viejo, Eres bueno." Finn dijo mientras rodaba los ojos ante el hecho de que había cedido tan fácilmente. No podía decirle que no a Kurt.

"Deberías tratar de comprometerte con él. Nunca dirías que no de nuevo". Blaine señaló.

"Es un talento". Kurt sonrió mientras su niña soltó un gorgoteo. "Y veo que se lo herede" Dijo mientras sonreía a la niña que estaba ahora despierta y mirando alrededor del coche.

A medida de que se estacionaron en la entrada Hummel-Hudson tanto Burt y Carole salieron corriendo a su encuentro.

"Por Dios. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Burt preguntó mientras abría la puerta de su hijo.

"Oh, nada. Sólo el hecho de que Finn condujo como una tortuga." Kurt dijo mientras se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

"No lo hice". Finn frunció el ceño.

"Él estaba como a 20 en la autopista." Kurt confirmo.

"Sí. Pero acelere después." Finn señaló.

"Pero tuve que rogarte antes" Kurt sonrió.

"Ah, Te hizo los ojos de cachorro no es así?" Burt preguntó.

"Sí," murmuró Finn mientras saltaba fuera del coche.

Burt se rio. "He estado tratando con esa mirada desde que tenía 6 meses de edad. ¿Cómo crees que tiene este coche y esa ropa?"

"No fue tan malo." Kurt sonrió.

"Díselo a tu armario" Burt sonrió. "Así que, bueno, al menos obtendrá una cucharada de su propia medicina."

"¿Y por qué dices eso?" Kurt preguntó mientras comenzaba a deshacer las correas del asiento de coche de Finnly.

"Sólo espera hasta que la pequeña pueda hablar. Dudo que seas capaz de decirle que no." Burt sonrió.

Kurt se rio cuando desató a su hija del asiento y la levantó en sus brazos. Blaine agarró el bolso del bebé y se acercó a su novio. Blaine pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y la pareja entró en la casa con su hija por primera vez.

La tarde transcurrió en un borrón de mimos y visitantes. Kurt y Blaine se encontraron solos, abrazados en la cama. Había sido la primera vez que la pareja había sido capaz de compartir la cama (cómodamente) desde que Finnly nació. Kurt tenía la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Blaine y Blaine lo abrazo para tenerlo más cerca. Sentía bien de tenerlo en sus brazos otra vez.

"Esto se siente extraño" Kurt dijo mientras se acurrucó un poco más cerca de Blaine.

"Hmm qué?" Blaine preguntó adormilado.

"Durante las últimas dos semanas eh tenido a Finnly justo a mi lado. Es simplemente extraño que ella está durmiendo en su habitación." Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"Estoy feliz de tener a mi novio e hija durmiendo conmigo bajo el mismo techo." Blaine dijo mientras besaba la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kurt.

"Hemos estado bajo el mismo techo antes." Kurt señaló.

"No los tres " Blaine cuestiono.

"Sí, pero estabas escondido debajo de la cama". Kurt sonrió ante el recuerdo.

* * *

_Era la primera vez que Finnly salía de la sala de cuidados especiales y estaba en la habitación de Kurt. La comadrona de guardia había pedido a Blaine salir a eso de las 10pm. Era en ese momento que la joven pareja extrañaba a Anna. Primero Blaine se había escondido en el baño. Luego lo obligaron salir de bajo de la cama después de que las parteras hicieran revisión dela cama. Blaine no sólo quería quedarse porque era la primera noche de su hija fuera de la enfermería, sino porque no quería dejar a Kurt. Anna había estado de servicio nocturno desde la entrega y habían pasado casi cinco días. Había dejado dormir a Blaine en la habitación de Kurt, e incluso acerco una cama junto a él para que Blaine pudiera tener su propia cama. Pero la partera mayor no dejaría que Anna trabajara más de cinco noches seguidas por lo que se vio obligada a dejar a los niños a su suerte, posteriormente condujeron a Blaine esconderse debajo de la cama del hospital durante una hora._

* * *

"Sí, pero esta es la primera vez que estamos en nuestra propia cama, con nuestra hija en su propia habitación y somos libres de hacer lo que queramos." Blaine terminó con un beso.

"¿Tienes algo en mente Anderson?" Kurt dijo mientras se dio la vuelta para mirar a su novio.

"Si en realidad." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Hmmm," Kurt besó a Blaine en los labios. "¿Quiero saber?" el chico más joven sonrió.

"Realmente quieres saber?" Blaine dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt para tirar de él más cerca.

"Noviembre 9" Blaine susurró al oído de Kurt.

"Hmm?" Kurt cuestiono.

"9 de Noviembre. Para la boda." Blaine confirmo.

"Oh", Kurt se sorprendido un poco. "Um, ¿por qué esa fecha?" Kurt le preguntó un poco confundido.

"¿No te acuerdas?" Blaine dijo levantando una ceja.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

_**"Bueno, vamos a poner la escena. En una gran escalera. Yo estaba muy ocupado yendo al recital de los Warblers cuando esta voz me tomó por sorpresa."**_ Blaine dijo con un guiño. _**"Gire para ver a esta bestia alta y delgada justo encima de mí en la escalera. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida."**_ Blaine dijo mientras besaba su novio.

"El día que nos conocimos." Kurt sonrió. "Bingo", dijo Blaine mientras tocaba la parte superior de la nariz de Kurt juguetonamente.

"Me encanta." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de inclinarse para besar al que pronto seria su marido, Finnly hizo su presencia.

"Dios tiene buena sincronización" Blaine murmuró sarcásticamente.

"Sí, ponte de su parte." Kurt señaló a Blaine mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Kurt cargo a la niña que lloraba y la llevo cerca de su pecho. "Chica Shh, está bien." Kurt dijo mientras mecía a la niña y le palmeó la espalda. "Una voz tan grande para una niña tan pequeña", susurró Kurt como Blaine vio desde la puerta.

Kurt acostó al bebe, revisó el pañal y se aseguró de que no tenía hambre. Cargo a la niña llorando otra vez. "Yo sé de qué se trata". Dijo besando su cabeza. "Alguien se siente excluida?. Sólo quiere un poco de atención?" Kurt sonrió.

_"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight"_

Tan pronto como Kurt comenzó a cantar a la niña dejó de llorar y miró a su padre con admiración. Ella agarró el dedo con su manita y empezó a apretar.

_"I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"_

Era increíble que Kurt y Blaine hubieran elegido cantar la misma canción a su hija sin discutirlo.

_"For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"_

El bebé comenzó a calmarse y sus ojos comenzaron a caer como Kurt siguió cantando.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more"_

A medida que el bebé se volvió a dormir Kurt la puso en un brazo y agarro una manta con la otra mano. Acostó a Finnly en su cuna y empezó a envolverla sin dejar de cantar. Kurt realmente era natural.

_"You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always"_

Kurt se inclinó para besar a su hija mientras terminaba. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Blaine apoyado casualmente contra el marco de la puerta.

"Sabes que eres increíble ¿verdad?" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sí". Kurt sonrió. "Pero eso no significa que tengas que dejar de decirlo." Se echó a reír cuando la pareja regresó a su dormitorio. "Cuéntame más sobre la boda." Kurt sonrió mientras él y su futuro marido se metieron en la cama.

* * *

**En la historia la autora puso marzo 23 pero yo se lo cambie porque según yo recuerdo fue el 9 de noviembre no?**


	53. Chapter 53

**CAPÍTULO 53**

A un primer mes de las Primicias

La primera vez que Kurt lloro:

Era la tercera noche de Finnly en casa. Había empezado a establecer una rutina en el hospital, pero una vez que llegó a casa todo se convirtió en humo. Kurt estaba en su tercer día de no dormir y estaba empezando a mostrarlo. Estaba agotado e irritable, no fue ayudado por Blaine que no despertaba cuando el bebé estaba llorando. Blaine era totalmente inútil una vez que dormía, era como si invernara durante la noche.

Esta noche, sin embargo Finnly se las había arreglado para volver a dormir a eso de la medianoche, dando a Kurt tres horas de sueño antes de que despertara gritando de nuevo. Finnly siempre había sido un poco quisquillosa con la comida, incluso mientras estaba en la incubadora. Solo le gustaban determinadas marcas de fórmula, siempre estaba llorando y para colmo había desarrollado cólicos y reflujo a lo largo de las últimas 48 horas.

Kurt adormilado estaba dando vueltas por la habitación de su hija y la puso en la cuna portátil. La llevó a la planta baja llorando y en la cocina hizo una mamila.

Kurt se apresuró a tomar la botella tan pronto como pudo como la niña llorando no tardaría en despertar a toda la casa. Al igual que Kurt había conseguido la botella a la temperatura y consistencia adecuada y estaba a punto de hacerse cargo de Finnly se le escapó de las manos mientras la estaba agitando. La botella cayó al suelo y se rompió. Trozos de cristales y fórmula estaban por todas partes.

Kurt se quedó mirando el desastre unos pocos minutos antes de que él se derrumbara en el suelo llorando. Fue la combinación de no dormir, un bebé llorando y exigente y la ruptura de la botella fue la gota final. Kurt se sentó en el suelo de la cocina llorando como Finnly gritó desde su cuna.

Toda la conmoción y llanto deben haber despertado a Blaine mientras bajaba por la escalera adormilado. Tan pronto como Blaine vio a su novio llorando en el suelo y su hija llorando desde su cuna él mismo rompió en acción. Se acercó a Finnly y agarró la manta de algodón que había expulsado de ella y la envolvió apretadamente. Él la cogió con una mano y la puso al hombro derecho y le palmeó la espalda con una mano mientras daba un paso más a Kurt para entrar en la cocina.

Finnly parecía calmarse una vez que Blaine la envolvió y comenzó a acariciarla pero ella todavía tenía hambre. Blaine tenía la botella lista de nuevo en pocos minutos y había empezado a alimentar a la niña que ahora estaba contenta al chupar el biberón.

"Kurt, ¿qué pasó?" Blaine preguntó al niño que seguía llorando en el suelo.

"Estúpido la botella... pedazo de mierd... ridículo." Kurt trató de decir a través de las lágrimas. "Nunca tendremos sexo otra vez!" Kurt aulló y grito al mismo tiempo.

"Sé que es tu tercer día de vuelta en casa, pero ¿no te pasaste un poco de los tres días de tristeza?" Blaine preguntó con una risita mientras se limpiaba la fórmula derramada del pie en una toalla de papel.

Kurt lo miró y frunció el ceño. "Si valoras tu vida cierra la boca". Kurt dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo índice hacia su prometido.

Blaine se rio mientras envió a Kurt de vuelta a la cama y poner a Finnly de vuelta a dormir después de haber terminado su biberón. Blaine se quedó mirando a la adorable niña que estaba felizmente durmiendo en su cuna. Dio vuelta al móvil y la besó en la mejilla antes de regresar a su habitación para encontrar a Kurt literalmente desmayado encima de las mantas. Todo lo que podía hacer Blaine era dejar salir una risita mientras deslizaba a su novio de vuelta bajo las sábanas y se arrastró detrás de él para un abrazo.

La primera vez que Blaine lloro:

Finnly había estado en casa durante unas tres semanas. Kurt y Blaine se había asentado en una rutina y ahora tenían un buen sueño y alimentación. Finn se había ofrecido a cuidar a la niña durante unas horas para que Blaine y Kurt pudieran salir de la casa y tener algo de tiempo a solas sin el bebé.

Todo había ido bien, Finn había dado de comer a la niña y la acostó para dormir, mientras que Blaine y Kurt habían salido a cenar, solo los dos. Los dos chicos se acercaron de puntillas a la casa y subieron hasta el cuarto de Finnly para ver cómo Finn lo estaba haciendo. Había envuelto a la niña y la tenía encima de su hombro mientras la acariciaba de nuevo con dulzura.

"Ves esto no es difícil. No sé lo que Kurt y Blaine piensan". Finn arrullaba al bebé.

Kurt y Blaine se miraron y sonrieron, Finn era tan lindo cuando estaba con el bebé. Finn continuó balanceándose y dio una palmadita al bebé en la espalda por unos minutos más hasta que el momento fue arruinado por un pedo bastante ruidoso. Era tan alto que tanto Kurt y Blaine lo habían oído desde fuera de la puerta. Los dos muchachos se miraron entre sí y tuvieron que tapársela boca para reírse.

"Oh, eso no sonó bien." Finn dijo mirando al bebe con disgusto. La cara de Finn era una mezcla de horror y asco. Su expresión hizo que Kurt y Blaine estallaran en risas. Blaine tuvo que caminar lejos de la puerta para detenerse la risa y no hacer obvio el hecho de que estaban observando desde la puerta.

"Ahh," Finn miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. "Um," Finn no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. "Bien," dijo Finn mientras colocaba a la chica de vuelta a su cuna. "Hay". Él estaba muy satisfecho con él. Finn volvió a la silla en el cuarto y se sentó sintiéndose muy orgulloso de la forma en que manejó la situación. Pero Kurt y Blaine sabían mejor lo que daría lugar el sonido.

Al igual que Finn se puso cómodo otro pedo fuerte seguido de un murmullo que provenía de la cuna. Finn miró con aprensión, esperó un segundo y es entonces cuando el olor lo golpeó. Finn olfateó el aire dos veces. "Oh, ¿qué diablos es eso?"

El muchacho alto se levantó y caminó con cautela hacia la cuna para inspeccionar los daños. Miró para ver la carita brillante de Finnly mirar hacia él con un poco de culpa en sus ojos.

"Oh, no me mires así." Finn dijo cuando vio la expresión culpable. Finn tomó una respiración profunda y la sostuvo mientras iba a cambiar el pañal. Pero no era un cambio del pañal normal, es lo que se llama un número 3 o una explosión de popo. La popo no sólo estaba en su pañal, estaba en su espalda y en su pelo castaño rizado.

"Oh, ¿qué diablos?" Finn dijo cuándo se dio cuenta con lo que estaba tratando. Finn cogió las toallitas mientras intentaba quitar el pañal sucio.

"Oh Dios mío". Dijo como el olor llenó la habitación. "¿Cómo haces eso? ¿En serio? Pesas 10 libras como viene todo eso de ti? ¡Oh Dios mío. Eso es muy desagradable." Dijo mientras corría con el pañal a la basura. "Ew, ew, ew, ew!" Finn gritó mientras corría.

Finn vio todo el lío que había. Había caca por todas partes en Finnly, su ropa, su manta, la funda del colchón, estaba en todas partes. Finn comenzó por limpiar a la chica. "Oh, en serio?" Finn dijo después de encontrar un nuevo montón que estaba escondido debajo de su pañalero. "Ah, cielos." Finn dijo mientras volvía la cabeza con disgusto.

Afuera Kurt y Blaine se encontraban al borde de la histeria, Kurt estaba mirando a la pared, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras trataba de disimular la risa. Blaine se había alejado de la puerta y se dobló tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Finn se las había arreglado para llegar a la niña desnuda y ahora estaba trabajando en limpiar la caca que estaba por todo el colchón. "No es el fin." Finn le dijo al bebe que había apoyado en su hombro. Así como Finn agarro la manta y descubrió que no solo estaba en la cubierta del colchón, se había filtrado en él. "Oh Dios mío", dijo Finn mientras se cubría un poco. Usó la mano que no sostenía el bebé para cubrir su boca, olvidando que era aquella mano que había usado para limpiar la caca.

Finn se cubrió otra vez, y otra vez. Se acercó a la esquina del cuarto y la lanzó a la basura. Kurt y Blaine lo vieron y estaban enrollados en él suelo de la risa ni siquiera trataron de ocultarla. Blaine tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no podía recuperar el aliento.

"Sabes que te escucho bien?" Finn gritó como Blaine dejó escapar de nuevo una carcajada.

Esto sólo dio lugar a otro estallido de risas para los dos niños.

"No es gracioso." Finn exhalo de nuevo.

Kurt consiguió levantarse y tomó al bebé de Finn, al no ser capaz de hablar como él seguía riendo histéricamente. Blaine no tuvo tanta suerte, él todavía estaba rodando por el suelo riendo y llorando histéricamente ante la visión del atleta seco agitado sobre el bote de basura.

Kurt y Blaine Volvieron a la escuela:

Finnly tenía un mes de edad y Kurt y Blaine tuvieron que volver a la escuela. Habían tenido suerte de que Finnly nació en la Navidad y usaron las vacaciones para pasar tiempo con ella. Pero ahora, a sabiendas de que tendrían que dejarla fue realmente un golpe duro para Kurt.

"Kurt, vamos! Vamos a llegar tarde!" Blaine gritó por la escalera.

"Ya voy. Dios!" Kurt gritó. Estaba ajustándose la corbata. Fue agradable poder encajar en su ropa vieja de nuevo, pero todavía no cambiaba el hecho de que no quería dejar a Finnly.

Kurt bajó corriendo las escaleras, mochila con libros en una mano y en la otra Finnly. Vio a Blaine y Finn que lo esperaban impacientes en la parte inferior de las escaleras.

"¡Vamos! Tenemos que irnos." Blaine ánimo.

"Lo sé, lo sé." Kurt dijo mirando a su hija.

Blaine se acercó y besó a Finnly en la cabeza antes de agarrar la mochila de Kurt y caminar hacia la puerta. Kurt miró a Finnly, le aseguro de que la dejaría por un par de horas, pero no todo el día.

"Aquí, mi amor", Alzando Carole sus brazos al bebé. "Dámela."

Kurt miró a la niña. "Recuerda que le gusta la manta de conejo después de la siesta, y necesita ser alimentada por lo menos cada cuatro horas." Kurt dijo no queriendo dejarla.

"Sí, sí, sí", asintió Carole.

"Y si ella está llorando es que se siente sola o tiene miedo." "Sí Kurt" Carole volvió a asentir. "Y eso…"."Kurt sabes que he hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?" Carole señaló.

Kurt se dio vuelta para mirar a Finn. El chico más alto estaba apoyado contra la pared y olio su mano. Él se dio la vuelta y levantó una ceja ante Carole.

"Lo heredo de su padre, ahora dame el bebé". La madre dijo acercándose y tomando a Finnly de los brazos de Kurt. "Di adiós, adiós papá". Carole arrullaba al bebé como Blaine arrastró a Kurt hacia la puerta.

"Bye Finnly", Dijo Kurt afuera. "Voy a estar en casa pronto". Blaine le tiró más fuerte. "Te amo". Se las arregló para gritar como Blaine le dio un tirón a la puerta y en el coche.

"Esto apesta", Dijo Kurt cruzándose de brazos. "Sí, lo sé." Blaine dijo mientras palmeaba su espalda.

Una vez en la escuela el estado de ánimo de Kurt no había mejorado, pero fue Mercedes la que lo saco de su depresión.

Ella corrió hacia él y tiró de él en un fuerte abrazo. "Mercedes, te vi la semana pasada." Kurt logró chillar a cabo.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es la primera vez que he sido capaz de abrazarte sin un bebé entre nosotros. No es que yo no la quiera, pero ahora te tengo para mí sola". Ella sonrió.

Blaine tosió un poco para hacer notar su presencia.

"Hola Blaine," sonrió dulcemente antes de llevarlo lejos arrastrándolo a su casillero.

"Adiós", gritó Kurt desde la mitad del pasillo. Blaine le lanzó un beso mientras se dirigía a su casillero.

"Entonces", sonrió Mercedes. "Cuéntame más acerca de esta boda." Ella casi gritó.

* * *

**ahhh gracias RuthJB por la aclaración :) **

**y enserio gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia**


	54. Chapter 54

**CAPÍTULO 54**

"Blaine no estoy seguro de esto" Kurt cuestiono desde dentro del vestuario.

"Vamos. Estoy con mi esmoquin." Blaine sonrió mientras se miró en el espejo. Llevaba un esmoquin negro ajustado con ribete blanco alrededor de los pantalones de solapa, de color blanco, zapatos nuevos de vestir negros, una camisa gris con volantes y una corbatilla blanca, el hombre se veía impresionante.

"Simplemente no creo que sea apropiado". Kurt se quejó.

"¿Por qué no? Te verás increíble. Vamos bebe muéstrame". Blaine dijo llamando a la puerta del vestidor de su futuro marido.

"Estoy vistiendo de blanco Blaine." Kurt gruñó.

"¿Y?" Blaine dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. "Y no es todo blanco, sólo la chaqueta."

"Tengo una hija Blaine. No creo que nadie se deje engañar por esto." El niño más joven se estreso.

"Oh, nadie cree en esa mierda. Ahora saca tu trasero de ahí." Blaine dijo mientras hacía sonar la puerta.

"Está bien, está bien. Cielos." Kurt rodó los ojos mientras salía del vestidor. Llevaba una chaqueta blanca de doble botonadura con botones negros, pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con volantes, zapatos blancos de vestir y un corbatín negro.

Blaine sonrió a su novio. "Te ves hermoso".

Kurt arrugó la nariz. "No sé, porque no nos fijamos un poco en el ébano y marfil no te parece?"

"Espera," dijo Blaine mientras besaba la mejilla de Kurt, agarró su muñeca y corrió con él hacia fuera en el vestíbulo de la tienda en la que Mercedes (Dama de Honor) y Finn (Hombre de honor) estaban esperando con Carole, habían insistido en ir.

Antes de que Blaine o Kurt pudieran decir cualquier cosa Mercedes dejó escapar un fuerte grito cuando ella corrió hacia la pareja y los abrazó con fuerza.

"Oh, Dios mío! Te ves increíble". Ella chilló mientras saltaba de la emoción.

"Muy bonito chicos" Carole sonrió casualmente trató de enjugar una lágrima cayendo en ese momento.

"Muy... ah... Klaine". Finn dijo al tiempo que lanzo a la pareja un pulgar hacia arriba.

Kurt y Blaine solo rodaron sus ojos.

"Ves", Blaine susurró al oído de Kurt. "Te dije que era increíble."

Kurt sonrió mientras se dirigía al grupo. "Así que eso es un sí?"

"Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí mil veces hasta el infinito." Mercedes chilló.

Kurt sonrió mientras él y Blaine dejaron el vestíbulo.

"Espera, espera, espera, necesitamos una foto. A tu padre le gustaría ver esto". Carole dijo cuando ella sacó su iPhone. "Está bien júntense". Ella indico.

Blaine y Kurt se movieron más cerca y Blaine envolvió su brazo protector alrededor de la cintura de su novio.

"Está bien digan 'boda'" Carole dijo mientras tomaba la foto.

Kurt rodó los ojos a su entusiasmo y Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Deberíamos irnos." Dijo Blaine mirando su reloj. "Dejamos a Finnly con mis padres como por 2 horas". Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Se había hecho un gran avance en el último mes y fue la adición de los padres de Blaine. Aunque Katherine y Marcos fueron los padres de Blaine nunca lo apoyaron a él o a su estilo de vida. Ellos sabían que tenía novio y que fue a Dalton. También eran conscientes del hecho de que Kurt estaba embarazado, pero todavía no habían hecho contacto. Fue sólo cuando Blaine los invito a Lima para conocer a su nieta y a su novio que efectivamente, respondieron.

Burt, Carole, Kurt y Blaine todos habían accedido a reunirse con ellos para almorzar un sábado.

"_¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto?" _Blaine dijo por tercera vez hoy mientras enterraba su rostro en sus manos.

"_Sí, así es. Nos casaremos y tenemos una hija. Quizás es tiempo de conocer a tus padres". _Kurt dijo para tranquilizarlo.

"_Vamos Blaine. No puede ser tan malo" _Burt dijo en un esfuerzo para animarlo.

"_Ah, sí, enviaron a su hijo de 8 años a un internado. " _Blaine dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa.

No es que Blaine odiara a sus padres, él los amaba a un punto, pero no los había visto en más de 8 meses. Eran las típicas personas Upper West Side, bien arreglados, extremadamente ricos y completamente intolerantes.

Kurt estaba masajeando la espalda de Blaine como un hombre bajo y fornido en una chaqueta azul marino y pantalones entró en el restaurante con su esposa, una mujer delgada con rasgos de Blaine, de su brazo. El hombre contempló la habitación antes de que él y Blaine hicieran contacto visual.

"_Prepárense". _Blaine susurró a Kurt, Burt y Carole mientras se levantaba para saludar a sus padres. Kurt le agarró la mano y le dio un apretón tranquilizador.

"_Padre", _asintió Blaine cuando iba a estrechar la mano de su padre_. "Madre", _dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla algo incómodo.

"_Nos alegramos de verte querido ", _dijo Katherine mientras sus ojos se movieron a los otros tres miembros de la mesa.

"_Mamá, papá me gustaría que conozcan a Burt Hummel y Carole". _Blaine dijo con un encogerse como el padre fue a darle la mano a las personas a las que ahora se consideran su familia.

"_Mucho gusto". _Burt dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Marcos sólo gruñó mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre.

"_Y este es mi novio", _tosió un poco Marcos_. "Kurt Hummel"._

Kurt se levantó y estrechó la mano de los padres con una sonrisa en la cara y la mano de Blaine todavía en la suya.

"_¿Por qué no nos sentamos? " _ofreció Blaine al sentir la tensión en el aire.

_Las parejas parecían aflojar mientras el almuerzo continuó. Los padres de Blaine le preguntaron acerca de la escuela, cómo encontró McKinley. También se las había arreglado para tener una conversación sobre la boda. Blaine siempre había querido a sus padres allí, pero no estaba seguro de si estarían, pero después de conocer a Kurt y ver cómo él y Blaine interactuaban vieron que esto era serio. La charla fue interrumpida por el fuerte zumbido del teléfono de Kurt._

Miró la pantalla y rodó los ojos._ "Es Finn," _susurró Kurt a Blaine_. "Perdón es nuestra niñera, tengo que contestar". _Kurt dijo mientras se excusó de la mesa. Tan pronto como el bebé se mencionó Mark y Katherine escucharon. Al salir él podía oír a Blaine explicando dejaron al bebé con el hermano de Kurt y él siempre estaba un poco nervioso.

" _Sí Finn?" _Kurt dijo mientras se alejaba de la mesa con el teléfono en la oreja.

"Viejo_," _Kurt rodó sus ojos_, "Estoy en el estacionamiento" _Finn parecía asustado_. "Finnly tiene realmente este color extraño."_

"_¿Encerio estas en el restaurante?" _Preguntó Kurt ni siquiera pareciendo desconcertado. Se había acostumbrado a que Finn fuera muy protector de Finnly. Ella estornudó una vez y casi Finn llamó a una ambulancia.

"_Sí, yo estoy fuera, ven pronto. " _Finn jadeó_._

Kurt salió al estacionamiento y allí estaba Finn paseaba arriba y abajo con Finnly mirando aterrorizado. Kurt sólo rodó los ojos y se acercó a su hermano nervioso.

"_Kurt. Oh, gracias a Dios! Mírala se ve rara. Y ella hizo una cara rara y no sé qué hacer" _Finn dijo mientras empujaba el bulto rosado hacia él.

"_Finn! Cálmate". _Kurt destacó mientras inspeccionaba la niña perfectamente sana._ "Ella está bien. Yo no veo nada"._

"_Mira no crees que esta mas rosada de lo normal". _Finn dijo todavía mirándola asustado.

"_Estás bien ¿no?" _Kurt susurró a la niña cuando ella dejó escapar un murmullo poco feliz_. "Finn está bien. Hemos hablado de esto, no vas a matar a la bebé." _Kurt sonrió mientras cargaba a la bebé_._

" _Está bien ", _Finn se mordió el labio nerviosamente._ "¿Estás seguro?"_

"_Sí". _Kurt sonrió_. "Puedes ir a casa si quieres. Probablemente debería llevarla adentro" _Kurt sonrió mientras daba un abrazo de adiós a Finn y volvió a entrar con Finnly por encima de su hombro. Él sabía que no sería una molestia por que Finn la había alimentado hace una hora. Por suerte, ella todavía tenía un traje que Kurt le había llevado. Sólo Dios sabía lo que Finn le habría puesto

_Antes de que entrara de nuevo en él restaurante tomó la cobija de Finnly y la tiró por encima del hombro. Ella estaba completamente despierta y sus grandes ojos azules estaban mirando a Kurt mientras trataba de domar algunos de sus rizos rebeldes. La levanto a él para que ella quedara en la parte delantera y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa._

_Tan pronto como los padres de Blaine pusieron los ojos en la niña impresionante toda conversación se detuvo y sus mandíbulas se abrieron._

"_¿Está bien si tenemos un pequeño invitado?" _Kurt sonrió mientras Finnly lo miró y luego sonrió a la mesa._ "Finn, mi hermano se puso un poco nervioso". _Kurt explicó como él se sentó y puso a la bebé en su regazo.

La niña miró a Blaine mientras la besaba en la cabeza_. "Hay esta la niña buena de papá". _Blaine sonrió_. "¿Hiciste pasar a Finn un mal rato?" _Él sonrió mientras la niña se aferró a su dedo. La pareja se había olvidado de la audiencia; Finnly causa ese efecto en la gente. Burt y Carole no parecían estar molestos estaban acostumbrados a Finnly pero los padres de Blaine se quedaron mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

" _Oh, lo siento ", _sonrió Blaine, mirando a sus padres_. "Nos olvidamos de presentarla. Ella es Finnly Valora Hummel-Anderson." _Blaine sonrió mientras la niña miró a los dos adultos.

No dijeron nada, sólo la miraron como Kurt y Blaine se miraron con nerviosismo._ "Um hola?" _Blaine dijo mientras agitaba un poco a sus padres.

" _Oh, ah lo siento ", _dijo su madre un poco nerviosa_. "Ella es tan... tan hermosa." _Ella dijo mientras una lágrima se formó en su ojo._ "Yo... yo nunca... Se parece mucho a ti." _La mujer le dijo mientras trataba de enjugar una lágrima_._

Kurt sonrió mientras la niña chupaba su mano_._

La mejor reacción era del padre de Blaine. El hombre parecía duro y frío desde el momento en que entro en el resultante pero ahora su rostro se suavizó al mirar a la niña. Casi parecía que él veía el mundo de forma diferente desde que vio a Finnly con sus rizos rebotando, ojos azules y sonrisa enorme. Kurt podía ver el deseo en los ojos del hombre mayor, quiso decir algo, pero no podía.

"_¿Le gustaría cargarla?" _Kurt ofreció al levantar al bebé.

" _Yo Pppp-podría? " _balbuceó el hombre. Kurt sonrió mientras se levantaba y se acercó al hombre que estaba de pie con los brazos abiertos. Kurt deslizó al bebé en sus brazos y él la abrazó.

Finnly lo miró y se rio un poco cuando ella agarró su cuello y sonrió. El hombre parecía que se derretía como mantequilla mientras sostenía a la niña. Katherine se había levantado en ese momento y se puso a jugar con la mano de la niña. Finnly fue absorbiendo la atención mientras se reía de sus otros abuelos.

"_Blaine ella es hermosa" _Su padre sonrió_. "Oh, sí que lo es" _Él dijo mientras levantaba a la bebé juguetona_._

"_Creo que nuestra hija va a tener una cabeza grande ", _Kurt sonrió como Finnly se envolvió los dedos de los padres de Blaine_._

Ahora, dos semanas después del almuerzo en el que los padres de Blaine habían visto a Finnly casi todos los días, ellos fueron derrotados. La pareja había ido incluso tan lejos como para comprar un pequeño apartamento en Lima para poder estar más cerca de ella. Blaine nunca había visto a sus padres así, tan tranquilos, agradables y estaban muy emocionados realmente acerca de la boda y Burt y Carole había parecido agradarles.

* * *

"Blaine Seguro que tus padres pueden tratar con ella por más de 2 horas a la vez. Quiero decir te criaron bien?" Kurt sonrió mientras los dos muchachos comenzaron a cambiarse.

"Sí, pero todavía...". Blaine dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones vaqueros.

"Todavía no puedo creer que en dos semanas vamos a estar casados". Kurt dijo emocionado.

"Lo sé." Blaine sonrió mientras se acercaba a su novio y le dio un beso en los labios. "Vamos, tenemos que ir a buscar a mis padres antes de que huyan con Finnly." Blaine se rio cuando la pareja salió del vestidor.

* * *

**Perdon ! ahora si me tarde en actualizar esta historia pero el examen me había tenido muy ocupado :S espero les aya gustado este episodio a mi ps se me hizo algo tierno :3**


	55. Chapter 55

**se que tomo algo de tiempo pero vale la pena :) **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 55**

"Kurt!" Una voz gritó desde fuera de un dormitorio. "Kurt! ¡Despierta!" La voz gritó. Estaba cada vez más cerca. Kurt se dio la vuelta en su cama y puso una almohada sobre su cabeza.

"Kurt!" La voz dijo comenzando a llamar a su puerta. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Mercedes entró en la habitación a toda velocidad. Ella saltó en su cama y lo sacudió ferozmente. "Kurt! Levántate. ¡Levántate!" Ella chilló.

"Mercedes!" él gimió en su almohada.

"Vamos Kurt!" Ella dijo mientras saltaba sobre la cama. "Es el día de la boda!" Ella chilló.

"Sí, sí, es por lo que deberías dejarme dormiiiiiiir". Él gimió mientras trataba de apretar la almohada sobre su cabeza.

"No, tenemos que alistarnos" Ella dijo mientras le quitaba la almohada. "Vamos". La chica dijo mientras saltaba de la cama y empezó a tirar de las mantas y las sábanas de la cama.

"Mercedes", gimió mientras se frotaba los ojos cansados y se sentó en la cama. "Está bien, está bien. Ya desperté" Él dijo dejando escapar un bostezo. "Por Dios, ¿qué hora es?" Pidió al darse cuenta de que no había reloj en la habitación.

"6:15 de la mañana", respondió Mercedes con aire de culpabilidad.

"En serio," levantó una ceja Kurt. "Dormimos en un hotel para dormir un poco más y me levantaste a las 6:15." El muchacho dejó escapar un gruñido molesto. "Te juro que a veces eres peor que Finnly". Dijo mientras ataba la cinta de su bata de baño alrededor de su cintura.

"Lo siento", murmuró ella mientras se asomaba el labio inferior en un puchero.

"Está bien, está bien. Es mi primer mañana sin la bebé". Kurt señaló que estaba extrañando a Finnly.

"Vamos a divertirnos." Ella dijo mientras agarraba la mano del muchacho y corrió con él hacia el pasillo. Entonces empezó a golpear en varias de las puertas de los dormitorios de las chicas.

El padre de Kurt había arreglado el coche del propietario del Marriott Lima y como un favor (y regalo de bodas) les había dado toda la planta superior (incluyendo el penthouse) para alojarse la noche antes y el día de la boda.

Los chicos (excepto Kurt) estaban todos en el extremo sur de la planta y las chicas (incluyendo a Kurt) en el extremo norte. A Kurt le habían dado el penthouse que venía con una cocina completa, comedor, sala de estar, comedor con balcón y cama king size. Pero ahora parecía que una boutique nupcial había explotado en la habitación porque las chicas la habían reclamado como su vestidor para el día. Había rodillos de cabello, maquillaje, vestidos de todo el mundo, bolsos, zapatos, joyas y cualquier cosa y todo lo que pudieran necesitar. Ni siquiera se podía ver la mesa del comedor porque estaba cubierta por esas cosas.

Algunas de las puertas que Mercedes y Kurt habían estado golpeando se abrieron y Tina, Brittany y Santana asomaron la cabeza por la puerta luciendo adormiladas y molestas.

"Son las 6 de la maldita mañana qué demonios es todo este ruido." Santana preguntó mientras salía de su habitación. La chica cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y miró a Kurt y Mercedes, que se reían en el pasillo.

"Porque es divertido". Mercedes respondió como ella sacó su teléfono celular. La chica marcó un número familiar y comenzó a hablar por teléfono con alguien.

Santana miró a Kurt que le dio una mirada de sabes-de-que-se-trata. Kurt se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza para mostrar que no tenía ni idea.

"Muy bien, gracias." Mercedes dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras colgaba el teléfono.

"Mercedes que fue eso?" Kurt preguntó mientras se pegaba a la pared.

"Ya verás". Ella sonrió mientras caminaba al centro del pasillo, donde todas las chicas estaban durmiendo. "Levántese, todo el mundo arriba!" Ella gritó mientras utilizaba una de las llaves para abrir las puertas de las demás chicas.

"Esa es la forma en que me despertó", dijo Kurt a Santana, Tina y Brittany que estaban esperando afuera de sus habitaciones.

"Está bien," Santana puso sus manos en el aire ya que la mayoría de las otras damas de honor se reunieron en la sala. "¿Quién le dio la llave universal?" Santana dijo y su voz sonaba furiosa.

"La saque del bolsillo de Kurt cuando él no estaba mirando." Mercedes gritó de nuevo.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí de todos modos?" Preguntó Rachel mientras ponía la mano en la cadera. "Debería estar ahorrando mi voz para la recepción." La chica dijo de una manera muy yo-lo-hare-todo.

"Oh, olvídalo Berry todos cantaremos en la recepción." Santana señaló.

"Sí, pero mi parte está en un momento cumbre en la….."

"Podrían callarse las dos. Cada vez que las veo en el mismo cuarto siempre pelean". Carole dijo mientras salía de su habitación con Finnly en sus brazos. Aunque Carole no era una "dama de honor" estaba en servicio de niñera con la madre de Blaine. Y niñera no sólo significa cuidar a Finnly, significaba mantener a las niñas en línea. Burt y Mark tenían un papel similar en el otro extremo de la planta.

"¿Quién es una hermosa bebe?" Carole arrulló a Finnly. "Sí. Puedo sostenerla?" Quinn preguntó a Kurt que simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Quinn no había sido capaz de dejar a Finnly sola desde el momento en que la vio, ella era casi tan mala como los padres de Blaine.

"Eres la chica más bonita en el mundo entero". Quinn dijo recogiendo a la niña de los brazos de Carole. "Sí," dijo, tocando ligeramente la nariz.

"Dios esa chica va a tener la cabeza más grande cuando crezca". Kurt dijo mientras Quinn y Tina se desvivían por ella.

"Voy a decir." Anna sonrió desde la puerta. "No creo que me haya encontrado con una niña más mimada". Ella se echó a reír mientras iba a jugar con la bebé.

"Bueno, yo no creo que ayudes a la causa". Kurt se rio cuando vio a Anna atar un lazo morado en los rizos de Finnly.

"Bueno, no puedo evitarlo. Ella resulta ser la hija de la pareja más adorable que he visto, lograron tener a todas las parteras en la sala con lágrimas en varias ocasiones, eran más o menos mis pacientes favoritos, quien me dejo ser una "dama de honor" en tu boda, todavía estoy un poco confundida y quien tiene el más lindo cabello de todo el mundo?". Anna dijo mientras sonreía al bebé riendo en los brazos de Quinn.

"Bueno, el cabello es de Blaine. Y eres una" dama de honor ", porque sin ti probablemente no habría Finnly y, probablemente no hubiera habido Blaine de contrabando en mi habitación en el hospital y que el hombre de la pizza entregara la pizza oh y no nos olvidemos de que trataste conmigo y mis cambios de humor hormonales durante dos semanas mientras estaba en reposo en cama. Eso merece una medalla". Kurt indico. "Y Te amo en general." El muchacho dijo con una sonrisa.

"No," Anna se sonrojó mientras daba a Kurt un fuerte abrazo. "¿Ves lo que quiero decir sobre el mejor paciente de todos los tiempos. Pero todavía estoy un poco confundida por qué estamos todos en el pasillo," ella miró su reloj. "11 horas antes de que la boda empezara."

"No puedo responder a eso." Mercedes dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo donde todos estaban reunidos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de explicar por qué había despertado a todos y a esa hora intempestiva sonó el ascensor.

"La comida!" ella gritó mientras varios hombres bajaron del ascensor llevando inmensas cantidades de comida. Mercedes corrió detrás y los dirigió hacia el penthouse.

Las chicas y Kurt se miraron no muy seguros de lo que estaba pasando.

"Vamos gente." Mercedes dijo aplaudiendo "Desayunamos después el estilista nos viene a rizar el cabello después almuerzo y maquillaje y después a cambiarnos. Vamos. Chop, chop". Ella dijo, mientras trataba de mandar al grupo en el ático.

"Kurt? Recuérdame otra vez por qué hiciste a Mercedes dama de honor." Preguntó Quinn mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Bueno, alguien tiene que mantenernos en línea o serían 5:15, las limusinas llegarían y nadie estaría listo." Kurt sonrió mientras Mercedes lo empujaba al penthouse.

Todo el grupo rio como Mercedes arrastro a Kurt a un asiento y casi le daba de comer su desayuno a la fuerza, aunque dijo que no tenía hambre.

Mientras tanto, en el lado de los chicos Finn saltó como su teléfono vibró bajo su almohada. Se frotó los ojos mientras tomaba el teléfono para ver quién demonios le estaba enviando mensajes de texto a las 6:30 de la mañana.

_Un nuevo mensaje de: Rachel Berry._

"Me imagino", murmuró para sí mientras abría el mensaje que decía algo así como que Mercedes la despertó para asegurarse de que no gritara porque él necesitaba salvar su voz para la recepción. Luego leyó la parte más importante del mensaje, había comida.

"La comida!" Finn gritó mientras saltaba de la cama y salió corriendo por la puerta.

"La comida!" Gritó otra vez cuando toco la puerta de Puck. "Viejo levántate, las chicas tienen comida".

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Puck dijo mientras abría la puerta.

"Las chicas tienen comida!" Finn dijo sonando de manera emocionada. "Ve despierta a todos!" Finn dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta siguiente para despertar a Mike.

En cuestión de minutos todos los chicos como Blaine, Burt y Mark estaban golpeando en la puerta de Kurt exigentemente para tener acceso a los alimentos.

"Está bien, está bien, caramba. Cálmense." La voz de Kurt dijo a través de la puerta cuando él la abrió. Tan pronto como los niños oyeron el chasquido que abrió la puerta y entraron como un cañón en la habitación.

Una vez que las chicas los vieron y se dieron cuenta de que todas estaban en pijama, sin maquillaje y con el cabello de cama todas salieron corriendo de la habitación y se refugiaron en la habitación de Kurt para que pudieran estar "presentables".

Blaine, Mark y Burt todos entraron en la habitación a su propio ritmo. Blaine y Kurt se miraron y ambos rodaron sus ojos juntos.

"Recuérdame otra vez por qué los tenemos como amigos?" Kurt preguntó cuándo vio a Finn y Puck peleando por un waffle.

Blaine se rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Era mediodía todo parecía haberse calmado. Las niñas y los niños estaban en sus respectivos extremos del piso. El estilista había ido y ahora todas las chicas paseaban por ahí con la cabeza llena de rulos y rodillos calientes. Carole y Burt habían traído el almuerzo a todos, desde Breadsticks que fue un gran éxito con todos y ahora eran las 4:30 pm la boda debe comenzar en una hora, la energía estaba alta.

La maquillista daba los toques finales a las chicas antes de que se cambiaran y en las habitaciones de los niños estaban todos vestidos, peinados y jugando con el Xbox de Artie. Kurt apenas miró a su alrededor en el mar de flores, maquillaje, rulos y todo lo demás, y esbozó una sonrisa débil. Este era el día en que iba a casarse con Blaine.

Blaine en el otro extremo de la sala estaba mirando los anillos en su mano. Él había esperado sentirse nervioso o inseguro pero se sentía bien. Se iba a casar con su mejor amigo, su compañero del alma y lo más importante el padre de su hija.

A las 5pm todas las chicas corrieron de la habitación de Kurt y se reunieron con sus parejas en el pasillo. Se las arreglaron para emparejar a todos los padrinos y damas de honor (excepto Finn y Mercedes que iban en la misma limusina que Kurt y Blaine) en los dos ascensores y Kurt sólo oró para que los 12 de ellos cupieran en las dos limusinas. Cuando Kurt y Blaine estaban planeando quien estaría en la boda solo estarían Finn y Mercedes. Pero entonces una niña le preguntó a Kurt si podía ser dama de honor, después otra mujer y necesitaban una contra parte masculina. Así que ahora aparte de Finn y Mercedes tenían a otras 14 personas.

Burt, Carole, Finnly, Marc y Katherine fueron los siguientes, ya que compartían la tercer limusina, pero no antes de que Kurt tratara de arreglar el cabello de Finnly sin éxito y ambos papás le dieron un beso de despedida. Los cuatro se pararon delante del ascensor mirándose el uno al otro y sonriendo. Finn estaba hablando con Mercedes mientras intentaba arreglar su corbata. Ella estaba tratando de hacerlo con una sola mano mientras sostenía su ramo con la otra mano pero terminó sosteniendo el ramo de flores en la boca mientras arreglaba la corbata. Blaine sonrió cuando volvió a mirar a Kurt que estaba rodando los ojos.

_Ding_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Blaine le dio a la mano de Kurt un apretón.

"¿Estás listo?" él sonrió.

"Nunca he estado más listo en toda mi vida." Sonrió mientras la pareja salía del ascensor y bajo a la limusina.

Primero Kurt y Blaine no se casarían en una iglesia. En su lugar, habían decidido utilizar el hotel Hilton en las afueras de Lima. Tenía un gran salón con comedor completo y la sala se había establecido para las bodas. Fue uno de los más codiciados y prestigiosos escenarios de boda en Ohio. Habían sido los padres de Blaine los que lo encontraron, reservaron y pagaron por este lugar diciendo que era lo menos que podían hacer teniendo en cuenta que Blaine había estado viviendo con la familia Hudson-Hummel desde hace meses.

Como Kurt y Blaine salieron de la limusina y sobre la alfombra negra que había sido puesta afuera por la boda finalmente todo parecía real. Se apretaron de las manos y subieron por las escaleras hasta el primer piso y en la pequeña habitación afuera de la sala donde se iban a casar. Podían oír el murmullo de la gente dentro de la habitación. Todas las parejas estaban de pie en línea y listos para hacer su entrada. Kurt y Blaine estaban detrás de Mercedes y Finn la pareja dieron una sonrisa antes de asentir a Puck (que estaba en la parte delantera de la línea con Santana) para iniciar la ceremonia.

Puck comenzó a tocar las primeras notas en su guitarra que tenía un micrófono conectado a ella a fin sonó la irradia a través de la sala, estaba revestida de todas las cabezas que giraron hacia las puertas más estrechas detrás de ellos. Las puertas se abrieron para revelar a Puck solo en su traje de vuelta con una corbata de color morado oscuro y una rosa blanca en su traje. El atleta comenzó a caminar por el pasillo mientras jugaba y se puso a cantar.

"_Forever could never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you"_

En la palabra "tú" dio la vuelta al punto en el que Santana había aparecido en el camino de la puerta. Ella estaba en un vestido que llegaba al piso que hacía juego con el color de la corbata de Puck, su cabello estaba semi recogido detenido sólo con unos pocos pelos sueltos colgando, y ella llevaba un sencillo ramo de rosas blancas en un círculo. El vestido era sin tirantes con un ajuste apretado en la cintura y con una suave gasa morada que fluía en la parte inferior.

"_Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do"_

Santana se acercó a Puck que se había detenido en mitad del pasillo y volvió a cantar con ella. El salón estaba decorado en blanco y negro con acentos de color púrpura. Seda negra había sido envuelta en la fila exterior de sillas que cumplían con un ramo de rosas blancas en cada segunda silla que estaban atadas con una cinta púrpura.

"_Now that the weight has lifted  
Loved has surly shifted my way"_

Puck y Santana se agarraron del brazo cuando se encontraron en medio del pasillo y comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta el frente de la sala donde se estaba situado el altar. A medida que el coro empezó la puerta trasera se abrió de nuevo y Mark y Katherine comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo con sus brazos entrelazados. Mark estaba en un traje negro con un corbatín negro y tenía una rosa púrpura en su saco. Katherine estaba en un vestido beige de manga larga que llegaba justo encima de la rodilla con zapatos abiertos, su cabello con rizos y se complementó con perlas.

"_Marry me  
Today and everyday"_

La pareja caminó junta hasta llegar a la primera fila y educadamente se sentaron en la parte izquierda de la sala. En la segunda parte del coro empezó Burt y Carole, quienes sostenían a Finnly, aparecieron en la puerta y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

"_Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say 'hello' in this café"_

Burt tenía el mismo estilo de traje que Mark, el mismo moño rosa y morado. Carole estaba en un elegante vestido negro de ¾ de longitud con largas mangas de gasa y zapatos de tacón negros. Llevaba pendientes de diamantes con un collar a juego y su estilo de cabello cuidadosamente alrededor de su cara.

"_Say You Will"_

Pero fue Finnly la que realmente se robó el show. Tan pronto como se hizo visible toda la sala estalló en un "AWW" y sonrío. Llevaba un pequeño vestido púrpura, la misma tela que el resto de las "damas de honor" tenía mangas pequeñas, cristales de color púrpura en la parte superior y una falda que se detenía justo delante de sus pies. Kurt le había puesto unos pequeños zapatos blancos de encaje y hasta habían conseguido atar algunos de sus rizos en una cinta púrpura que estaba en la parte superior de la cabeza. La bebé estaba despierta y tenía una gran sonrisa y miraba a todas las personas con sus grandes ojos azules.

"_Say You Will"_

Cuando los tres llegaron al final del pasillo caminaron hacia el lado derecho de la sala y se sentaron. En el verso siguiente comenzó Puck, que estaba de pie en la parte del frente de la sala todavía tocando la guitarra, pero dejó de cantar. Las puertas traseras se abrieron para revelar a Artie en el mismo traje negro y corbata púrpura como Puck en su silla de ruedas con Brittany sentada en su regazo y sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y las piernas colgando sobre el otro lado de la silla. Artie se puso a cantar el verso siguiente, mientras él y Brittany rodaban por el pasillo.

"_Together could never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you"_

Brittany estaba sosteniendo el mismo ramo de rosas blancas con el vestido de color púrpura, pero ella tenía un collar con un aro entró en una falda de longitud de ¾ que tenía una enagua blanca debajo, inflado por fuera. Llevaba zapatos purpura de plataforma abiertos y su cabello quedó colgando en rizos sueltos. Como Artie cantaba ella puso su cabeza un poco más cerca de su cuello y lo besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"_You wear white and I'll wear out the words  
'I love you' and 'you're beautiful'"_

Mientras la pareja rodo hacia el frente de la sala Brittany saltó del regazo de Artie y fue a pararse con Santana que estaba en el lado derecho. Artie fue hacia donde Puck todavía tocando en el lado izquierdo. Una vez que Artie había cantado sus versos las puertas de atrás se abrieron de nuevo para mostrar a Mike y Tina, que ya tenían sus brazos entrelazados. Mike tomó aire antes de empezar a cantar sus versos de la canción. Mike estaba en el mismo traje negro, corbata púrpura, rosa blanca como todos los otros padrinos de boda, su pelo había sido peinado de nuevo. Él y Tina caminaron por el pasillo mientras cantaban. Tina contuvo el ramo de rosas blancas cerca de su pecho, llevaba un vestido púrpura simple, que tenía tirantes que estaban alrededor de una pulgada con un top de cuello cuadrado que se ajustó bien y bajaba en una falda de una línea que tocaba el suelo. Tenía el cabello medio recogido en un moño y la otra mitad hacia abajo con rizos que enmarcaban su rostro.

"_Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way"_

A medida que la pareja llegó al frente de la sala se separaron, Mike hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha Tina. Como el segundo coro comenzó las puertas se abrieron para mostrar a Quinn y Sam agarrados de las manos. Sam comenzó a cantar el estribillo mientras él y Quinn caminaban por el pasillo sin soltarse de las manos y balanceándose suavemente al ritmo. Sam estaba en el traje tradicional negro como el resto de los chicos, su cabello había sido cortado muy corto (a la orden de Kurt, él dijo que no quería que el cabello de 'Bieber' apareciera en las fotos de la boda). Quinn estaba en un vestido púrpura con corte bajo en la espalda y fue cubierto por el frente hasta tocar el suelo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un rollo francés y ocupó su ramo de rosas blancas en una mano y la mano de Sam en la otra.

"_Marry me  
Today and everyday"_

Sam y Quinn se separaron como llegaron al final del pasillo y Rachel y David aparecieron en la puerta. David llevaba lo que el resto de los muchachos llevaba a excepción de sus mancuernillas, todos los otros chicos acababan de cinta sencilla pero David la tenía plata con una 'D' en azul marino sobre ella, eran mancuernillas de su uniforme de Dalton. Agarrado del brazo con Rachel mientras cantaban la segunda línea y la pareja caminaron por el pasillo.

"_Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say 'hello' in this café"_

Rachel tenía el cabello recogido en un moño que era visible desde el frente. Llevaba un vestido estilo baby doll que se detenía justo debajo de la rodilla en un paño suave y vaporoso púrpura. Ella se aferró a su ramo de rosas blancas con fuerza mientras ella caminaba con David por el pasillo.

"_Say You Will  
Say You Will"_

Rachel y David se dividieron y fueron a su lado apropiado como Wes y Anna aparecían en el umbral. Wes usando el mismo conjunto negro con el lazo púrpura y rosa blanca. También tenía los mismos gemelos que David para representar a Dalton. Anna llevaba un vestido de la longitud del piso con manga ¾ hecha de gasa, el vestido colgaba y fluyó al caminar. Ella llevaba el cabello recogido y anudado en la espalda y sostuvo su ramo de rosas blancas cerca de ella. Ella y Wes tenían sus brazos entrelazados, mientras caminaban por el pasillo y cantó Wes.

"_Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side"_

Wes y Anna se separaron al llegar al final del pasillo. La puerta trasera se abrió de nuevo y Finn y Mercedes comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo de mano en mano. Mercedes llevaba un vestido de un solo hombro que se colocaba alrededor del busto y la cintura y era suave y fluido al tocar el suelo. Contuvo el ramo contra su pecho mientras le sonreía a Finn que cantaba con confianza. Tenía el cabello recogido elegante que era un cruce entre un pan francés y un estilo anudado. Finn se veía muy apuesto, su pelo había sido recortado y estaba en el mismo traje negro y púrpura con rosa blanca. Mientras caminaban sonrieron.

"_I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all he music dies"_

Finn y Mercedes se acercaron a la parte superior del altar y se quedaron juntos. Se miraron el uno al otro y entonces todo el mundo en la fiesta se volvió hacia la puerta trasera. Blaine salió por el lado izquierdo y se quedó con su chaqueta de traje negro con pantalones blancos que se había probado con Kurt en el vestidor. Tenía el cabello peinado con gel y él sonrió mientras cantaba la siguiente línea de la canción.

"_And marry me"_

Kurt intervino desde el lado derecho y se reunió con Blaine en el medio de la puerta. Tenía su chaqueta blanca con pantalón negro que se había probado con Blaine. Él sonrió mientras cantaba la segunda línea. Miró a Blaine que lo estaba mirando. La pareja sonrió y se agarró de las manos antes de mirar hacia el pasillo.

"_Today and everyday  
Marry me"_

La pareja comenzó a caminar mano a mano por el pasillo. Blaine miró a Kurt y sonrió mientras cantaba la siguiente línea. Kurt miró a la audiencia y le dio la un apretón a la mano de Blaine.

"_If I ever get the nerve to say 'hello' in this café"_

Kurt sonrió al ver a Finnly mirarlo. Miró a Blaine mientras cantaba la siguiente línea. Caminaron mano a mano hacia el altar ambos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

"_Say You Will  
Say You Will"_

Blaine cantó el primer "_Say You Will_" y Kurt canto el segundo sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarse.

"_Marry Me"_

La pareja se volvió a mirar entre sí. Se tomaron de las dos manos, y se miraron. Los dos sonrieron mientras cantaban la última línea juntos.

El juez de paz, que era una mujer de mediana edad ya estaba de pie en medio de él altar. Ella era una mujer elegante, en un vestido con una falda negra vintage de Versace que llegaba hasta la cintura y una blusa blanca. Su cabello ondulado oscuro había sido recortado de nuevo fuera de su cara y ella tenía una flor morada en la solapa izquierda. Ella sonrió a la pareja antes de abrir una carpeta grande de color negro que estaba encima de un atril negro.

"Buenas noches a todos." Ella sonrió, había un micrófono de solapa atada a su cuello para que su voz se oyera fácilmente por todos.

"Nos reunimos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de Blaine Devon Anderson y Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." La mujer dijo a los dos chicos que todavía no habían mirado a los demás.

"Ahora por lo general en esta parte de la ceremonia la pareja tiene que decirnos por qué están aquí y que significa para ustedes su futuro marido. Pero como tenemos dos artistas muy talentosos entre nosotros han elegido para expresar estos sentimientos cantar. Kurt, Blaine pueden comenzar" Dijo, señalando a los chicos sonriendo.

La orquesta que estaba en el lado izquierdo de la sala empezó a tocar las primeras notas suaves y Kurt respiró hondo y miró a Blaine. Los dos muchachos tenían en la solapa un micrófono también, pero estaban escondidos entre en su corbatín blanco (Blaine) y el corbatín negro (Kurt). El chico más pálido sonrió al oír su cola de la banda tocar.

"_No one every made me feel like someone  
'Til him"_

Los dos chicos estaban todavía agarrados de las manos y miraron a los ojos de los demás como Kurt cantó su parte de la canción.

"_Life was really nothing but a glum one  
'Til him"_

Mercedes y Finn ambos sonrieron mientras estaban detrás de la pareja. La voz de Kurt resonó por el pasillo tan claro como una campana y la orquesta tocó suavemente detrás de él.

"_My existence bordered on the tragic  
Always timed, never took a chance  
Then I felt his magic and my heart began to dance"_

Kurt apretó la mano de Blaine mientras cantaba la estrofa de la canción. Fue la canción perfecta para describir como había conocido a Blaine. Se había convertido en su héroe, su maestro, su amigo y, finalmente, ahora estaba convirtiéndose en su marido.

"_I was always frightened, fraught with worry  
'Til him"_

Blaine sonrió mientras miraba a su novio, que pronto seria su marido. La forma en que Kurt cantaba siempre le había conmovido. Fue la combinación de cruda emoción y talento que se había pegado a Blaine. Kurt no se limitó a cantar, puso todas sus emociones en la canción, él realmente lo sentía.

"_I was going nowhere in a hurry  
'Til him"_

Carole le dio a la mano de Burt un apretón tranquilizador mientras sostenía a Finnly firmemente con la otra. Burt miró con asombro a su hijo, había visto a Kurt cantar antes, pero esta era su boda. Kurt miró en su dirección y respondió a su hijo con una sonrisa y un guiño para mostrar su apoyo.

"_He filled up my empty life, filled it to the brim  
There could never ever be another one like him"_

Como Kurt cantó el final de su parte de la canción miro a la audiencia. Todas las caras sonrientes de sus amigos y familiares lo miraban a él y a Blaine. El niño sonrió y mientras cantaba las palabras "_ like him"_ volvió a mirar a Blaine.

"_No one ever, ever really knew me  
'Til him"_

Blaine sonrió al público mientras cantaba la primera línea de su solo. Pero al igual que Kurt mientras cantaba el ''Til him' " se volvió de nuevo hacia Kurt le sonrió.

"_Everyone was always out to screw me  
'Til him"_

Blaine paso sus y las manos de Kurt hacia afuera mientras cantaba directamente a Kurt con una sonrisa. Kurt, a su vez, se sonrojó un poco, todavía no estaba completamente acostumbrado a ser cantado en un lugar público, especialmente con más de 150 pares de ojos sobre ellos.

"_Never met a man I ever trusted  
Always dealt with shysters in the past  
Now I'm well adjusted 'cause I've got a friend at last"_

Blaine estaba un poco más comodo cuando cantó su parte de la canción. Sonrió a Kurt mientras cantaba la primera línea. Luego, cuando cantó la segunda línea se volvió a Wes y David, que pretendía mirar con inocencia. Y mientras cantaba la tercera línea dio un pequeño paso más cerca de Kurt y le apretó la mano con una enorme sonrisa que aparecio en su rostro.

"_Always playing singles never doubles  
'Til him"_

El niño miró a la audiencia de nuevo pero esta vez miró a sus padres. Su madre estaba radiante hacia él y la vio en realidad enjugar una lágrima. El padre de Blaine no estaba sonriendo, pero él dio a su hijo un pequeño guiño de aprobación que era más de lo que Blaine había esperado recibir.

"_Never had pal to share my troubles  
'Til him"_

Blaine se volvió hacia Kurt quien todavía tenía una permanente sonrisa fija en su rostro. El chico de cabello oscuro dio un paso más cerca de Kurt mientras cantaba.

"_He filled up my empty life"_

Kurt correspondio como él canto su línea de la canción. Dio un pequeño paso adelante hacia Blaine mientras cantaba.

"_Filled it to the brim"_

Entonces los muchachos cantaron juntos y se inclinaron hacia adelante para que sus frentes se tocaran. Se miraron a los ojos mientras cantaban y ambos resistieron el impulso de besarse en ese mismo momento.

"_There could never ever be another one  
Like him"_

Sin moverse Kurt canto las dos últimas líneas mientras seguía mirando los ojos de Blaine. Cuando la música terminó todo el público se levantó y le dio a la pareja una ovación de pie. Blaine, obligado por el momento le planto un beso a Kurt como el público los aplaudía.

Kurt se volvió escarlata mientras se alejaba y se volvió hacia la Juez que sonreía de nuevo a ellos.

"Amor Joven", dijo con una sonrisa, los dos muchachos se rieron un poco antes de volver a ella.

"Ahora tenemos los anillos ", preguntó ella mirando a Finn y Mercedes. Finn se dio una palmadita hacia abajo antes de encontrar el anillo en su bolsillo trasero. Mercedes rodó los ojos mientras agarraba el anillo que estaba atada alrededor de su ramo.

"Blaine, ¿te gustaría empezar?" La mujer preguntó mientras asentía a Blaine y Finn le dio el anillo.

_**"Yo Blaine Devon Anderson, Te tomo Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, te tomo para ser mi legítimo esposo. Ante estos testigos prometo amarte y cuidarte siempre hasta que la muerte nos separe. Te llevo, con todas tus fallas y los puntos fuertes, como yo me ofrezco a ti con todos mis defectos y virtudes. Te ayudaré cuando necesites ayuda, y espero que tú me ayudes cuando yo la necesite. Te elijo a ti como la persona con la que voy a pasar mi vida"**_. Blaine dijo las palabras lentamente y de manera significativa, sus ojos nunca dejando a Kurt, incluso cuando él deslizó el anillo en la mano de porcelana de Kurt.

"Kurt, estás listo para continuar." Ella sonrió mientras Kurt le dio un guiño y Mercedes le entregó el anillo.

_**"Ante nuestros amigos y aquellos tan especiales para nosotros aquí, en este día maravilloso de felicidad y la buena fortuna, yo Kurt Elizabeth Hummel te tomo Blaine Devon Anderson como mi marido, en la amistad y en el amor, en la fuerza y la debilidad, a compartir la buena y mala suerte, en el logro y el fracaso, para celebrar la vida contigo para siempre. "**_ Kurt sonrió todo el camino a través de los votos, mientras que miraba a los grandes ojos color avellana de Blaine y deslizó el anillo en su dedo.

Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta para mirar a la Juez. "Con el poder que me confiere el estado de Ohio Señoras y señores me gustaría presentarles Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson". Sonrió "Ahora puedes besar a tu marido". Los chicos sonrieron el uno al otro antes de lentamente inclinarse para darse un beso. Al igual que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse Finnly dejó escapar un murmullo fuerte y emocionado al público. La congregación entera estalló en risas cuando ambos chicos habían dejado de besarse para mirarla. La tierna Finnly se robo el show, ella estaba sentada en el regazo de Carole en constante succión de su puño.

Kurt y Blaine se miraron entre sí, Blaine se rio un poco y Kurt rodó los ojos antes de darse un apasionado beso. El público aplaudió como las primeras notas de 'Beautiful Day' la canción de despido comenzó a tocar. La pareja se separó a la mitad de las notas introductorias de la canción y se miraron a los ojos. Blaine sonrió mientras cantaba la primera estrofa de la canción.

"T_he heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town"_

Blaine miró a Kurt mientras cantaba la primera estrofa con él. Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa mientras comenzaba a cantar la segunda estrofa. La pareja se dio la mano y se volvió hacia el público que se puso de pie aplaudiendo a los chicos.

"_You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere"_

Blaine se hizo cargo de nuevo de la tercera estrofa. La pareja comenzó a caminar más cerca de la audiencia como Blaine cantaba. La fiesta también comenzó a moverse para alinearse detrás de Kurt y Blaine en su ceremonia de emparejamiento.

"_You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace"_

Como Kurt comenzó a cantar el coro el clug glee hacia los coros, él y Blaine comenzaron a bailar por el pasillo. Kurt cogió a Finnly del regazo de Carole mientras pasaban bailando. Ella se aferró a él alegremente mientras cantaba. La pareja seguía de la mano mientras se abrían paso por el pasillo con el coro atrás de ellos cantando.

"_It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away"_

Kurt, Blaine y Finnly ahora estaban a ¾ del camino por el pasillo. El público estaba aplaudiendo alegremente junto con el ritmo mientras Finn se hizo cargo de las voces. Sonrió feliz mientras hacía girar en torno a Mercedes mientras bailaban por el pasillo detrás de Kurt y Blaine.

"_You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination"_

Finn se dio la vuelta para ver el resto de sus amigos, bailando detrás de él. Wes estaba girando alrededor de Anna ambos riendo al mismo tiempo. David estaba haciendo una especie de tango improvisado con Raquel, que incluso tenía su ramo en la boca.

"_You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you"_

Sam empezó a cantar el plomo para el coro mientras sonreía a Quinn que bailaba alrededor de él. Sam la tomó de la cintura y atravesó a la multitud.

"_It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day"_

El rubio miró a su amiga y sonrió mientras bailaban como pareja por el pasillo. Sam deslizó su mano en la cintura de Quinn mientras cantaba "touch me". Inmediatamente le dio una palmada en la mano, pero él le lanzó una sonrisa y todo fue perdonado.

"_Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case"_

Detrás de Sam y Quinn, Brittany estaba empujando a Artie en su silla. Artie había tomado ya más de la voz principal cuando levantó la vista y cantó a Brittany. Ahora estaba agarrando su ramo como cantó su camino por el pasillo con Mike y Tina bailando delante de ellos.

"_See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out"_

Artie siguió cantando pero Brittany dejo de empujarlo y corrió a sentarse en su regazo. Artie sonrió mientras cantaba el coro mientras rodaba más cerca de la puerta trasera.

"_It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day"_

Puck ahora se hizo cargo de la voz principal como Artie y Brittany salieron por la puerta trasera. Agarró el brazo de Santana en broma y lo usó para frotar su cuerpo de una manera seductora durante "touch me". Santana arrancó su mano hacia atrás y disparó Puck una mirada de podría matarte, entonces ella uso la otra mano para darle una nalgada a Puck mientras cantaba.

"_Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case"_

Puck y Santana fueron los últimos de la fiesta en bailar por el pasillo. Detrás de ellos, Burt y Carole estaban ahora de pie. Burt la giro un par de veces y batiendo al ritmo. Mark y Katherine estaban detrás de ellos, bailaban entre sí y sonriendo todo el camino por el pasillo.

"_What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day"_

Como Puck llegó a la puerta se volvió hacia el público y los padres que estaban justo detrás de él. Puso a Santana cerca de él mientras cantaba el último verso. Él se dio la vuelta y bailaron por la puerta mientras que la música termino. Él y Santana se encontraron con el ascensor que estaba siendo detenido para ellos y bajó a la recepción donde se celebraría (la planta baja).

* * *

Kurt y Blaine se pararon frente a la puerta de la sala de recepción. Todos los invitados se habían sentado y sólo esperaban a la pareja hacer su entrada.

"¿Estás listo?" Blaine sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Kurt y la apretó.

"Más que listo", sonrió de nuevo mientras le daba el visto bueno a Finn decir a la banda y el cantante de empezar.

Las primeras notas de su canción del primer baile comenzaron a sonar, Sam dio un paso hacia el micrófono. Finn tomó a Mercedes de la mano y la llevó hasta el centro del gran salón de baile. Las mesas estaban puestas en un semicírculo alrededor de la pista de baile con la mesa puesta para Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Mercedes, Finnly, Burt, Carole, Mark y Katherine se sentaran en el lado opuesto a las mesas para que se enfrentaran a los huéspedes. Finn levantó su micrófono mientras la banda tocaba suavemente detrás de él

"Es un placer para nosotros presentarles", Finn sonrió a Mercedes que sostenía el micrófono, ya que ambos comenzaron a hablar entre sí.

"Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson," ambos dijeron al unísono mientras señalaban la puerta. Dos hombres en suites abrieron la puerta y Kurt y Blaine entraron de las manos a sala. La multitud se puso de pie y aplaudió mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile. Sam les sonrió cuando empezó a cantar el comienzo de la canción.

"_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time"_

Blaine miró a Kurt ahora que estaban en el centro de la pista de baile. Blaine se sintió tan conmovido que estaba en posición de vals. Kurt sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Blaine y se acercó a él.

"_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

La pareja comenzó a balancearse con la música. No solo se balanceaban, sus pies se movían rítmicamente también. Blaine estaba dirigiendo, pero a Kurt no parecía importarle. Blaine le dio la vuelta y como el nuevo verso comenzó comenzaron a tomar velocidad. Era obvio que Kurt había dado algunas clases de baile a Blaine, ya que ambos bailaron alrededor de la pista como profesionales.

"_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here"_

A medida que el coro empezó Blaine se acercó a Kurt más y más cerca de él. Blaine comenzó a cantar el coro en voz baja al oído de Kurt mientras bailaban haciendo sonrojar a Kurt. En el centro del coro Blaine dejó de bailar entonces Kurt estaba directamente en frente de él. El chico de pelo oscuro lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras cantaba para él y sonrió.

"_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

Hubo un sonido desde el lado de la parte de la pista de baile y niebla falsa se vertió sobre el suelo. Kurt miró a su alrededor con sorpresa (Blaine había logrado mantener algunas cosas en secreto) como Blaine lo llevó de vuelta a sus brazos y comenzó a bailar de nuevo.

"_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out"_

Kurt puso su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine mientras bailaban. Blaine comenzó a susurrar una vez más las palabras al oído de su marido.

"_Everything he does is beautiful  
Everything he does is right"_

Burt miró a Carole que estaba dando la mamila a Finnly y sonrió mientras casualmente trato de enjugar una lágrima. Carole sonrió al sentimentalismo de su marido mientras acariciaba a la chica ahora durmiendo. A medida que la música sonaba la pareja se movía por la pista de baile más espectacularmente

"_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose"_

La niebla cubrió la pista de baile hasta que ninguna madera pudiera verse. Casi parecía como si estuvieran bailando en una nube.

"_And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

La luz en el lado de la pista de baile iluminaba la niebla en el suelo dándole un brillo azul cuando la pareja bailaba.

"_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive"_

Cuando la canción terminó Blaine cargo a Kurt mientras los invitados aplaudían. Blaine bajo a Kurt y la pareja se dio un beso antes de caminar hasta la larga mesa rectangular mirando hacia el público. Finn le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Blaine como Mercedes le dio un fuerte abrazo a Kurt mientras se sentaban. Kurt miró para ver cómo estaba su hija. Sonrió una vez que la vio en brazos de Carole dormida

La recepción fue un poco diferente a otras bodas. El plato principal se sirvió antes del primer baile. Así que Kurt y Blaine se lo perdieron, pero los dos estaban tan nerviosos que no habrían comido de todos modos. Luego se sirvió el segundo cuando la pareja se sentó. Cuando todo el mundo comía un camarero le dio el micrófono a Burt. Él asintió dando las gracias con la cabeza antes de levantarse para hacer frente a la audiencia.

"Ahora bien, como ya he explicado que no soy conocido por tener una habilidad con las palabras," sonrió Burt. "Así que en lugar de estar aquí y decir todas las historias embarazosas de Kurt cuando era un bebé," Kurt se volvió asustado y le dio a su padre una mirada de muerte. Burt sonrió al ver la expresión de su hijo. "Dije en lugar de Kurt, cielos, no es como que voy a contarles sobre el momento en que caíste en el inodoro mientras te sentabas o cuando trataste de vestirte tu solo y saliste con un chaleco con brillos, un corbatín o también hubo una vez "Burt dijo mientras comenzaba a recordar.

"¡Papá!" Kurt gritó mientras enterraba su rostro rojo en sus manos mientras Blaine reía.

"Bien", sonrió Burt. "Así que de todos modos, he solicitado la ayuda de algunos Warblers porque todos sabemos que New Directions no puede mantener nada en secreto," Mercedes miro a Burt y se ruborizó. "Y Artie, porque todos sabemos que puede manejar la computadora", se rio de nuevo Burt. "Para hacer este video", dijo Burt mientras señalaba tres grandes pantallas de proyección que empezaron a llegar poco a poco a su posición. Wes y David hicieron un guiño tanto a la pareja cuando se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a la banda y cada uno tomó un micrófono.

La banda detrás de los dos Warblers empezó a tocar suavemente las primeras notas como la palabra "Coraje" cruzó las pantallas. Las palabras se desvanecieron como Wes se acercó al micrófono y empezó a cantar la primera estrofa. Como las palabras comenzaron fotos de la infancia de la pareja por separado comenzaron a aparecer en sucesión rápida en las pantallas. Fotos de Blaine en un traje de payaso, imágenes de bebe Kurt comiendo una sandía que era más grande que él. Las fotos fueron cronológicamente desde los primeros días de escuela a escuela intermedia para Kurt y Blaine cuando se mudó a Dalton, Kurt sentado en el asiento del conductor de su carro, por primera vez, y Blaine con Bocelli (la silbadora que se presentó cuando se unió al coro).

"_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall yeah fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own"_

Wes y David cantaron el coro juntos. Las fotos eran ahora del tiempo de Kurt en McKinley High y Blaine en Dalton. Había una foto de Kurt y Mercedes haciendo una pose de diva, una foto de los 6 miembros originales del club glee, una foto del primer solo de Blaine con los Warblers y una de él con Wes y David en algún tipo de pelea de almohadas. A continuación, las fotos se trasladaron a cuando la pareja se conoció como amigos. Había fotos de sus citas en el café, ir a ver RENT, su cita para cenar con Mercedes y muchos otras. Luego llegaron las fotos de la época de Kurt en Dalton, ambos entonces en el primer día de Kurt con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de los demás, los dos de ellos en las seccionales, Carole había logrado tomar una foto de los dos peleándose por las palomitas de maíz en el partido de McKinley High de fútbol, una foto de la Brecha del ataque de los Warblers y luego una foto bastante extraña de los dos cubiertos de burbujas cuando los Warblers trataron de ser sexys.

"_If I could, then I would  
I'd go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will g"_

David empezó a cantar el siguiente verso solo. La siguiente serie de fotografías eran de su tiempo como pareja. Comenzó con una página arrancada de un diario con un gran corazón rojo dibujado en ella con _**"Kurt + Blaine "**_ escrito en ella con una flecha que lo atravesaba. Kurt se sonrojó mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación para ver quién era el culpable. Quinn le lanzo una bola de papel con las palabras "Te dije que era muy hábil con la lima de uñas" escrito en él. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa mientras Kurt frunció el ceño. Blaine se rio de su marido y los dos volvieron a mirar a la pantalla. Salió su primera foto oficial como pareja. Fue tomada justo después de su actuación en las seccionales. Blaine tenia cerca a Kurt tomado de la mano y mirando a los ojos de los demás en lugar de la cámara. Las fotos continuaron, había una de la pareja en el concierto "the Night of Neglect", una foto de cuando Blaine le canto a Kurt en McKinley, una colección de fotos del baile de graduación y una foto de cuando Blaine se reunió en el aeropuerto con Kurt después de los nacionales, la pareja se encontró con los brazos del otro en el centro de la terminal parecía sacado de una novela romántica.

"_And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To-wards you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall yeah fall upon us all  
Well then I hope there's someone out there  
who can bring me back to you"_

Tanto Wes y David cantaron el coro como la siguiente serie de fotos de la pareja durante las vacaciones de primavera. Fotos de Blaine mudándose a la casa Hummel-Hudson, Burt había tomado fotos de los dos profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro en el sofá, una serie de fotos de la pareja en un zoológico de mascotas cuando la cabra empezó a comer chaleco de Kurt, un pato acosando a Blaine en todo el recinto y, finalmente, una foto de los dos con la llama con la que habían hecho amistad.

"_If I could, then I would  
I'd go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go"_

Wes y David alternaban cantando las líneas de la canción y un nuevo conjunto de imágenes parpadeaban a través de las pantallas. Era de su último año de escuela. Todo comenzó con el primer día de Blaine en McKinley High, cuando él y Kurt llegaron a la escuela con la misma ropa que Kurt había elegido, la primera vez que Blaine había cantado con New Directions en las Seccionales, los dos tirados en la cama de Kurt en sus estómagos estudiando y una foto de New Directions en los regionales sosteniendo el trofeo enorme.

"_Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love"_

Los muchachos seguían cantando a dúo como una imagen de un bastón blanco con una rosa más apareció en la pantalla. Un fuerte 'aw' entre la multitud se escuchó mientras trabajaban lo que estaba por venir. Primero fue una foto de Blaine celebrando la prueba de embarazo y sonriendo como un idiota, una de Blaine poniendo su mano alrededor del estómago de Kurt acentuando la curva leve, una de la pareja en su primer ultrasonido mirando la mancha azul en la pantalla, una foto de Kurt, Blaine y Anna en el día en que fue dado de alta del hospital (la primera vez), una foto que el Sr. Shue había tomado del club todos amontonados alrededor de Kurt tratando de sentir una patada de maní, una foto de Finn llorando en una foto del ultrasonido mientras abrazaba a Kurt, una foto de Kurt acostado con la foto del ultrasonido en el vientre con el sombrerito (la primera pieza de ropa de bebé que habían comprado) que descansaba sobre él, una foto de Finn, Kurt y Blaine sonriendo en los nacionales y una foto de Kurt y el club glee en su presentación de navidad con Kurt cantando hasta el frente.

"_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time"_

La siguiente cadena de imágenes que se inició con un anillo en una caja de terciopelo azul marino. Mostrando fotos de Blaine en un traje de Santa con Kurt en su regazo con la mano sobre la boca en estado de shock, después de Kurt besando la mejilla de Blaine mientras mostraba su anillo hacia la cámara, y luego una foto de Blaine y Kurt sosteniendo una pieza de pastel caliente de color rosa que indicaba que tendrían una niña, una imagen de Blaine descansando su cabeza sobre el estómago de Kurt con su mano acariciando suavemente el costado de su vientre, la siguiente fotografía fue la primera imagen tomada de la bebé Finnly que Finn tomó en el NICU, a continuación, una foto de Finnly y Blaine piel a piel sobre el pecho expuesto de Blaine cuando la niña se encontraba todavía en la NICU conectada a las máquinas, entonces la primera foto de Kurt y Finny que Blaine había tomado momentos después de que Kurt se había despertado, a continuación, la foto de los tres juntos tanto Blaine y Kurt miraban a Finnly, esto fue seguido por la foto del certificado de nacimiento con el nombre completo de Finnly "Finnly Valora Hummel-Anderson".

"_If I could, then I would  
I'd go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go"_

La nueva serie de fotos era de la pareja que estaba saliendo del hospital, estableciendo el bebé en su nuevo cuarto, fotos de ella y Kurt en diferentes trajes a juego, fotos de Blaine y ella comparando sus rizos y una foto de Finnly que llevaba un mameluco que Finn había hecho para ella que decía 'Finnly' y otra donde ella tenía una camiseta que decía 'Finn' sosteniendo a la niña y sonriendo. Entonces una foto de la familia de Kurt sosteniendo a Finnly de pie junto a Blaine y Finn con Burt, Carole, Mark y Katherine.

"_If I could turn back time  
I'd go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'd go wherever you will go  
I'd go wherever you will go"_

Cuando la canción terminó y la foto de la familia se quedó en la pantalla un proyector ilumino a Burt que seguía de pie en la pista de baile. "Realmente no hay mucho que decir acerca de Kurt y Blaine. Yo una vez dije que Blaine era perfecto para Kurt. Pero aquí de pie, viendo a los dos y a la hermosa niña, puedo ver que estaban hechos el uno para otro." Burt dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su copa de champaña de la mesa. "Me gustaría que todos levantaran sus copas a Kurt, Blaine y Finnly Hummel-Anderson." El hombre levantó la copa al igual que el resto de la audiencia para brindar por los dos muchachos.

Kurt se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia su padre, que seguía de pie en la pista de baile y tiró de él en un fuerte abrazo. Blaine comenzó a aplaudir acabando con todo el público de pie y aplaudiéndoles.

"Te amo", dijo Kurt a su padre, que seguía abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

"Así que lo hice bien?" Burt preguntó con una risita.

Kurt se rio mientras él y su padre iban de vuelta a sus asientos como Burt entregó el micrófono a Mark que se puso de pie al igual que Katherine. La pareja se tomaron del brazo y caminaron hasta el centro de la pista de baile donde un foco los ilumino. Carole pasó a Finnly que seguía dormitando a Kurt y la puso cerca de su pecho.

Mark jugueteó con su collar cuando él comenzó a hablar. "Hola. Bueno en primer lugar me gustaría felicitar a la pareja por su matrimonio". El hombre estaba obviamente nervioso mientras seguía a tocar el violín. "Al igual que Burt yo tampoco soy el mejor en discursos. Lo principal que me gustaría hacer esta noche es pedir disculpas, no sólo a ti Blaine también a Kurt. No hicimos realmente mucho por los dos, bueno no hicimos nada. No es que Blaine no nos mantuviera en contacto sabíamos acerca del embarazo y su relación, pero supongo que simplemente no creía que iba en serio. Pero aquí de pie y mirando los dulces ojos de la bebé al ver que los dos se ven tan felices saber que aquí es donde Blaine pertenece. "El hombre dijo con una sonrisa. "Se ve más a gusto y más cómodo aquí, de lo que nunca lo hizo con nosotros."

Katherine tomó la mano de su marido cuando ella comenzó a hablar por el micrófono. "Blaine, Kurt podrían venir aquí por un momento." La mujer preguntó dulcemente mientras sacaba un sobre de su embrague. Kurt y Blaine se miraron un poco confundidos, pero ambos se pusieron de pie. Kurt iba a darle a Carole a Finny pero la madre de Blaine habló. "No, no tráela". Ella sonrió mientras Kurt se encogió de hombros mientras sostenía la mano de Blaine con una mano y a Finnly con la otra. La pareja se acercó a los padres que tenían un sobre en las manos.

"Tomen", dijo el padre de Blaine mientras les entregaba el sobre. Kurt jugueteó con el bebé tratando de conseguir una mano libre.

"Vamos a cambiar", se rio Katherine mientras sostenía sus manos para la niña que estaba despertando de nuevo y mirando alrededor de la habitación con los ojos azules. La mujer le tendió los brazos y tomo al bebé en el aire.

"¿Quién es la chica buena de nana?" Ella dijo mientras jugaba con la niña. Mark sonrió cuando él usó su dedo para tocar con la mano del bebé hasta que ella se aferró a él con fuerza. Mientras tanto, Kurt y Blaine estaban mirando el sobre en sus manos.

"Bueno, ábranlo", se rio Mark como el bebé jugaba con su dedo. Blaine deslizó el dedo por debajo de la parte precintada y abrió el sobre con cautela. Desplegó el papel y lo miró por un momento. Él se quedó mirando fijamente al papel y luego de nuevo a sus padres y luego de vuelta al papel.

"¿Qué?" Kurt preguntó tratando de leer el papel de lado. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó mientras quito el papel de las manos de Blaine. Kurt miró el papel el tiempo suficiente para leerlo antes de tirarlo al suelo y mirando al padre de Blaine con los ojos muy abiertos y su mano cubriendo su boca.

"¿Tú? ¿Pero? ... Yo sólo... yo... no puedo" Blaine consiguió escupir antes de pasar a Kurt que todavía estaba en la misma expresión confusa.

"iHey!" Puck gritó desde las otras mesas. "¿Alguien puede decir al resto de nosotros de que se trata?" El niño gritó.

"Ellos nos compraron una casa". Kurt dijo mientras recogía el papel del suelo.

Katherine sonrió mientras abrazaba al bebé y Mark deslizó su mano alrededor de su cintura.

"Es cierto". Él sonrió abiertamente. "Es bonita y pequeña, dos dormitorios, cerca del Instituto de las Artes y la Universidad de Phoenix para que ambos puedan todavía ir a la universidad. Sólo piensa en él como el hogar que nunca te di Blaine.", Dijo mientras le entregaba a Blaine un juego de llaves y la pareja regreso de vuelta a sus asientos, Katherine todavía se aferraba a Finnly.

"Nos trajeron una casa". Blaine dijo mientras se volvía para hacer frente a Kurt que aún parecía sorprendido. "Nos trajeron una casa?" repitió esta vez mirando las llaves y mostrándolas a Kurt que aún cubría la boca con la mano.

"Así se hace papá de Blaine!" Puck gritó una vez más. "Ahora todos nuestros regalos serán una mierda." Quinn le golpeó en el pecho y le dijo "cállate".

Kurt y Blaine se miraron una vez más y estallaron en risas cuando se tomaron del brazo y regresaron a su asiento. Hubo un silencio incómodo. Mercedes golpeo con el codo a Finn y le dijo que dijera algo. Finn se levantó y cogió el micrófono.

"Ahora, vamos a empezar por el principio lo haremos. Antes Finnly, antes de Blaine había Kurt." Finn dijo con una sonrisa mientras se volvía para mirar a su hermano. "Era 2009 cuando fui emparejado con Kurt para cantar - ¡agárrense!, Una balada". El público se echó a reír. "Sí, por lo que Kurt me tomó bajo su ala y me convenció de uno, cantar a mi hija por nacer luego que acabó conmigo cantando a una ecografía en mi habitación y me atrapo mi madre. Y dos informar a los padres de Quinn que estaba embarazada a través del canto, que terminaron corriéndola de su casa. Siempre fue bueno para dar consejos". Finn dijo mientras rodaba los ojos. "Pero esa misma tarde me tocó estar dando un consejo. Iba a cantar "I Honestly Love You "pero nuestra pequeña sesión fue interrumpida por Mercedes por aquí." El chico alto, dijo mientras hacía un gesto a Mercedes.

Finn se dio la vuelta para mirar a los ojos de Kurt mientras hablaba. "Hoy Kurt, como tu hermano y tu amigo me gustaría cantarte " I Honestly Love You". Para celebrar lo lejos que has llegado como persona y también lo lejos que me has ayudado a llegar. Dije en la última boda que nadie más me ha demostrado tanto lo que era ser un hombre. A ahora de pie delante de ti y Blaine y la pequeña Finnly por supuesto, que es como mi persona favorita en el mundo, y Blaine me han demostrado lo que significa estar enamorado. "Finn dijo con una sonrisa mientras la banda empezó a tocar las primeras notas. Las luces de la sala se atenuaron tan sólo había una luz en Finn y en la pareja. La niebla empezó a rociar como Blaine se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Kurt para bailar. Finn se acercó un poco más a la banda cuando comenzó a cantar.

"_Maybe I hang around here  
A little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go"_

Blaine y Kurt se abrieron paso hasta el centro de la pista de baile y comenzaron a balancearse en los brazos del otro al mismo tiempo con la música. Finn sonrió cuando Blaine le lanzó un guiño.

"_But I got something to tell you  
That I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know"_

Kurt puso su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y el chico de pelo oscuro lo acercó más.

"_I love you  
I honestly love you"_

Como Finn cantó las palabras "_I love you" _ lo hizo Blaine. Kurt respondió cantando "I Honestly Love You" de regreso a Blaine.

"_I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday"_

A medida que la música sonó Blaine giró a Kurt y tiró de él de nuevo como en las películas y los hizo reír.

"_And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you've got the chance to say  
I love you"_

Finn dejó de cantar y miró a Kurt fijamente a los ojos mientras decía "Te amo" antes de continuar cantando

"_I Honestly Love You "_

Kurt articuló 'Te amo' de regreso a su hermano como Blaine lo cerco y empezaron a balancearse juntos de nuevo.

"_If we both were born  
In another place and time  
This moment might be ending in a kiss"_

Puck dejó escapar un silbido como Finn cantó la línea "_ending in a kiss_". "Cállate Puckerman. Quise decir entre ellos, no Kurt y yo besándonos porque somos hermanos medios hermanos". Kurt y Blaine dejaron de bailar para mirar Finn ambos levantando una ceja. "Todos sabían lo que quería decir. Es una canción que sólo voy a cantar ahora." Finn le dio a la banda un movimiento de cabeza y siguió cantando.

"_But there you are with yours  
And here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this"_

Kurt y Blaine se balanceaban entre sí una vez más como Finn se relajó de nuevo en la canción.

"I love you_  
I Honestly Love You  
I Honestly Love You"_

Cuando la canción terminó Blaine sumergió a Kurt y le dio un beso apasionado que se tradujo en un aplauso bastante grande de la audiencia. Finn se inclinó ligeramente antes de volver a su asiento cuando Mercedes se levantó de su asiento.

"Está bien esperen!" Dijo mientras se abría camino a la pareja en medio de la pista de baile donde se sostenían el uno al otro.

"Todo estas cosas románticas están haciendo doler mi cabeza" Dijo que mientras pretendía estar agotada.

"Estos dos no son siempre el ejemplo resplandeciente de romance que ven ante ustedes ahora, por ejemplo salí con Kurt, Kurt quería salir con su hermanastro y Blaine le canto a un asistente de gerente de GAP y luego tuvo una aventura con Rachel." Mercedes dijo mientras señalaba a cada persona.

Kurt y Blaine se sonrojaron, quien estaba bebiendo cuando ella mencionó a Jeremiah, estaba tosiendo y escupiendo.

"Recuerdo el día en que Kurt conoció a Blaine. Dios puedo recordar. Ese chico me abandonó en las escaleras con un sombrero para abrazar a su nuevo novio." Mercedes dijo poniendo los ojos en la memoria. "Y cuando quería saber de él siempre era Blaine esto Blaine aquello. Blaine realmente era su noche con una chaqueta brillante." Mercedes se echó a reír al igual que el resto de la audiencia.

"Así que esto es para ti y tu héroe Kurt. Vamos a tumbar la casa!" Mercedes dijo mientras señalaba el pianista a tocar las primeras notas.

"_Where have all good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?"_

Mercedes canto lentamente en un estilo balada como Kurt y Blaine se abrieron paso hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro un poco confundidos porque la canción había comenzado muy lentamente.

La pareja comenzó a bailar cerca de Mercedes. "Pensé que ibas a tirar la casa?" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa mientras bailaba junto a ella. Mercedes le guiñó el ojo al chico, ambos sabían lo que venía.

"_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and dream of what I need"_

"En serio" Mercedes? Todavía veo ninguna casa caer", dijo Kurt mientras Blaine lo sumergió en frente de la chica.

El piano tocado melódicamente como Mercedes se inclinó y besó la frente de Kurt. "Espera". Mercedes sonrió mientras ella gritaba "¡Dale!" y con ello el piano se convirtió en la banda completa y todas las chicas de New Directions se levantaron de un salto y empezaron a cantar mientras corrían entre las mesas a la banda. Las chicas terminaron en una línea en frente de la banda cantando todas al unísono como un coro de gospel. Se apagaron las luces a partir de dos focos individuales en la pareja y Mercedes parpadeando como una discoteca. Blaine giró a Kurt hacia él y le susurró: "Un momento," en su oído antes de que lo girara de forma rápida y tirara de él hacia atrás.

"_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight"_

Blaine llevo a Kurt al otro lado de la pista de baile asegurándose de que lo tenía cerca, ya que dio la vuelta a un ritmo más rápido. Mercedes estaba ahora ligeramente a la izquierda de la pista de baile acercándose más a las chicas que la estaban respaldando al cantar el coro.

"_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life"_

Kurt miró a Blaine con ojos sorprendidos. Blaine sólo le sonrió mientras ponía a su marido más cerca. Blaine lo llevó al otro lado de la pista de baile como Brittany y Mike le habían enseñado. Blaine hizo un guiño a Mercedes mientras giraba en torno a Kurt. Mercedes había propuesto esta idea a él semanas atrás se trataba de semanas de clases de baile y prácticas, gracias a Dios Kurt estaba tan ocupado con Finnly y la planificación de la boda que no había notado las ausencias de Blaine.

"_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me"_

Como Mercedes cantó "_beyond my reach_" Blaine giro a Kurt rápidamente y luego lo regreso como Mercedes canto la siguiente línea.

"_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet"_

Blaine voló a través de la pista de baile con Kurt apretado contra su pecho. Como Mercedes cantó "_superman to sweep me off my feet"_ Blaine giro a Kurt alrededor y luego lo cargo estilo de novia y lo hizo girar un poco más. Blaine lo puso de vuelta y cogió una de sus manos. A medida que la música se hinchó comenzó a girar en torno a la contratenor primero lentamente, pero cuando la música empezó a aumentar él lo giro rápido antes de parar para cargarlo hacia abajo.

"_Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me"_

Como Mercedes canto el versículo siguiente, empezó a meterse en la canción aún más, ella estaba bailando al ritmo al igual que el resto de las chicas. Tina tenía una pandereta que estaba golpeando al ritmo, Brittany estaba cantando, pero también se podia verla haciendo los pasos de baile en sus manos, Santana estaba al final de la fila y ella estaba mirando hacia abajo, Rachel cantaba alegremente mientras miraba a la pareja moverse al otro lado de la sala de baile y Quinn que estaba al lado de Mercedes estaba bailando con Finnly que estaba feliz sonriendo mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación y a Quinn.

"_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood"_

Kurt miró a Blaine felizmente, no tenía ni idea de cómo él o Mercedes habían organizado esto sin que él lo supiera, pero fue increíble. Kurt sabía que Blaine podía bailar, pero no de esta forma, miró hacia el público y dirigió su mirada a Mike que lo miró y levantó las manos tratando de parecer inocente. Kurt se rio mientras Blaine lo agachaba una vez más. Las chicas empezaron a cantar al unísono como Santana se inclinó y cogió una bolsa de satén negro que estaba a sus pies.

"_Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my... blood"_

Blaine apresuro sus pasos para que bailaran donde las chicas cantaban. Blaine giro a Kurt hacia fuera como Santana le tiró una capa de raso rojo y una rosa de tallo largo de color rojo. Blaine giro a Kurt cerca de él mientras se ponía la capa roja y la rosa en su boca. Luego se volvió hacia Kurt y tiró de él en la posición de tango. Blaine comenzó a llevar a Kurt en un tango intrincado planificado en torno a la pista de baile.

"_Hero "_

Blaine se alejó de Kurt y como la niña cantó "héroe" la palabra que él plantea de manera muy dramática como Superman todavía con la capa roja, pero había puesto la rosa en el suelo sobre una pequeña cruz blanca El chico de cabello rizado volvió corriendo a Kurt que ahora estaba riendo de él y se puso a bailar con él una vez más. En la fase uno Blaine, manteniendo a Kurt en sus brazos apenas bajó la cabeza y los hombros hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba, era como algo sacado de 'Dirty Dancing'.

"_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"_

La pareja bailó alrededor a un ritmo rápido hasta la música fue lenta. Blaine dejo a Kurt donde había dejado caer la rosa, se puso de rodillas y sostuvo la rosa a él mientras hacia la mejor mirada de cachorro que podía manejar. Kurt se rio de él mientras tomaba la rosa de las manos de Blaine y la puso en su boca. Kurt paro a Blaine y una vez más se pusieron a bailar con energía por el suelo.

"_Hero  
And he's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero"_

En el último verso se comenzó a verter humo sobre la pista de baile y una luz encendida para que el humo brillara de diferentes colores. Como Mercedes cantó la última línea Blaine bajo a Kurt y tiró de él en un beso íntimo después de que Kurt había escupido la rosa. La multitud se levantó de un salto y empezó a aplaudir y animar a los chicos y a Mercedes.

Blaine se alejó de Kurt que sonreía, pero luego lo agarró por la corbata de la capa roja y tiró de él hacia otro beso. Se alejó sonriendo el uno al otro y respirando con dificultad. Blaine puso a Kurt a una posición de pie y tan pronto como Kurt se quedó sin aliento corrió hacia Mercedes y tiró de ella en un abrazo apretado. Como Kurt estaba abrazando a su mejor amiga dos mayordomos llegaron con una mesa blanca con la torta en ella en medio de la sala de baile. El pastel era de cuatro niveles de altura y estaba helado con glaseado blanco con ribete negro delicado por todas las capas. Cada capa tiene un profundo púrpura de la cinta comestible en el fondo de ellos para coincidir con los colores de la boda. Uno de los mayordomos entrego a Blaine un cuchillo de plata brillante con la cinta del mismo color atado alrededor de la manija.

"¿Estás listo?" Blaine preguntó sonando un poco demasiado emocionado como él ofreció el cuchillo de mango a Kurt.

"Mientras me prometas que no lo pondrás en mi cara." Kurt se rio mientras ponía un golpe en la mano de Blaine y el cuchillo sobre la torta.

"Yo no hago promesas", dijo sonriendo Blaine mientras descansaban el cuchillo en la parte superior de la torta. "Uno", contó Blaine.

"Dos," dijo Kurt, más la fiesta de la boda unirse a Blaine.

"Tres", gritaron todos juntos como la pareja corto el pastel. Le cortaron un pedazo pequeño y cada uno lo tomo.

"Ni se te ocurra", advirtió Kurt como él y Blaine alzaron un poco de torta para alimentar a los demás. Blaine sonrió mientras él y Kurt se tomaron del brazo y comenzaron a alimentarse uno al otro. Blaine logró contenerse y Kurt comió de la torta mientras sólo recibían un poco de merengue en el labio superior. Kurt no obstante, termino perdiendo la mayor parte de la boca de Blaine y conseguir pastel en todo el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Kurt se rio de su marido, que se parecía a él con el pastel y el merengue manchado por toda la cara. Blaine también se echó a reír como Kurt lo acercó más y comenzó a besar a Blaine dónde estaba el pastel poco a poco se abrió paso a los labios de Blaine y besó lejos todo el pastel y el merengue.

"¿He mencionado que Te amo recientemente?" Blaine preguntó mientras se lamió lo último de la escarcha que había en sus labios.

"No en los últimos 49 segundos". Kurt respondió mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

"Te amo," dijo Blaine mientras besaba Kurt de nuevo.

* * *

El resto de la noche pasó volando en un torbellino de danza, canto y fiesta. Allí estaba el tradicional "baile del pollo" y "Nutbush", sino que tomó a todos por sorpresa cuando Wes tomó el micrófono con David muy de cerca.

"Bien, bien, bien, todos hemos oído hablar de cómo Kurt conoció a Blaine. Pero nosotros, como amigos de Blaine vimos las consecuencias de cuando Blaine conoció a Kurt, no como amigo, si no 'oh por Dios quiero llevarlo a mi habitación y rasgar su ropa. Wes bromeó mientras miraba a Blaine que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos

"Oh, conoció a Kurt. Digamos que el rostro de Blaine cuando se enamoró de Kurt fue algo así como un ciervo que había quedado atrapado en los faros que fue alcanzado por un tren". David se echó a reír. "Fue algo como esto", dijo David mientras hacia su mejor imitacion de asombro de Blaine que causó una erupción de risa de la audiencia.

"Fue después de que el pájaro Pavarotti de Kurt había muerto, muy romántico Blaine", dijo Wes mientras le daba a su amigo un pulgar hacia arriba. "Nuestro Kurt interpreto el clásico 'Blackbird' que se convirtió en nuestro pequeño Warbler a una masa incoherente de hormonas". Más risas provenían de la audiencia como Blaine echó la cuchara a los dos de ellos.

"Está bien, está bien, pero como Kurt era tu sueño adolescente", comenzó a decir David "Wanky" Santana gritó desde su mesa.

"Como estaba diciendo que Kurt era tu sueño adolescente tenemos un regalito para ti." David y Wes sonrieron mientras ambos agarraron la parte posterior de su cuello y bajaron unas corbatas de Dalton sobre sus corbatines morados. Desde el fondo de la habitación había un poco de ruido, desde las mesas del fondo y todos los Warblers saltaron a continuación, usando sus corbatas de Dalton.

Los chicos entonces comenzaron a cantar sus armonías de apertura de 'Teenage Dream', mientras caminaban hacia donde Wes y David estaban de pie. El coro se metió en dos líneas con Wes y David en el frente cada uno con un micrófono.

Se miraron el uno al otro antes de que Wes empezara a cantar.

"_I walked across and empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand"_

Para gran sorpresa de todos no estaban cantando 'Teenage Dream'. En su lugar, estaban cantando una versión de ritmo rápido, más pop de 'Somewhere Only We Know ".

David hizo un guiño cuando empezó a cantar

"_I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river__and it made complete"_

Los dos sonrieron a las reacciones de Kurt y Blaine confusas. El resto de los Warblers giraron a la parte trasera del salón y dieron la espalda a la audiencia.

"_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tied and need somewhere to begin"_

Entonces, todos los Warblers saltaron alrededor y señalaron a la pareja como la canción cambió.

"_You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"_

Wes y David sonrieron al ver que el rostro de las parejas se iluminaba cuando cantaban el estribillo de 'Teenage Dream'. Parecía que fue ayer cuando Kurt conoció a Blaine al final de las escaleras y allí estaban, se casaron con su hermosa hija sentada en el regazo de Quinn.

"_I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
__Is this the place I've been dreaming of?"_

Cuando los Warbles cantaron el coro fue un ritmo más rápido y groovy. Era el mismo modo que "Teenage Dream" la gente comenzó a levantarse y bailar.

"_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tied and need somewhere to begin"_

A medida que los warblers cantaron un bocinazo fuerte se escuchó desde fuera señalando que el coche de luna de miel (decorado por Puck) había llegado para llevarlos a South Bass Island para una escapada romántica sólo los dos. No fue un problema encontrar a alguien para cuidar a Finnly entre Carole, Katherine, Mercedes y Quinn hay más que suficientes manos para ayudar. Los Warblers junto con la fiesta empezaron a formar un túnel que conducía afuera de la sala de baile y hacia abajo para llevar el coche que estaba estacionado.

"_Yeah  
You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"_

Mark y Katherine fueron las primeras personas en el túnel seguido por Burt y Carole. Kurt y Blaine se levantaron de su lugar en la mesa y se dirigieron a la explotación de manos del túnel. Mark y Katherine les dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda y ambos Burt y Carole los abrazaron como los Warblers siguieron cantando. Hicieron lo mismo con sus amigos, familiares y el resto de la fiesta.

"_My heart stops,  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby, I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back)"_

La pareja se metió en el coche como los Warblers les siguieron cantando y el resto de los invitados lanzaron arroz. El coche había sido condecorado en varios métodos de anticoncepción gracias a Puckerman. Una vez en el coche y en el camino a su luna de miel Blaine se giró hacia Kurt.

"Lo hicimos", sonrió y le apretó la mano del chico más pálido.

"Sí lo hicimos, Sr. Anderson-Hummel" Kurt sonrió mientras se inclinaba para besar a Blaine.

"Muchas gracias, Sr. Anderson-Hummel." Blaine sonrió mientras comenzaba a aflojarse la corbata de moño. La pareja se miraron y sonrieron una vez más a medida que se alejaban de Lima y al barco que los esperaba para llevarlos a la isla.

* * *

**todos los diseños de los vestidos están en el tumbrl de la autora 'www . misshummel . tumblr . com' para que puedan tener una mejor idea de como se veían **

** la parte de mercedes se me hizo como en shrek 2 cuando el ada madrina esta cantando "dale " jajaja**


	56. Chapter 56

**CAPÍTULO 56**

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta Hummel-Hudson, y luego otro. Pero nadie respondió. Blaine miró a Kurt y se encogió de hombros en la confusión. La familia sabía que iban a llegar a casa hoy. Se podría pensar que estarían un poco más emocionados de ver a los chicos considerando que se habían ido durante dos semanas.

Kurt solo rodo los ojos mientras sacaba su llave del bolsillo. Abrió la puerta mientras Blaine lo seguía detrás con el equipaje.

"¿Hola?" Kurt gritó mientras lanzaba las llaves dentro de la taza y tomó una maleta de Blaine cuando la pareja entró en la sala de estar.

"Papá? Finn? Carole? Estamos en casa". El muchacho esbelto gritó una vez más. La pareja se miró de nuevo y escuchó el silencio de la casa. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de escuchar la risa tenue procedente del cuarto. Los dos muchachos dejaron todo y subieron las escaleras a la habitación de Finnly. A medida que se acercaban al cuarto de la bebe poco de lo que podían oir fue la risa de Burt y Carole, mientras que Finn estaba diciendo algo, también hubo risitas distintas como la de Mercedes, así como la risa de Quinn. Blaine también podía oír el sonido de sus padres como Finnly dejó escapar un murmullo excitado desde el interior de la habitación.

La puerta de la habitación estaba un poco rota y ambos chicos se asomaron a la habitación para ver que era la emoción sin dejar de ser cuidadosos de no hacer acto de presencia. A medida que se asomaron a la habitación oyeron a Finn haciendo sonidos de falsos disparos y el padre de Blaine relinchando como un caballo.

Kurt recorrió la sala y vio a Mercedes sentada al lado de Quinn ambas riendo detrás de sus manos. Burt y Carole estaban sentados junto a Mark y Katherine en un semicírculo y los cuatro estaban histéricos. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en Finn que sostenía a Finnly por la cintura. La niña iba vestida con un traje de vaquera completo con pistolas en miniatura, sombrero de vaquero, espuelas, lazo, pony miniatura, cinturón y botas. Finn estaba moviéndose alrededor y silbando la melodía de "lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo" mientras jugaba con la pistola.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver a Blaine con su mano sobre su boca tratando de ocultar la risa.

"No es tan gracioso." Kurt dijo antes de reírse como Finn intentó lanzar el lazo al caballo mientras que Mark hizo efectos de sonido de caballo. Kurt se compuso antes de empujar la puerta abierta, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una ceja levantada y una mano en la cadera.

"Tres preguntas. Uno, por qué nadie bajo las escaleras para darnos la bienvenida? Dos, por qué está todo el mundo aquí? Y tres, por qué mi hija tiene un traje de vaquera?" Kurt preguntó a la multitud que estaba mirando. Los ojos que se centraron en Kurt se movieron a Finn. El chico alto alzó a la niña para cubrir su rostro.

"No uses al bebé para cubrir tus errores". Blaine siguió la corriente en cuanto vio a Finn esconderse detrás de su hija.

"Bueno, yo puedo explicar la mitad". Quinn dijo mirando a los dos niños en la puerta. "Finn nos envió a todos un mensaje de texto de emergencia que decía que todos teníamos que venir de inmediato a ver a Finnly. Naturalmente, todos entraron en pánico y fuimos como locos para ver qué pasaba. Y tu hermano se sentó con Finnly en la rodilla vestido de burro". Quinn se rio mientras Carole, Burt, Mercedes, Katherine y mark estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Estábamos con tu hija. Es por eso que no estábamos abajo para darles la bienvenida." Burt explicó.

La atención de todo el mundo una vez más se volvió a Finn que había logrado quitarle el disfraz de vaquera y le puso un mameluco de burro completo con orejas y cola. El atleta la sujetaba a la cara y haciendo la mejor cara de cachorro que sabía hacer. Entonces comenzó a hablar en voz de bebé mientras miraba a Finnly que estaba babeando felizmente.

"No quise decir eso. Sólo queríamos mostrar mi nueva ropa". Finn dijo como si fuera Finnly. "Te amamos papá y te echamos de menos". Él susurró mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Finnly para ver la expresión de Kurt derretirse.

Finn podía ver la cara de su hermano pasar de tratar de mirar furioso, a tratar de no sonreír y luego su corazón se derritió como mantequilla como él se acercó y cogió a su hija entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué ha estado haciendo el tío Finn contigo?" dijo mientras Finnly dejó escapar un murmullo excitado tanto como Kurt y Blaine empezaron a adularla.

"Te extrañamos bebé". Blaine dijo mientras la besaba en la cabeza.

"Sí lo hicimos". Kurt dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas en el vientre haciéndola reír. "Ahora, ¿por qué Finn te tiene en un traje de burro?" Kurt le preguntó a la niña, pero miró por encima para ver a Finn.

"Bueno, nos fuimos de compras." Finn intentó explicar, pero Mercedes se rio. "Estábamos teniendo un pequeño tiempo de Finn y Finnly yo la tenía en esa mochila porta bebé, oh ella es un imán para las chicas mayores, por cierto," se rio Finn antes de ver la mirada de muerte que Blaine y Kurt le lanzaron. "Y ummm nos fuimos al pequeño lugar de bebés cerca de la tienda de DVD´s y la vendedora estaba comentando sobre cómo Finnly era adorable y que ella se parece a mí", dijo riendo. "De todos modos, me mostró todas las cosas nuevas que habían llegado justo a continuación, vimos los trajes y era demasiado lindo para no comprarlo". Finn dijo señalando a la niña que estaba chupando la cola del traje.

"El tío Finn te hizo un burro?" Kurt dijo a Finnly. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?" Él susurró como Finn se ruborizó.

"Castigarlo", sonrió Blaine mientras tomaba el bebé y comenzó a jugar con sus pequeñas manos.

"Bueno, los chicos deben estar muriéndose de hambre". Carole sonrió mientras saltaba hacia arriba. "Hice espaguetis y albóndigas para su regreso a casa." Ella sonrió antes de abrazarlos.

"Bueno, yo diría que es bueno tenerlos de vuelta en mi casa, pero se mudaran en tres días." Burt sonrió mientras palmeaba a su hijo en la espalda y le hizo un guiño a Blaine antes de seguir a su esposa abajo.

"Entonceeeeeees?" Mercedes dijo mientras acomodaba más cerca del trío. "¿Cómo estuvo la luna de miel?" ella prácticamente chilló.

"Bueno, Kurt durmió durante las primeras doce horas". Blaine se rio mientras se sentaba al lado de Quinn con Finnly en su regazo.

"Bueno, eso podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que Mercedes me despertó como a las 5 am para la boda", destacó Kurt. "O con el hecho de que el patrón de sueño de Blaine imita a la de un oso y siempre tengo que atender al bebé por la noche." Le disparó a su marido.

"No es cierto". Blaine se sonrojó mientras ponía a Finnly más cerca de su pecho.

"Ah, claro que sí. Eres imposible de despertar una vez que te duermes. Puedo sacudirte, patearte, gritarte y no te mueves." Kurt señaló.

"Si lo haces amigo." Finn sonrió.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" Blaine dijo levantando una ceja.

"Bueno, hubo un momento en el avión a Nueva York cuando Kurt estaba vomitando por todas partes y no te moviste siquiera. Una vez que te quedaste dormido en Kurt cuando los dos estaban en el sofá y Kurt tuvo que llamarme para venir a moverte. Una vez que te quedaste dormido en la cuna junto a la UCIN Finnly y las enfermeras me vino a preguntar si estabas drogado. Ah, y una vez…"

"Gracias Finn. Creo que tengo una idea." Blaine dijo mientras se volvía rojo y enterró su rostro detrás de su mano libre.

"Cambiando de tema," Kurt sonrió a su marido avergonzado. "La luna de miel fue increíble. Caminamos por la playa, salimos a cenar todas las noches, dormía hasta el mediodía era simplemente genial." Kurt dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine besándolo en la mejilla.

"Aww", sonrió Mercedes. "¿Hicieron algo más?" Ella sonrió mientras levanta una ceja.

Kurt se sentó y sonrió. "Bueno, nos Bañamos desnudos e hicimos esa cosa de los peces asustados." Kurt se regodeó mientras la chica empezó a aplaudir, Blaine se sonrojó de nuevo y Finn bloqueo sus oídos.

"Eew, ew, ew, ew Ok Kurt sabes que te quiero, pero en serio". Finn dijo arrugando la nariz.

"Oh, Finn, ni siquiera eh dicho nada. Todavía." Él sonrió de nuevo.

"Está bien voy a rescatarme y al bebé antes de que las cosas vallan más lejos" Finn dijo antes de agarrar a Finnly y salir corriendo.

Podían oír a Finn corriendo por las escaleras y Carole preguntando por qué estaba bajando y Finn tratando de explicar que Kurt estaba hablando de cosas "asquerosas" que causaron a todo el mundo en la habitación a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

Hablaron durante una hora sobre la luna de miel y las chicas hablaban sobre lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia antes de que Carole los llamara a almorzar.

"Así que ustedes definitivamente se mudan el lunes?" Burt preguntó antes de rellenar su cara llena de espaguetis.

"Sí". Kurt sonrió mientras Finnly conseguía llenar todo de espaguetis menos su boca. "¿Por qué, nos extrañaras papá?"

"No, no a ustedes", dijo señalando a Blaine y Kurt. "Pero voy a extrañar a la pequeña". Dijo mientras trataba de obtener un poco de salsa de sus rizos antes de que ella echara un poco de su comida en él. Espaguetis con salsa aterrizaron justo encima de la calva cabeza y Finnly soltó una risita.

"Oh, crees que eres muy divertida", dijo Burt mientras cogía a la niña de su silla y empezó a hacerle cosquillas y soplando en su estómago haciendo que la chica gritara de alegría. "¿Quién es gracioso ahora? Huh? Pequeño monstruo" Bromeó mientras lo hacía un poco más.

"Oh, papá, te lo juro a veces no sé quién es peor tu o Finnly". Kurt dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Luego vio a Finn comer la pasta con las manos como un chimpancé. Tenía salsa por toda la cara, desde el mentón hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

"O Finn". Kurt añadió antes de que Finn le hiciera una mirada que no podía ser tomada en serio debido a la cantidad de salsa que cubría su cara. Entonces vio a Blaine sorber los fideos con salsa consiguiendo mancharse la cara, la camisa y todo lo que estaba cerca. Kurt apenas puso los ojos en la inmadurez que lo rodeaba.

"Estoy en una casa de bebés". Dijo tratando de quitarse un poco de salsa de la solapa.

"Oh tú nos amas." Blaine dijo antes de tirar de él en un beso. La pareja se besó antes de que Kurt se moviera a un lado de su boca y lamiera un poco de la salsa.

"Wow Carole realmente debo obtener esta receta de ti." Kurt se rio antes de tirar de su marido por otro beso insolente.

* * *

"Kurt cuántas cajas de ropa tienes?" Blaine resopló cuando bajo la séptima caja marcada con "ropa".

"Algunas", Kurt sonrió como cargo a Finnly en la cadera. "Papá está siendo malo bebé. Dile que tengo tantas cajas de ropa como el de CD´s." Kurt susurró mientras colocaba al bebé en su cuna.

"Eso es mentira y lo sabes." Blaine dijo besando a su marido antes de salir a conseguir otra caja.

"No por mucho", gritó Kurt después de él y movió la caja en su habitación y comenzó a ordenar en montones.

"En serio, son tres y uno de las tres es pequeña ¿por qué necesitan tantas cosas". Finn se quejó mientras ponía el microondas en la cocina.

"¿Por qué tienes tres raquetas de tenis y cuatro juegos de cornamusas en tu habitación?" Blaine preguntó mientras caminaba con la mesa de cambio de Finnly.

"Ese no es el punto" El atleta señaló mientras el microondas sonó. "Bueno, el microondas funciona". Sonrió mientras sacaba un burrito para desayunar

"Finn realmente sabes arreglar los aparatos electrodomésticos". Blaine sonrió cuando tomo el último de los muebles para el cuarto del bebe antes de caer en el sofá con un resoplido. "El cuarto de la bebe terminado". Llamó antes de que Finn se uniera a él.

"Así es y la cocina." Finn dijo antes de tomar otro bocado enorme de su burrito.

"Y el dormitorio." Kurt anunció al caer en el sofá también.

Tan pronto como los tres de ellos estaban muy cómodos Blaine y Kurt empezaron a mirar a Finn un poco incómodos. Claro que estaban muy agradecidos por su ayuda en la instalación de cada aparato en la cocina y en la televisión y el reproductor de DVD pero estaban recién casados y querían un poco de tiempo a solas, había sido difícil desde que llegaron a casa. Entre Burt y Finnly nunca estaban solos durante más de cinco minutos.

"Hey Finn no vas a ver a Rachel hoy?" Kurt preguntó sonando un poco desesperado.

"Sí, esta noche a las seis. ¿Por qué?" Finn preguntó completamente desorientado.

"Ya sabes. Sólo pensé que te gustaría volver a casa, tomar una ducha. Tomar un descanso. Me refiero a que has estado ayudando a mudarnos por cerca de siete horas". Kurt dijo guiñándole un ojo a Blaine.

"Nah, es sólo Rachel", sonrió

"¿Estás seguro. Quiero decir que quieres verte bien para tu novia." Kurt insinuó de nuevo.

"¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mi relación de repente?"

"No lo estoy. Hey, no hay algún partido importante en este momento?"

"Si el nuevo juego de los Buckeyes", dijo Finn hojeando los canales.

"Estoy seguro de que papá lo va a querer ver contigo en casa." Kurt agregó mientras Blaine trató de reprimir una carcajada en la pura desesperación en la voz de su novio y la ignorancia total de Finn.

"Burt está con Carole"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no invitas a Puckerman terminando y pueden tener un dia de chicos?"

"Cool, los cuatro de nosotros. No sabía que te gustaba el fútbol Kurt?" Blaine comenzó a reír detrás de su mano como Kurt rodó los ojos.

"No me gusta ¿por qué no tú y Puck van a su casa y juegan Xbox."

"Él no tiene"

"PlayStation?"

"No,"

"Bueno, no podemos tenerlos a todos aquí despertarían al bebé. Así que ¿por qué no tú y Puck van a su casa?"

"Creo que Puck está limpiando piscinas hoy de todos modos."

"Finn, Estas _seguro_ de que no quieres _salir?_" Kurt dijo estresado.

"Nah, estoy bien." Él sonrió.

"Oh mi Dios", murmuró Kurt en voz baja antes de hundirse de nuevo en el sofá.

"Déjame manejar esto." Blaine sonrió. "Finn es posible que desees ir a casa?" Blaine dijo con calma.

"¿Por qué?" El chico alto, dijo no teniendo todavía idea.

"Porque estoy a punto de arrancarle la ropa a tu hermano, meterle mi lengua hasta su garganta y montarlo aquí y ahora". Blaine sonrió cuando Finn se atragantó con su burrito y corrió tan rápido que se golpeó con la pared, corrió hacia la puerta y cayó sobre el pavimento.

Los dos chicos estaban en la histeria como escucharon el carro de Finn en la calle.

"Bueno, eso es una manera de sacarlo de ahí." Kurt sonrió.

"Ahora," dijo Blaine mientras rebotó del sofá. Blaine se inclinó y cargo a Kurt estilo nupcial. "Para llevarte a cruzar el umbral", sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el centro de su casa.

"Sé que es tradición 'bautizar' todas las habitaciones de una casa nueva, así que ¿dónde te gustaría empezar mi amor?" Blaine dijo besándolo en la mejilla.

"Bueno, es tentadora la mesa del comedor y la silla de la cocina suena pasado de moda y comenzaremos con el dormitorio." Sonrió mientras Blaine comenzó a llevarlo a su habitación. "Podemos movernos de ahí." Kurt le susurró al ojo de Blaine antes de besarlo en el cuello.

Blaine colocó a Kurt en la cama antes de subirse a él. Blaine comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Kurt, botón por botón Kurt beso ferozmente sus labios moviéndose hacia la barbilla, después, a su cuello. Blaine había desabotonado completamente la camisa de Kurt como Kurt comenzó a tirar de la camiseta de Blaine por encima de su cabeza. Blaine sonrió mientras se inclinaba para darle otro beso.

Así como el momento en que se empezaba a calentar un grito fuerte y penetrante se escuchó desde el otro cuarto. Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro mientras caía a la cama al lado de Kurt.

"Bien sabemos que ella tiene tu increíble sincronización". Él resopló antes de tirar una almohada sobre la cabeza y gimiendo.

Kurt sólo rodó los ojos y entró en la sala, donde había dejado a su hija.

"Camino a arruinar la diversión", bromeó mientras ponía cerca a la chica llorando cerca. Kurt caminó con ella hasta que se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Él la llevó a su cuarto, giro su móvil musical y cerró las persianas para que pudiera dormir en paz. Él sonrió mientras jugueteaba un poco antes de chupar su puño y se quedara dormida.

Kurt suavemente cerró la puerta antes de regresar de puntillas a su dormitorio sólo para encontrar al hombre dormido encima de las cobijas, con la cara aun cubierta con la almohada y con los pies colgando sobre el borde de la cama. Kurt sólo rodó los ojos. Es evidente que no habría "diversión" ese día. Así que en lugar de eso arrancó los zapatos de Blaine y comenzó a acurrucarse junto a él.

* * *

**Eso de sexo en la silla me sonó algo familiar :3 jijiji**


	57. Chapter 57

**CAPÍTULO 57**

"¿Dé que es la fiesta es esta vez?" Puck dijo mientras jugueteaba con su chaqueta.

"Una fiesta de inauguración", dijo Sam mientras se aferraba a una mochila grande.

El atleta dejó escapar un gruñido molesto antes de llamar a la puerta blanca. "Hey Hummel qué es esto? Te hemos traído un baby shower, compromiso, boda y ahora un regalo de inauguración de la casa y no puedes abrir la puerta?" Puck le gritó a la puerta como Sam rodó los ojos.

Kurt abrió la puerta con Finnly en la cadera. "Dios Noa cálmate".

"No, si puedo evitarlo." Le disparó al padre una sonrisa mientras Sam lo empujó hacia la casa.

"Whoa bonita casa", dijo Sam mientras miraba alrededor de la casa pequeña, pero pintoresca. "Ya sé dónde tendremos nuestra próxima borrachera" Puck dijo mientras ponía su regalo y el de Sam a la pila cada vez mayor en la mesa del comedor.

"Sí totalmente tú, yo y el tío Finn que esta ahi", dijo Sam mientras señalaba a Finn que estaba tomando a Finnly lejos de Kurt jugando con ella.

"Creo que Finn se hizo un poco blando", dijo Puck mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"No lo hice", se quejó Finn como Finnly le jalo su cabello haciéndolo inclinarse hacia ella.

"Oh, sí. Dentro de unos años sabes que vas a dejarla maquillarte" Puck resopló.

"No, no", dijo Finn mientras se reajustaba el pequeño gorro púrpura.

"Oh Dios mío, Finn es una mujer." Puck dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

Kurt pasó por allí y le pego en la parte posterior de la cabeza con un periódico enrollado, "Y en qué me convierte eso?" Él dijo con una ceja levantada.

"Ummmm", Puck se rascó la cabeza. "En Bonito?"

"Oh, cállate," dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba junto a Finn y se puso a jugar con su hija y Blaine. Finnly dejó escapar un poco de tos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Blaine susurró. "Fue tos? Fue tos?" Dijo besando a la niña en la mejilla.

"Fue sólo un poco. No creo que sea nada de qué preocuparse." Kurt sonrió mientras miraba a Blaine jugar con Finnly de nuevo.

* * *

"Bebe no estás bien", murmuró Kurt mientras su hija tosía cerca de su pecho. La pequeña tos de Finnly en la fiesta de inauguración hace dos días se había convertido en una tos ronca que sonaba más a un ladrido que una tos. "Blaine todavía no sabes nada?" Gritó desesperadamente como Finnly empezó a toser de nuevo.

"No, todavía no!" Blaine gritó mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que Finnly se enfermaba desde que la habían llevado a casa.

"Bueno, Carole cuando te dijo que estaría aquí?" Kurt le preguntó mientras se paseaba con Finnly mientras sentía su cabeza. "Oh, Blaine ella está muy caliente creo que puede tener fiebre. Dónde está el termómetro?" El contratenor dijo mientras frenéticamente buscó en el botiquín.

"En unos diez minutos." Blaine dijo mientras corría al baño con Kurt. "Ve, ve a sentarte con ella. lo buscare". Blaine dijo mientras empujaba a Kurt fuera de la habitación y hacia el sofá.

"Realmente creo que tenemos que llevarla al médico." Kurt dijo mientras Finnly comenzó a llorar de nuevo que dio lugar a una nueva ronda de tos.

"Son casi las nueve de la noche de domingo, no creo que nada este abierto cariño". Blaine dijo mientras corría de vuelta con el termómetro y lo puso bajo su brazo. "Shhh bebé". Blaine dijo mientras besaba su cabeza.

El termómetro sonó y Blaine leyó los resultados. "No hay fiebre. Eso es bueno, eso es bueno." El padre de pelo rizado murmuró mientras frotaba el pecho de su hija.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Blaine se disparó como una bala y corrió hacia la puerta.

"Carole gracias a Dios que estás aquí mi bebé suena como una foca ladrando." Blaine dijo tirando a la mujer al sofá y al bebe enfermo.

"Ayúdame", dijo Kurt con ojos muy abiertos al entregar a Finnly a los brazos en espera de Carole. "Ella no tiene fiebre, pero la tos es terrible."

"Déjame adivinar, suena como un ladrido más que una tos, que empeora por la noche y ella está tapada?" Carole dijo mientras mecía a Finnly en sus brazos.

"¡Sí!" Kurt básicamente lloro.

"Es gripa." Ella dijo cuándo comenzó a desnudar a Finnly abajo de las muchas capas que Kurt le había puesto de ropa "Blaine corre a preparar una ducha caliente, tan caliente como puedas conseguirla." Carole mientras daba instrucciones regresaba a la niña que ahora estaba sin camiseta a Kurt y comenzó a caminar hacia la ducha. "Ve a sentarte con ella en el vapor durante diez minutos y va a ser capaz de respirar más fácil. Te lo prometo."

"La tos es tan mala, que suena mal". Kurt dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño con Finnly apretándola contra su pecho.

"Es una infección muy común en los bebés. Confía en mí, Finn la tuvo dos veces. La primera vez lo lleve al hospital." Carole sonrió. "Tú y Blaine vayan a sentarse con ella en el vapor durante unos diez minutos o hasta que respire un poco más fácil y voy a ir a casa por mi humidificador." La mujer sonrió mientras Kurt se sentó en el piso del baño al lado de Blaine que estaba jugando con las manos en la ducha.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien?" Blaine preguntó nerviosamente.

"Carole dice que es gripa, sólo hay que sentarnos con ella en el vapor". Kurt dijo frotando la espalda del bebé.

"Dios es un salvavidas." Blaine dijo mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt.

"Mira", le susurró Kurt mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza a la niña dormida en sus brazos.

Blaine sonrió. "La primera vez que ella ha dormido en los últimos dos días. Vamos a ponerla en su cama."

Blaine se levantó y Kurt le pasó a la niña dormida. Kurt cerró la ducha como Blaine acostó a Finnly.

"Bueno, nunca te lo muestran en las películas." Blaine se rio mientras bostezaba.

"Qué?" Kurt se rio mientras se cambia de camisa.

"Tú sabes el hecho de setenta y dos horas con un bebé que apenas puede respirar. Nunca lo muestran en una comedia romántica. Las películas me mintieron". Blaine se rio mientras Kurt lo tiró en la cama y lo besó.

"Hey, hey, hey tranquilo. Recuerda que Carole traerá el humidificador pronto". Blaine dijo alejándose de Kurt.

"Pero así ha sido siempre". Kurt se quejó.

"Sí, pero Carole estará aquí en unos cinco minutos, y la carne está en el horno. Vamos." Blaine dijo tirando de Kurt de la cama. "Además ir a esa velocidad no sería divertido."

"Bueno rápido puede ser muy divertido." Kurt sonrió.

"Qué hay en tu mente?" Blaine hizo un guiño. "Bueno Carole llegara como en siete minutos y hay cinco minutos para el final del temporizador del horno". Kurt dijo mientras empujaba los cubiertos de la mesa. "corre" se rio Kurt mientras se acostaba en la mesa del comedor. "Y además, creo que no hemos bautizado esta sala."

* * *

**AdryRamiss15- que bueno que te esta gustando la historia :) ya solo faltan como 3 episodios para que termine :(  
****  
**

**Anne- ya te extrañaba hasta pense que ya no seguías la historia :(**


	58. Chapter 58

**CAPÍTULO 58**

Primera palabra de Finnly:

"_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part, baby of mine."_

Kurt cantaba mientras colocaba a la niña en la bañera. Finnly lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de sonreír y chapotear en el agua. Kurt se rio cuando le dio un pato de goma y continuo a tararear mientras le lavaba el cabello.

Blaine estaba caminando por el cuarto de baño y escuchó tarareando a Kurt. Él abrió la puerta con cuidado, asegurándose de no perturbar el momento. Se apoyó contra la pared antes de cantar el siguiente verso desde la puerta.

"_Little one, when you play,  
pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear, baby of mine."_

Kurt se dio la vuelta y sonrió mientras Blaine caminaba cerca de su marido y la bebé. Blaine besó la mejilla de Kurt antes de que Kurt cantara la tercera estrofa.

"_If they knew all about you,  
they'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you."_

Blaine se arrodilló al lado de Kurt y lo abrazó antes de que los dos cantaran la última estrofa juntos en armonía.

"_From your hair down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be, baby of mine."_

"Bueno, eso era ridículamente pegajoso." Kurt sonrió mientras besaba a Blaine de nuevo causando a Finnly chillar y chapotear en la bañera.

"Bueno, a ella le gustó." Blaine sonrió mientras cargaba a la niña y la envolvia en una toalla.

"Oh, bien. Bette Midler estaría orgulloso." Kurt se rio mientras secaba el cabello de Finnly.

Blaine se puso de pie con Finnly en sus brazos. "Vamos Gypsy a vestirte. Estoy seguro que Papa Rose te eligió un traje perfecto!" Blaine sonrió a Kurt que sólo asomó la lengua.

"Gypsy". Finnly murmuró.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron como platos cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kurt.

"Oh Dios mío! Kurt! Kurt escuchaste eso?" Blaine gritó.

"Qué?" Kurt rodó los ojos.

"Finnly! Ella... ella acaba de hablar. Me dijo: 'Gypsy'." Blaine dijo con entusiasmo.

Kurt sólo levantó una ceja.

"Ella lo hizo. Finnly. Bebé. Puedes decirlo otra vez?" Blaine susurró. La bebé sólo le sonrió. "Vamos nena". Una vez más se quedó en silencio.

"Blaine creo que alucinaste". Kurt se rio.

"No lo hice. Vamos Finnly si lo dices otra vez papá te va a comprar un regalo." Blaine susurró.

"Soborno. Lindo". Kurt dijo en broma

"Gypsy". Finnly chirriaba.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Kurt gritó.

"Te lo dije". Blaine sonrió.

"Ella habló! Oh por dios su primera palabra fue acerca de una bailarina de striptease". Kurt frunció el ceño.

"No se trataba de un musical de Broadway." Blaine lo corrigió.

"Oh somos un estereotipo". Kurt se rio. "Vamos a ver si podemos hacer que la próxima sea "Liza" ."

El primer cumpleaños de Finnly:

" _Feliz cumpleaños a ti__  
Feliz cumpleaños a ti__  
Feliz cumpleaños querida Finnly__  
Happy Birthday to you "_

Burt, Carole, Mark, Katherine, Finn, Rachel, todo New Directions, Kurt y Blaine cantaban como la niña sonrió por encima de su pastel.

"Apaga la vela cariño". Blaine dijo a la niña en su regazo.

"Esto es aburrido como el infierno." Santana murmuró.

"Cállate. Mi bebé sólo tiene su primer cumpleaños una vez." Kurt replicó.

"Apuesto a que ella está pidiendo un deseo." Finn sonrió.

"Me gustaría que apagara la vela." Santana lanzó un suspiro.

Blaine y Kurt se miraron entre sí y ayudaron a Finnly apagar su vela.

El conjunto cantó vitoreado como Finnly sonrió y empezó darle de patadas al merengue del pastel.

"Chica tonta. Se supone que comas con las manos no con los pies". Blaine dijo mientras comía lo que había en el pie de Finnly lo que la hizo reír.

Finn se puso de pie y levantó su vaso de plástico rosa.

"Como tio de Finnly, padrino y su persona favorita en el mundo", sonrió Finn. "Creo que depende de mí hacer un brindis." Finn dijo sonriendo cuando Carole bajó la cabeza y Burt se rio.

"Finny" Finnly dijo mientras hacía movimientos de que Finn la cargara.

"No puedo creer que esa sea su segunda palabra. Lo dijo antes de decir papá o papá". Kurt murmuró a Blaine.

"Lo sé, es probable que solo haya tratado de decir su propio nombre." Blaine dijo de nuevo mientras entregaba a Finnly a Finn.

"Mira, persona favorita en el mundo". Finn dijo mientras la bebé sonrió. "De todos modos. Así que hace un año hoy"

"Oh Dios. Podemos por favor no entrar en los detalles gráficos de su nacimiento? Hoy hace un año Azimio destruyo el taller de Burt causando a Kurt entrar en un colapso total que terminó en emergencia por cesárea y coma. Finn lloro, Blaine lloro, Burt lloro: todos lloramos ba da bum bum bebé". Santana dijo rápidamente.

"Ok, no es exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero sí, el día de hoy hace un año fuimos bendecidos cuando esta pequeña persona llegó a nuestras vidas". Finn dijo besando a Finnly en la cabeza que la hizo reír. "Y me gustaría brindar por mis dos hermanos por ser increíbles y tener una hija increíble". Finn levantó el vaso de princesa.

"Finny". Finnly sonrió mientras abrazaba de nuevo el pecho haciendo que la habitación dijera "aww".

El atleta sonrió mientras la niña de pelo rizado se aferró a su pecho.

"Mi bebé está creciendo muy rápido." Finn volvió a sentarse.

Kurt y Blaine se rieron.

Los primeros pasos de Finnly:

"Kurt?" Blaine gritó a través de la casa. "Kurt ¿has visto mi corbata azul cielo?" Blaine gritó otra vez mientras caminaba pasado a Finnly jugando en el suelo.

"Azul? Realmente pensaba la roja, pero la última vez que la vi, estaba cerca de la…" Kurt se detuvo a media frase cuando vio a Finnly sacar la corbata azul de Blaine de su pañal. "Bebé".

Blaine rodó los ojos. "es para papá?" preguntó sosteniendo su mano hacia la bebe.

Finnly sonrió y envolvió la corbata alrededor de su cuello. "Ta da!" Ella aplaudió y sonrió.

"Muy inteligente", sonrió Blaine mientras la besaba en la mejilla. "Pero papá necesita la corbata para su presentación en el colegio para que pueda pasar para poder hacer dinero para pagar la ropa de papá Kurt."

"Escuché eso!" Kurt gritó desde la cocina.

Blaine tomó la corbata de Finnly y la colgó en el respaldo de una silla del comedor antes de ir a la cocina y robar un pedazo de pan tostado que Kurt estaba comiendo.

"Hey!" Kurt frunció el ceño antes de agarrarla y morderla. Blaine lanzo una sonrisa a Kurt antes de lanzarse hacia enfrente y morder el pan mientras todavía estaba en la boca de Kurt.

Kurt chilló un poco antes de soltar el pan.

"Soy el Rey del pan!" Blaine dijo con la boca llena.

"Papá corbata". Finnly dijo mientras se arrastraba lejos de la esquina y con cuidado se incorporó y comenzó a caminar muy tambaleante a la silla donde la corbata de Blaine estaba colgada.

"Finnly deja la corbata de papá." Kurt suspiró cuando se dio la vuelta para ver dónde estaba su hija. Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron. Ni siquiera podía hablar, sólo repetidamente jalo a Blaine del brazo.

"Ay Kurt! Sé que estás celoso de que yo soy el rey del pan, pero mierda! nuestra hija está caminando". Blaine dijo perdiendo el hilo de su frase cuando vio a Finnly tambaleándose a la corbata. Ella se puso un poco más cerca de la corbata antes de mirar de nuevo a Kurt con ojos preocupados.

"Vamos bebé, trae a papá la corbata". Blaine dijo mientras se agachó.

Finnly le sonrió mientras jalaba la corbata de la silla. La chica de pelo rizado cayó después se puso de nuevo de pie y dio unos pasos más firmes.

"Vamos, bebe" Kurt vitoreo al lado de Blaine.

Finnly les sonrió antes de caminar los últimos cinco pasos a sus padres. Ella sonrió feliz como ella los alcanzó y le dio a Blaine su corbata.

"Papá corbata". Ella sonrió mientras Blaine agarro la corbata antes de tomarla en sus brazos.

"Tú eres la más inteligente, la bebé más linda, más maravillosa del mundo!" Blaine dijo girando con ella y besando sus mejillas.

"Papá corbata". Finnly repitió. "Pero roja mejor". Ella sonrió.

"Y suenas igual que tu padre." Blaine dijo arqueando una ceja hacia Kurt quien estaba riendo.

El primer traje de Finnly:

"Finnly! Segura que no quieres ayuda de papá?" Kurt dijo llamando a su puerta.

"No papá! Puedo hacerlo." La de dos años y medio de edad, dijo desde su habitación mientras trataba de vestirse por primera vez.

"Está bien! Te creo." Kurt se deslizó por la pared y se sentó junto a la puerta de Finnly.

"Hey, ella todavía está ahí?" Blaine preguntó cómo se puso la camisa y se arregló el corbatín. Kurt asintió con una sonrisa. "Han pasado veinte minutos, obviamente ella se parece a ti." Blaine se rio. "Finnly cariño, es sólo una cena con el abuelo Burt y la abuela Carole. No necesitas un vestido de fiesta."

"Papá tonto". Finnly respondió. "No puedes vestir una pelota".

"Ba-zing!" replico Kurt.

"Ok papis. Estoy lista". Finnly dijo mientras abría la puerta.

"Oh," Los ojos de Blaine crecieron a lo ancho.

"Por", suspiró Kurt

"Dios. Kurt si alguna vez hubo alguna duda de que esta niña no era mía acaban de ser abolida". Blaine se rio mientras cargaba a su hija.

Finnly llevaba unos pequeños pantalones azules (que estaban al revés), una camisa blanca (que estaban mal abotonada), un chaleco de puntos azules que Carole le había hecho y había robado un corbatín rojo de Blaine y lo llevaba como un collar.

Blaine la sostuvo junto a él, porque él también tenía chaleco y un corbatín. "No nos parecemos?" Él se echó a reír.

"Ella es una niña de papá." Kurt suspiró antes de reírse un poco.

"Oh, Dios mío. No sólo se parece a mí, son colores de Dalton". Blaine sonrió.

"Te gusta papá?" Dijo abrazándolo.

"Me encanta bebé". Blaine la besó.

"Tú y yo tenemos que conversar un poco cuando lleguemos a casa bebé." Kurt dijo mientras rodaba los ojos a los dos de ellos.

La primer cama de niña grande de Finnly:

"Tuviste un buen cumpleaños mi amor?" Kurt dijo besando la cabeza de la chica adormilada.

"El mejor tercer cumpleaños que he tenido." Dijo mirando a Kurt.

"Bueno, no está del todo terminado". Él sonrió. "Papá Blaine y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti."

Esto animó a la niña como Kurt abrió la puerta de su habitación.

"Feliz cumpleaños Finnly!" Ambos dijeron, la niña miró alrededor de su habitación. Los chicos habían sacado su 'cuna' y la reemplazaron con una cama púrpura con mesitas a juego.

"Gracias." La chica chilló antes de saltar en las sabanas.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt. "Bueno, si hubiera sabido que iba a gustarle tanto la hubiera reemplazado antes".

"La mejor cama de todos los tiempos!" dijo debajo de las sábanas.

"Está bien, así que duermas bien". Kurt dijo antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

Era casi medianoche cuando Kurt despertó con algo que se arrastraba por su cama y la de Blaine. "Blaine", dijo Kurt golpeándolo en el rostro con una almohada.

"¿Qu…" El dijo frotándose los ojos.

"O una bestia salvaje ha escapado o tenemos un visitante." Kurt dijo mientras encendía la luz. "Finnly? Bebé que pasa? Tuviste una pesadilla?" preguntó poniendo a la chica entre ellos dos.

"Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?" Ella dijo abrazando a Kurt.

"Por qué bebe? No te gusta tu nueva cama?" Blaine le preguntó al frotar su espalda.

"No, me gusta." Finnly bostezó. "Sólo quería estar con mis papás."

Blaine y Kurt se miraron y sonrieron antes de apagar la luz.

"Papá Blaine?" Finnly dijo en voz baja

"Sí princesa". Él bostezó.

"Me puedes contar la historia de cuando papá y tú se conocieron?" Ella preguntó en voz baja.

"Otra vez? Ya te la conté dos veces hoy" Preguntó Blaine.

"Pero es mi cumpleaños." Ella se quejó.

"Está bien, está bien." Fingió estar molesto, pero en realidad pensaba que era lindo. "Era un día tranquilo el 9 de noviembre en la academia Dalton. Estaba casualmente caminando por las escaleras pensando en mis cosas cuando vi esta criatura impresionante que estaba tratando de espiarnos. Me detuvo en la escalera y se presentó a mí y me preguntó qué estaba pasando. Le informé que las estrellas de rock del club Glee de nuestra escuela estaban cantando en la sala principal. Entonces tomé su mano y corrimos a través del acceso directo por un pasillo pintoresco hacia la presentación. Entonces procedí a cantar a este individuo 'Teenage Dream' clásico temporal de Katy Perry que le causó no sólo rubor o una sombra brillante de color escarlata, sino a enamorarse de mí al instante. "

Blaine miró y besó a la niña que dormía en la cabeza.

Primer día en la guardería de Finnly:

"Blaine quizás deberíamos llamarla". Kurt dijo mientras paseaba.

"Kurt ella tiene tres años y medio. Había que cortar el cordón umbilical algún dia". Blaine se rio.

"Cómo puedes bromear en un momento como este? Enviamos a nuestra bebé a una cárcel". Kurt dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Blaine.

"No es una cárcel, es una guardería y estoy seguro de que está bien."

"Pero es la primera vez que ella no ha estado con la familia. Y si no le gusta? Y si los otros niños son crueles con ella? Voy a ir a por ella." Kurt se levantó de nuevo y fue a tomar las llaves.

"Kurt detente! sólo faltan cuarenta minutos para que ella salga y si hubiera algo mal o no estuviera contenta nos llamarían". Blaine explicó mientras miraba a Kurt buscar las llaves.

"Podemos recogerla un poco más temprano." Kurt resopló. "Dónde están las llaves?" Preguntó antes de vaciar el recipiente entero y buscando las llaves del coche que faltaban.

"Quieres decir estas llaves?" Blaine dijo sosteniendo las llaves en su dedo índice.

"Si esas llaves. Dámelas." Kurt dijo tratando de arrebatarle las llaves a Blaine pero Blaine era rápido. "Blaine esto no es gracioso. Dame las llaves."

"No estoy de acuerdo, esto es divertido." Blaine se rio una vez más logró evitar los intentos de arrebato de Kurt.

"Dame las llaves." Kurt dijo mientras iba a la cama y se inclinó hacia Blaine que sostenía las llaves detrás de él.

"Bueno, a este paso podemos hacer otra Finnly". Se rio de nuevo antes de sentarse en las llaves.

"Eres tan infantil." Kurt resopló.

Blaine sólo se burló. "Ahora, si te sientas allí como un buen chico durante diez minutos podemos ir a recoger a Finnly". Blaine dijo lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

"Bien". El moreno dijo mientras se sentaba a juguetear con sus dedos y miró el reloj.

Nueve minutos después de que Kurt había tratado y tratado de ir al coche sin éxito y ahora estaba en la etapa inicial.

"Blaine por favor déjame ir. Dijiste diez minutos, han pasado diez minutos." Le rogó.

"Nope. Sólo han pasado nueve minutos y treinta y siete segundos." Blaine dijo mirando su reloj.

"Pero tenemos que caminar hasta el coche y conducir a la guardería además de encontrar un lugar." Kurt dijo cansado otra vez.

"Nueve minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos." Blaine contaba.

"Pero todos los padres salen a las tres si nos vamos ahora tenemos la garantía de obtener un lugar de estacionamiento."

"Nueve minutos y cincuenta y tres segundos."

"Por favor, por favor, por favor!" Se recuperó.

"Nueve minutos y cincuenta y ocho segundos."

"Dos, uno okay vámonos " Kurt dijo tirando del brazo de Blaine tratando de levantarse.

"Muy bien muy bien. Vamos. Pero yo conduciré. Conociéndote bien tendrás un accidente mientras conduces a setenta y cinco millas por hora en una zona de cuarenta." Blaine dijo mientras caminaban hacia el coche.

Después de quince minutos manejando a la guardería Kurt prácticamente corrió a la puerta y llegó justo a tiempo para ver a la clase diciendo adiós a los demás. Kurt miró frenéticamente entre los niños hasta que vio una cabeza rizada.

"Finnly!" gritó agitando a la chica cuyo rostro se iluminó en cuanto vio a Kurt saludándola y Blaine detrás de él sonriendo.

"Papás!" Ella gritó mientras corría hacia ellos. A medida que se acercaba Kurt podía ver que estaba cubierto de purpurina y pintura. Había trozos de purpurina en la cara y pintura verde por su cabello.

"Bebe!" Kurt levantó y le dio la vuelta, abrazándola con fuerza. "Qué has estado haciendo?" Dijo quitándole algo de la purpurina.

"Arte papá. La guardería es divertida. Puedo vivir aquí?" Ella preguntó mientras Kurt se la llevó cargando y se rio Blaine. Kurt sólo frunció el ceño y sacó la lengua.

"No creo que puedas vivir aquí, pero si puedes volver en dos días." Blaine dijo mientras quitaba más brillo de la muchacha.

Ella chilló de emoción y dio unas palmadas.

La primer canción de Finnly:

"Está bien. Crees que estamos listos para mostrarla a papá Kurt?" Blaine le preguntó a Finnly y ella asintió con entusiasmo.

"Mostrar que a papá Kurt?" Kurt preguntó mientras volvía a casa de la escuela.

"Papá, ven a mi habitación." La vocecita de Finnly dijo desde el pasillo.

"Está bien princesa". Kurt dijo mientras dejaba caer sus libros sobre el mostrador y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija. "Oh". Se quedó sin aliento cuando entró en la habitación. Blaine había arrastrado todo tipo de muebles a un lado de la habitación y Finnly de pie en un espacio abierto, vestida con un tutú blanco y mallas. Blaine sonrió mientras se paraba al lado de su hija.

"Papá, siéntate." Finnly dijo tirando de una silla diminuta rosa y tirando de la mano de Kurt para que se sentara.

"Está bien me siento." Kurt dijo mientras cruzaba sus piernas y puso sus manos en su regazo.

"Ve a presionar el botón cariño". Blaine dijo a Finnly que corrió hacia la base para iPod y pulso play y corrió de nuevo hacia Blaine y le agarro la mano. Una canción familiar llenó la habitación y Blaine y Finnly comenzaron pisando al compás de la música y Blaine giró en torno a la niña antes de que ella comenzara a cantar.

"_May we entertain you?  
May we see you smile?"_

Tanto Blaine y Finnly bailaron idénticamente como Finnly cantaba.

"_I will do some kicks"_

Finnly cantaba mientras hacía una patada alta.

"_I will do some tricks"_

Blaine cantó como hizo el truco del "pulgar invisible '.

"Canta Blaine. Canta!" Kurt bromeo y Blaine rodo los ojos

"_I'll tell you a story"_

Finnly cantaba mientras fingía leer un libro.

"_I'll dance when she's done"_

Blaine cantó dando vueltas en un círculo.

"_By the time we're through, entertaining you  
You'll have a barrel of fun"_

Los dos cantaron juntos antes de que Blaine girara en torno a Finnly una vez más.

"_You'll have a barrel of fun!"_

Cantaron y Blaine tomó a Finnly y ella sopló un beso a Kurt.

Kurt y Blaine aplaudieron salvajemente a Finnly poniéndola de vuelta al suelo y se inclinó a ambos.

"Papá. Te gusto?" Pidió saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Me encantó princesa. La mejor bebé de todos los tiempos". Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciéndola reír.

Primera lesión grave de Finnly:

"Kurt Hummel". Kurt dijo cuándo contestó el teléfono.

"Oh Dios mío Kurt lo siento mucho." Mike dijo por teléfono. Podía oír a Finnly llorando en el fondo.

"Mike, qué pasó?" Kurt dijo tratando de mantener su voz tan tranquila cómo fue posible.

"Tina y yo estamos en el hospital con Finnly. Yo trat…."

"Estoy en camino." Kurt dijo interrumpiéndolo. "Blaine! Blaine!" gritó mientras corría por la casa agarrando las llaves y el cerdo de peluche favorito de Finnly que Finn le dio.

"Qué. Por qué estás gritando?" Blaine dijo al salir del baño.

"Tenemos que ir al hospital. Algo le pasó a Finnly". Dijo frenéticamente antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

"Dame las llaves. No puedes conducir asi." Blaine dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de Kurt y los dos se metieron en el coche y aceleró por la carretera.

"Qué pasó?" Blaine dijo haciendo casi el doble del límite de velocidad.

"No lo sé. Mike me llamó y me dijo que lo sentía y me dijo que fuera al hospital. Podía oír su llanto Blaine. Y no como 'ow Me mordí el labio' llorando como en pleno llanto". Kurt dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar y se aferró al cerdo de peluche contra su pecho.

"Está bien". Blaine dijo a Kurt mientras lo ponía en su pecho. "Ella va a estar bien."

Blaine corrió hacia la zona de ambulancia y Kurt salió del carro antes de ir a conseguir un lugar para estacionarse. Kurt corrió a través de las puertas y examinó la sala de espera ya sea en busca de Tina o Mike. Fue idea de los recién casados cuidar a la niña Finnly. Tina (que ahora tenía veinticuatro semanas de embarazada) y Mike quería tener un poco más de experiencia con niños y pensó que le daría a Kurt y a Blaine un día libre y tomar a Finnly.

Tina vio a Kurt antes de que él la viera. Ella corrió hacia él tan rápido como pudo. "Oh, Dios mío. Kurt lo siento mucho. Estábamos jugando y yo sólo desvié la mirada por un segundo tan solo un segundo. Yo sólo mire hacia otro lado y luego escuche un grito y Finnly estaba cayendo por las escaleras. Lo siento mucho. No sé qué decir. Yo…yo sólo" La niña empezó a llorar.

"Tina". Kurt la abrazó en un esfuerzo para calmarla. "Está bien los accidentes suceden. Sólo ven aquí y siéntate." Llevó a la chica embarazada a los asientos de sala de espera. "Toma algunas respiraciones profundas bien? El estrés no es bueno para ti." Kurt dijo que a pesar de que estaba aterrorizado por dentro.

Una vez que Tina se había calmado un poco Kurt decidió que podía hablar de nuevo. "Bueno donde esta Finnly?"

"Mike se fue con ella a rayos X". Ella gritó de nuevo.

"rayos X_ oh Dios!" _ Kurt pensó mientras trataba de detener las lágrimas de la chica de nuevo.

"La van a traer de vuelta al cuatro que esta en la esquina. No debe de tardar mucho" Tina explicó.

"Está bien, gracias. Puedes esperar a Blaine y decirle donde estoy?." Kurt preguntó, sin tratar de sonar lleno de pánico

"Por supuesto. Kurt lo siento mucho". Dijo de nuevo.

"No es tu culpa." Repitió antes de correr a donde Tina dijo que estaría de vuelta.

Kurt se sentó en una silla incómoda mientras jugueteaba con el cerdo de peluche y esperando a Blaine o Mike volviera. Blaine entró por la puerta dentro de los próximos cinco minutos.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que estoy estacionado ilegalmente, pero no me importa. Sabes algo?" Blaine dijo tomando las manos de Kurt en la suya.

"No. Todavía no. Lo único que sé es que ella se cayó por las escaleras y Mike y el médico la llevaron a los rayos X. Rayos X Blaine!" Kurt dijo desesperadamente.

Blaine sólo se vio sorprendido por un segundo y Kurt abrazó el cerdo. Después de diez minutos de ansiosa espera, y un poco de llanto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una camilla del área pediátrica entro con una Finnle de aspecto muy mareado en ella y Mike sosteniendo su mano que se veia blanca como una hoja. En una inspección más a fondo los padres pudieron ver que Finnly tenía su muñeca derecha en un molde púrpura.

"Supongo que son sus papás?" Dijo Un hombre que se fue asumiendo que era el doctor.

"Sí". Blaine dijo con ansiedad mirando a su hija.

"Bueno, es una buena noticia. Ella tiene una muñeca rota, pero fue sólo una fractura menor y no esperamos ningún daño permanente. Ella sólo tiene que llevar el yeso durante seis semanas, mientras los huesos sanen. Ella está un poco aturdida por los calmantes que le dimos y le voy a dar una receta para los próximos días pero se puede ir a casa esta noche. De acuerdo? "

Kurt y Blaine consiguieron asentir como el doctor les dio la receta junto con algunos otros trámites a Blaine.

"Les voy a dar un poco de tiempo a solas. Mandaré a una enfermera en un rato para darla de alta". El médico dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Oh bebé". Kurt dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la cama en la que Mike estaba de pie y tomó la mano que no estaba envuelta en yeso.

"Chicos no puedo decir cuanto lo siento". Mike trató de explicar.

"Mike. Está bien." Kurt dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Ah, y probablemente deberías ir a consolar a tu esposa y decirle que no se preocupe." Blaine le sugirió como se trasladó al otro lado de la cama.

"Está bien. Um lo siento de nuevo." Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Hubo silencio por un momento. Ambos padres se quedaron mirando a su hija dormida antes de que ella se moviera un poco y abriera los ojos azules y devolviera la mirada hacia ellos.

"Papás", dijo en voz baja.

"Hola preciosa". Blaine dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"Hola bebé". Kurt dijo apretándole la mano.

"Les gusta mi yeso?" Ella pregunto tratando de despertar por completo. "Es púrpura y muy bonito".

"Es hermoso calabaza. ¡Y mira Sir Oinkington vino a verlo también." Kurt sonrió discretamente trató de enjugar sus lágrimas ahora que caían.

"Tu quédatelo papi. Él te hará feliz." Ella dijo señalando con su mano enyesada.

Si Kurt no había estado llorando antes de esta última afirmación lo hubiera inclinado sobre el borde, el padre saltó sobre la cama cargo a la niña en sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. Kurt trató de detener la lágrima que caía pero Finnly comenzó a acariciar su brazo con su pequeño brazo que estaba envuelto en un yeso. Blaine le entregó un pañuelo de papel y puso una manta sobre Finnly.

"¿Papá?" Dijo mirando adormilada a Kurt. "Me cuentan la historia de cómo tú y papá se conocieron?"

"Por supuesto bebé". Dijo besándola ligeramente en la cabeza. "Era un día tranquilo, el 9 de noviembre cuando estaba caminando por las escaleras de la Academia Dalton. Me llamó la atención el chico más guapo que pude encontrar, ya que todos me rebasaron en la escalera. Me presenté a él antes de preguntar lo que estaba sucediendo. El misterioso chico de cabello oscuro me dijo que su coro estaba haciendo una actuación improvisada y que toda la escuela los veía como estrellas. Luego tomó mi mano y me llevó corriendo por los pasillos escénicos de Dalton o como él lo llamaba un atajo. Fue cuando llegamos a la habitación con movimiento característico y le entregó a otro chico su mochila y comenzó a cantarme "Teenage Dream" de Katy Perry.

"Y te enamoraste de él al instante." Finnly bostezó mientras se acurrucaba más cerca del pecho de Kurt.

"Hola, mi pequeña chica favorita en el mundo entero". Anna dijo abriendo la puerta y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

"Tía Anna!" Finnly dijo animándose un poco más.

"Hey munchkin, qué has estado haciéndote." Ella sonrió.

"Escaleras", dijo Blaine.

"Oh, por supuesto. Ahora, quién quiere salir de aquí?" Le preguntó mientras jugaba con los rizos de Finnly.

"Yo!" Kurt dijo levantando una mano.

"Yo secundo eso". Blaine dijo así como Anna le entregó una pila de papeles que llenar. Sólo tomó unos minutos mientras Anna había llenado la mayoría de los detalles de todos modos.

"Bien", dijo recogiendo los formularios. "Eso es todo. Ustedes, muchachos, y la Bella Durmiente están listos para ir a casa."

"Gracias Anna." Kurt sonrió mientras cargaba a Finnly como un koala y la llevó fuera de la habitación con Blaine siguiéndolos detrás con Sir Oinkington.

"Vamos a llevarla a casa y decirle a la familia mañana". Blaine le dijo a Kurt mientras caminaban de vuelta a la de la sala de espera.

"Eso podría ser un problema." Kurt dijo mientras hacía un gesto a la sala de espera con la cabeza.

Blaine miró alrededor de la esquina y vio a todos. Finn, Carole y Burt estaban en un banco con Mark y Katherine en el otro lado. Todo New Directions se apiñaba en torno a unas cuantas mesas con Finn agarrando la manta favorita de Finnly y Mike y Tina luciendo increíblemente culpables. Algunos de los Warblers estaban en otro conjunto de sillas cerca de los padres de Blaine y el Sr. Shue se sentó junto a Sue que estaban hablando con algunos de los New Directions.

"Um hola". Blaine dijo en voz baja. Tan pronto como él habló las veinticinco personas se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo todo con aire preocupado.

Finn fue el primero en levantarse, se acercó a Kurt seguía sosteniendo a Finnly apretada contra su pecho. "Sólo dime que ella va a estar bien." Le pidió desesperadamente.

"Todo el mundo. Ella va a estar bien. Ella tiene una muñeca fracturada y tiene que usar un yeso durante seis semanas, pero ella va a estar bien." Kurt dijo a la horda. Hubo un suspiro colectivo de alivio.

"Así que vamos a llevarla a casa para descansar un poco. Pero gracias a todos por venir." Blaine dijo mientras guiaba a Kurt a afuera.

"Kurt voy con ustedes. Voy a ir por lo que no tiene sentido en luchar contra mí". Finn dijo mientras ponía una mano en la espalda de su hermano. Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

"Mañana ire y llevare algo de comida de acuerdo?" Carole dijo mientras ella y Burt decían adiós.

Cuando los tres chicos llegaron a casa pusieron a Finnly en la cama y Kurt y Blaine arrastraron dos de sus sillas del comedor a su habitación para dormir mientras Finn apoyó la cabeza contra la cama Finnly y la espalda apoyada en el suelo, sin soltarle la mano toda la noche.

El Primer recital de danza de Finnly:

"No sé qué es más triste, el hecho de que acabo de ver a mi hija de cuatro casi cinco años bailando como un tulipán o el hecho de que reservamos tres filas de asientos en este teatro para que todos pudiéramos verla?" Kurt le dijo a Mercedes que estaba sentada junto a él en el auditorio.

"Fue lindo y además todavía tiene su actuación en solitario con Blaine." Mercedes dijo como otro grupo de bailarines salieron.

"Ella realmente fue la mejor tulipán". Carole sonrió mientras le daba a la rodilla de Kurt un apretón. Blaine no estaba entre el público estaba detrás de escenas preparándose con Finnly para su solo.

"Entonces Blaine nunca te dijo que cantarían?" Mercedes preguntó empezando el intermedio.

"No", suspiró Kurt. "Y él sobornó a Finnly para que no me dijera."

"Creo que es dulce, quieren darte una sorpresa." Carole dijo mientras las luces parpadearon y todos se sentaron de nuevo.

El maestro de Finnly caminó hasta el pie de micrófono. Kurt se volvió para mirar a sus tres filas de familiares y amigos y les dio un guiño de señalización que Blaine y Finnly serían los próximos. Tan pronto como Kurt dio la señal casi cada persona sacó una cámara o su iPhone, incluso Burt sacó una cámara de vídeo parecía que James Cameron estaba sentado detrás de él.

"Bienvenidos a todos de nuevo. Ahora por lo general dejamos nuestros solos para los estudiantes mayores. Pero cierta niña de cuatro casi cinco años ha tomado absolutamente nuestra atención. Así que sin más preámbulos me gustaría presentar a la estrella más joven presentar un solo de nuestra empresa cantar con la ayuda de su padre Blaine, Finnly Anderson-Hummel! "

El magnífico telón rojo se abrió para revelar un piano de color blanco en un lado del escenario y una larga mesa en el centro del escenario. La música comenzó a tocar y Blaine salió corriendo a la parte delantera del escenario estaba vestido con un traje negro con una corbata de moño negro y si uno mirara de cerca se podía ver su micrófono del auricular. Sonrió a la audiencia antes de mirar hacia el lado opuesto de la etapa en la que a los pocos segundos Finnly salió corriendo hacia su padre en el centro del escenario. Finnly llevaba un vestido rojo con una cinta blanca alrededor de la línea de la cintura con un escote y las mangas recortadas en blanco. Ella tenía una cinta blanca atada de diadema, zapatos negros Mary-Jane con calcetines blancos y el mismo micrófono del auricular.

"Sabes que Annie?" Blaine dijo mirando a su hija.

"Qué?" Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

"Creo que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo". Él sonrió.

"Y yo soy la niña más afortunada" Finnly dijo mientras daba un paso más cerca de Blaine y lo abrazó.

"_Together at last  
Together for ever"_

Los dos cantaron juntos todavía cogidos de la mano y mirando el uno al otro.

"_We're tying a knot  
They never can sever"_

Blaine y Finnly vincularon con los dedos juntos y Blaine se balanceo hacia abajo por lo que estaba a la misma altura que su hija.

"_I don't need sunshine now  
To turn my skies at blue"_

Blaine cantó como solista mientras giraba a Finnly alrededor en un círculo.

"_I don't need anything but you"_

El par cantó el uno al otro.

"_You've wrapped me around"_

Blaine cantaba mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la audiencia mientras Finnly corrió a su lado izquierdo y le agarró la mano.

"_That cute little finger"_

El padre volvió a cantar como Finnly corrió hacia su lado derecho y lo tomó de la mano derecha.

"_You've made life a song  
You've made me the singer"_

Finnly se movio para quedar enfrente de Blaine y él tomo sus dos manos y posó como si estuvieran bailando el tango.

"_And what's the bathtub tune  
You always "Bu-Bu-Boo?"_

Finnly canto por ella misma como Blaine la tomo por la cintura y la puso en el piano así que se sentó en el borde con las piernas cruzadas cuidadosamente.

" _Bu-Bu-Bu__  
Anything but you "_

Blaine saltó sobre el piano así que estaba sentado junto a Finnly y cantó directamente a ella.

"_Yesterday was plain awful"_

Finnly cantaba mientras se movía hacia el otro extremo del piano, colocó sus pies, donde el bloqueo de teclas se coloco con la cabeza y las manos.

"_You can say that again"_

Blaine cantaba mientras se movía para sentarse al lado de Finnly e hizo la misma pose que ella estaba haciendo.

"_Yesterday was plain awful"_

Finnly repitió mientras miraba a Blaine.

"_But that's"_

Blaine cantó como él se puso de pie en el taburete del piano.

"_Not now"_

Finnly cantaba mientras también estaba de pie en el taburete.

"_That's then"_

Cantaron, ya que ambos saltaron del taburete del piano al unísono.

_"I'm poor as a mouse"_

Finnly cantaba mientras tomaba la mano de su padre y la pareja comenzó a caminar por el escenario.

"_I'm richer than Midas"_

Blaine sonrió mientras miraba hacia el público y le hizo un guiño a Kurt.

"_But nothing on Earth  
Could ever divide us"_

Los dos cantaron juntos como Finnly tomó las manos de Blaine y se puso de pie y bailaron delante de la larga mesa.

"_And if tomorrow  
I'm an apple seller too  
I don't need anything but you"_

Blaine y Finnly cantaron juntos cuando él la hizo girar en círculo a su alrededor.

"_Yesterday was plain awful"_

Finnly cantaba como ella puso su cabeza en su mano cuando ella se apoyó en la mesa y empezó a deslizarse por la mesa con el codo.

"_You can say that again"_

Blaine cantaba mientras se movía para sentarse al lado de Finnly y empezó a deslizarse a lo largo de la mesa junto a ella

"_Yesterday was plain awful  
But that's"_

Finnly cantaba mientras golpeaba a Blaine con el hombro.

"_Not now"_

Blaine cantaba como correspondía la acción de Finnly.

"_That's then"_

Los dos cantaron al unísono antes de que Finnly corriera hacia el frente de la tabla seguida por Blaine y los dos de ellos saltaron sobre la mesa y miraron a la audiencia.

"_We're two of a kind  
The happiest pair now  
Like Fred and Adele  
We're floating on air now"_

Los dos cantaron y bailaron al unísono sobre la mesa. Los dos haciendo un simple tap-dance como rutina paso a paso al mismo tiempo.

"_And what's the title of the dream that's just come true  
I don't need"_

Los dos bailaban un poco más antes de que saltaran de la mesa juntos.

"_Anything"_

Blaine cantaba mientras agarraba la mano de Finnly.

"_Anything"_

Finnly cantó como Blaine le dio la vuelta de nuevo.

"_I don't need anything but you."_

Los dos cantaron juntos como Blaine la cargo estilo de novia y giró en círculo mientras cantaban la última nota. Cuando la canción terminó Blaine puso en el suelo a Finnly y se inclinaron. El público estalló en aplausos. No sólo las tres filas que habían ido a ver a Finnly estaban de pie, también el resto del auditorio se puso a vitorear al equipo de padre e hija.

Blaine que miró a Finnly ambos lanzaron un beso a Kurt que estaba en lágrimas y aplausos como un loco.

Primer día de escuela de Finnly:

"Necesitas tomar una respiración profunda" Blaine dijo mientras ponía la mochila púrpura de Finnly por encima de su hombro mientras miraba a su marido ajustar la corbata de Finnly por séptima vez hoy.

"Sólo quiero que se vea bien en su primer día de escuela." Kurt dijo mientras desabrochó a Finnly de su asiento del coche y la cargo para salir del coche.

"Vamos, princesa." Blaine dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la niña y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de la escuela. Kurt cerró el coche antes de ir con los otros dos y tomando la otra mano de Finnly.

Entraron en el edificio, encontrando la aula de Finnly y puso su mochila a un lado y estaba sentada en su escritorio rodeada de otros niños cuyos padres estaban diciendo sus adioses llorosos.

"Ok tienes todo listo bebé?" Blaine dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Sí". Ella sonrió.

"Está bien," suspiró Kurt. "Ahora recuerdo que puse la manzana en el bolsillo lateral de la mochila."

"Sí papá". Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Y puse el tomate en tu sándwich en el lado para que no termine empapado."

"Sí papá". Ella asintió de nuevo.

"Ahora, si alguien te trata de manera diferente no los escuches, porque eres especial y es una cosa buena."

"Lo se papá me dijiste todo eso en el coche." Ella sonrió. "Vete a casa con papá Blaine y toma una taza de café". Dijo abrazándolo desde su asiento.

Blaine se rio y abrazó a Finnly antes de desearle buena suerte y tirando de Kurt por la muñeca después de despedirse, le deseó suerte y dijo que la amaba cinco veces.

"No puedo creer que mi hija este ya en la escuela" Kurt suspiró mientras él se metió en el asiento del pasajero.

"Lo sé. Lo siguiente que sabrás es que va a tener que dormir fuera de casa y va a ir de compras en el centro comercial". Blaine dijo

"Conseguir un trabajo y tener un novio." Kurt suspiró.

"Oh sostén el teléfono." Blaine dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón. "Tengo que conseguir una escopeta en primer lugar." Blaine dijo serio como Kurt se rio.

* * *

GigiWagon- si esta muy hermosa y créeme te va a llegar el ultimo episodio bueno a todos :´(

Anne- ahh con razón pues mucha suerte :D


	59. Chapter 59

**Hola a todos !**

**AdryRamiss15- ya solo este y el que sigue :(**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 59**

Primer fiesta de pijamas de Finnly:

"¡Papá! ¡Papá!" Finnly gritó mientras corría a su casa y tiro su mochila en el suelo y colgó su chaqueta.

"¡Papá!" Ella gritó de nuevo como Blaine hizo girar su silla de escritorio de la oficina.

"Qué? Una guerra empezó?" Le preguntó en tono de broma.

"Papá", se quejó Finnly mientras rodaba los ojos. "No, pero Kathy Burrows tendrá una fiesta de pijamas el próximo fin de semana. Puedo ir?"

"No sé Finnly sólo tienes once años." Blaine dijo mientras empujaba la silla hacia atrás y caminaba a la cocina.

"Por favor, papá. Todos los de la escuela estarán allí. Favor, por favor, por favor." Le rogó.

"Hmm Voy a hablar con su madre y tú todavía tienes que preguntarle a tu padre, pero está bien por mí." Blaine se encogió de hombros.

Dos semanas más tarde ya era tarde y el sábado por la tarde Finnly moría de ganas de ir a la casa de Kathy.

"Papá, vamos!" Finnly gritó mientras se ponía su mochila y tomo su almohada y saco de dormir.

"Está bien, está bien mantén la calma." Kurt dijo mientras salía de su dormitorio. "Tienes todo? ropa? Cepillo de dientes? Teléfono? Spray de pimienta?" Kurt dijo mientras cogía las llaves del coche.

"Sí, sí, sí y enserio papá?" Finnly dijo mientras se volvía para mirar a su padre. La chica había crecido hermosa, tenía el cabello suave color castaño de Kurt con los rizos de Blaine. Tenía los ojos azules, la nariz que era la imagen de Kurt, pero sus facciones y su sonrisa eran Blaine.

"Ok entonces tu padre está en el estudio de grabación trabajando en su álbum hasta alrededor de las once y luego tengo que ir al teatro como a las dos para trabajar en algunos accesorios de última hora y luego trabajar en mis bocetos para la nueva línea, asi que llama a cualquiera de nosotros en el momento que quieras ir a casa. " Kurt explicó mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Kathy sólo vivía a quince minutos y Kurt y Blaine se habían reunido con su madre por lo que estaban muy cómodos dejando a Finnly con ellos esa noche. Eso fue hasta alrededor de las 10: 45 pm que sonó el teléfono de casa.

"Es Blaine," dijo el chico de pelo rizado soñoliento en el teléfono como Kurt encendió la lámpara y se sentó. "Finnly?" Blaine dijo sentándose en la cama y mirando a Kurt.

"Sí cariño. Claro que podemos recogerte. Tu papá y yo vamos ahora. Está bien te veo en un rato Te quiero." Blaine dijo mientras colgaba.

"Qué? Está bien?" Kurt preguntó, mientras los dos se levantaron de la cama y empezaron a tirar algo de ropa.

"Si ella dijo que estaba bien, pero las otras chicas la están haciendo sentir incómoda y ella quiere volver a casa." Blaine explicó mientras caminaba hacia el coche.

Tras el corto viaje a casa de Kathy, Kurt y Blaine caminaron junto a los escalones de la entrada y llamaron a la puerta.

Blaine había terminado de golpear la cebada cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Finnly corrió hacia los dos y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Podemos ir a casa. Por favor." Destacó mientras abrazaba a sus dos padres con fuerza.

"Vamos preciosa", dijo Kurt cargándola como un koala y llevándola al coche. "Papá Blaine sólo le va a decir a la mamá de Kathy que te llevaremos a casa". Dijo besando su cabeza.

Kurt puso a Finnly en el asiento trasero, pero cuando trató de moverse al asiento delantero la mano la pequeña niña no soltó su camisa así que termino en el asiento trasero con la cabeza de Finnly descansando en su regazo.

"Quieres decirme qué pasó gatita?" Kurt preguntó mientras jugaba con sus rizos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Estás segura?" Kurt preguntó de nuevo.

"No", murmuró.

"Está bien. Si no quieres no te voy a obligar." Dijo cariñosamente.

"Papi, me cuentan la historia de cómo tú y papa Blaine se conocieron". Pidió moviéndose un poco más cerca de Kurt.

"Otra vez? Bebe no te cansas de esa historia."

"Es mi favorita." Ella bostezó.

"Está bien, era un día tranquilo, el 9 de noviembre cuando estaba caminando por las escaleras de la Academia Dalton. Agarré la atención del chico más guapo que pude encontrar, ya que todos se corrían junto a mí en la escalera. Me presenté a él antes de preguntar lo que estaba sucediendo. El misterioso chico de cabello oscuro me dijo que su coro estaba haciendo una actuación improvisada y que toda la escuela los veía como estrellas. Luego tomó mi mano y me llevó corriendo por los pasillos escénicos de Dalton en su modo de llamarlo atajo Fue cuando llegamos a la habitación en movimiento le entregó a otro chico de su mochila y…".

"Te cante 'Teenage Dream' que causo de que te enamoraras de mi al instante". Blaine terminó sonriendo a la pareja. "Ella duerme?" Le susurró.

Kurt miró a su hija que estaba ahora pacíficamente dormida y asintió con la cabeza a su marido. "Qué pasó?"

"De acuerdo con la madre de Kathy estaban jugando verdad o reto, mi conjetura es que fue un poco rudo para ella." Blaine explicó mientras empezaba a conducir a casa.

El Primer bra de Finnly:

"Alza los brazos y la barbilla hacia arriba". Kurt instruyo como él giró la cinta métrica a su hija.

"¡Papá!" Finnly se sonrojó desde detrás de la cortina del vestuario.

"Oh, no seas tonta. He montado a todo el mundo desde Tyra Banks a Kate Moss. Estoy seguro de que puedo encajar a mi propia hija por un bra. Ahora date la vuelta." Le dijo a su hija de un rojo brillante.

"Mira encontré uno de Batman!" Blaine dijo mientras corría al vestuario sosteniendo un bra de Batman.

"Esto no está sucediendo". Finnly dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra una pared como Kurt midio la circunferencia de su pecho.

"¿Están todos bien aquí?" Una asistente de ventas joven sonrió.

"Ok." Kurt se dio la vuelta. "Vamos a tomar dos de las adapta Bio" VICTORIA'S SECRET ", en blanco una y otra desnuda. Tres sentimientos invisibles 'Laperla' desnudo en magenta, blanco y, y uno de los" Chantelle "declaraciones de la" seducción "en línea carmesí, todo en un 34A ".

"Oh, Dios mío!" La chica se derramó.

"Eres Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Me encanta todo lo que haces. Tengo su línea de verano entero colgada en mi armario".

"Eso es muy dulce." Él sonrió. "Siempre es agradable conocer a un fan. Ahora bien, si visitas nuestra tienda en la esquina de l la calle Libertad y ves a Vera ella te dará un accesorio privado y un descuento especial." Él sonrió.

"Muchas gracias". Ella sonrió mientras entraba en la tienda a cobrar el sujetador que Kurt le había solicitado.

"No podemos ir a ninguna parte sin que uno de ustedes sea reconocido." Finnly se quejó.

"No te olvides del tío Finn". Blaine siguió "Él es el mariscal de campo titular de los castaños de los Buckeyes".

"Aquí está señor Hummel-Anderson. Ella es su hija?" Ella volvió a preguntar. "Ella es hermosa y tiene sus ojos."

"Sí, esta es nuestra hija Finnly". Kurt dijo mientras la chica nerviosa esbozó una sonrisa débil y un saludo.

"Está bien los dejo. Sólo grite si necesita cualquier otro tamaño." La vendedora se excusó.

"Está bien, pruébate éste". Kurt dijo mientras le entregaba a su hija el bra negro. Finnly dejó escapar un gemido cuando ella cerró la cortina.

A medida que la niña estaba en el vestuario Kurt y Blaine podían oír a los chicos fuera pidiendo un autógrafo.

"Bueno Finn está aquí". Blaine susurró.

"Tal vez más tarde amigo." La estrella de fútbol le dijo a un muchacho joven cuando entró en el vestuario. "Hey". Él sonrió.

Kurt hizo una seña para que se calmara. "Cariño? Has terminado?" El diseñador dijo llamando a la puerta.

"Sip. Adapta genial, vamos." Dijo demasiado rápido.

"No. sal y muéstranos. Somos gay. Quién es mejor para mirar sostenes?" Blaine se rio.

"Esta bien!" Arrancó a abrir la cortina. "Ta da".

"Un ajuste perfecto." Kurt sonrió mientras ajustaba las correas.

"Bonito diseño también, uno de los tuyos Kurt?" Finn sonrió.

Kurt se rio como Finnly sólo gimió.

"Tal vez debería comprarle uno a Rachel". Finn reflexionó haciendo que los Hummel-Anderson rieran.

El Primer Club Glee de Finnly:

A catorce años de edad Finnly entró en la sala de coro de McKinley High y miró a su alrededor con asombro. Había oído muchas historias, pero era la primera vez que en realidad entraba en la habitación.

"Hola," Un muchacho alto, rubio y bien parecido así le dijo mientras le sostenía la mano.

"Hey", sonrió Finnly.

"Tienes que estar aquí para New Directions". Él sonrió de nuevo. "Soy steve Evans y esa chica que se parece a mí, pero con una cola de caballo es mi hermana gemela stacy somos los capitanes del club Glee."

"Oh, hola. Soy Finnly Anderson-Hummel."

"Woah". Stacy dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Acabo de oír el nombre de Anderson-Hummel?" Le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia su molestia.

"Si Stacy es Finnly". Dijo presentándola.

"Al igual que diseños Hummel-Anderson?" Preguntó mientras le tendió la mano para saludar a Finnly.

"Si, es mi papá Kurt. Lo conoces?" Finnly preguntó a la rubia se quitó el broche púrpura y lo mostró a la chica de cabello rizado la etiqueta de oro delicada que decía Hummel-Anderson en cursiva negra.

"Dile a tu papá que es un genio". Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"Y cuando tú dices Anderson-Hummel no te refieres a Blaine Anderson el seis veces ganador de los Grammy y el propietario d estudios, Hummel-Anderson, verdad?" Steve dijo con un poco de temor.

Finnly sólo asintió con la cabeza y sonrojó.

"Y cuando ella dice Finnly se está refiriendo a Finn Hudson, el mariscal de campo titular de los Buckeyes". El Sr. Schuster dijo mientras entraba en la sala de coro. Sonrió a Finnly antes de susurrar en su oído. "Yo reconocería esos ojos y esos rizos en cualquier lugar."

Finnly se sonrojó aún más cuando ella se fue a sentar. "Sí Kurt, Blaine y Finn estaban todos en mi Club Glee ganador de los nacionales del 2012". Dijo con orgullo mientras señalaba a la vitrina de trofeos que albergaba el trofeo de sus nacionales, así como una foto de grupo enorme del equipo cantante después de la competición con todos ellos sonriendo mientras estaban alrededor de la copa.

"Oh, ese fue el año de Sam no es así?" Steve preguntó mientras las personas se juntaban alrededor de la foto. "Hey Finnly puedo ver a tus papás".

"Oh eres tan afortunada de haber conseguido el cabello de Blaine. Celos". Una chica de pelo rojo declaró.

"Y definitivamente tienes los ojos de Kurt." Stacy sonrió.

"Hey Finnly estaba en la competencia de los nacionales". El profesor dijo mientras arreglaba algunas partituras.

"Que, en la audiencia?" Steve preguntó.

"No veo un bebé?" Stacy dijo un poco confundida.

"Nop ella no miraba, ella compitió con nosotros." Él sonrió de nuevo como más de veinte caras dieron la vuelta y lo miró con una mezcla de confusión e interés. "Ok, busquen la foto de Kurt en la presentación. Miren mejor al chico con los penetrantes ojos azules acicalado cerca en el centro"

"Lo encontré". Steve se jactó. "Qué estoy buscando?"

"Es que no le parece un poco convexo?" El maestro dijo con un guiño.

"Oh wow. Entiendo. No puedo creer que tu padre compitió mientras estaba embarazado de ti?" Stacy le sonrió a Finnly.

"No puedo creer que lo permití." El maestro dijo negando con la cabeza. "Sabe señorita, que casi hizo una aparición esa noche, asustó a todos".

"Lo siento." Murmuró mientras trataba de ocultar su vergüenza de su nuevo maestro que sabía tanto de ella.

"Ay mira, Blaine está mirando a Kurt." La chica de pelo rojo, dijo. "Se ve muy enamorado".

"Lo estaba". Mr. Shue confirmado.

"Oh si que vamos a ganar este año. Tenemos al feto ganador del campeonato nacional!" Steve dijo chocando los cinco con Finnly.

El Primer Crush de Finnly:

"Papá?" Finnly dijo cuando ella asomó la cabeza al estudio de Kurt.

"Sí calabaza?" Kurt dijo echándose hacia atrás en su silla y quitándose las gafas.

"Estás ocupado?" Ella dijo cuándo se acercó a su padre.

"Solo diseñando una nueva línea, cuidando a mi marido famoso y tratando de proporcionar un hogar lleno de amor, nada más." Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

"Sólo estoy bromeando." Él dijo haciendo un gesto para que ella caminara hacia adelante. "Qué tienes en mente maní?"

"Papi conoces a Sam Evans? Se que estaba en tu club glee pero ,lo conoces?" Le preguntó con timidez mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su padre.

"Sí, lo conocía. Era un chico muy dulce. De hecho, mi primer día de regreso en la escuela después de haber estado en el hospital uno de los jugadores de fútbol me lanzó un slush, Sam me recogió y me llevó al baño, me limpio y me acompaño a mi siguiente clase. Era un chico muy agradable. Por qué me lo preguntas?" Kurt sonrió.

"Bueno su hermano menor y su hermana son los dirigentes de nuestro club glee y solo me preguntaba".

"Oh Stevie y Stacy cierto?" Kurt sonrió

"Sí, cómo lo sabes?" Ella se sonrojó.

"Vinieron a uno de nuestros ensayos una vez." Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Por qué estás tan interesada en la familia Evans señorita?"

"Por ninguna razón" Ella dijo sonrojándose mientras una sombra brillante de color escarlata aparecía en su cara.

"Oh, yo creo que hay una razón." Kurt sonrió. "Creo que tu piensas que este chico Steve es lindo?"

La cabeza de Finnly daba vueltas alrededor para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos.

"Estoy en lo correcto?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Pero, cómo lo sabes?"

"Un padre siempre sabe. Excepto tu papá Blaine, él está completamente desorientado".

"No se lo dirás a nadie, verdad papá?" Finnly declaró.

"Por supuesto que no preciosa". Kurt dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

El primer solo de Finnly:

Ok nuestra próxima audición para el solo de las Regionales es de segundo año Finnly Anderson- Hummel." El profesor del glee club ahora canoso dijo como el club aplaudió.

"Hola chicos y Mr. Shue" Finnly dijo mientras corría por el escenario del auditorio llevaba una gabardina roja de la última colección de otoño de Kurt.

"Está bien Finnly qué vas a cantar para nosotros." Mr. Shue sonrió.

" 'Out tonight' del musical 'Rent'."

"Deslúmbranos", dijo el Sr. Shue tratando de recordar qué sabía esa canción por alguna razón.

Un solo de batería optimista comenzó como Finnly ahora de quince años entró en el centro del escenario. Con su espalda hacia el público. A medida que el solo de guitarra comenzó Finnly deshizo el lazo alrededor de su cintura y en el golpe que tiró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Después de que ella había tirado tanto de los lazos sacudió sus caderas provocativamente junto con el ritmo. La chica entonces se dio la vuelta cuando ella comenzó a cantar:

_Whats the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight_

Finnly se quitó la chaqueta roja y la lanzó fuera del escenario para revelar su top ajustado, escaso brillo rojo, pantalones negros y unas sexy botas que le llegaban a los muslos de charol negro. Mr. Shue en realidad se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

_My body's talking to me  
It say,'Time for danger'_

Como Finnly canto "danger" hizo una de las famosas patadas altas de Kurt.

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger'_

Finnly bailaba por todo el escenario cautivando la esencia de Mimi.

_I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the Game  
Get-up life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance it the flames_

Todos los ojos de los miembros del coro eran colas para Finnly mientras se movía junto con el ritmo.

_We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me_

Como Finnly realizo un movimiento de baile bastante explícito Mr. Shue se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento. Tosió más como Steve le dio una palmada en la espalda. Finnly dejó de bailar y se acercó al borde del escenario para ver de qué se trataba la conmoción. La música se detuvo mientras el maestro seguía tosiendo y balbuceo en su escritorio. "Yo eh..." Tosió un poco más. "Yo sólo no puedo creer lo mucho que tu um. Cómo puedo decir esto? Um, creciste." El maestro se rio con inquietud. "Es sólo que yo solía cambiar tus pañales y ahora as crecido hasta convertirse en una joven dama. Estoy orgulloso." Mr. Shue dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero gran trabajo Creo que hemos visto suficiente. Y creo que podemos tener un poco de competencia para el solo en las seccionales."

Finnly asintió y bajó del escenario quejándose ", primer trabajo en solitario y casi mato al maestro. El Tío Finn estaría orgulloso."

La primera vez de Finnly en conducir:

"Ok. Blaine es nuestra voluntad en su lugar?" Kurt preguntó desde el asiento trasero del nuevo BMW azul marino de Blaine.

"Papá!" Finnly gimió desde el asiento del conductor.

"Lo harás bien bebé y si te pones nerviosa recuerda que papá Kurt condujo a través de la rotonda y termino justo en el centro". Blaine se rio mientras le palmeó la rodilla a su hija.

"Blaine Anderson No eres tú el que estancó su nuevo coche en la autopista?" Kurt le recordó.

"Sí bien. Um". Blaine se rascó la cabeza. "Pon en marcha el motor. El pie en el clutch" Blaine sonrió.

Finnly respiró hondo y puso en marcha el coche. "Sólo recuerda que el tío Finn atropelló a un cartero. Nada puede superar eso". Kurt dijo mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

"Bien, ahora pon el pie en él break y libera él freno de mano". Blaine instruyo y Finnly lo hizo. "Pon tu indicador. Retira el pie del break y ponlo en el acelerador".

"Papá! Papá, el automóvil se mueve hacia adelante". Finny estaba en pánico.

"Está bien. Eso es normal. Ahora quiero que presiones suavemente el acelerador mientras que pones el embrague para arriba." Blaine dijo con calma.

Finnly empujo hacia abajo el acelerador y el motor rugió.

"Suavemente princesa". Blaine la animo. Finny empujo el acelerador y Blaine asintio. "Ahora empuja el embrague. Tranquila".

Finnly sacó el pie del acelerador y el coche se sacudió hacia adelante t se detuvo con un ruido sordo.

"Está bien se estancó. Sólo arranca el motor de nuevo y vamos a tener otra oportunidad." Blaine dijo con dulzura.

Finnly puso en marcha el coche y logró engranar la primera marcha y condujo lentamente por la calle.

"Ahora quiero que pongas el embrague, quita el pie del acelerador, pon el coche en segunda marcha y has lo mismo con el embrague y el acelerador".

Finny hizo lo que dijo su padre y los tres se cruzaron por su calle muy lentamente.

"Está bien, has un anuncio de que giraremos a la izquierda en la calle de Finn." Kurt dijo desde el asiento de atrás mientras abría una revista.

"Por qué vamos con el tío Finn?" Finnly preguntó sin dejar los blancos nudillos del volante.

"Oh, tu padre le prometió que lo haría." Blaine dijo

"Bueno, él ha estado allí en cada rito de importancia. Por qué esta debería ser diferente?" Kurt dijo como Finnly puso el indicador 500m antes de dar la vuelta.

Mientras la familia dio la vuelta de la esquina vieron a Finn cortar el césped. Él les dio un gran saludo antes de correr por la calle para reunirse con ellos. Como Finnly no había ido más allá de la segunda velocidad sin embargo era fácilmente capaz de atraparlos.

"Hey chicos. Lloro a través de las calles Finnly?" Dijo mientras caminaba con el coche para demostrar lo lento que iba.

"Por lo menos yo no estoy matando a un funcionario público tío Finn". Dijo asomando su lengua.

"Ouch" Kurt agregó.

"Es sólo porque ella está mucho a tu alrededor, hermanito ella ha desarrollado la actitud."

El Primer beso de Finnly:

Finnly abrió su casillero con un suspiro. Su último novio Reed había estado muy callado hoy. Por lo general, él estaba a su lado constantemente, caminando a almorzar, sentado junto a ella en el Club Glee y caminando a su casa. Hoy, sin embargo, ella no lo había visto. Ella guardó sus libros y miró en su casillero para ver un sobre con la vieja moda caligrafía en el frente que decia "A mi entrañable Finnly '. Estaba sellado con cera roja en forma de corazón. Finnly sonrió cuando abrió cautelosamente la nota:

_**"**__**Las rosas son rojas**__**  
las violetas son azules**__**  
Vamos a la azotea a las 2**__**  
Tengo una sorpresa para ti**_

_**Con amor Reed, "**_

Finnly se desmayó mientras abrazaba a la carta contra su pecho antes de mirar su reloj. Ya eran las 1:55. La niña miró en el espejo de su casilleros y rápidamente retoco los brillos de sus labios antes de correr por el pasillo hacia la escalera que conducía a la azotea.

Al abrir la puerta de la escalera vio una rociada de pétalos de rosa que conducían a las escaleras. Siguió el rastro de flores a la parte superior de las escaleras donde una docena de rosas de tallo largo atadas con una cinta de raso blanco estaban encima de las escaleras. Ella las tomo y las agarro con una mano mientras utilizaba para empujar la pesada puerta que daba a la azotea con la otra.

Una vez fuera vio a Reed de pie en el centro del techo con esmoquin y un corbatín. Él se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa brillante.

"Reed? Qué es esto?" Ella sonrió mientras sostenía su ramo.

Reed la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar cerca de él, tomando las rosas y colocándolas en una mesa cercana. Puso a la chica cerca y le susurró algo al oído.

"Hoy son tres meses" Él sonrió.

Luego Reed hizo clic en la cinta que Finnly no había visto hasta que empezó a tocar una canción conocida. Él la atrajo hacia él. Sus cuerpos estaban cerca, y se balanceaban suavemente con la música. Reed apoyó la mejilla en su cabello, juntando las manos mientras cantaba en voz baja:

_I'll be seeing you  
In all the old, familiar places  
That this hear of mine embraces  
All day through_

Finnly sintió lágrimas en los ojos, pero ella simplemente parpadeó y se mordió el labio, exactamente no lo miraba mientras bailaba.

_In that small café  
The Park across the way  
The children's carousel  
The chestnut tree, the wishing well_

Ella estuvo apretada a él, exhalando con voz temblorosa. Reed la abrazó afectuosamente contra él mientras cantaba,

_I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll think of you that way_

Se movían en torno al centro de la habitación, le sonrió, cantándole y viendo su sonrisa.

_I'll find you in the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you_

La inclino hacia delante, moviendo una mano en la mejilla, los dos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

_I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll think of you that way_

Finnly miro hacia él, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría cuando ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

_I'll find you in the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you_

Reed tomó a Finnly y la hizo girar como la canción llegaba a su fin él la bajó lentamente y luego se sentía la suave calidez tranquilizadora de Reed a la espalda antes de que sus labios suavemente se tocaran.

El primer baile de graducacion de Finnly:

"Está bien, un poco a la izquierda." Kurt dijo mientras hizo pasar a su hija en su vestido diseñado personalmente. Se inspiró en el tema del baile 'Blanco y Negro' y tenía una falda hecha de tul alternando blanco y negro. El corpiño era blanco con negro deshuesado en la parte delantera y con flores negras bordadas en la parte superior, por el lado izquierdo y en la parte inferior de la blusa. Kurt lo había complementado con largos guantes de satén negro y rizando su suave cabello y había sido vagamente recogido en una cola de caballo suelto

Finnly puso los ojos como Kurt le dio instrucciones de cómo posar. Reed se limitó a sonreír a ella en su esmoquin negro.

"Quince minutos más hasta que esté libre". Le susurró algo al oído.

"Papá tienes 600 fotos creo que puedes dejarlo ir." Finnly dijo cuando ella se dejó caer en el sofá y tiró hacia abajo a Reed con ella.

"Parecía como si hubiera sido ayer que yo estaba jugando con mi hija y ahora ella es adulta". Kurt dijo mientras se abanicaba la cara para contener las lágrimas. "Blaine deberíamos tener otro bebé". Dijo golpeando el pecho de Blaine a la ligera.

Antes de que Blaine pudiera tratar de cambiar la opinión de Kurt la limusina se detuvo frente a la casa Anderson-Hummel con un bocinazo fuerte.

"Bueno, eso es nuestro transporte. Nos vemos papás. Estaremos de vuelta antes de medianoche, no me esperen despiertos." Ella se apresuró a decir mientras jalaba a Reed por el brazo hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, corrió y choco en el pecho de Finn.

"Hey osita Finny." Finn dijo mientras la abrazó y la levantó agitando su alrededor en un círculo. "Te ves hermosa". Él derramo.

"Muchas gracias Finn". Kurt dijo mientras cubría de nuevo algunos pelos sueltos que ahora había caído del cabello de su hija.

"Lo siento viejo." Finn bajó la cabeza. "Hey Reed", dijo Finn dando los cinco al chico alto.

"Hermosa". Kurt sonrió mientras metía el último rizo de nuevo en el cabello y la besó en la mejilla.

"Vayan diviértanse". Blaine dijo mientras le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

La pareja dejó con un último adiós que esperaban en la limusina que salió a toda velocidad.

"Necesito un tequila". Finn dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"Bueno, ella se ve hermosa y no es tu hija, que ha madurado". Blaine dijo desde la cocina con una botella de coñac y tres vasos.

"Sí, pero es su fiesta de graduación." Finn se encogió de hombros.

"Y?". Kurt dijo mientras empezaba a verter.

"Está bien me encargue de ello, deslice un par de condones en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Reed." Finn se jactó como Kurt y Blaine escupieron su bebida en shock.

"Oh Por Dios." Blaine dijo negando con la cabeza. "No necesito saber eso."

"Malas imágenes Finn". Kurt dijo con un obturador.

"Voy a golpear a ese chico Reed la próxima vez que lo vea." Blaine puso mala cara.

La primer Carta del Colegio de Finnly:

"Kurt!" Blaine gritó desde la puerta.

"Qué?" Kurt corrió hacia la puerta principal. "Por amor de Dios, qué?" Kurt jadeó cuando llegó a su marido.

"Llego. Llegó!" dijo saltando arriba y abajo con una carta.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Kurt dijo mirando a la carta. "Esta pequeña carta es de NYU es el futuro de nuestra hija". Kurt dijo agarrando la nota a su pecho.

"Es gruesa así que es bueno". Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Vamos a abrirla". Él sonrió con picardía.

"No." Kurt le pegó en el pecho. "Vamos a ponerla contraluz." Kurt dijo mientras corría a la sala de estar con Blaine cerca detrás.

Veinte minutos más tarde Finnly abrió la puerta para encontrar una casa vacía.

"Papás?" ella gritó mientras dejaba caer sus libros sobre la mesa del vestíbulo y fue a la cocina para tomar un trago. Mientras bebía su agua Finnly podía oír voces.

"Oh, sí casi lo tengo." Kurt dijo.

"Oh, estoy tan cerca Kurt."

"Sólo un poco a la izquierda"

"Oh sí, eso es todo."

Finnly giro su nariz mientras caminaba hacia donde las voces venían.

"Oh Dios Blaine lo haces tan bien"

"Estoy tan cerca"

"Sólo un poco más"

Finnly se acercó a la sala de estar donde sus padres estaban.

"Sólo un poco más Blaine"

"Tan cerca, tan cerca".

"Todo lo que están haciendo por favor paren por el amor de mi salud mental." Finnly dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus ojos.

"Oh, hey cariño". Kurt dijo saltando fuera de la mesa donde él y Blaine estaban tratando de ver en la carta.

"Sabes una cosa?" Blaine le preguntó de manera sonando emocionado.

"Es seguro quitar mis manos?" Preguntó con cautela.

"Sí, no estábamos haciendo nada". Kurt suspiró. "Está carta de la Universidad de Nueva York llegó!" Dijo brincando hacia arriba y hacia abajo con Blaine.

"Oh Por Dios". Dijo mirando a la carta. "Es gruesa. Papá Blaine tenías razón!" Dijo brincando.

"Siempre la tengo". Blaine sonrió, lo que dio lugar a Kurt golpearlo de nuevo.

"Está bien." La chica de cabello rizado respiró hondo. "Es sólo una carta. Sí, puede ser la clave para mi futuro y sí, es lo que mi vida ha estado esperando por tres meses y si…"

"Finnly, cariño, tu papá está cortando la circulación de mi mano. Crees que puedes acelerar el proceso un poco." Blaine se quejó mientras miraba como su mano se ponía roja mientras Kurt la sujetaba.

"Pero es sólo una carta." Ella suspiró. La joven deslizó su dedo índice debajo de la abertura del sobre. Ella deslizó la carta y comenzó a leer un poco. Finnly dejo caer la carta y juntó las manos sobre su boca.

"Bebe?" Blaine dijo poniendo una mano en el antebrazo de su hija.

La chica negó con la cabeza y empezó a mirar triste.

"Lo siento papás" Ella dijo en voz baja.

"Cariño no tienes nada que lamentar. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti." Kurt dijo preparándose para abrazar a su hija.

"Lo siento porque no me van a ver por mucho tiempo, porque yo voy a vivir en la ciudad de Nueva York!" Ella gritó antes de brincar hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Entraste?" Kurt y Blaine dijeron juntos.

Finnly asintió con la cabeza antes de gritar de nuevo y brincar hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Kurt luego corrió a reunirse con ella, entonces una vez que Blaine había procesado la información se unió y la familia de tres pasó los siguientes tres minutos saltando arriba y abajo en la sala

La Primera Graduación de Finnly:

"Y ahora me gustaría presentar al Valedictorian de la clase de 2030. Una mujer impresionante, joven dedicada y la única que siempre tendrá su lugar especial en mi corazón. Finnly Anderson-Hummel." El ahora director Schuester dijo como Finnly subió al podio en su bata roja y gorra de graduación.

"He contemplado y una lluvia de ideas durante horas y horas para temas dignos de una vez en la vida en un momento como éste." La hermosa muchacha sonrió.

"Al final me decidí por tres temas dignos;.. Dedicación, el trabajo duro y la perseverancia Todo lo cual habría llevado al discurso más aburrido de la historia de McKinley High Así que he decidido ser un poco riesgosa a tomar la acera menos transitada... Para entrar en el examen de cálculo de AP sin una calculadora o para tratar de encontrar un parque en el estacionamiento de la escuela durante el horario escolar. "El público se echó a reír.

"Aquí estamos, la clase de 2030, finalmente nos graduamos de McKinley High. Pero muchos de nosotros podemos tener una pregunta en nuestras mentes que comienza con por qué? Por qué no me esforcé lo suficiente por esa A? Por qué ir a la graduación con ese tipo? Por qué la Srta. Sylvester sabía que estaba comiendo dulces? Por qué dejé que Beth Corcoran diseñara el vestuario de los Nacionales? Por qué me salto esa clase? Por qué no me salte esa clase? me doy cuenta de que la graduación no se va para darnos ninguna respuesta clara a nuestras preguntas. No archivaremos cualquier aclaración al momento en que el director Schue nos entregue nuestros diplomas. La graduación sin embargo, es más una celebración de nuestros últimos dieciocho años de vida y una promoción a un nuevo conjunto de porqués. Por qué mi compañero de cuarto es extraño? Por qué bebí tanto... Café? Por qué todas mis camisas blancas se vuelven de color rosa? Pero de vuelta al presente." La muchacha se volvió para mirar a sus compañeros de clase.

"Con toda seriedad nos hemos reunido en la sala hoy para reflexionar y celebrar recuerdos, risas y lágrimas, decepciones y éxitos;. El imperceptible y las decisiones inteligentes que nos han llevado a donde estamos hoy en McKinley nos ha ofrecido oportunidades maravillosas y una facultad de clase mundial para impulsar a todos y cada uno de nosotros para brillar y sobresalir en nuestro propio individuo. Ya estaba anotando un touchdown para los Titanes o la organización de un gran rendimiento o matar al equipo contrario o un debate dando los toques finales a una obra maestra de arte, la escritura y obtener una puntuación superior a cien en el AMC. Todos hemos destacado en nuestros propios caminos únicos, distintivos y excepcionales".

"McKinley ha formado y moldeado personas que prestan hasta el más aparentemente ordinarias o extraordinarias cualidades. En retrospectiva de mis últimos cuatro años en la escuela me parece que lo que hace único a partir de cualquier otra escuela a McKinley es que somos una familia. Y no sólo en el sentido de que la biblioteca se ha convertido en un segundo hogar para la población matemáticamente hablando. Quiero decir, como una verdadera familia. El director Schuster es como nuestro segundo padre que sabe todo lo que hay que saber acerca de ti y que todos sabemos que cree muy firmemente que todo el mundo en la escuela sabe cómo cantar o tiene potencial a pesar de que no todos los demás puedan escucharte. La Srta. Pillsbury es como tu tía reflexiva y prudente con un folleto para resolver cualquier problema. Los maestros son como mentores de algunos con la capacidad para empujarte a las alturas que Nunca podría haber imaginado y buenos amigos son como tus hermanos" La chica empezó a ser emocional, pero respiró hondo y continuó.

"Ellos van a pegarse a ti y por medio de consolarte cuando estás abajo y reírse contigo cuando todo esté completamente bien y dejando un poco de sí mismos detrás de ti cuándo sea el momento de decir adiós. Así más tarde esta noche cuando levantes tu trago... quiero decir copas de champán o un brindis, brindes a la memoria de una inigualable experiencia de la escuela, todas a todas esas veces que nos quedamos despiertos hasta las 2am para practicar o estudiar sólo para hacer las cosas bien, todas con todas esas veces que ofrecieron su talento, asiento y su energía, brindar por todas esas veces que hicieron uso de la acera menos transitada, a todos sus padres que se han destacado a tu lado, guiado, creyendo en ti y te amaron ". Finnly comenzó a llorar, pero rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió a sus padres que estaban sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos hacia ella.

"Brindis por todas esas veces que te dieron el todo y lo más importante brindar a la familia de estudiosos y amigos de toda la vida que siempre vuelven a casa a McKinley. Gracias."

Blaine y Kurt fueron los primeros en pararse y aplaudir a su hija, El Sr. Shue y los profesores los siguieron pronto y dentro de poco los secundaron la clase de graduados y todo el auditorio estaba dando a Finnly una ovación de pie.

* * *

**Aww me gusto mucho su primer beso, su discurso de graduación y me dio mucha risa al recordar cuando Finn atropello al cartero su mama gritando "You kill him! You Kill him!" o algo asi xD**


	60. Chapter 60 El Final

**Capítulo 60: El Fin.**

_El primer funeral de Finnly_

"Papá?" Finnly dijo mientras corría a través del apartamento de Nueva York de sus padres. Blaine salió de su dormitorio con los ojos enrojecidos, era obvio que había estado llorando.

Finnly tiró de él en un abrazo. "Dónde está él?"

"En el baño. Traté bebé pero no es de mucha utilidad." Finnly dio a su padre un movimiento de cabeza mientras iba hacia el cuarto de baño. Era difícil de creer que Burt se había ido. En la mente de Finnly él era como una especie de superhéroe invencible.

"Papá?" Preguntó en voz baja mientras ella llamó a la puerta.

"Papá?" Ella volvió a preguntar, pero no hubo respuesta.

La mujer de unos veinte años de edad se sentó delante de la puerta, podía oír los sonidos suaves de su padre sollozando desde el interior del cuarto de baño.

"Papá, te acuerdas de la vez que llevamos a la familia de vacaciones al lago? Tú, yo, papá Blaine, tío Finn, la abuela y el abuelo todos subieron a la cabaña. Recuerdas cuando caíste en el lago?"

"Tú me empujaste". Kurt dijo a través de la puerta.

Finnly rio suavemente. "Lo sé. Entonces el abuelo Burt me empujó. Y luego se zambulló detrás de nosotros."

"Y entonces todos salimos del lago tomados de la mano." Kurt termino.

"Y él se reía. Y me dije a mí misma" Tengo el mejor abuelo del mundo entero" Finnly dijo cuando oyó el desbloqueo de puerta.

Finnly con cautela abrió la puerta y vio a su padre sentado en la alfombra de baño sosteniendo una foto de Burt y él en su boda.

"Vamos, papá. Vamos a llevarte a casa." Ella dijo tendiéndole una mano.

Kurt se había arreglado para mantenerse fuerte durante toda la semana, hacer arreglos, consolando a Carole y asegurarse de que todo estaba perfecto, pero de pie en el podio ahora con el cuerpo de su padre en un ataúd junto a él Kurt apenas podía mantenerse unido.

"Burt Hummel. Cómo describir a un hombre tan increíble? Durante la semana que paso muchos de ustedes han tenido la amabilidad de llamarme y me hicieron saber que lo amaban, sé que le habrían dado cosquillas escuchar eso. Recuerdo esa clase y amante de la naturaleza envuelto en un macho exterior. Sus movimientos de baile extraños siempre llegaban a la superficie durante las bodas y cualquier otro tipo de celebraciones. Su increíble habilidad para hacer un soufflé tan delgado como un panqueque la receta que se va con él a la tumba. Pero la mayoría de ustedes me hablaron de su infinita capacidad de amar. Y lleno de amor es como lo recordarán. No atrapado en una caja. Elige tu gorra de béisbol favorita y lo recuerdare así. La clase más, amorosa, gran persona alegre y sorprendente la mayoría de nosotros nunca conoceremos. En cuanto a mí, me pueden preguntar cómo lo voy a recordar y cómo pensaba de él. Simplemente, no hay palabras para describir lo que en vez me dirijo al de las películas favoritas de papá en busca de inspiración. Comprenderán lo que quiero decir. "

Kurt respiró hondo antes de volver a su discurso.

"Detener todos los relojes, corten el teléfono, evitar que el perro ladre con un hueso jugoso, callen los pianos y con redobles en sordina venga el ataúd, que los dolientes." La voz de Kurt comenzó a temblar.

"Que el círculo de aviones, gimiendo encima escriban en el cielo el mensaje" Él ha muerto". Fue entonces que Kurt no podía continuar. Los sollozos salieron de su boca sin control mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cara. Finnly se levantó de su asiento en la primera fila se unió a su padre en el atril. Él casi se derrumbó en ella y comenzó a sollozar en su hombro. La joven respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos ahí, mientras terminaba de hablar por su padre.

"Pon ronda crespones" los cuellos blancos de las palomas, que policías se pongan guantes negros de algodón. Él era mi norte, mi Sur, mi Este y Oeste. Mi semana de trabajo y mi descanso dominical, Mi mediodía, mi medianoche, mi charla, mi canción Pensé que el amor duraría para siempre. Me equivoqué Las estrellas no son deseadas ahora, apagar cada una, paquete de la luna y desmantelen el sol, Que sequen el océano y barran la madera; por ahora nada puede jamás llegar a nada bueno. "

_El Primer Empleo de Finnly:_

"Papá!" Finnly gritó. "Ponme en altavoz del teléfono tengo noticias a los dos!" Dijo saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Qué princesa?" Blaine dijo mientras la ponía en alta voz por lo que tanto él como Kurt podían oír a su hija.

"Tengo trabajo! En un pequeño teatro en el lado este en Lower". Ella se derramó.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Kurt y Blaine dijeron al unísono antes de que los tres gritaran.

"Haciendo qué? Haciendo qué? Oh Dios no tuviste que quitarte el top verdad?" Blaine entró en pánico.

"Blaine!" Kurt lo callo. "Nuestra bebé nunca se vendería así. Bebé, verdad?" Dijo sonando un poco inseguro.

"No, papá." Finnly dijo rodando los ojos. "Yo soy la nueva Amber Sweet en la producción Falcon Jugadores de Repo:. The Genetic Opera"

"Espera! Sosten el teléfono. No es esa una pelicua-musical de terror sobre ladrones de órganos?" Blaine dijo protectoramente.

"Sí algo así." Finnly murmuró.

"Y Amber Sweet es la hija cuyo rostro se cae?" Blaine preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí".

"Y se pasea por el escenario mientras hacía grandes cantidades de drogas". Blaine dijo sonando decepcionado.

"Bueno, sí". Finnly dijo sonando derrotada.

"Eso es increíble!" Blaine sonrió "Me encanta esa película. Kurt te acuerdas, yo te hice verla y te fuiste a los 15 minutos" Blaine le dio un codazo.

"Bebe, siempre y cuando no te quites la ropa No podría estar más orgulloso". Kurt la animo

"Bueno, bueno, ya que tipo es una especie de una producción de bajo presupuesto y necesito llevar mis propios trajes".

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Blaine ve y compra una copia de la película. Ven en tres días vamos a hacer una prueba."

"Te amo papá Kurt." Finnly dijo besando el teléfono.

"Hey, qué soy yo, hígado picado?" Blaine gritó mientras se ponía el abrigo.

"Yo también te quiero papá Blaine. Ok tengo que ir a conocer al. Adiós." Finnly dijo mientras colgaba.

Kurt sonrió mientras colgaba el auricular. "Blaine nuestra bebé va a ser una estrella." Dijo besando a su marido en la mejilla.

_El Primer Apartamento de Finnly:_

Blaine entró en el dormitorio y se encontró con que Kurt estaba dando a la cocina una vez más antes de asentir con la aprobación en Finnly y Reed. Por suerte para la pareja Reed había dado al lugar una vez más. Era la primera vez que Finnly y Reed tendrían que pagar su propio departamento en vez de vivir en el apartamento de Kurt y Blaine en Nueva York. Desde que la carrera musical de Reed había despegado y Finnly había reservado hasta el final del año como Amber Sweet.

"Está bien chicos". Blaine dijo.

Finnly se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos. "Papá, tengo 25 años."

"Y tú siempre serás mi bebé." Kurt dijo besándola en la mejilla.

"Está bien, en plena madurez, adultos maduros y capaces en su totalidad. Recuerda siempre utilizar la cerradura de cadena, la alarma probando que funciona." Blaine continuó.

"Lo sabemos papá. He estado fuera de casa desde que tenía 18 años". Finnly sonrió mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

"Ok, Ok nos vamos." Blaine sonrió. "Sólo recuerda cuidar de los demás."

"Sí papá". Finnly dijo mientras abrazaba a Kurt diciendole adiós.

"Y lleva siempre el gas pimienta que te traje". Blaine dijo mientras Kurt comenzó a tirar de él hacia la puerta.

"Sí papá".

"Y nunca pongas un pase de código en el teléfono o los paramédicos no podrán comunicarse con nadie". Blaine dijo de nuevo.

"Sí papá".

"Tu". Blaine señaló Reed. "Tu cuida de mi niña."

"Sí señor Anderson." Reed sonrió.

"Nos vamos". Kurt dijo mientras tiraba de su marido a la puerta.

Finnly negó con la cabeza mientras Reed se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cerró la pesada puerta metálica se giró sobre un pie y juntó las manos una vez, sonriendo a su novia. "Nuestro primer apartamento de adultos!"

Se tomaron de las manos y saltaron hacia arriba y abajo, sin importar lo infantil que parecía.

Los dos dejaron de rebotar y se miraron a los ojos.

"Qué carrera a la habitación." Finnly dijo mientras corría hacia su habitación quitándose la ropa mientras corría.

"No es justo tengo una camiseta en mi cara." Reed gritó mientras él la persiguió.

Alcanzó a Finnly y la agarró por la cintura y la arrojó sobre la cama.

"Sabes que es una tradición bautizar cada habitación?" Finnly sonrió provocativamente.

_La Primer Boda de Finnly:_

"Papá?" Finnly dijo sosteniendo el velo en las manos. "Ayúdame".

"Por supuesto bebé", sonrió Kurt mientras tomaba el velo blanco de encaje antiguo y comenzó con el estilo de cabello de su hija en un agarre simple. Era agradable tener un rato con su hija a solas antes de la ceremonia.

"Papá?" La joven preguntó, su voz sonaba joven y tímida. "Cuéntame la historia de cómo tú y papá Blaine se conocieron"

Kurt sonrió con cariño. "Era un día tranquilo, el 9 de noviembre cuando estaba caminando por las escaleras de la Academia Dalton. Me llamó la atención el chico más guapo que pude encontrar, ya que todos corrían junto a mí en la escalera. Me presenté a él antes de preguntarle que estaba sucediendo. El misterioso chico de cabello oscuro me dijo que su coro estaba haciendo una actuación improvisada y que toda la escuela los veía como estrellas de rock. Luego tomó mi mano y me llevó corriendo por los pasillos escénicos de Dalton lo que el llamaba atajo. Fue cuando llegamos a la habitación en movimiento característico y le entregó a otro chico su mochila y comenzó a cantar "Teenage Dream" de Katy Perry."

"Y has estado enamorado desde entonces." Finnly sonrió cuando ella se volvió para mirar a su padre.

Blaine entonces interrumpió el momento cuando abrió la puerta, rompiendo a cantar.

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it

"Papá!" "Blaine!" Finnly y Kurt dijeron al unísono.

"Lo siento tenía un momento sentimental. Mi bebé se va a casar". Blaine dijo antes de comenzar a cantar de nuevo.

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

"Ya esta" Kurt besó a Finnly en la parte superior de la cabeza. "Hermosa". Kurt sonrió antes de ir a pie al lado de su marido. Blaine le guiñó un ojo antes de agarrar a Kurt en la posición de vals y los dos de ellos comenzaron a cantar el resto de la canción a dúo.

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers.

"Oh Dios mío". Finnly dijo. "Crees que otras familias sólo estallaron al cantar en la gota de un sombrero?"

_El Primer Bebe de Finnly:_

Kurt y Blaine se habían mudado con Finnly al segundo que se habían enterado de que estaba embarazada. Por ahora, la pansa de la pequeña de pelo rizado moreno que ella era constantemente objeto de burlas con "_cuántos tienes ahí"_ . Le resultaba difícil moverse y estaba constantemente quejándose por estar de nuevo con él y Reed seria el siguiente en cuidarla.

El tiempo se produjo en medio de la noche. Blaine despertó con Reed gritando su nombre y el de Kurt. Les tomó unos minutos para parase a Blaine - Kurt fue más rápido. Él ya estaba en la cama de su hija cuando Blaine finalmente pudo juntar todo.

Finnly estaba recostada en su cama, pálida y agarrando las sábanas de la cama, un lugar oscuro húmedo debajo de ella. Reed estaba nervioso, él se sacudió por la habitación mientras Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Creo que fue mi fuente", sollozó Finnly. "Oh Dios mío".

"Shh, cariño", susurró Kurt mientras se agachaba en el suelo y pasó los dedos por su cabello. "Puedes levantarte?"

"Creo que sí". Ella sollozó. "Tengo miedo".

"Vas a estar bien cariño. Reed, un poco de ayuda por aquí?"

"Oh Dios mío". Reed dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. "Oh Dios mío, Dios mío,"

"Cállate" Finnly lloró. "Me estás volviendo loca!"

"Pero", Reed se limpió la frente. "ay carajo".

Finnly luego se echó a llorar.

Cinco horas más tarde, un nervioso Kurt se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del Hospital. Blaine estaba bebiendo una taza de café y ansiosamente hojeando una revista antigua del hospital. Acababa de voltear la página antes de que un fuerte grito hiciera eco en la sala de espera.

"_TE ODIO! TU ME HICISTE ESTO! NUNCA TENDREMOS SEXO OTRA VEZ! "_

"Ha sido así por dos horas", gimió Kurt mientras se sentaba y retrocedió de nuevo.

Siete horas después de haber llegado al hospital Los gritos cesaron. Kurt volvió para mirar a Blaine el repentino silencio que los rodeaba.

"Ya está?" Preguntó Blaine. Kurt se sentó a tomar la mano de Blaine y darle un apretón

Los sollozos incontrolables y luego rompió el silencio espeluznante. Kurt se disparó de su silla. Los sonidos no eran llantos de dolor o gritos, en realidad eran lágrimas, Finnly realmente lloraba.

"Qué está pasando?" Un agitado Kurt preguntó.

"Estoy seguro de que todo está bien." Blaine dijo sonando incierto mientras se levantaba y envolvía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

Los sollozos parecían calmarse después de unos minutos, pero Kurt no podía ignorar la sensación de hundimiento en la boca del estómago. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, Reed salió de la puerta en su bata de color azul pálido. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo de baldosas.

"Reed?" Kurt preguntó preocupado. "Di algo., Por favor." Estuvo a punto de rogar

Todas sus preocupaciones se abolieron en cuanto Reed levantó la vista. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas y él brillaba con asombro.

"Ella es tan hermosa." Reed estaba radiante. "Ella es…es una niña!"

Unos minutos más tarde Kurt y Blaine se acercaban a la niña acostada en el pecho de Finnly.

"Tiene nombre?" Preguntó Kurt jugando con el dedo de la pequeña niña.

Finnly sonrió. "Sí, así es."

"Sarah Elizabeth Carol Taylor"

_El Primer Papel Principal de Finnly:_

_For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping  
And tell Cosette I love her  
And I'll ser her when I wake…._

Las notas finales de Finnly resonaron en el histórico Teatro Gershwin. Luego murió en el escenario con el telón de terciopelo rojo cayendo. El público estaba de pie como aplaudieron el desempeño de la nueva Fantine en el revival de 'Les Miserables'.

"Ella estuvo" Kurt empezó.

"Impresionante" Blaine terminó como los dos aplaudieron a su hija.

Finnly había sido elegida como Fantine en la nueva producción de "Les Mis". Y ahora, sentado entre el público con Reed sentado en uno de los lados y Carol sosteniendo a Sarah por el otro la familia Anderson-Hummel-Taylor nunca había estado más orgullosa.

"Mamy no estuvo sorprendente?" Carole arrulló a su bisnieta en su regazo antes de darse cuenta de que ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Después del espectáculo Kurt, Blaine, Reed, Carol y Sara estaban esperando en el camerino de la estrella detrás del escenario como Finnly se desmaquillaba

"Deberían estar muy orgullosos". Carol dijo besando a Kurt y a Blaine en la mejilla y dándoles un abrazo. "Yo sólo deseo que su padre pudiera haber estado aquí". Carol sonrió.

"Sí, él lo habría querido." Blaine dijo abrazando a Kurt.

"Hey bebe". Finnly dijo saliendo del camerino y cargando a su hija y girando alrededor de la habitación. "Y?" Ella preguntó cómo Sarah jugaba con su collar. "Qué es lo que todos piensan?"

"Bebe". Kurt sonrió cuando él ahuecó su cara. "Estuviste excepcional. No le digas a la tía Rachel, pero fuiste la mejor Fantine!"

"Finnly!" Un tramoyista joven gritó mientras abría la puerta del vestidor. "Las críticas ya estan", dijo sonriente mientras le entregaba la copia más reciente de la 'New York Times'. El camerino lleno de emoción como Finnly locamente hojeó el periódico.

Ella fue a la sección de Artes y comenzó a leer frenéticamente.

"En voz alta". Blaine vitoreo.

"Está bien." Ella sonrió. "Los gestos de mucho cuerpo, femenina y sensual voz de Finnly Taylor (la hija de Kurt y Blaine Anderson- Hummel conocidos en la industrias de la moda y la música, respectivamente) se ajustan por arte de magia con el papel de alto impacto de Fantine, la fábrica-mal utilizada trabajador-se volvió prostituta. (Esta es la única actuación de "Les Misérables" que he asistido en el que la balada de Fantine fue poderosa ", I Dreamed a Dream", no sólo detuvo el show, tiro la casa abajo.) "La mujer exclamó con entusiasmo.

"Cariño, eres un éxito!" Reed dijo tirando de su esposa en un beso.

"Siempre supe que lo iba a ser." Kurt sonrió mientras besaba su hija en la mejilla.

_La Primer Experiencia de Finnly con el cáncer:_

"La cuarta etapa, del cáncer de páncreas". La voz del médico se hizo eco a través de la habitación.

Finnly respiro fuerte. Ella sabía que era malo. Ella sabía que cuando vio a su padre perder grandes cantidades de peso era malo. Ella sabía que cuando lo encontró vomitando sangre era malo. Y sabía que cuando Kurt estaba demasiado débil incluso para abrir la puerta de su desván era malo. Pero nada la había preparado para esto.

Finnly luego giro la cabeza para ver cómo Blaine lo estaba enfrentando. Lo vio llegar a agarrarse a cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar, respirando con dificultad, tratando de comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Finnly tomó la mano de su padre de pelo rizado como el doctor continuó hablando. Ninguno de los dos podía entender completamente lo que estaba diciendo. Acababan de escuchar las palabras "radiación", "quimioterapia", y por último 'terminal'.

"Terminal?" Blaine se ahogó.

"Lo siento, pero en la que se encuentra el carcinoma es inoperable. Rodea la arteria que suministra toda la sangre al páncreas. Podemos reducir su tamaño con la radiación y la quimioterapia, pero con el escenario y la propagación del cáncer lo haría sólo comprarle unos cuantos meses más" El doctor explicó.

"Meses?" Preguntó Blaine. "Meses? Hace dos días estábamos sentados en el balcón hablando de Río y ahora meses?" Blaine estaba al borde de la histeria.

"Papá", Finnly dijo tratando de calmarlo.

"No, no. Simplemente no". Blaine metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás de su cartera. "Aquí". Blaine sacó unos cuantos billetes de cien dólares y las metió en el médico. "Cómpreme una cura. Cómpreme una cura". Tiró más dinero al médico. "He trabajado día tras día y ahora tengo más dinero, entonces ya sé qué hacer con él. Pero cuál es el punto? Cuál es el punto en el? todo lo que puede comprar son meses" Blaine tomo un fajo enorme de dinero en efectivo. "Cómpreme una cura". Dijo tirándola al médico antes de empujarlo hacia la puerta y rompiendo en un ataque de llanto.

"Papá?" Finnly dijo mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de su padre. Él sólo se encogió de hombros. Finnly miró a Kurt que ya estaba tirando de las mantas de la cama. Él bajó la barandilla de la cama y bajo las piernas por un lado y con la ayuda de Finnly se puso de pie y se acercó a su marido, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Se balanceo hacia abajo y envolvió su brazo protector alrededor del hombre sollozando.

Kurt se inclinó por lo que sus mejillas y las de Blaine se tocaban antes de susurrar. "_Let's go all the way tonight_" Besó una lágrima que estaba cayendo "_No regrets just love_.". Kurt se sentó en el suelo y tiró de Blaine cerca de él para que se apoyara en el pecho del hombre frágil "_We can dance until we die_" Blaine soltó otro sollozo ahogado. "_You and I will be Young forever_"

La Primera pérdida importante de Finnly:

El respirador se fue arriba y hacia abajo en forma rítmica. El silbido tenue de aire podia ser escuchado junto con el pitido lento y débil desde el monitor de frecuencia cardiaca. Finnly se aferraba a la mano de su padre, con los dedos entrelazados en los de su padre. La frágil mano de Kurt levantó a su hija y la besó. Su pecho agitado mientras se giraba para mirar a Blaine. Su amante, marido, amigo y compañero del alma.

Kurt consiguió agarrarse de su barandilla junto a la cama y tirar de él lado de la izquierda de la cama. Él miró por encima de Blaine que lo miraba con confusión y entonces recordó la primera vez que Kurt estaba en el hospital después de que Karofsky lo atacó y le hizo el mismo truco exacto para conseguir que Blaine se metiera en la cama del hospital. Kurt luego alargó la mano para bajar la barandilla lateral, pero la mano de Blaine lo tocó y lo hicieron juntos.

Blaine se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama del hospital. Kurt envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Blaine amorosamente acaricio el cabello de Kurt mientras yacían juntos.

"Ha sido un día tranquilo, el 9 de noviembre cuando estaba caminando por las escaleras de la Academia Dalton" Kurt dijo con voz ronca mientras miraba a Blaine.

"Te llamó la atención el chico más guapo que pudiste encontrar, ya que todos pasaban apresurados rebasándote en la escalera." Blaine sonrió.

"Tú mismo te presentaste antes de preguntarle sobre lo que estaba pasando". Finnly dijo con la voz quebrada.

"El misterioso chico de cabello oscuro me dijo que su coro estaba haciendo una actuación improvisada y que toda la escuela los veía como estrellas de rock". Kurt suspiró.

"Entonces te tomo la mano y te llevó corriendo por los pasillos escénicos de Dalton lo que yo llamaba mi atajo secreto". Blaine casi sollozó.

"Fue cuando llegaron a la sala en movimiento característico y le entregó otro chico su mochila y comenzó a cantar "Teenage Dream" de Katy Perry." Finnly dijo besando la mano de su padre.

"Y lo he amado desde entonces." Kurt susurró. La respiración del hombre empezó a disminuir hasta que el débil aumento y la caída de su pecho se detuvieron. Eso fue todo. Nada dramático, ninguna canción final, sin pausa, la luz no brillaba, todo se detuvo.

_La Primera vez Sola de Finnly_:

Habían pasado sólo cuatro meses desde que Finnly había perdido a Kurt y ahora de pie en su sala de estar se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Blaine se había ido. El estrés de perder á Kurt había sido demasiado para su corazón y le dio en el día del aniversario de cuatro meses de la muerte de Kurt. Finnly lo había encontrado sentado en sillón reclinable de cuero viejo de Kurt. Se veía tan tranquilo, casi como si estuviera dormido. Pero cuando intentó despertarlo para la cena no podía. La ambulancia llegó, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Así que allí estaba ella, una mujer de cincuenta y cuatro años de edad, completamente sola. Si ella tenía un marido que la amaba y una hermosa hija que acababa de ser aceptada en Yale, pero sus padres se habían ido. Sus mentores, sus mejores amigos, sus guardianes que estaban siempre allí siempre para pensar, en las buenas y en las malas. Y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a una sala llena de gente en el velorio de su padre.

"Cómo lo estas manejando?" Reed le preguntó mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor del hombro de apoyo de Finnly.

Finnly trató de responder, pero en su lugar se echó a llorar. "Oh cariño. Qué te pasa?" Reed dijo tirando de ella en un abrazo.

"Es sólo que-" Finnly soltó otro sollozo. "Todas esas personas siguen y siguen sobre cómo los amaban. Y todos tienen algo de memoria estúpida personal para compartir. Pero…" Tomó una respiración profunda de agitación. "Ellos no eran sus padres, eran míos. Y eso se ha ido, todo se ha ido. La cama que me trajeron para mi cumpleaños, el primer vestido que me hicieron para mi baile de la escuela. Todo se ha ido." Finnly dijo mientras abrazaba a Reed con más fuerza.

"Ellos se pueden ir". Reed dijo enjugándose una lágrima. "Pero nunca serán olvidados".

_Los Primeros nietos de Finnly:_

Finnly enjugó una lágrima mientras colocaba una roja rosa de tallo largo en una de las tumbas de sus padres. La mujer se arrodilló al suelo mientras miraba las parcelas compartidas. Era difícil creer que dos de las personas más increíbles que jamás pudo conocer estaban enterrados ahora.

"Mamá?" Sarah le preguntó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su madre.

"Oh, Sarah, cariño no debes estar afuera en el frío. Vamos, vamos a entrar." Finnly dijo sonando sorprendida por la presencia de su hija.

"Mamá, estoy bien. Sólo porque estoy embarazada no significa que yo estoy hecha de porcelana", dijo Sarah poniendo los ojos en su protectora madre otra vez. La niña se sentó en el suelo de rodillas al lado de su madre.

_Porcelana_. Finnly pensó recordando el apodo de su padre en la escuela.

Finnly limpio una lágrima forzando una dulce sonrisa. "Sí. Pero es mi nieta la que está allí y no quiero que le pase nada a ella."

"Él", sonrió Sarah. "Acabo de volver del médico y es un él".

"Él?" Finnly sonrió con asombro como ella puso una mano sobre el vientre de su hija.

"Ellos" Sarah sonrió de nuevo.

"Gemelos? hombres?"

Sarah asintió mientras guiaba la mano de su madre al lado izquierdo de su estómago. "Kurt," entonces ella movió la mano hacia el lado derecho. "Y Blaine."

Finnly se quedó sin palabras, lo único que podía hacer era darle a su hija un fuerte abrazo.

**FIN**

* * *

Y como dice esto es el fin de una era…..

Awww me encanta esta historia y al estar leyendo otra vez escuche "Teenage Dream (acustic versión) " y me hizo llorar (otra vez jaja) pero enserio gracias por leer y agregarla a favoritos y seguir esta historia que fue el primer fanfic que leí

Anne, Asha Bojorges, AdryRamiss15, Adriana 11, Gabriela C, Gigi Wagon, Marierux, linis93 y todos y todas gracias gracias ! :D :´)


End file.
